<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound Memories by ExecutiveCucumber</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296833">Bound Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber'>ExecutiveCucumber</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound Memories Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, BAMF Nya, Can't Tell Anyone Anything, Captain Nya, Cole loves cake, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Golden Power, Good to Evil, Grief/Mourning, Jay Walker Has Anxiety, Jay has an eyepatch, Lloyd Garmadon Needs a Hug, Lloyd Loses, Magic weapons, Monsters, Muteness, Mystery, Nya has problems she should probably talk about, Nya has problems with her element, Nya is a leader and she is good at it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, P.I.X.A.L is sassy, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Season 2, Romance, Samurai X Pixal, Suicidal Thoughts, The Serpentine - Freeform, Training, elemental powers, non graphic torture, post Final Battle, robot love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:50:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>88,559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExecutiveCucumber/pseuds/ExecutiveCucumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Overlord was not defeated. The land of Ninjago is covered in twisted creatures of darkness. What few survivors there are huddle in small, isolated groups. Some dare to resist, but what can they do against a being as old as Ninjago itself? Most troubling of all, the ninja are nowhere to be found. AU after season 2 and the Final Battle. Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cole &amp; Nya (Ninjago), Cole &amp; Xavier (OC), Cole &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Jay Walker &amp; Nya, Jay Walker &amp; Xavier(OC), Kai &amp; Sensei Wu (Ninjago), Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Cole, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Lord Garmadon, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Nya, Lloyd Garmadon &amp; Zane, Lord Garmadon &amp; Cole, Lord Garmadon &amp; Jay, Lord Garmadon &amp; Kai (Ninjago), Lord Garmadon &amp; Nya, Lord Garmadon &amp; Zane, Nya &amp; Ronin (Ninjago), Nya &amp; Zane (Ninjago), Nya/Jay Walker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, P.I.X.A.L &amp; Nya, P.I.X.A.L./Zane (Ninjago), Xavier (OC) &amp; Nya, Xavier (OC) &amp; Zane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bound Memories Universe [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My big Ninjago Fanfiction. Finished a while ago, but never posted here. I'll be doing about one chapter a day to catch up here, but the whole fic is on FanFiction.net. This fic took a long time to develop and I'm happy with how it turned out. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 1</p>
<p>
  <i>Darkness had fallen. Kai could barely see, but he kept scrambling up the stairs of the dark tower. Nya had stopped attacking, but he didn't know where she was. He reached the top and his heart stopped. Lloyd was writhing on the ground, darkness streaming from his body. Someone was holding him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Lloyd!" Kai roared.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He tried to get to Lloyd but the man holding him looked up.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Leave!" The man yelled. "There is nothing you can do!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kai skidded to a halt but didn't move back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I said go!" The grey haired man snapped. "Get your friends; you can save them!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kai growled. He flinched as Lloyd screamed. A wave of darkness pulsed out, pushing Kai back.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"GO!" The man bellowed.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>And Kai did, though his heart broke as he turned.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He found Nya unconscious on the stairs and heaved her up. He blinked as not one but four dragons soared up to him.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What happened to Lloyd?" Wu shouted as the other dragons swooped down the tower. Was he on Flame?</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"I don't know!" Kai yelled back. "He- the darkness-"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>He couldn't speak.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Bring Nya, we must leave!"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kai leapt from the edge onto Flame's back. The dragon immediately shot away. A quick glance behind revealed that the other three dragons were following them. Kai thought he could make out the unconscious forms of his brothers being held on by their parents. Dareth was there too. Somehow Lou and Edna had met up with the others, though Kai had no idea where Ed was.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"What happened to Ultra?" Kai yelled over the wind. "How are our dragons back?"</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Lloyd has fallen." Wu replied. "His powers were the bond that kept the dragons together."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kai clutched at Flame's scales. Fallen? Lloyd couldn't have lost, had he? He was the Chosen One.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"Where are we going?" Kai asked.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>"The Temple of Light!" Wu shouted. "It is our only hope of helping them."</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Kai grit his teeth and nodded. That would have to be enough.<br/></i>
</p>
<p>The boy scrambled over the jagged, rocky landscape, his breath coming in short gasps. His hands were slippery with blood that wasn't his, and tears flowed down his grimy cheeks. He couldn't stop to wipe them; the creatures were too close for any delay.</p>
<p>The gurgling growls from behind him spurred him to haste. He tried to climb over an unsteady rock, hidden by the lengthening shadows of dusk. The rock slid immediately and the boy tumbled off. He skidded down the slope, coming to a sudden stop when he cracked his head against a large boulder. Stars danced before his eyes and the world swam as he tried to get up.</p>
<p>The creature's snarls came directly from the other side of the rock. The boy scrambled backwards on his hands and knees . Suddenly the ground under him sloped down and he slid into a narrow, rocky passageway. He fell still. The grunts were getting closer.</p>
<p>The boy flinched away and pressed himself into the wall. A shadow appeared over the entrance. He held his breath. The shadow lingered for what seemed like an eternity, then moved on. The barks and snarls started fading away. The boy let his breath go. He would wait a few more moments-</p>
<p>Something called out to him. He jerked his head up, head still throbbing. The call had no voice, but it beckoned, drawing him closer to the depths of the cave. Against every instinct in his body, he started sliding gently down into the darkness. The air suddenly became piercingly cold.</p>
<p>The ground became uneven, and the boy felt carefully with his hands as he moved forward, though the ground was almost too cold to touch. The darkness slowly began to lift to the point where he could see his white puffs of breath and strange, white crystal formations could be seen.</p>
<p>Soon the tunnel opened up into a large cavern. More of the crystals filled the room and the ground sparkled like snow. In the middle of the cavern the largest of the crystals jutted from the ground, emitting a soft, white light.</p>
<p>The boy took a deep breath. The deep, dark feelings writhing in the pit of his stomach were soothed. Without thinking he approached the crystal. On closer inspection, he saw that there was a dark form enclosed within. His initial instinct was to bolt, to run away as fast as he could, but his anxiety and fear were once again quieted. The soft glow of the crystals surrounding him seemed to quell any noxious emotions that reared their call came again, and the boy heeded it, placing his hand on the white surface.</p>
<p>The crystal immediately became so cold that the boy had to jerk his hand away. The cavern filled with icy particles and the crystal fractured with a loud light filled the room and the temperature dropped. The crystal shattered and a figure with eyes that glowed an icy blue unfolded itself.</p>
<p>The boy felt a deep, instinctive fear rise up and his newfound calm began to fight it. The turmoil paralyzed him, even when the figure rested its cold gaze on him. Suddenly the light was gone and the figure dropped to its knees.</p>
<p>It was a young man, with white-blonde hair that stuck straight up. When he opened his eyes, they were pale blue. He was dressed in a white robe and matching pants, and he wore a high collared grey shirt with long, flowing sleeves underneath. There was a strange gold emblem on the robe. He took a moment to examine himself. He lingered on a ring he wore on his left hand before looking up.</p>
<p>The young man stared at the boy, and the boy met his gaze. The boy felt a curious familiarity grow within him, and a strange, longing feeling formed in his heart. The boy already knew the name that the young man offered to him.</p>
<p>"I...I am Zane."</p>
<p>Zane stepped out of the cave, straining to see in the dim moonlight. The boy followed close behind, still silent and eyes downcast. Zane, of course, had many questions but the boy hadn't said a word.</p>
<p>Zane sighed and scanned his surroundings. To his disappointment, the mountainous landscape was completely unfamiliar. Zane started picking his way down the slope, the boy close behind. Zane didn't mind; there was an unspoken knowledge between them. They had to stay together now.</p>
<p>Zane didn't know where he was going, but decided to trust his gut feelings. Instinct seemed to be the only source of help in the situation. That instinct was telling him to head west. It was slow going; the terrain was rough and rocky. Zane kept feeling the need to check over his shoulder on his companion. The boy was managing things just fine, however. Zane also found it rather easy to traverse the terrain, much to his surprise.</p>
<p>As they walked, the rocky terrain began transitioning into a rolling plain with tall grass. Zane had paused to determine which direction they should go next when his internal alarms went off. He whipped his head around, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy freeze. In moments they were surrounded by a group of ragged figures. The boy shot to Zane and Zane felt himself fall into what he assumed to be a defensive position.</p>
<p>Curious. It seemed that he at some point had been a fighter.</p>
<p>The group appraised Zane and the boy with wary gazes. Zane stood his ground, waiting for them to make the first move. The boy clutched at Zane's back, trembling. Then, one of them spoke.</p>
<p>"Who are you?" the man said.</p>
<p>He was tall and lean. A ragged scarf around his face hid everything but his hard, tired eyes.</p>
<p>"I see no need to answer that." Zane said. "We are of no concern to you."</p>
<p>"That's for me to decide." The man answered. "Your name." It was a command, not a question.</p>
<p>Zane hesitated.</p>
<p>"I am Zane."</p>
<p>The group immediately started whispering to each other in hushed tones. The man speaking to him narrowed his eyes. He sheathed the battered blade he was holding.</p>
<p>"I see. My name is Jiro. I will have to request that you come with me and my men."</p>
<p>"Give me a reason why." Zane said.</p>
<p>Jiro sighed and unsheathed his sword again.</p>
<p>"I don't think you have much of a choice." he said and pointed it at Zane.</p>
<p>Zane tensed, ready to fight, but the tightening of the little boy's grip on his back stopped him. Zane knew that he could fight and possibly get out alive, but the boy had no way of escape.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right." Zane said coolly and stood up straight.</p>
<p>He affixed Jiro with the coldest look he could muster, but Jiro wasn't paying attention to him. He was nervously gazing at the horizon.</p>
<p>"We need to get moving. It won't be long until the Lordings pick up our scent." Jiro said to the group at large.</p>
<p>The group gathered in a loose circle around Zane and the boy and moved forward in unison. Zane placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and tried to look reassuring. The boy looked frightened but seemed encouraged at Zane's touch. Together they walked forward with their new companions.</p>
<p>The group moved quickly and it moved silently. Each member scanned the area around them, eyes darting and shoulders tense, for 'Lordings', whatever they might be. By the time the sun had risen, the plains had turned into a scrubby wasteland.</p>
<p>"We've gone far enough. Take a five minute rest, everyone." Jiro announced.</p>
<p>Zane lowered himself to the ground and the boy drooped beside him.</p>
<p>"Are you doing all right?" Zane whispered.</p>
<p>The boy stared at him with wide, green eyes and said nothing. His shoulders were heaving in silent gasps. Zane tensed as Jiro approached them.</p>
<p>"How are you holding up?" Jiro asked almost kindly.</p>
<p>"Well enough." Zane responded.</p>
<p>Jiro shifted awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Listen, we're not going to hurt you." He said.</p>
<p>"Yes, the swords you were pointing at us certainly convinced me of that."</p>
<p>Jiro frowned, rubbing the back of his head. He looked like he was about to say something, defend his actions, but he just shrugged. He handed Zane a canteen full of water.</p>
<p>"It'll still be awhile before we get there. Get some rest."</p>
<p>Zane paused.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>Zane closed his eyes and let his mind wander. The wind whispered around his ears, as well as the mutters of the group surrounding him. Nothing he had seen was familiar at all. Neither the people nor the landscapes had triggered any memory. His mind felt empty, like the barren wasteland around them. He had to face it.</p>
<p>He had no memories.</p>
<p>"Let's get going!" Jiro snapped.</p>
<p>Zane blinked his eyes open. He pushed himself to his feet. He held his hand out to the boy. The boy took it and pulled himself up. He wobbled a little, but with Zane's help stood strong.</p>
<p>The hours crawled even more slowly than before. Only a few miles from their rest, as the sun was rising, the boy had given in to exhaustion and collapsed. Jiro, to Zane's mild surprise, had offered to help carry the child. Zane refused.</p>
<p>He now tightly held the boy in his arms as Jiro approached the skeleton of some long forgotten beast now half buried in the sand. He pressed in a faint symbol etched on the bone.</p>
<p>The ground shuddered and sand fell away from under the skull, revealing a flight of stairs. Jiro gestured to the depths.</p>
<p>"After you." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People are met, and a few things are explained</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The air grew cool as the short tunnel through rock opened into a spacious cave. Zane had to crane his neck to see the bases of the stalactites of dark stone. Some of the stalagmites from the bottom far below kissed their tips to those of the stalactites. A forlorn platform balanced on a pillar in the middle. Jiro led them down a flight of ramshackle metal stairs. Each step sent echoes cascading through the air. Zane shivered, though not from cold. The boy pressed close to him and took Zane's hand with both of his.</p>
<p>The stairs came to an end a few meters above the shadowy bottom. The way forward was a solid door leading deeper into the rock.</p>
<p>Jiro shouldered it open and gestured silently inside.</p>
<p>Zane stepped into the beginning of what seemed to be a maze of tunnels with five starts to smaller tunnels. They were mostly natural to his eyes. The inconsistently sized shafts curved this way and that. Smaller stalactites, stalagmites, and columns edged the sides. Jiro nodded to the others in the group and they scattered into the tunnels.</p>
<p>"Keep with me." Jiro said.</p>
<p>He took off at a brisk pace. Zane hurried behind him. Glimmers of light caught his eye. Harsh electric lights were strung at the top of the paths and reflected on tiny crystals embedded in the surface of the rock.</p>
<p>They stepped out onto a stone bridge crossing over a cavern larger than the first below. A waterfall plumed from the opposite wall. The water crashed into the earth meters below. The wash from the spray cut through the ground. From there it flowed into places unknown deep in the earth.</p>
<p>Zane could swear he could see people among the pillars of rock surrounding the river. He leaned and squinted to get a closer look.</p>
<p>"Watch your step." Jiro said.</p>
<p>Zane nodded and shifted himself and the boy away from the edge. He understood why the path under his feet was so smooth; it had been worn away by the river. Beyond the bridge was a long straightforward tunnel lined with doors. Jiro opened one, revealing a square, empty room.</p>
<p>"Please wait here. I'll be back in a few minutes." He said.</p>
<p>Zane nodded. The door thudded shut.</p>
<p>Zane shifted uncomfortably. The boy was curled on the ground nearby. He had fallen asleep not long after they had arrived.</p>
<p>Zane stretched his tired muscles. Jiro had said to wait there for just a few minutes, but they had been waiting approximately forty. He was just about ready to leave and explore for himself when the door burst open.</p>
<p>A young woman with dark hair stood frozen in the doorway. She let out a combination of a laugh and a sob and tackled him.</p>
<p>Zane instinctively caught her. She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.</p>
<p>A high pitched scream caused Zane to look up sharply. The noise was coming from a man who was for some inexplicable reason dressed entirely in brown and sporting a pompadour. He was dancing lightly in place and his eyes shone. Zane dragged his attention back to the woman he was holding.</p>
<p>"Hello." He ventured.</p>
<p>She let go of him, cupped his face in her hands, and beamed at him.</p>
<p>"Zane! It's so good to see you!" She said.</p>
<p>"It seems we have met before. Forgive me, but I don't remember you." Zane said.</p>
<p>The woman immediately pulled away, a shocked and saddened look in her eyes. She raised a hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>"I forgot." She breathed.</p>
<p>She stuck out a trembling hand.</p>
<p>"Hello, Zane. My name is Nya. And that's Dareth" She pointed to the man in brown. "I'm in charge around here." She said.</p>
<p>Zane took her hand.</p>
<p>"It is nice to meet you." Zane replied cautiously. "Your men seemed eager to get me here."</p>
<p>"Eager?" Nya repeated, then her eyes widened and she whirled on her heel to glare at Jiro. Jiro, who had obscured himself behind the open door, took a step farther back.</p>
<p>"Jiro! Did you threaten him?" She demanded.</p>
<p>Jiro rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>"Captain, you told us we couldn't explain anything to him. And there were Lordings in the area. How were we supposed to convince him to come back with us?"</p>
<p>"Zane is a reasonable person, Jiro! I'm sure if you could have thought of something!"</p>
<p>"I tried, but he was being difficult. Besides, you didn't warn us he was going to have a child with him ." Jiro explained.</p>
<p>"A child?" Nya turned around and noticed the little boy, now awake and terrified, .</p>
<p>"What the-" Nya exclaimed.</p>
<p>A spasm crossed her face but she regained her composure.</p>
<p>"Zane, you found a tag-a-long."</p>
<p>"He was there when I woke up." Zane replied</p>
<p>He still felt a little dizzy from the speed of the conversation.</p>
<p>He instinctively moved towards the boy and used his body to shield him. Nya gave him a strange glance.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry that Jiro threatened you. We're not the bad guys, really." She said.</p>
<p>Zane slowly nodded at her.</p>
<p>"I...think I knew that."</p>
<p>"Good! I bet you have lots of quest-" Nya started before Jiro interrupted her.</p>
<p>"Captain, is this the right time to explain? We've been travelling since sunset." Jiro said.</p>
<p>Nya shot him a dirty glance. Zane found himself agreeing with the sentiment, though perhaps not the execution. This woman could answer his questions, and he didn't want to have to wait. To Zane's dismay she sighed and nodded.</p>
<p>"You're probably right. Zane,I promise I'll answer your questions tomorrow.?" She said. "Jiro, can you take care of them?"</p>
<p>Jiro nodded and beckoned them to follow him once more.</p>
<p>Zane laid back on his thin bed. It had been at least an hour since Jiro had dropped them off. The room, now to be shared by Zane and the child, was rectangular and mostly empty. The room was simply furnished with five beds and five matching side tables.</p>
<p>The boy was curled up in the corner of his bed. He stared off into space. Zane's mind was still buzzing and he felt he could never rest with so many questions whirling in his head. Despite this his mind quieted down and he slipped into a dreamless sleep.</p>
<p>Zane was woken by the sound of scuffling. He opened his eyes. It had only been 3 hours and 10 minutes since he had fallen asleep. Zane took a second to wonder how he knew that before turning his eyes to the other bed.</p>
<p>The little boy was writhing in his bed. The blankets were tangled around his thrashing legs. Zane immediately got out of his bed and crossed the room. He grabbed the boy's shoulder, but the child continued to struggle. It wasn't until Zane had grabbed the boy with both hands and called out to him that he opened his fear-filled eyes.</p>
<p>"A nightmare?" Zane whispered.</p>
<p>The boy looked down and nodded.</p>
<p>Zane sighed and sat down on the bed.</p>
<p>"I do not suppose you'd want to talk about it." Zane asked.</p>
<p>The boy glanced at him nervously, and like for the last day, said nothing.</p>
<p>"You cannot talk, can you?" Zane said heavily.</p>
<p>The boy shook his head.</p>
<p>"I see."</p>
<p>There was a long silence. Zane put his arm around the boy, who was still breathing heavily. They sat there for a while. Zane wondered, not for the first time, just who this child was.</p>
<p>Moments passed and the boy's breathing slowed and his eyes drooped. Zane made to get up, but the boy grabbed his hand and shook his head. So Zane sat by his side until the little boy fell back to sleep.</p>
<p>Zane slipped over to his own bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Five figures stand together on an overcast beach. Each one wears robes in the color that in part defines who they are. All five look to the horizon.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Are you ready?" The one in red asks the one in green.</em></p>
<p>"<em>As ready as I'll ever be." He replies.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>He is nervous, and the others look at each other with concern.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>We have trained for this." One in white says quietly.</em></p>
<p>"<em>What if I can't do it? What if it turns out like before?" The green one clenches his fists.</em></p>
<p>"<em>You're strong, and we'll be behind you every step of the way." The one in black says, putting his hand on the green one's shoulder.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The green one takes a deep breath.</em>
</p>
<p>"<em>Let's go." He says.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The other four can still hear the trembling in his voice.</em>
</p>
<p>Zane woke with a start. Shoulders heaving, he put his hands to his face. He was surprised to feel tears on his cheeks. He had been dreaming. There had been people, people he knew, but even now the dream slipped through the cracks of his mind.</p>
<p>Someone knocked at the door and Zane snapped his head up. He glanced over at the bed next to him. The boy blinked at him sleepily. Zane swung himself out of bed and opened the door. The brown clad man from the night before stood there.</p>
<p>"You are awake!" the man exclaimed. "We were getting pretty worried."</p>
<p>Zane didn't have a chance to respond before the man started talking again.</p>
<p>"Nya's been pretty impatient. Let's get going. We can take the weird kid too."</p>
<p>"Oh, um, right." Zane managed. He beckoned to the boy who slipped silently to the floor.</p>
<p>"I'm Dareth, by the way," the man said. "Nya's number one and only assistant."</p>
<p>Zane found his chatter faintly familiar. Perhaps they had known each other before. Dareth launched into a tirade about the inner workings of the place while they started walking. Zane politely listened, though most of what Dareth said had no meaning to him.</p>
<p>A woman had rounded the corner in front of them. Zane nearly stopped in his tracks. She looked human for the most part, but her silver hair, glowing green eyes, and white skin tattooed with purple circuit patterns clearly set her apart as being something else. She ignored them as she walked towards them and stayed immersed in an electronic pad. As she passed, however, her green eyes flicked up to meet his.</p>
<p>Zane felt as though his breath had been forced out of his body. Behind those eyes was a curiosity and warmth that he hadn't expected.</p>
<p>Her eyes flickered back to her work and she swept past. Zane twisted his neck to try and follow her with his eyes.</p>
<p>A hand jerked Zane to the side, saving him from running into the wall. Zane blinked and looked down at the boy. The boy gave him a puzzled look and tugged at his robe.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Zane mumbled.</p>
<p>Dareth was still rambling on about something when he stopped in front of a door.</p>
<p>"Here we are! Nya should be inside training." Dareth said cheerily.</p>
<p>He bid them farewell and sauntered off.</p>
<p>Zane and the boy exchanged glances as they opened the door.</p>
<p>A large cavern opened before them. Looking up, Zane saw the bridge they had crossed the night before. The constant rumble of the waterfall hung in the air. Several people were sparring on the sandy floor while others climbed and leapt from the towering rock formations. One had taken noticed of them and swung down.</p>
<p>Nya landed in front of them. She gave them a crooked grin.</p>
<p>"Hi Zane! Hi… kid?" Nya greeted them.</p>
<p>"Hello Nya." Zane said.</p>
<p>The boy had slid closer to Zane, but dipped his head regardless.</p>
<p>"So, where did you pick him up?" Nya asked.</p>
<p>Zane shrugged.</p>
<p>"He was there when I woke up."</p>
<p>"He have a name?"</p>
<p>"I am not sure. He seems to be unable to talk."</p>
<p>Nya bit her lip.</p>
<p>"Weird. It's odd that anyone survives by themselves out here. Especially a kid." She said.</p>
<p>Zane cleared his throat.</p>
<p>"You said you would be able to answer our questions." He prompted.</p>
<p>Nya looked away. Her posture turned stiff.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I can." She said.</p>
<p>Nya took his hand and led them towards the waterfall and away from the curious eyes of the other people. Nya took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"How do I explain this?" She said to the rocks and water.</p>
<p>She looked back to Zane.</p>
<p>"There's this dark entity from the beginning of time called the Overlord." Nya started slowly. "Four years ago he attacked the world. You and I, and a couple of other people fought him."</p>
<p>Nya stopped again. She wouldn't look at him and instead locked her gaze on the waterfall.</p>
<p>"We failed." She whispered, making Zane strain to hear her. "Miserably. He took over the world and almost everyone fell under his control."</p>
<p>Zane's mouth dropped open and a chill radiated down his spine. The entire world was under the control of darkness. The concept alone made him feel unsettled. It was almost too much to imagine. Through his disturbance Zane still hoped that Nya's explanation would spark any memory within him.</p>
<p>"I've spent the last five years keeping the survivors alive and just trying to keep out of the Overlord's way." Nya went on.</p>
<p>"How am I connected to this?" Zane asked.</p>
<p>Nya closed her eyes.</p>
<p>"Zane, you're special. The Overlord can only be defeated by what are called elemental masters. That's what you are. You are the master of ice. When he first took over, you weren't ready. Your memories," Nya paused. "Attract the dark forces."</p>
<p>Zane furrowed his brow and cocked his head.</p>
<p>"So you removed them." He said.</p>
<p>"Yes. We had to seal you and your memories away." Nya said. "Zane, I'm sorry, but they have to stay that way."</p>
<p>Zane felt as if he had been punched in the chest.</p>
<p>"I cannot remember?" He whispered. "Nya-"</p>
<p>She put her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"You're our only hope right now," She said. "And the only way we're going to be able to beat this guy is if you don't remember anything."</p>
<p>"No, you do not understand." Zane swallowed with difficulty. "I-I <em>need</em> my memories, I cannot-"</p>
<p>Zane suddenly couldn't look Nya in the eye and breathing became difficult.</p>
<p>Nya grasped him by the shoulders.</p>
<p>"Zane!" She said.</p>
<p>Zane jerked his gaze to hers.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She whispered. "But I promise you when this is all over I will find a way to bring your memories back."</p>
<p>Zane recoiled.</p>
<p>"You don't know how?"</p>
<p>The pit in his stomach plunged deeper. His vision was tunneling. A part of his mind was telling him to calm down. Even that was quickly consumed by the flames of panic. They blazed through his mind leaving only confusion and fear.</p>
<p>A small hand took his. The record in his mind that had been playing his doubts and anxieties on a loop skipped. Zane blinked and realized that not only was the boy squeezing his hand, but Nya was hugging him tightly. Zane was surprised to find himself on his knees.</p>
<p>It was enough to let the rational part of his mind take control again. His breathing was forced to slow and his body relaxed degree by degree. The panic shrunk and condensed into a small knot of anxiety. It was small enough that Zane could easily push aside. In its place he could feel a determination begin to grow.</p>
<p>Zane looked up to meet Nya's gaze.</p>
<p>"I am ready." He said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Exploration of powers, weapons, and what exactly Nya's been doing for four years</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Within days, Nya had him working on a simple training regime every day.</p>
<p>"We've got to get you back to your old level." She had told him. "Sleeping for four years wasn't the best way to keep you in shape."</p>
<p>It was easier said than done. Zane found the drills and sparring matches she ran him through tiring and frustrating. It didn't help that the boy, christened Xavier by Nya, was progressing far faster than him.</p>
<p>Xavier had silently begged to be allowed to train. Nya had relented despite Zane's disquiet about the idea.</p>
<p>"He is very young, Nya. Why does he need to know how to fight?" He had protested.</p>
<p>"We might not be around all the time to protect him. It's really for the best."</p>
<p>And that had been that.</p>
<p>It wasn't until a few weeks later that Nya had let Zane break up the monotony of training.</p>
<p>"Okay, Zane, let's take a break." She said, after one such day of rigorous training.</p>
<p>He rubbed his shoulder and heaved a sigh of relief.</p>
<p>"You're getting better." Nya said with a small smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, lasting thirty seconds as opposed to five seconds is an amazing improvement." Zane said shortly.</p>
<p>Nya laughed.</p>
<p>"It's not your fault I've got a four-year training lead on you."</p>
<p>"You are right. I am sorry." Zane looked down at his hands. "I am frustrated. It is just I feel like I should be beyond this point."</p>
<p>Nya bit her lip.</p>
<p>"Why don't we take a break from your physical conditioning?" She said after a moment. "It might help if we focus on something else for a while."</p>
<p>"What am I supposed to do?" Zane asked. He couldn't help the hope in his voice as he added, "Perhaps elemental training?"</p>
<p>Nya shook her head.</p>
<p>"No, not yet. there's something else you should be working on." Nya said. She took his hand. " This."</p>
<p>She pointed at the ring on his index finger. Zane noticed the ring when he had first woken up. He hadn't really paid much attention to it since, but had taken a few nights to take a closer look. It was a golden ring, set with a crystal band in the middle. Within the crystal a stream of blue-white energy glowed. He had done no physical experimentation but it had soothed him to examine it.</p>
<p>"What am I to do with it?" He asked.</p>
<p>"Twist the middle." Nya said with a grin. "Er, first let me back up a little."</p>
<p>Once she was clear Zane used his thumb to twist the inner band. It slid smoothly forward and in a flash of white light it disappeared. In its place shone a three-pronged, glowing white shuriken above his hand.</p>
<p>"Oh." He said. "I see what you mean."</p>
<p>Zane set to learning all he could about his new weapon. Through his experimentation he learned the shuriken could split into two, grow and shrink in size, become sharp or dull according to his will, and was easily controlled by simple hand gestures. Zane enjoyed every minute of it. It seemed an extension of him and came to him naturally. He had to admit that his ease of mastery added to his love of using it.</p>
<p>Nya seemed resigned to let him have his fun. She only insisted on an hour or two of sparring for the days he was practicing with it.</p>
<p>It only took a few days before Nya had come up with drills that fit both their needs. Nya had creating scenarios with limitations to his use of the shuriken. This way Zane got both physical training and use of his weapon, or as Nya liked to call it, toy.</p>
<p>"You do know it's a tool, right?" She asked him one day.</p>
<p>"Of course I do." Zane responded, making the shuriken spin with a flick of his hand.</p>
<p>It whirred above his hand and he made a mental note to test it against stone.</p>
<p>"Pay attention!" Nya said with a half-smile. "It's special and should be treated as such. And you're making people nervous."</p>
<p>Zane glanced up at her.</p>
<p>" I have never come within 3 feet of anyone." He said.</p>
<p>"It still freaks them out, Zane. Come on. Just promise you'll be a little more careful?" She said, patting him on the shoulder.</p>
<p>"All right." He relented.</p>
<p>As much enjoyment as he got out of experimenting he definitely did not want people to feel unsafe around him.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Nya said.</p>
<p>The door opened and Jiro stuck his head in. He jerked his head to Nya.</p>
<p>"Right." She called to him. "Give me a second."</p>
<p>She called over a few of the sparring partners nearby with the instructions to help Zane.</p>
<p>Zane frowned at her.</p>
<p>"Where do you go on your missions?" He asked for the forty-fifth time.</p>
<p>"For the millionth time, Zane, It's not important for you to know the details. All I'm doing is messing up the Overlord's plans." Nya said with a touch of impatience.</p>
<p>"I haven't asked you a million times. I have only asked forty-"</p>
<p>"I was exaggerating, Zane." Nya said with a snap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nya was exhausted by the time she got back. She had been tired before leaving, but now she could hardly keep her eyes open.</p>
<p>"Captain!" Jiro exclaimed with wide eyes when she entered her office.</p>
<p>"Hey Jiro. How were things back here?" She said.</p>
<p>She collapsed in a chair and put a hand over her eyes.</p>
<p>"Everything was quiet. I even had time for a few rounds of chess." Jiro said. "How were things out in the field?"</p>
<p>Nya knew by the worried tone of his voice that she must look like death. She tried her best to look less disheveled.</p>
<p>"Messy." She said. "Nothing I couldn't handle."</p>
<p>"You have a bit of Lording, well, everywhere."</p>
<p>Nya looked down at her blue and maroon robes. They were spattered with tarry black residue. She winced at the slight smell of decay.</p>
<p>"There were more than we thought. I had to improvise." She said, shrugging. "I'm really glad this stuff doesn't stain."</p>
<p>"If it did, we'd all be wearing black before too long." Jiro said.</p>
<p>Nya managed a wan smile.</p>
<p>"Listen, tell Dareth I'm going to bed. I just don't have it in me to go over reports." Nya said, struggling to her feet.</p>
<p>"He's not going to like that." Jiro said. "You've left him with the paperwork for the last week."</p>
<p>"Tell him he can go back to what's left of his dojo if he doesn't like it." Nya muttered.</p>
<p>She tried to ignore a pang of guilt at her words. Jiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Okay, don't tell him that. Tell him I'm sorry and I'll help next time we don't have a pack of Lordings at our door."</p>
<p>Jiro stood up and walked over to her.</p>
<p>"Captain, you don't have to be the one to take on every Lording threat. We have the manpower to fight them." He said.</p>
<p>Nya looked away, suppressing an even greater surge of guilt in her gut.</p>
<p>"You know why. I'm the only one who can." She said.</p>
<p>"The weapons of the Stone Warriors proved just as effective as your-"</p>
<p>"If I'm the only one we need to risk when we fight, then that's how it's gonna stay." Nya snapped.</p>
<p>Jiro sighed and backed off.</p>
<p>"Zane will be able to help me soon, anyway." Nya said confidently.</p>
<p>Jiro looked at her with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>"Are you sure about that?" Jiro said.</p>
<p>"<em>Yes.</em>" Nya stressed with a pointed look.</p>
<p>Jiro clenched his jaw.</p>
<p>"He has a good heart, and he has improved significantly, but I don't think he'll be able to handle Lordings anytime soon. He doesn't even have any control over his elemental power yet." Jiro pointed out.</p>
<p>Nya fought the annoying part of her brain that whispered that Jiro was right. She finally shoved it down.</p>
<p>"You didn't know Zane like I did. We've taken out bigger threats before." Nya said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>"He isn't the same person he was-" Jiro started.</p>
<p>Nya couldn't listen anymore. She whirled around and stalked out of the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Come on, Zane, concentrate!" Nya whispered.</p>
<p>"I am trying!" Zane said.</p>
<p>His eye were squeezed closed with the effort.</p>
<p>Nya bit her lip. She hadn't meant for him to hear that. It was frustrating to see him struggle so hard to produce one fragment of ice. Xavier was sparring with some of the others nearby, and Nya could feel her same concern in him.</p>
<p>" Let's take a break." She said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Zane let go of a breath and relaxed.</p>
<p>"Why isn't it working?" He asked, staring down at his hands.</p>
<p>"It's only been a few days since we've started. Give yourself time." Nya said.</p>
<p>She privately had her doubts that he was ready, and regretted the hot-headed decision to start his elemental training. Not that she would ever admit it.</p>
<p>"Let's work some more on your hand to hand. " Nya said.</p>
<p>She touched his shoulder and immediately pulled it back with a sharp intake of breath.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Zane asked.</p>
<p>"Your shoulder, it's freezing!" Nya said with a grin. "I guess you're doing better than we thought."</p>
<p>Zane blinked up at her.</p>
<p>"But I don't feel any different!" He said, cocking his head.</p>
<p>"What, don't believe me? Hey Xavier!" Nya called. "Get over here and touch Zane!"</p>
<p>Xavier trotted over and brushed Zane's arm. His eyes widened and he looked to Nya.</p>
<p>"Is he cold?" Nya asked.</p>
<p>Xavier nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>"Told you."</p>
<p>Nya could hardly contain her grin. It was good to see some part of the old Zane surface, even if it was just his element.</p>
<p>Her smile faded as she caught sight of Jiro coming into the chamber. He never bothered her during training unless it was serious.</p>
<p>I'll be right back" She said.</p>
<p>Zane didn't respond. He and Xavier were too busy having one of their odd one-sided conversation.</p>
<p>Leaving Xavier and Zane to celebrate in their own quiet way, she strode over to her second-in-command.</p>
<p>"What's up?" Nya said in a low voice.</p>
<p>"A pack of Lordings suddenly changed course. With the way it's moving now it'll reach the base in a few hours." Jiro said quietly.</p>
<p>Nya swore.</p>
<p>"Stupid things. Why can't they move in a sensible pattern for once?" She muttered.</p>
<p>"Too easy. Can't have that, can we?" Jiro said with a bitter chuckle.</p>
<p>" I'll head out now." Nya said.</p>
<p>She knew by the way Jiro paused that he had the same concerns he had voiced a few nights ago.</p>
<p>"Spit it out, Jiro."</p>
<p>"Captain, it's a fairly large group. I'd suggest getting Dareth to send the Stone Warriors with you." He said.</p>
<p>"Those are for defense of the base only. I'd hate to be caught off guard while they're not here."</p>
<p>"Then let me come." Jiro pleaded.</p>
<p>Nya was going to respond, but Zane and Xavier's sparring caught her eye. Zane had just executed a move Nya had never shown him. It was something that Sensei Wu had taught the ninja.</p>
<p>"I'm taking Zane." Nya said.</p>
<p>Jiro narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Captain?" he said through clenched teeth.</p>
<p>"I believe in Zane." Nya said with confidence she didn't feel.</p>
<p>"I'm all for believing in him, but-"</p>
<p>"Zane has been protecting Ninjago for years, Jiro. He can handle this."</p>
<p>"That Zane is gone, Captain!" Jiro's stony mask broke. "And this Zane is. Not. Ready."</p>
<p>Nya stared at him. His words cut deep. Deeper than he knew.</p>
<p>"I have to believe that Zane is still there. I have to." Nya murmured.</p>
<p>
  <em>Because if he's not, I can't do this anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>Jiro placed a hand on her shoulder. The words were left unspoken but Jiro seemed to have heard them all the same. Nya cleared her throat before he could say anything.</p>
<p>"We will be fine, Jiro. Besides we won't be alone. We'll have to take Shard."</p>
<p>Jiro visibly relaxed at the mention of Shard.</p>
<p>"Fine." Jiro said. "I'll inform Dareth. Be careful."</p>
<p>"I'll do my best." Nya said, smirking. "Hey Zane!"</p>
<p>Zane looked up at her and immediately disengaged from Xavier.</p>
<p>"Yes, Nya?" Zane said as he approached. Xavier trailed behind.</p>
<p>"Today's your lucky day. You get to come with me on my mission!" Nya announced.</p>
<p>Instead of a gleam of excitement Nya only saw a flash of fear in Zane's eyes at the pronouncement.</p>
<p>"I see." Zane said slowly. His eyes wandered to Xavier</p>
<p>"Xavier will have to stay here" Nya said gently.</p>
<p>It was the wrong thing to say. Xavier immediately grabbed at Zane, a panicked look in Xavier's eyes.</p>
<p>"I do not know if that's a good idea. " Zane said with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p>Nya crouched to Xavier's level.</p>
<p>"It'll be okay, Xavier. You can hang out with Dareth." Nya soothed.</p>
<p>His eyes flicked to Zane and back.</p>
<p><em>Will he be safe?</em> His gaze seemed to say.</p>
<p>As much as Nya wanted to assure him that Zane would be, she couldn't bring herself to say the words.</p>
<p>"He'll be with me." Nya said.</p>
<p>Xavier looked her intently before reaching up and taking Zane's hand. The other hand he extended to Nya.</p>
<p>The boy still looked shaken when Nya and Zane left him in the care of Dareth.</p>
<p>"What exactly will we be doing?" Zane finally asked.</p>
<p>Nya had expected him to ask the moment she told him they were going. As she went to answer him, her apprehension reared its head. It had been there since day one. It resisted telling Zane anything about the Lordings. She grit her teeth and forced her way past it.</p>
<p>"We're going to eliminate a pack of Lordings that's gotten close to the base." she said.</p>
<p>"What are 'Lordings'?</p>
<p>Nya clenched her jaw. There it was again! That darned feeling that she shouldn't tell Zane this. She fought it back. She had to tell him.</p>
<p>"Lordings are puppets made from the Overlord's darkness. They act as his scouts and he can see through them." Nya said.</p>
<p>Zane nodded thoughtfully. To Nya's relief, he didn't ask any questions.</p>
<p>They had just entered the entryway, the room where all the tunnels started, when a voice called out to them.</p>
<p>"Captain! Do you have a moment?"</p>
<p>Nya and Zane turned around to face Cyrus Borg, a skinny bespectacled man bound to a wheelchair. Accompanying him was his assistant, Pixal. They pushed past a few guards to reach them. Nya felt Zane stiffen beside her.</p>
<p>"We were just on our way out. Can't it wait?" Nya asked.</p>
<p>"It-it'll just be a second, Captain." Borg said with his normal stutter.</p>
<p>Nya sighed.</p>
<p>"All right, then. Give me a minute, Zane."</p>
<p>She beckoned Borg and Pixal a few feet away from Zane, who politely looked elsewhere.</p>
<p>"What's up?"</p>
<p>Borg adjusted his glasses.</p>
<p>"It's about the android you left in my care."</p>
<p>"Nindroid." Nya corrected automatically.</p>
<p>"Yes, nindroid. He's getting restless. He's been asking for you. He's unsettling my team. Why exactly are we confining him to engineering?" Cyrus finished, wringing his hands.</p>
<p>Nya stared at him. Why couldn't this have waited? This was the price she paid for working with an absent-minded genius.</p>
<p>"Listen," Nya said in a hushed voice as soon as she regained her composure. "Zane doesn't know he's a nindroid. I don't think having a robot with his face running around claiming to be Zane is going to help. The best way to keep this under wraps is to keep Echo out of the way."</p>
<p>Borg sighed and nodded in agreement. Pixal, however, narrowed her green eyes.</p>
<p>"That is not logical." Pixal said.</p>
<p>"Excuse me?" Nya asked.</p>
<p>"Your solution is not the 'best' in the situation. Echo Zane is a robot-" Pixal started.</p>
<p>"Nindroid." Nya muttered.</p>
<p>Pixal ignored her.</p>
<p>"...that can easily be reprogrammed and have his features changed "</p>
<p>Nya recoiled inwardly at the thought of interfering with Doctor Julian's design. Echo was one of the last remaining pieces of work that the doctor had created and the idea of changing him made Nya sick to her stomach. Borg coughed and shifted in his chair but looked a little frightened of interrupting.</p>
<p>"Why is it crucial that the original Zane not know his origins?" Pixal asked suddenly.</p>
<p>"<em>What</em>?" Nya whispered.</p>
<p>"I do not see how the knowledge that Zane is an android would have any effect on the seal on his memories." Pixal said. "If you are frightened that links to his past would awaken his memories, should you not remove yourself?"</p>
<p>Nya managed not to swear loudly at Pixal. The Lording pack was probably getting closer, and Nya didn't have time to explain herself to an uptight android who refused to acknowledge the word nindroid. She decided to just pretend that Pixal <em>hadn't </em>said anything.</p>
<p>"Just have someone play chess with Echo every so often and give him a few tasks. He's more competent than he seems. I'll be down to visit him soon." Nya said with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>Borg nodded.</p>
<p>"I-I will do that." He said. "Come, Pixal."</p>
<p>Pixal gave Nya one more glance before wheeling her creator away.</p>
<p>Nya ran a hand down her face.</p>
<p>"Come on Zane, Let's go." She called to him.</p>
<p>He snapped his attention to her and nodded. Nya stepped up to open the door to the entrance cave. She hesitated and looked back to Zane. His stance, his expression: they were exactly his. Even his eyes had some of their old sparkle left.</p>
<p>
  <em>Zane is Zane.</em>
</p>
<p>Wu had trusted her. She had to trust herself. She grasped the handle and pushed it open.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see here what Nya and everyone is up against</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little reasoning as why Pixal is here. She's one of my favorite characters and I reasoned that we really don't know when she was built...so here she is! A little bit of a distraction for Zane.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane purposefully didn't listen to the conversation Nya was having. He frowned as their words drifted to his ears. He found that if he made an effort to focus away from them, their voices faded. He instead occupied himself with studying the pale woman that had arrived with the man in the wheelchair.</p><p>She was the same woman that he had seen his second day at the compound with the striking green eyes and silver hair. She was speaking to Nya. Nya was rigid and had her fists clenched.</p><p>He was relieved but a little disappointed when Nya finally broke away from the two. The pale woman looked past her to Zane and their eyes met. Zane felt a shiver run down his body. She turned away and started to push the older man back down one of the tunnels.</p><p>"Let's go." Nya said as she stalked past him.</p><p>Zane gave a start and followed after.</p><p>Nya paused at the door for a breath before pushing it open.</p><p>Zane quickly met her step, though not without a final glance over his shoulder.</p><p>"Who was that you were talking with?" He asked.</p><p>"Cyrus Borg. He's our resident tech genius. We found him just after the initial takeover. He's been a real lifesaver."</p><p>Even though Nya was praising her colleague she still sounded irritated to Zane. They climbed the rickety metal steps Zane had descended only a few days before.</p><p>"Who was that with him?" Zane asked as they waited for the entrance to open.</p><p>"That's Pixal, Borg's assistant."</p><p>"She isn't human."</p><p>Nya glanced at him.</p><p>"No, she's…" Nya stopped for a fraction of a second. "A robot."</p><p>"Oh." Zane said as he digested the information.</p><p>A robot. For whatever reason the concept did not seem strange to him.</p><p>"She was still very beautiful." He said.</p><p>Nya stopped in her tracks and closed her eyes. Zane heard her release a long breath.</p><p>"I don't think you're her type, Zane." Nya said.</p><p>"What?" Zane asked.</p><p>"She wouldn't be interested in you romantically." Nya amended quickly.</p><p>"Oh." Zane said again.</p><p>He couldn't help a twinge of disappointment at her words. Is that what he had been hoping for?</p><p>He looked up into the sky as they stepped into the open. He relished the sight. He hadn't had the chance to leave the base since he had arrived. Curiously, there was an odd black spot in the sky.</p><p>"Nya…" He said as the speck started getting larger at an alarming rate.</p><p>Nya swore under her breath as the speck got close enough to be identified as a falcon with dark plumage. The falcon circled them a few times before landing neatly on Zane's shoulder.</p><p>"Hello." Zane managed.</p><p>He didn't know why he thought talking to it would be any use.</p><p>The falcon fluffed its feathers and cocked its head in a way that seemed to say 'hello" back.</p><p>Zane beamed at it. There was a cough and Zane remembered Nya was there.</p><p>"Come here." Nya said shortly, holding out her arm.</p><p>The falcon seemed to shrink and held itself tightly to Zane's shoulder. He agreed with the sentiment.</p><p>"Don't give me that crap!" Nya snapped. "You have a job to do!"</p><p>The falcon deflated and gave Nya a heavy lidded glare before hopping from Zane's shoulder to her outstretched arm.</p><p>"So…" Zane ventured.</p><p>"Zane, this is the Falcon. He's our reconnaissance. He's a robot, so we can download everything he sees." Nya said.</p><p>"I see." Zane said.</p><p>"Go on, get out of here." Nya ordered.</p><p>The Falcon shook itself out and spread its wings. Then it looked at Zane and did a little dance, stomping its feet and flapping its wings. Zane was delighted and couldn't help but laugh. Then it launched spiraling into the sky. Its cry pierced the still air.</p><p>"Show off." Nya muttered.</p><p>Zane found himself moving to follow the Falcon.</p><p>Nya grabbed his arm.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She said.</p><p>"But it danced." Zane protested.</p><p>"Oh, no. We are not doing this again!" Nya said.</p><p>"Doing what again?" Zane asked as she dragged him towards the cliff face.</p><p>He was confused and a little disoriented. The Falcon's shrill cry called to him and some instinct demanded he follow it.</p><p>Nya ignored him and pried a rusty panel from the wall. She tapped something into the now exposed keypad and a large door, camouflaged with the cliff, creaked open. The inside was pitch black. Zane was sure he heard breathing.</p><p>"Flame! Can you give us some light?" Nya called.</p><p>A fire ball erupted from the depths, lighting an oversized lantern hanging from the ceiling. Zane froze and swallowed a flickering light illuminated four rather large dragons.</p><p>"Hey guys! Look who I brought!" Nya announced as she patted the nearest dragon, a bulky brown and green drake. "Wait, Shard, don't!"</p><p>There was a white blur and Zane found himself flat on his back as he stared into the icy blue eyes of a thin, white and blue dragon. It studied Zane for a long time before letting him back up. Zane felt the fear fading. He still took a step back, but the dragon followed him.</p><p>"Zane, this is Shard, the dragon of ice." Nya said.</p><p>Shard had nudged Zane's hand and Zane had absentmindedly started scratching its neck. The dragon pressed itself against him.</p><p>"The Lording packs we hunt usually aren't within walking distance" Nya continued.</p><p>She grinned at him and Zane felt bewildered at the implication.</p><p>Nya helped him up Shard's back. Once he was settled she climbed up herself. The feeling of a living, breathing creature under him made his insides writhe. He found himself strangely at home once he had settled behind Shard's neck. Shard needed barely any prompting as Nya helped Zane spur him out and up into the sky.</p><p>The wind swelled as Shard pumped his wings. Zane threw his arms around the dragon's neck and felt his stomach invert itself. He looked down and gaped at the canyons below. Shard roared and Zane could feel the dragon's joy reverberate in his chest. Zane's heart stopped at height and roiling motions of flying but he relished the wind on his face and the <em>rightness</em> of it. If he opened his mouth he didn't know if he would whoop or scream.</p><p>As they flew, Zane felt the knot of anxiety in his chest tighten and grow. He tightened his grip on Shard and forced himself to take deep breaths.</p><p>Sooner than Zane had expected, he spotted a dark stain on the landscape.</p><p>"That's our target!" Nya yelled.</p><p>Zane felt her dig her heels into Shard's side. The wyvern's descent brought the mass into a clearer few. Zane's knot of anxiety swelled.</p><p>The pack was made of dozens of black, emaciated, humanoid figures. Their skins shone with ooze and a chorus of moans reached Zane's ears.</p><p>Nya tensed behind him and almost before Shard touched the ground, she launched herself from his back and charged the Lordings. There was a flash, and she cut down the first one with a pair of short, glowing, aquamarine blades.</p><p>The Lording collapsed. A black, tarry substance oozed from its wounds.</p><p>Zane knew he should join her, but he felt pinned by the wave of revulsion and disgust that had started growing when he first saw the creatures. Shard grumbled underneath him, as if to remind him to get going.</p><p>"Yes, Shard, thank you." Zane said.</p><p>He was surprised at how tight his voice sounded.</p><p>He jumped lightly from the dragon's back and unsheathed his shuriken. He smothered the anxiety and horror tearing at his insides with determination.</p><p>He flung the weapon as he ran. The shining shuriken sliced through the necks of a few Lordings. Dark, tarry blood spattered the ground and the scent of decay hit the air.</p><p>Zane was overwhelmed by a horrible sick feeling. With an huge effort he pushed it down and pulled his shuriken back. He split it into two with a deft movement. He swept his foot under the first Lording he came to, dispatching it quickly with a blow to the head.</p><p>Another came rushing towards him and revealed sharp, twisted claws protruding from the tips of gnarled fingers. Zane swiftly kicked it in the chest. He blinked in surprise as his foot broke through its rib cage. He drew back and balanced on one foot as two more charged him.</p><p>Zane swept in a circle, slashing his shurikens, and regained his footing. Still more came after him. He ducked the first's grasping claws and neatly severed its spine. He swung both his shuriken around and slashing open two more Lording's chests. Zane used the momentum to fling the weapons into the knot of dark figures.</p><p>Zane realized he miscalculated when a previously unnoticed Lording loomed over him. Zane wrenched his shuriken back, but it was too late. He raised his arm to block the impending blow.</p><p>A geyser of water slammed into the Lording and threw it several feet. Zane looked over to see Nya, palm outstretched and dripping. One of her blades was buried in a Lording's chest.</p><p>Zane knew he didn't have time for any questions; instead he turned his attention to destroying two more Lordings that had come. A few more sweeps of his shuriken reduced the pack to a few stragglers. The survivors balked at his approach. They started loping oddly away. Straightening, Zane sheathed his shuriken.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Nya barked.</p><p>She flew past him and cut the nearest Lording in half. Zane flinched as she brutally and efficiently destroyed the rest of them. When the last Lording's blood oozed onto the ground, she whirled around and stalked up to him.</p><p>"We never let a Lording go!" Nya snapped.</p><p>Zane froze as she continued her tirade.</p><p>"We let them go and the enemy knows where to find us!"</p><p>"They were retreating." Zane protested quietly.</p><p>"Did you hear anything I told you? They get away and we are dead!" Nya growled.</p><p>Zane looked at the ground.</p><p>"Do I have to fight them?" he whispered. "They…"</p><p>Zane struggled to put into words the complete aversion he felt for the Lordings. He didn't want to look at them, let alone fight them.</p><p>"Yes." Nya's voice had dropped a few decibels and she looked tired. "But there's a good reason."</p><p>Nya let out a huge sigh and plopped down on the sandy ground.</p><p>"I owe you <em>some</em> answers at least."</p><p>Zane settled down next to her. Her reaction surprised him.</p><p>She sat and tilted her head back. She stared at the sky for a while before speaking.</p><p>"The Lordings aren't like normal creatures, Zane. They can't be destroyed by normal weapons or by physical force." She started slowly.</p><p>Zane glanced at her, an eyebrow raised, but she held up her hand .</p><p>"They can be killed by certain materials or weapons, like the Stone Warrior's weapons. And, they can be killed by elemental masters, like you."</p><p>"You are one as well." Zane said quietly.</p><p>Nya looked down at the sandy ground.</p><p>"I'm the element of water." She said, not meeting his eye.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Zane asked.</p><p>Nya held out her hand and water began bubbling from it.</p><p>"I wasn't like you, Zane. I was someone else before my element. And I was happy with who I was. But then," Nya said, an edge creeping into her voice. "The Overlord took over, my world fell apart, and right before I lost you and the other elemental masters, my element was shoved on me."</p><p>She clenched her fist, water still trickling from it.</p><p>"Everytime I use it, it reminds me of what I used to have." She finished quietly.</p><p>"But you have to use it. To kill the Lordings." Zane said.</p><p>"Yep."</p><p>Zane let silence fall between them. He stared at the dark stains on the sand where the Lordings had died. Their bodies had faded into nothing, leaving only black blemishes on the earth.</p><p>"Nya, must <em>I</em> fight them?" Zane asked.</p><p>Nya looked at him. She narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything.</p><p>Zane forced himself to continue. "I hate them. They make me feel sick and I don't ever want to be near them again."</p><p>"Zane, we're the only ones who can fight them." Nya said</p><p>Zane cocked his head. "You said that the weapons of the Stone Warriors could kill them. Why don't we arm some of the others and have them fight as well?"</p><p>"I can't do that." Nya said, shaking her head. "We've made a promise a long time ago to protect Ninjago. And then we failed. We have to take care of the people that are left."</p><p>Nya stood up and brushed herself off.</p><p>"If I can do anything to protect these people that's what I'll do." Nya said. "I was hoping that I could count on you to help me."</p><p>Her voice trailed off. Guilt intertwined itself with the anxiety already rising in Zane's chest. It was a most unpleasant feeling. There was a third emotion rising, not bitter like the other two, but more solid and steady. He suddenly knew he had no choice but to fight the Lordings.</p><p>"I will help you, Nya." He promised.</p><p>She turned to smile at him with shining eyes.</p><p>"Thank you Zane."</p><p>She beckoned to Shard, who began loping over to them.</p><p>"Come on, let's go home."</p><p>Zane spent the flight back to the base with his face pressed into Shard's neck. Ever since he had seen the Lordings he had been smothering the strong negative feelings their presence had caused. Now they had combined and settled into a numb feeling. He managed to bid Nya and Shard goodnight and let his body carry him through the base.</p><p>Xavier was waiting for him in Dareth's office. The boy was rigidly curled up in a corner. He relaxed and beamed at Zane as he caught sight of him. Xavier jumped to his fee and hugged Zane. The boy looked up at Zane with a cocked head. Zane smiled at him.</p><p>"Hello Xavier. Nya and I are all right."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another familiar face</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya watched with a fair amount of concern as Zane practically stumble into the base.</p><p>"All right, Shard. Let's get you put away." Nya said.</p><p>Shard keened and reached out to Zane. Nya pushed him back.</p><p>"I'm sorry." She told the dragon. "But I'm sure he'll be like he used to soon."</p><p>Shard looked down at her with a grumble but he turned to the paddock. She took a moment as Shard got settled to make sure each dragon was doing okay. Rocky, Flame, and Wisp were all shooting Shard dirty looks.</p><p>"Calm down, you three. It'll be your turn soon." Nya said.</p><p>Each dragon said goodbye to her in their own way: Shard curling his neck around her, Wisp giving her a tiny static shock, Rocky nuzzling her aggressively, and Flame giving her a playful headbutt.</p><p>Nya smiled as she left. The dragons each seemed to have inherited traits from their former masters.</p><p>The Falcon swooped down as she left the paddock and alighted on top of the skull of the secret entrance. Nya glared at it.</p><p>"You know what you did." Nya grumbled to it.</p><p>The Falcon simply took off again. It headed towards its perch where it connected with the base's computers.</p><p>Nya chewed the inside of her cheek. She should have realized that any order she could give it would be overridden by its core objective: be Zane's companion. She even felt a little hurt. The Falcon had been good company in the last four years, but she was being dropped now that Zane was back.</p><p>"You shouldn't complain!" Nya told herself. "You get Zane back too!"</p><p>She stretched, noting the lengthening shadows outside. She still had time to pay a visit.</p><p>The guard in front of engineering nodded to her and stepped aside as she approached. As usual, the place was alive with the sounds of metal being worked.</p><p>"N-now be careful, it's v-v-very fragile." Nya heard Borg's voice say from nearby.</p><p>"Nya!" called a voice far more welcome to Nya's ears.</p><p>Echo was walking to her, a smile on the coppery nindroid's face.</p><p>"Hi, Echo! How have you been?" Nya asked.</p><p>Echo's brow furrowed.</p><p>"They have not let me leave here in multiple weeks. It is very frustrating. They will not even play chess with me." He said as he waved his arm at the engineers around them.</p><p>His arm promptly fell off. Nya stifled a grin as Echo looked down at his limb in a nonplussed way. Nya scooped up the arm for him and set to work reattaching it. No matter how many times they repaired Zane's less advanced brother, Echo always found a way to get his joints loose.</p><p>"I'll play chess with you, okay?" Nya said as she carefully screwed Echo's arm to its joint.</p><p>"That would be optimal." Echo said, beaming.</p><p>He bustled off and was back within a few minutes with his battered chess set from his time at the Lighthouse.</p><p>"I do not understand why they are keeping me here." Echo said, setting up the pieces.</p><p>"Remember what I told you about your brother?" Nya started helping.</p><p>Echo nodded. "You said that Doctor Julien built him as well, that he was sleeping and that you miss him very much." He listed promptly.</p><p>"Yeah. Well, we found him." Nya said carefully.</p><p>Echo's bronze eyes lit up.</p><p>"May we go see him? I would very much like to meet him. Does he like to play chess?" he said.</p><p>Echo stood up as if to go.</p><p>"No, Echo." Nya said hurriedly, grabbing his shoulder. "He doesn't know he's your brother."</p><p>Echo blinked at her and sat down.</p><p>"He does not? Why?" He asked.</p><p>Nya rubbed her head.</p><p>"If he knows the truth our enemies can find us." She said.</p><p>Echo cocked his head in a very Zane-like manner while moving his first pawn. "I am built to protect. I will protect everyone if that happens." He said matter-of-factly.</p><p>Nya shook her head and took her turn. "That's sweet, but you wouldn't be able to. He's too strong."</p><p>Echo looked crestfallen. Nya felt guilt squirm in her gut.</p><p>"It'll be all right, Echo. I can't see my brother either." Nya pointed out.</p><p>Echo stared at her for a moment. He got up, walked over to her, and gave her a very stiff hug.</p><p>"You are right. It is for the best. And we will be able to see our brothers soon." He said.</p><p>Nya smiled, a little tearfully if she was being honest, and hugged him back.</p><p>"Now, let us play chess." Echo announced after releasing her.</p><p>Zane lay in his bed, loathe to get up. The night had been long. Despite his exhaustion, Zane did not fall asleep as quickly as he had hoped. He instead stared at the ceiling for three hours, the gurgling screams of Lordings playing on a loop in his head. Xavier was as helpful as his mind. The boy had had the first bad nightmare he had had in a long while. Another thirty minutes was lost trying to calm Xavier down. By Zane's calculations, he had gotten a total of four hours of sleep, rounding up.</p><p>Nya was expecting him, he told himself, and hoisted his body out of bed. He shook the knot of boy and bedding that was Xavier until the boy sat up sleepily.</p><p>"Come, Xavier. We need to prepare for the day." Zane said.</p><p>Xavier fell back onto his pillows, giving Zane a pleading look.</p><p>"It is not my choice." Zane said. "Nya is waiting for me. You may stay here if you wish, but I need to go."</p><p>Xavier scooted himself out of bed quicker than Zane had expected, though he was still sluggish in getting dressed.</p><p>The mess hall was filled with uncharacteristic whispers when Zane and Xavier came in. Normally all of the rebels ate in silence. Dareth, sitting nearby, waved them over.</p><p>"Morning you two! Good to see you!" Dareth said.</p><p>To Zane's eyes, Dareth's smile was somewhat forced.</p><p>"Good morning, Dareth. What has happened?" Zane asked, sitting down.</p><p>Dareth's smile slipped.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Everyone is whispering. They normally do not do that." Zane said.</p><p>Dareth let his facade go and shook his head with a heavy sigh.</p><p>"I didn't want to worry you, cause you've got a lot on your plate." Dareth sighed again. "Ronin showed up again."</p><p>"Ronin?" Zane asked. "I have not heard that name before."</p><p>Dareth scowled.</p><p>"He's a lowlife scavenger that's nothing but trouble." He muttered. "He just runs around, hordes resources, and comes and rubs it in our faces."</p><p>Zane sensed that Dareth was about to go on a tirade and was relieved to see that Xavier had finished his food.</p><p>"Dareth, we need to go and start training. We can talk later." Zane said, cutting in front of Dareth's next sentence.</p><p>"I might as well come with you. Nya's asked me to help out today." Dareth said, standing with them.</p><p>Zane noted with relief that Dareth had moved on from his budding rant. They had barely made it out of the mess hall when they ran into Nya and a scruffy stranger. The man wore a dirty combination of clothes and armor. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch.</p><p>"Oh, hey Zane!" Nya said. "I was just looking for you. You'll have to start training by yourself today. I've got some business with Ronin here."</p><p>She gestured to the stranger next to her.</p><p>Ronin smirked at Zane and Xavier from under his red wide brimmed hat.</p><p>"This must be the master of ice you were telling me about. How's the rebel life treating you, Snowman?" He said.</p><p>"I have mostly been training." Zane said.</p><p>Xavier had hidden behind Zane's legs, staring at Ronin suspiciously.</p><p>"It's good to know that someone else is gonna be 86-ing those freaks." Ronin said with a grin.</p><p>"Like you couldn't!" Dareth burst out. "You've got the tools, use them!"</p><p>Ronin laughed.</p><p>"I'll pass, thanks. I have a rule: if someone else is able and more willing than me, they can do the dirty work." He said, winking with his good eye.</p><p>"Come on, Ronin. Let's get going. You three find Jiro and get him to help you with training, all right?" Nya said, looking slightly flustered.</p><p>She started striding away. Ronin laughed again.</p><p>"See you." He drawled before following Nya.</p><p>They had barely left earshot before Dareth exploded.</p><p>"That scumbag! He's completely capable of taking Lordings out but no, he's just gonna let us do it!"</p><p>Zane nudged Dareth into walking, deciding it was best to just tune out his rant. He was relieved to see Jiro approach them.</p><p>"Good morning, Jiro." Zane said.</p><p>Xavier waved.</p><p>"Good morning, sir. Good morning, Xavier." Jiro replied briskly. "Dareth, Ronin's here."</p><p>"I know, we just ran into him" Dareth muttered. "Bugging the Captain as usual."</p><p>Jiro made a sharp noise in his throat.</p><p>"Why can't he leave her alone?" He said.</p><p>"You don't like Ronin either?" Zane asked.</p><p>Jiro gave a short laugh.</p><p>"Sir, no one does. Every person in this base except the Captain thinks he's an untrustworthy scoundrel."</p><p>Zane decided to leave it at that. Aa Jiro and Dareth began discussing their mutual dislike of Ronin, Zane stiffened. Pixal had just come into view. She was once again immersed in work. He thought he would be content with just watching her walk by, but then his body acted without permission.</p><p>"Er, Pixal." Zane said, the words escaping before he could catch them.</p><p>She stopped and blinked at him with surprise.</p><p>"Do you need something?"</p><p>Zane marveled inwardly at his own bravery and stupidity. He hadn't needed anything and now he looked foolish. He shifted from one foot to the other.</p><p>"I just wanted to say hello. How has your day been?" He managed after a moment.</p><p>Zane could have thrown himself off a cliff. Why would he ask her how her day was when it was the middle of the morning? Who stopped people just to tell them hello? Why was he a bumbling imbecile?</p><p>To Zane's utter amazement, Pixal only looked mildly bemused rather than scornful.</p><p>"My day has been...productive." She said. "...Goodbye."</p><p>Pixal started walking again, at a much greater rate than before.</p><p>Zane tried to avoid the gazes of the other three. Jiro looked somewhat uncomfortable, but didn't say anything, while Dareth was smirking in an odd way. Xavier just looked between all three, an expression of confusion on his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Another familiar face!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Begin!"</p><p>Zane closed his eyes and listened intently. There was a soft footstep to his right. He forced himself to not react, to just wait. Someone grunted with exertion. He twisted away from the wooden sword slashing at his head and swept his foot out. His heel barely made contact with his opponent's foot. Zane jerked his head back and let his other opponent's sword swoosh past his ear.</p><p>Zane suppressed the instinct to counterattack; that wasn't the point of this exercise. Instead he jumped away from the two assailants and reached for the well of cold deep in his core. He felt it travel through his veins and tingle at his fingertips. Zane waited for another indication for where his opponents were. Another soft footstep was all he needed. He stretched his hands out and released the cold.</p><p>"Finish!" Jiro's voice cut through the air.</p><p>Zane opened his eyes.</p><p>"How did I do?" He asked Jiro.</p><p>"Your blind fighting is excellent." Jiro said.</p><p>"And my element?"</p><p>Jiro cleared his throat.</p><p>Zane forced himself to look at his opponents. Instead of being frozen solid, like he had hoped, they were covered with a light frost. Zane sighed heavily.</p><p>"You'll get the hang of it, sir." Jiro encouraged.</p><p>He had walked over and made to pat Zane's shoulder.</p><p>"Do not touch me. I will be freezing for at least an hour." Zane said. He tried to keep the bitterness from his voice.</p><p>It was difficult to not be frustrated when he could feel the massive strength within him and yet being only able to summon small bursts of ice. It was like trying to force an ocean through a pinhole: the output was nothing compared to what was behind it. He had thought that the weeks since his initial attempt would have produced something beyond a simple spray of ice.</p><p>He was almost jealous now of Nya's ease with which she wielded her element. He had watched her blast apart Lordings time and time again. She had brought him with her several times to destroy the creatures. Each time was as distressing as the first, though Zane was getting better at containing it.</p><p>"Let's try again. Get ready." Jiro said, cutting through Zane's thoughts.</p><p>Zane slid back into position, as did his opponents. He closed his eyes as he tried to listen for movement and build up his element at the same time.</p><p>"Jiro, Zane!" Nya's loud voice called.</p><p>Zane flinched and lost his focus. He felt the ice built up suddenly leave his body, rather like a sneeze, and someone nearby yelled. He opened his eyes to see his opponent prostrate on the ground. His lower legs were encased in a block of ice.</p><p>Zane yelped and hurried over to the man. He was excited that he had finally done something effective with his element, frustrated that it had been on accident, and guilty that the man hadn't expected it. He began hacking at the ice with his shuriken while apologizing profusely. The man, Bowen he believed, just lay there with grit and chattering teeth.</p><p>"It'll thaw." Jiro reassured him when Zane had gotten most of the ice off. "Here comes the captain."</p><p>Zane reluctantly left his victim being helped by some other sparring pairs and met Nya as she jogged towards them.</p><p>"We found another one!" Nya said.</p><p>She was out of breath but her eyes sparkled.</p><p>Zane stared at her blankly, but Jiro inhaled sharply.</p><p>"Are you sure?" Jiro said in an undertone.</p><p>"Positive. The Falcon just came back with the information."</p><p>Suddenly it clicked for Zane.</p><p>"Do you mean," He said, "That you have found another elemental master?"</p><p>Nya grinned at him.</p><p>"I'll be leaving in a few minutes to retrieve them. Do you wanna come?"</p><p>Zane nodded. The idea of another elemental master intrigued him a great deal.</p><p>"I'm coming too." Jiro said firmly.</p><p>Nya opened her mouth to protest but Jiro cut her off.</p><p>"This is a completely unknown situation."</p><p>"I'll have Zane!" Nya protested.</p><p>"You'll need your best men just in case." Jiro said, folding his arms.</p><p>Nya opened her mouth, closed it, then nodded.</p><p>"Us three it is." She said.</p><p>To Zane's eyes she seemed a tad relieved.</p><p>Nya yelped as Xavier appeared at her elbow to tug at her sleeve. Zane was more used to how Xavier moved and was pretty sure that he knew what the boy wanted. Zane raised his eyebrows at him.</p><p>"Jeez, Xavier! Don't do that!" Nya said as she clutched at her chest.</p><p>Xavier shrugged at her and cocked his head.</p><p>"No." Zane answered for Nya. "You are not coming."</p><p>"Sorry," Nya said with a smile. "but this trip is for grown-ups."</p><p>She ruffled his hair and motioned for Jiro and Zane to follow her.</p><p>"I'll be back soon." Zane said.</p><p>He tried to ignore the guilt in his chest at the look of anxiety and fear on Xavier's face.</p><p>"Gear up and meet me outside the dragon paddock." Nya ordered.</p><p>Zane didn't really need to 'gear up', so he started heading towards the exit. He blinked as he saw Pixal round the corner near the entrance.</p><p>"Hello, Pixal." He said, as he had every time he saw her. "How has your day been?"</p><p>She cocked her head, as she had every time he had asked her.</p><p>"I have not been able to accomplish much today." She said.</p><p>"I am sorry to hear that." Zane said earnestly. "It is still early in the day. Perhaps you will be able to do more."</p><p>Pixal considered this and nodded.</p><p>"Perhaps." She said. "Excuse me, I must be going."</p><p>Zane smiled at her with gargantuan effort. "Goodbye."</p><p>Was it his imagination, or was there a trace of a smile on her lips? She turned around too quickly for Zane to be sure.</p><p>"Goodbye." She said before striding away.</p><p>Zane heaved a deep breath and forced himself to start walking. It was curious, he pondered, that he both dreaded and yearned for brief and slightly awkward interactions with Pixal. It relieved and frightened him that their interactions were growing longer. She had said a total of seventeen words to him this time; more than any conversation before.</p><p>As soon as Zane stepped into the sunlight, the Falcon called and landed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Hello there." Zane said to it. "I hear you have discovered an elemental master."</p><p>The Falcon called and ruffled its feathers in a self satisfied way.</p><p>"Well done." Zane told it.</p><p>The Falcon gently beaked his ear and launched into the air. It circled above as Zane opened the paddock. Shard greeted him with a nudge that nearly knocked him down.</p><p>Zane stroked the dragon's neck as he quietly explained their mission.</p><p>The other dragons began rumbling excitedly.</p><p>By this time Nya and Jiro had arrived.</p><p>"We'll need Flame too." Nya said.</p><p>Zane glanced at her, confused. The orange and red dragon bounded out after Shard. Flame rested his head on Nya's shoulder.</p><p>"Maybe it's him, buddy. But don't get your hopes up." Nya murmured as she stroked Flame's snout.</p><p>"Two dragons?" Zane asked.</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"I'll feel better with two of them at my back."</p><p>"Enough chit-chat." Jiro grumbled. "Let's get this over with."</p><p>"Are you not looking forward to meeting a new elemental master?" Zane asked.</p><p>He climbed up onto Shard. Jiro clambered up behind him.</p><p>"That's not what I'm worried about."</p><p>"Then what-?"</p><p>"Riding dragons isn't my favorite pastime."</p><p>"Let's go!" Nya shouted.</p><p>Both dragons flung themselves into the air. Zane relished the wind on his face and tried to ignore Jiro's anxious heavy breathing behind him. The Falcon soared ahead and led the way.</p><p>It was a longer flight than any Zane had gone on before. The sun had been fairly high in the sky when they had left; it was dipping towards the horizon by the time the Falcon started descending. It had led them to a narrow ravine, a river running through it, covered with lush trees and dotted with huge boulders.</p><p>The Falcon landed atop one such boulder that was pressed against the ravine wall.</p><p>"What do you think it wants us to do?" Nya asked.</p><p>She slid off of Flame and surveyed the landscape. Zane, however, knew exactly what the Falcon would have him do. He unsheathed his shuriken and set it to spinning. With a single blow, his weapon sheared through the stone, and the two pieces fell to the sides. Underneath was a crack in the rock that lea deeper into the ravine side.</p><p>"Come on." Nya urged.</p><p>The crack widened into a tunnel just inside. Within a couple of feet, orange and black crystal formations could be seen and the ground turned to black sand. Zane was overwhelmed by a sense of calm when he exited the tunnel into the cavern beyond. It was the same feeling he had felt when he had woken in the cave. The cavern was lit by a grey light emitted from a central crystal larger than the rest. Zane felt pulled to it, so he approached it.</p><p>"What are you doing?" Nya asked.</p><p>Zane placed a hand on the surface of the crystal. The crystal shook violently beneath his hand and the whole room began to rumble.</p><p>Zane retreated. Nya and Jiro moved into a more defensive position near the exit. The crystal broke open, and a young man climbed from its depths. He looked over the three with glowing orange eyes. The shaking grew stronger.</p><p>Just as Zane began to worry about the cave's structural integrity the quaking stopped and the young man fell to his hands and knees.</p><p>Zane was the first to reach him. The newcomer had pulled himself to his feet. He had black hair that flipped over his grey eyes and only stood an inch or so below Zane. He put a hand to his head with a dazed look in his eyes.</p><p>"Are you all right?" Zane asked.</p><p>The newcomer nodded with his bushy brows knit together.</p><p>"We match." He said as he looked Zane over.</p><p>Their outfits did match, though the newcomer's arms were bare and used a black and dark grey color scheme.</p><p>"Do you-" The young man started, most likely to request an explanation, when Nya suddenly tackled him.</p><p>"Cole!" Nya cried as she clutched him around the chest. She sounded close to tears.</p><p>Cole looked as completely lost as Zane had felt the first time he had met Nya.</p><p>"I believe you are frightening him." Zane reminded her gently. "Remember, he does not know what is going on."</p><p>"Sorry." Nya said as she stepped away from Cole.</p><p>The young man took a few steps back of his own.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell me what's going on here or do you two guys need to tackle me too?" Cole said shakily.</p><p>Nya smiled at this and shook her head.</p><p>"We will not tackle you. Nya was just excited to see you." Zane said.</p><p>"I'd tell you my name, but you already seem to know that." Cole said. "Seriously, what's happening?"</p><p>Zane gestured to Nya, who began gently explaining the same things that she had told Zane. Zane moved back to stand beside Jiro.</p><p>"Familiar, isn't it?" Jiro said out of the side of his mouth.</p><p>Zane chuckled under his breath.</p><p>"Yes, I believe I went through something similar."</p><p>Jiro looked around the cave.</p><p>"That was a lot more violent than I thought it would be. Was it the same for yours?"</p><p>"I am not sure, but I believe so. The first thing I remember is Xavier looking terrified." Zane whispered back.</p><p>Jiro snorted.</p><p>"Isn't that how he normally looks? He's pretty skittish."</p><p>"He is trying his best." Zane protested. "He has improved-"</p><p>Zane was cut off by an outburst from Cole that he had been expecting.</p><p>"You're not going to tell me anything?" Cole said.</p><p>Nya's eyes were wide and she flinched a little at the accusation. Zane slipped next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"Allow me, Nya. I know best what he is going through."</p><p>Nya nodded and slid back.</p><p>Zane smiled at Cole. He noted that the dark-haired man's posture was defensive with his shoulders tight and beefy arms folded.</p><p>"Greetings, Cole. I am Zane, the master of ice."</p><p>Cole looked him up and down with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"So you're another one. According to her," Cole jerked his thumb at Nya. "I'm the master of earth."</p><p>"I am sure she is correct."</p><p>"And you can't remember anything either?" Cole asked.</p><p>"I cannot. In that we are the same." Zane said.</p><p>He repressed the usual spike of anxiety he felt at the thought of his lost memories and focused on looking reassuring.</p><p>Cole deflated somewhat.</p><p>"Dang. So they got two amnesiac elemental masters to fight the ultimate evil."</p><p>"Three, actually. Nya is the element of water. But if you put it like that, it does sound rather hopeless." Zane said.</p><p>Cole smiled wanly.</p><p>"Well, we amnesiacs have to stick together, right?" He said, patting Zane's shoulder. "I'll trust you guys. You seem… all right somehow."</p><p>The cry of the Falcon echoed through the chamber, making everyone jump.</p><p>"What's happened?" Nya asked sharply as the Falcon barrelled into the cavern.</p><p>Information seemed to pour into Zane's head.</p><p>"There are multiple packs of Lordings outside the cave." Zane said</p><p>Nya swore.</p><p>"How on earth-"</p><p>"The Falcon believes they saw the dragons and followed us. We must have been careless." Zane interrupted.</p><p>"Captain. How do we proceed?" Jiro asked, a hand on his blade.</p><p>"Cole is in no shape for a direct battle. We have to get to the dragons." Nya said.</p><p>Cole paled.</p><p>"Did you say dragons?" He said in a voice barely above a whisper.</p><p>"They're the only way we'll get out of here alive. Zane, Jiro, you stick with Cole and make sure he doesn't die. I'll go ahead and try to weed them out a little. Understood?" Nya barked.</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am!"</p><p>"Understood."</p><p>"I guess?"</p><p>Nya nodded curtly to them and slipped from the cavern. Jiro and Zane grimly unsheathed their weapons.</p><p>"Cole, it is likely that your ring is a weapon. Twist the middle." Zane said.</p><p>Cole furrowed his brow in confusion, but did as Zane said. He yelped as a black, glowing scythe with a geometric blade appeared in his hands with a flash of light.</p><p>"Looks like you were right." Cole stammered.</p><p>He nearly dropped the scythe when its blade suddenly grew bigger.</p><p>"Be careful. Its size may fluctuate if you are not paying attention." Zane advised.</p><p>Jiro was listening at the cavern entrance.</p><p>"The Captain's engaged the enemy. We should get going." He said, beckoning.</p><p>Zane waited for Cole to go in front before entering the crack himself. The Falcon landed on his shoulder and beaked his ear gently.</p><p>"Thank you, my friend." Zane said with a shuddering sigh.</p><p>The sounds of the Lordings became audible. The groanings and sobbing sounds sent a shiver down Zane's spine and he felt another knot of anxiety form. Cole flinched from the noise and slowed his step. He glanced back at Zane, who shook his head. Cole took a deep breath and forged forward.</p><p>Zane had to focus hard to keep the pit in his stomach at bay. He felt it deepen as they reached the entrance and caught the first glimpse of a Lording. A few of the emaciated, twisted figures slinked into view.</p><p>Cole had stopped in his tracks.</p><p>"What are those things?" He whispered in a strangled voice.</p><p>"Lordings. Suffice it to say that we must destroy them to get out of here." Zane replied.</p><p>He shared a glance with Jiro. Cole was losing what little lucidity he had started with.</p><p>"Stay close to us. " Zane said.</p><p>Zane found that fighting by yourself was in no way as difficult as keeping someone else alive too. Even with Jiro's help, Zane was pushing his physical limits. His mental state was deteriorating quickly as well. Not only did he have to repress the emotional distress the Lordings caused him, Zane now had the added strain of Cole's wide-eyed terror. Cole was trying his best, slashing out occasionally with his scythe, but it was clumsy and Zane could tell he was disoriented.</p><p>It seemed like they had destroyed dozens of Lordings by the time the trio reached the dragons, who had been pushed down the ravine. Flames cut through the Lordings and more were spiked by shards of ice.</p><p>It was inevitable that someone would slip. Zane's blood ran cold as a Lording lunged under Jiro's defenses. Its claws tore into Jiro's side. Blood mingled with the ooze of the Lording as Zane chopped it in half. Zane kept his shuriken flying as he grabbed Jiro and drug him the final few yards to the dragons.</p><p>Flame and Shard momentarily stopped their elemental blasts to allow the three humans to get by.</p><p>Zane did not allow himself a breath before checking on his companions. Cole had pressed himself up against the ravine wall. Jiro, meanwhile, had collapsed to the ground with gasps of breath.</p><p>"Jiro!"</p><p>Zane knelt beside him. Jiro was trying to staunch the flow of blood from the gash. The skin around the wound had blackened and Jiro looked woozy.</p><p>"Nevermind me. Where's the captain?" Jiro hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p>Zane realized with a jolt that Nya was nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Wait here." Zane ordered.</p><p>Zane climbed up Shard's back, squinting into the mass of Lordings.</p><p>"There." Zane said as he caught sight of a flash of blue and red.</p><p>He readied his shurikens and dove from Shard's back. His momentum was stopped with a jerk as Shard grabbed him from behind with his mouth and practically threw Zane back.</p><p>"Shard! She needs my help!" Zane said, jumping to his feet.</p><p>Shard snarled at him and Zane decided he would rather not end the battle as a block of ice.</p><p>Zane closed his eyes and concentrated. Cole was no help, and Jiro was in no condition to fight. He would have to use his element. He was sure there was enough power to freeze the entire pack of Lordings. He just had to release it.</p><p>Zane took a deep breath through his nose. The air nearly froze in his lungs. Ice particles formed around his fingertips. He pushed.</p><p>The release came, but slowly and weakly. Zane stared in dismay at the beautiful, yet utterly useless ice fragments blown from his fingers towards Nya.</p><p>"Shard, you have to let me get her. She is not going to survive. " Zane pleaded.</p><p>Zane enlarged his shuriken. He could at the least help her from afar. He sent both shuriken ripping through the air to cut down as many Lordings as he could.</p><p>Zane was getting tired. Each time he threw, the shuriken did not go as far as before. It was with relief when he reached down and pulled Nya up. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.</p><p>"Thanks, Zane." Nya panted.</p><p>She glanced back at the rest of the Lordings and slid off of Shard.</p><p>"Jiro? Cole?" Nya asked. "You all right?"</p><p>Jiro managed a grim smile, but Cole just groaned and pressed himself harder into the wall. Zane shared a concerned glance with Nya.</p><p>"I forgot. The first battle with Lordings can be draining." Nya said.</p><p>Zane would have used the word traumatizing, but he just nodded.</p><p>"How are we going to defeat the rest of them?" Zane asked. "Cole and Jiro can no longer help us. There are still too many for just two people."</p><p>Nya bit her lip and threw a glance at the swarm blocked only by the two dragons.</p><p>"I was hoping to avoid this, but it looks like we don't have much choice." Nya said. "I've got a move that should take care of most of these guys, but it's going to leave me out of commission. I'm counting on you to get rid of the rest. Between you and the dragons, it shouldn't be too bad."</p><p>Zane nodded. Nya took a deep breath and closed her eyes.</p><p>"Flame, Shard. Give me an opening." Nya said.</p><p>The air around Nya seemed to shimmer as the dragons complied.</p><p>"Get ready." Nya said.</p><p>Her eyes opened with a momentary flash of blue and she slammed her dripping palm into the ground. A grove of geysers erupted beneath the feet of the Lordings. The sheer force of the water blasted most of the Lordings apart with a spray of dark ooze.</p><p>The geysers died almost instantly and Nya fell to her knees. Zane ran to her.</p><p>"I'm fine, Zane. Go get them." Nya said.</p><p>She slumped over but, to Zane's relief, she was still breathing. Zane looked up at the handful of Lordings left. He unsheathed his shuriken once more.</p><p>It was easy work. The remaining Lordings were disorientated and easily dispatched. Zane was reaching his limit, however. Each time he brought down his shuriken, it was harder to bring it back up. Zane buried his shuriken in the last Lording's chest and let the weapon return to his ring. Zane turned his leaden legs towards the dragons.</p><p>The Falcon swooped down with an urgent call. Zane's stomach dropped when he realized the Falcon was circling a final Lording. It was trying to escape just outside the exhausted dragons' reaches.</p><p>Zane twisted his ring, but gasped sharply. This time, along with the flash of light, there was a flash of pain and the shurikens fell to the ground. They fizzled and faded back into his ring. Darkness appeared at the edges of his vision.</p><p>Zane clenched his teeth and began to run, but he knew it was too far away. There was another flash of light and the remaining Lording fell to the ground.</p><p>To Zane's surprise, it was Cole who stood over the body. He was clutching the scythe tightly, as if it were a lifeline. When Zane looked into his eyes, they were empty windows. Cole opened his mouth as if to speak, but then simply sat on the ground and buried his face in his hands. Zane decided Cole needed a moment and limped over to Nya and Jiro. Jiro had stopped the bleeding and was resting against Flame's bulk, though his face was ashen.</p><p>"Did you get them all?" Jiro asked.</p><p>Zane looked up from checking Nya's pulse, which beat strongly under his fingers.</p><p>"I believe so." Zane said.</p><p>The Falcon landed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, Cole destroyed the last one." Zane said, reaffirmed by the Falcon's report. "How is your injury?"</p><p>Jiro shifted and winced. Zane jolted as he realized the blackness had spread from the wound.</p><p>"I'll live. I'll just be sore for a while."</p><p>"We should leave. We cannot take the chance of more coming." Zane said. He lifted Nya up and Flame helped him place her securely on the fire dragon's back.</p><p>Cole was still huddled near the Lording's remains with heaving shoulders. Zane approached him and lightly touched his shoulder. Cole flinched from him and looked up. It made Zane uncomfortable with how much he recognized the tangle of emotions apparent on Cole's face. Zane knelt next to him.</p><p>"Cole, we need to go."</p><p>Cole's eyes darted to the dragons and back to Zane.</p><p>"I…is it the only way?" he whispered.</p><p>Zane nodded. Cole closed his eyes again and took a deep, shaky breath. Zane stood and offered his hand. Cole took it and hoisted himself up.</p><p>Cole took some coaxing to actually get on Shard, and when he did, he scrunched up and refused to open his eyes. The flight back was luckily uneventful, save for Nya waking up halfway through the flight.</p><p>Zane had to make an effort to not just leave and go to bed once they had landed. He had to practically drag Cole, who had zoned out completely, off Shard.</p><p>"How are you two feeling?" Zane asked as he helped Nya and Jiro down from Flame.</p><p>"A little shaky." Nya confessed. "But Jirp needs to go to the infirmary."</p><p>Jiro looked like he was about to argue, but shook his head.</p><p>"Probably." He said.</p><p>"I can take him down." Zane offered.</p><p>"You take care of Cole. It's probably a good idea for me to be checked out too," Nya said.</p><p>Zane was too tired to express his worry, so he just nodded and took Cole by the elbow.</p><p>"Come, Cole." He said.</p><p>His new companion obediently let himself be led into the base. Zane almost automatically traversed the halls with Cole trailing behind.</p><p>"Zane." A familiar voice stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>Pixal was staring at him with quiet concern on her face. Zane was about to respond when she closed the gap between them. He was a little uncomfortable with her proximity. She quickly glanced over him.</p><p>"What has happened?" She asked.</p><p>"Nya, Jiro, and I went to go find an elemental master. This is Cole, the master of earth." Zane said.</p><p>Pixal glanced at Cole, but fixed her green gaze back to Zane.</p><p>"I would like to know what happened. There were obviously complications with the mission."</p><p>"Well, yes." Zane said. "But I-"</p><p>"You are tired." Pixal surmised. "As is your companion. We will have to discuss this another time."</p><p>She glanced again at Cole, who was staring listlessly into space.</p><p>"I believe you are correct. Another time." Zane said, steering Cole again.</p><p>Pixal nodded and turned to leave.</p><p>"Pixal." Zane said.</p><p>She turned back around and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"How has your day been?"</p><p>Pixal smiled at him.</p><p>"Perfectly productive, thank you." She said, and swept away.</p><p>All weariness tugging at him was banished from Zane, at least for the moment. Feeling lighter than air, he dragged the more leaden-footed Cole back to their quarters. The sight of his door reminded him that he was exhausted and he gladly pushed it open.</p><p>Zane felt a lump on the floor.</p><p>"Oh, dear." He muttered to himself. "I am sorry, Cole. I will need a few minutes."</p><p>Cole grunted. Zane flicked the lights on and found Xavier curled tightly on the ground, shivering. He whipped his head up and his eyes filled with relief. Then Xavier spotted Cole and scrambled to Zane, who scooped him up.</p><p>"Xavier," Zane said gently. "You have a bed."</p><p>Xavier just pressed himself tighter to Zane after a frightened look at Cole.</p><p>"Xavier, this is Cole. He is the elemental master of earth. He will be staying with us. Cole, this is Xavier. He is the one who found me, like we found you." Zane explained.</p><p>"'Sup, kid." Cole said.</p><p>He made an effort to look conscious.</p><p>Xavier looked up at Cole and stared. Cole stared back. His eyes grew more focused. Zane felt Xavier relax in his arms. Cole looked back to Zane.</p><p>"What just happened?" He asked as he put a hand to his head.</p><p>Zane shook his head.</p><p>"I am not sure, though Xavier seems to trust you. That is no small feat." he said. " We can talk more in the morning."</p><p>Cole nodded, but they both stood there, lost in their own thoughts. Cole finally fell into one of the empty beds. Zane took a moment to tuck Xavier in, before climbing into his own bed.</p><p>The five figures are now trapped in a sea of red and black warriors.</p><p>"We'll hold them off. You need to get out of here, now!" The one in red snaps.</p><p>The one in green shakes his head. His eyes are filled with fear.</p><p>"You told me you'd be with me the whole time!" he protests.</p><p>"If you go down, all of this will have been pointless!" The one in black snarls and smashes his sword into a warrior.</p><p>The ones in white and blue nod in agreement. Their faces are grim and determined.</p><p>"No! I can't do this without you! We do this together or not at all!"</p><p>Zane jolted awake. Another dream about people he knew. It had been weeks since the last one. It took him a moment to realize that his wasn't the only heavy breathing. Cole was upright in his own bed. One hand he held over his eyes and tears were streaming down his face. Cole looked up. When their eyes met, Zane knew that Cole had experienced the same dream.</p><p>"Do you remember anything?" Zane asked quietly.</p><p>Cole shook his head.</p><p>"Just that I knew the people."</p><p>Cole wiped his eyes. Zane allowed himself a moment to recover. Xavier still slept peacefully between them. When both of their breathing returned to normal, Zane stood.</p><p>"We must go, Cole. You need to start your training."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More training, Cole explores his powers, and Nya has to deal with an enthusiastic eight year old.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane neatly dodged a strike from Cole and allowed the larger fighter to throw himself off balance. Cole stumbled but quickly replanted himself in a steady position. Zane was impressed with how far Cole had come in the few weeks he had been there.</p><p>Cole again came at Zane. Zane twisted beneath the blow, grabbed Cole's wrist, and pulled. Cole jerked forward and struggled to keep his balance. Zane struck the back of Cole's legs with a kick. Cole fell with a yelp. Zane straightened and brushed off his clothes.</p><p>"Good. But you still have a lot to learn." Zane said.</p><p>Cole sat up with a groan.</p><p>"Any pointers?"</p><p>"The usual. Your guard is too open and your attacks too straightforward." Zane said.</p><p>Cole stretched and sighed.</p><p>"I know, I'm working on it." He said.</p><p>Zane would have started again, but Nya had slipped into the room.</p><p>"How are you three?" Nya asked.</p><p>"I am doing well." Zane responded.</p><p>"I'm all right." Cole said with a crooked grin.</p><p>Xavier, watching as usual as he practiced, waved and smiled.</p><p>"I'm going to have to borrow Zane. Cole, go spar with Xavier." Nya said.</p><p>Cole shrugged and jogged over to Xavier.</p><p>"There are two packs of Lordings that are close to the base. I'm going to need you to take one out by yourself." Nya said as soon as Cole and Xavier started their bout.</p><p>Zane glanced at her.</p><p>"I had hoped that training Cole would take priority over helping with Lordings." He admitted.</p><p>Nya shook her head.</p><p>"Can't train Cole if we're all dead." She pointed out. "I really need you on this one."</p><p>Zane nodded his head a little reluctantly. He waved goodbye to Xavier and Cole. Zane winced as Cole accidentally smacked Xavier upside the head as the boy waved back.</p><p>"Oh, jeez! Sorry! But you can't wave to someone while you're fighting!" Cole said.</p><p>Zane was glad, as he left, that Xavier felt safe enough with Cole to be left with him. He was hardly a few feet down the hall when Pixal appeared by his side.</p><p>"May I walk you to your destination?" She asked.</p><p>"Of course." Zane replied.</p><p>Pixal fell into step with him.</p><p>"How is Cole's training progressing?" She asked.</p><p>"He is progressing well. He is having trouble with his weapon, though." Zane replied.</p><p>"Has he attempted his element?"</p><p>"No. Nya has decided that we should both postpone learning our element."</p><p>Pixal smiled slightly.</p><p>"Did she decide this before or after you caused seven fractured appendages by freezing the floor of the training hall?"</p><p>Zane winced.</p><p>"After." He mumbled. "She has decided that it is dangerous to practice in an enclosed and populated environment."</p><p>"I agree. Cole's earth elemental powers could cause a cave in." Pixal said. She sounded amused.</p><p>They had reached the entrance.</p><p>"I must go now." Pixal said. "Good luck on your mission."</p><p>"Thank you." Zane said, smiling. "Good luck with...whatever you are doing."</p><p>"Thank you." Pixal replied, another smile gracing her lips.</p><p>She turned to leave, but paused.</p><p>"Be careful." She said, and left.</p><p>Cole felt very awkward trying to spar with Xavier. The kid was relentless and quick, but Cole felt like he had to hold back or he'd break him. It didn't help that Cole still felt a little out of control of his strength. Still, Cole couldn't help but be impressed with how good the kid was.</p><p>"Maybe we should take a break." Cole suggested after a particularly brutal round.</p><p>Xavier nodded and rubbed his quickly blackening eye.</p><p>It was a result of Xavier getting a little too quickly into Cole's face. Cole's reaction was to deck him.</p><p>"Sorry about that." Cole said sheepishly. "It was kind of a knee jerk reaction."</p><p>Xavier shrugged and plopped on the ground.</p><p>"It's not fair, you know." Cole told Xavier.</p><p>Xavier cocked his head at Cole.</p><p>"That you're just as good as me, I mean." Cole amended.</p><p>Xavier rolled his eyes. He pointed to Cole and held up three fingers. He then pointed to himself and held up all ten.</p><p>"I guess you have been here longer than me but you're still just a kid." Cole said, sitting down himself.</p><p>Xavier shrugged again. He appeared to be thinking about something.</p><p>"What's up?" Cole asked.</p><p>Xavier glanced at him and looked around. He scooped up a rock nearby and gestured between the rock and Cole.</p><p>"I rock? Aw, thanks, Xavier." Cole said with a grin.</p><p>If Xavier could have rolled his eyes any harder, it would have proved fatal. He stomped over to Cole and grabbed his hand. He pointed at Cole's ring and shoved the rock next to it.</p><p>"Nya said I shouldn't." Cole said and pulled his hand away. "After Zane's accident, I don't think she wants anyone else to get hurt."</p><p>Xavier raised his eyebrows at Cole. He pointed at the two of them and gestured at the empty cavern.</p><p>"Okay, maybe there isn't anyone else, but…"</p><p>Cole paused. He had wanted to try his element from day one, but Nya had insisted he wait. He could feel it though: heavy, solid, and vast. He glanced around. Xavier was right. There was no one around.</p><p>"Okay. But only a little bit." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier grinned. Cole prodded the element within, getting a feel, and drew it out. It congregated to the palm of his hand.</p><p>"Now what?" he thought, glancing around.</p><p>He studied the rocky wall. Rocks are part of the earth, he reasoned. He slammed his palm into the wall. He felt the power release, and the wall began shaking.</p><p>"Uh oh." Cole muttered, taking a step back.</p><p>A series of cracks travelled up the wall. They reached the ceiling and encountered a stalactite. The stalactite fell. Cole felt his body move before he was able to think about it. He tackled Xavier. The stalactite crashed into the ground, breaking into pieces. Cole curled over Xavier. He clenched his teeth as a rock smashed into his shoulder, causing a nauseating jolt of pain.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Cole hissed through the pain. "Gall, I'm so stupid!"</p><p>Xavier's now dirt spotted face nodded and Cole relaxed a fraction.</p><p>"I can't believe I let myself do that." He muttered.</p><p>Cole let Xavier up, but stayed on the floor, his shoulder throbbing. Xavier took his hand and tugged.</p><p>"Yeah, I know. We should get it looked at." Cole sighed. "Not like I don't deserve it, putting you in danger like that."</p><p>Xavier shook his head and helped Cole to the door.</p><p>"Let's not tell Nya." Cole told him.</p><p>Zane's mission took longer than expected. This particular pack of Lordings was very skittish and it took a while to hunt them all down.</p><p>He was mildly surprised to find one of Nya's men waiting for him just inside the entrance.</p><p>"Hello sir." The man said. looking uncomfortable. "The captain has requested you go to the infirmary immediately."</p><p>"Did she say why?" Zane asked.</p><p>The man shook his head.</p><p>"Thank you." Zane said.</p><p>He tried not to feel anxious. It was probably nothing. His brain, however, kept on prompting him with all manner of upsetting things that could have happened.</p><p>It was not Nya in the infirmary bed, as Zane had assumed, but Cole. His arm was in a sling and he was wearing a pained look on his face.</p><p>"I told you, Nya. We just got a little rough in training and I slammed into the wall too hard." Cole explained.</p><p>Zane immediately saw through the lie and narrowed his eyes at Cole. Cole, catching his eye, gave a tiny shake of his head. Zane raised an eyebrow, but decided to let Cole blunder his way through this.</p><p>"Yes, Xavier, who weighs less than fifty pounds, exerted enough force to throw you against the wall hard enough to dislocate your shoulder." Nya said scathingly.</p><p>"Or I charged him too hard, he got out of the way, and I couldn't stop in time and crashed into the wall." Cole shot back.</p><p>Nya blinked.</p><p>"That could have happened." She admitted.</p><p>"It <em>is</em> what happened." Cole said.</p><p>Zane stepped forward at this second lie.</p><p>"Oh, hi Zane." Nya said.</p><p>"Hello, Nya." Zane greeted her. "What seems to have happened?"</p><p>"This rock-head," Nya jabbed a finger at Cole. "Got his shoulder dislocated while training."</p><p>Cole shrugged at the accusation.</p><p>"Accidents happen! Do I need to remind you of what Zane did?" He said.</p><p>"No, I remember, thanks." Nya said. "I was going to have him start going out with us, Zane, but not only has he crippled himself-"</p><p>"Dislocating is hardly crippling." Cole said, annoyed.</p><p>"He's proven that he's a moron!" Nya finished. "He's not ready to go fight Lordings."</p><p>Despite his protestations, Cole seemed relieved at this pronouncement.</p><p>"He is ready." Zane replied. "I was less adept than him the first time you took me. I can watch over him if you are worried. "</p><p>Nya paused and digested the suggestion.</p><p>"That's a pretty good idea. We need two teams right now." Nya said with a nod. "Cole, once your shoulder is healed, you'll join Zane fighting Lordings."</p><p>Cole looked nervous, but nodded back.</p><p>"Good. I have to go. Borg wanted to talk to me." Nya said.</p><p>Zane rounded on Cole the second the door closed.</p><p>"You lied to her." Zane accused.</p><p>Cole shifted in his bed.</p><p>"Well, yes." He admitted.</p><p>Zane folded his arms.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me the truth?"</p><p>"Yeesh, what are you, my mom? You gonna tell Nya if I tell you?" Cole asked.</p><p>"I will."</p><p>Cole snorted.</p><p>"Then I'm not gonna tell you then."</p><p>Zane sat on the edge of Cole's bed.</p><p>"If this is about avoiding Nya's anger, she is already-"</p><p>"No, it's not that." Cole interrupted. "I can handle her yelling at me. It's just I don't want her to be disappointed, you know?"</p><p>"Disappointed?" Zane repeated.</p><p>"Yeah. I dunno what happened to me before, but the idea of her being disappointed makes me feel worse than anything she could yell at me would." Cole said.</p><p>Zane was surprised to find that he agreed with the sentiment, but moved on.</p><p>"Was anyone hurt?" Zane asked.</p><p>"Besides me? Nah." Cole said.</p><p>Zane raised his eyebrows and nodded at Xavier's black eye. Cole laughed.</p><p>"That was a legitimate training accident." He said.</p><p>Xavier nodded. Cole looked at him and sobered.</p><p>"Listen, Zane, I promise that if I do anything stupid that hurts anyone other than me, I'll tell Nya." Cole said.</p><p>"I will hold you to that." Zane said.</p><p>Cole grinned again.</p><p>"You've got my word."</p><p>Cole's shoulder healed much faster than he would have liked, Nya knew. She was still confused about the boys' utter aversion to the Lordings. She needed them, though, and she relished the help Zane and Cole provided for her. The Lordings had become more frequent in the area and Nya was grateful to be able to take them on two fronts.</p><p>"Should we be concerned that there have been more as of late?" Zane asked her one day, as they sat in her office.</p><p>They were waiting for Cole and Xavier, both of which were still eating.</p><p>"No, this happens every once in a while. They congregate somewhere in Ninjago for a while and unfortunately this time it was our area." Nya said.</p><p>"I hope they move on soon." Zane said.</p><p>Nya chuckled.</p><p>"Yeah, it's pretty tiring. But imagine dealing with it alone. I nearly worked myself to death."</p><p>She chose not to include the fact that it was partially her fault that she had no help. Zane shook his head.</p><p>"It is not that. I am concerned about Xavier. I do not like leaving him alone so much." Zane replied. "He has been more stressed lately."</p><p>"I don't like it either. It shouldn't be too much longer, though."</p><p>Nya was glad to see her prediction come true only a few days after she made it. The Lording packs around the wasteland petered out and moved on to some other poor part of Ninjago. There would still be some, but now Cole and Zane had time to go back to training.</p><p>Nya gave herself a minute to watch them a couple of days after they had resumed. Cole and Xavier had ganged up against a blindfolded Zane, and were making a pretty good team.</p><p>Cole barrelled forward, charging Zane. Zane side-stepped easily, despite his handicap. Cole skidded to a stop and whirled around to rush Zane again. Zane looked bemused as he dodged with ease once more.</p><p>"Cole, how many times must I tell you? Most straightforward charges are ineffe-"</p><p>Zane's lecture was cut short by Xavier's well timed kick to his side. He twisted away from the blow and struck out at Xavier, who managed to avoid being punted.</p><p>"They're not bad as distractions, huh?" Cole said.</p><p>"That is correct." Zane acknowledged. "But now I know your plan."</p><p>Cole grinned down at Xavier, who nodded back. Cole, to Nya's surprise, unsheathed his scythe. Cole had yet to master his weapon. He furrowed his brow in concentration and the blade grew wider. He lowered it and Xavier hopped on.</p><p>Nya gaped as Cole swung the scythe, launching Xavier at a breakneck speed at Zane. Xavier lashed out and caught Zane's shoulder. Zane rolled with the blow, popping up quickly, but Cole was waiting for him. Cole clocked Zane in the jaw which sent Zane skidding back. Zane's foot caught on a large piece of rubble Nya had never seen before. She was already running to him when he cracked his head on the ground.</p><p>"I am very confused." Zane said as she reached him, Xavier and Cole right behind.</p><p>Nya propped him up, examining the back of his head. She wasn't worried that he was hurt; Zane could take a fall. What concerned her more was the possibility of fractures in his head's facade. Xavier hovered at her elbow, biting his lip.</p><p>"Where did that rock come from?" Nya mused, barely loud enough for the others to hear.</p><p>"How did you get Xavier over to me so fast, Cole? I only heard him jump and you strain." Zane asked as he pushed his blindfold up.</p><p>"I uh, used my scythe to launch him." Cole said.</p><p>Nya glanced up at Cole. He had paled significantly and was shifting his weight.</p><p>"Nya, I have to tell you something." He blurted out.</p><p>"What? You're fine, Zane. You'll be good to keep on going." Nya added to Zane.</p><p>"Remember when I dislocated my shoulder?"</p><p>"Yeah, you were out of commission for a week." Nya said.</p><p>"Well, uh, it wasn't a training accident."</p><p>Nya didn't say anything. She waited for Cole to continue. Xavier was staring at Cole with a sort of concerned surprise.</p><p>"I tried my element and it kind of made a rock fall." Cole confessed. "I got hurt getting Xavier out of the way."</p><p>Nya again chose not to say anything. It wasn't that she didn't have anything to say; she had plenty of things she could verbally throw at her disobedient ward. There was something about the look on his face, however, that made her pause. It was a mixture of guilt and genuine regret.</p><p>"Thank you for telling me." She said finally.</p><p>Cole just looked at the ground.</p><p>"I think I was wrong in stopping you guys from using your element." Nya said. "It's probably for the best that you two get a handle on it instead of just running around like loose cannons."</p><p>Zane and Cole shared a glance.</p><p>"Change of plans. You two are going to get some major elemental practice." Nya declared.</p><p>Zane raised his eyebrows while Cole furrowed his.</p><p>"Uh, I'm pretty sure that we'd kill someone." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier nodded vigorously beside him. Nya smiled.</p><p>"Not here. I'm sending you on, well, a training journey. Or more like a training day trip." Nya explained. "There's a mountain range nearby, where you were found, Zane. Lordings hardly go there. I want you to go there and climb a mountain."</p><p>"Climb a mountain." Zane echoed.</p><p>"Yep. With the purpose of practicing your element, of course." Nya said. "Now give me your rings; they're a handicap."</p><p>Cole handed his ring without a qualm. Zane, on the other hand, hesitated.</p><p>"Nya, are you sure this is a safe plan?" He asked.</p><p>"It'll be fine, Zane. The Falcon will have an eye on you and you'll be taking a dragon to the base." She soothed.</p><p>"What about Xavier?" Zane pressed.</p><p>Nya felt a mixture of warmth and annoyance. Zane was as fussy as ever.</p><p>"I'll stick with him. We can have a training session. That sound all right, Xavier?"</p><p>Xavier, who had been hovering around them, shook his head. He snatched Cole's hand and practically glared at them.</p><p>"For the millionth time, <em>no</em>." Cole said, rolling his eyes. "Kids do not belong on missions."</p><p>"Come on, we haven't trained together in forever." Nya said.</p><p>Xavier nodded a little dejectedly. Zane's brow was still creased, but he handed his ring over without another word.</p><p>"Okay, get out of here!" Nya said, pushing them towards the exit.</p><p>Cole grinned at her and Zane smiled softly.</p><p>"See you, Xay, Nya!"</p><p>"Goodbye Nya. Goodbye Xavier."</p><p>The door slammed behind them.</p><p>Nya grinned down at Xavier, who smiled shyly back.</p><p>"You ready, kiddo?" Nya asked. Xavier nodded so hard he nearly lost his balance. Nya laughed and made to start, but she felt the rings in her hand.</p><p>"Oh, nearly forgot about these." She said, looking at them.</p><p>Zane's ring was cold to the touch, while Cole's had a strange weight to it.</p><p>"I wonder." Nya mused. "Here, Xavier, hold this."</p><p>She dropped Zane's ring into Xavier's hand and slipped Cole's on. What fit Cole like a glove Nya could nearly fit two fingers into. She twisted the middle. Instead of Cole's scythe, the familiar grip of her knives appeared. She nearly dropped them. They both weighed several times more than they normally did.</p><p>"Is his scythe this heavy?" Nya panted. "I guess he still has his super strength then."</p><p>She let the knives fizz out. She felt more drained than she had anticipated.</p><p>"All right. Enough goofing around. We should-"</p><p>A flash of light signalled that Xavier had decided to try Zane's ring. He stood holding a white glaive with an intricate head. Xavier beamed at it and held it tightly to him. Nya's jaw dropped.</p><p>"How on earth did you do that?" She asked.</p><p>She had expected herself to be able to summon the weapon; she was an elemental master. Xavier wasn't. Could normal people use these weapons? She had no idea.</p><p>Nya's curiosity was piqued. What were truly the attributes of these rings? Wu had just dropped them on her right before-</p><p>Nya shook her head. She was not going to remember that right now. She would have Jiro test out her ring later when they had the chance. Now she had Xavier to focus on.</p><p>The boy was still hugging his weapon to him with a silly grin.</p><p>"You plan on using that?" Nya asked.</p><p>Xavier nodded and moved into a sparring position, but Nya noticed the beads of sweat forming on his forehead.</p><p>"You should put it back, Xay." Nya advised. "These seem to drain you if you don't match its element."</p><p>Xavier reluctantly lowered the glaive and it disappeared. He handed the ring back to Nya.</p><p>"Sorry, bud." Nya said.</p><p>Xavier shrugged. Nya found the sudden desire for a weapon odd. There was something familiar about the disappointment in his green eyes.</p><p>"Xavier, why do you always want to go with Zane and Cole?" Nya asked him.</p><p>Xavier shrugged again.</p><p>"You want to, don't you?" Nya pressed.</p><p>Xavier nodded, an intensity creeping over his face.</p><p>"You know why you can't, right? You're a kid, a non-elemental at that. It's too dangerous…"</p><p>Nya trailed off, studying Xavier's face. He seemed all of a sudden a thousand years old, reminding her oddly of Wu.</p><p>"Okay." Nya said. She hardly knew what she was saying.</p><p>Xavier's eyes widened and his youth returned.</p><p>"Only if it's a small group of Lordings, and Cole, Zane, or I are with you." Nya said. "And you'll have to train really hard. Got it?"</p><p>Xavier grinned at her and nodded furiously. Nya wondered what exactly she had gotten herself into.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More training, moment between Pixal and Zane, and Pixal confronts Nya.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zane, check it out!" Cole's voice cut into Zane's concentration. Zane begrudgingly opened his eyes to see Cole hefting a boulder the size of himself over his head.</p><p>"That is the largest one you have produced." Zane observed.</p><p>"Yep!" Cole's face fell as he looked at Zane. "Still no luck on your end?"</p><p>Zane shook his head.</p><p>"It just will not work." He said with a sigh.</p><p>Cole tossed the boulder over his shoulder and sat next to Zane. They sat together in silence for a moment. Zane stared over the rocky slope of the mountain. He could see the mountain face where his cave had been. The deserts and plains of Ninjago stretched out before them. Zane could just make out several dark smudges dotting the landscapes.</p><p>"You know, that probably means you're doing something wrong." Cole said. "I'm not sure all that meditation stuff is helping."</p><p>"I cannot think of any other way to try." Zane replied.</p><p>"Nya and I don't have to meditate." Cole pointed out.</p><p>"How do you do it?" Zane asked.</p><p>"I dunno. I just kind of open up the doors and let it do its thing." Cole said.</p><p>"You don't try to control it?"</p><p>"Nah, it's too big for that. Best I can do is sort of guide it into doing what I want."</p><p>Zane pondered Cole's words as he prodded the element within him.</p><p>"I do not know if I doubt my own ability or if I distrust the power itself." Zane confessed.</p><p>"You're not going to get anywhere like this!" Cole exclaimed. "Come on, try it again, but with no meditation and no forced control."</p><p>Zane doubted the plan but held out his hand anyway. He pushed and as usual, only a spray of ice crystals billowed out.</p><p>"No matter what I try, it is still so weak." Zane muttered.</p><p>"Then how did you manage to freeze the whole training room floor?" Cole asked as he brushed the ice particles from his hair.</p><p>Zane gave Cole a stare.</p><p>"It was when you threw Xavier into me."</p><p>Cole snorted. "Yeah I remember that. You lost your concentration, didn't you? You're trying too hard to reign it in. When you were startled by Xavier and me, the ice was able to do its thing." He said. "You just need to figure out how to guide it instead of forcing it."</p><p>"I hope you are right." Zane said.</p><p>A second time he held out his hand. The ice appeared as usual; Zane struggled to relinquish the tight hold he had on the flow. It felt like prying his own clenched hand off of the current. He managed to lift one finger off.</p><p>A blast of larger ice particles shot from his hand. Zane yelped and cinched his control again. The ice faded to nothing.</p><p>"It did work!" Cole said with a laugh.</p><p>"Relinquishing control was more difficult than expected." Zane confessed.</p><p>"We found the problem though, right? Now you just need to…"</p><p>Cole trailed off, staring off the nearby cliff. Zane followed his gaze and his chest felt hollow. Only a few hundred feet away was a pack of Lordings.</p><p>Zane stood up. "We need to tell Nya."</p><p>Cole shook his head.</p><p>"They're too close to the base. I don't know if we have time."</p><p>"Then what do you propose we do?" Zane asked.</p><p>Cole glared down at the pack.</p><p>"We take them out." He said</p><p>"Cole-" Zane started.</p><p>"It's only a small pack. Even without our weapons, we should be able to handle them." Cole went on.</p><p>He sounded to Zane like he was trying to rationalize fighting the Lordings to himself. Cole stood up and the earth rumbled slightly.</p><p>"Let's go." He said.</p><p>He leapt from the cliff into the Lordings and only after a moment's hesitation, Zane followed.</p><p>"I think we're done for the day." Nya commented as Xavier pushed himself up.</p><p>The boy shook his head and positioned himself again to take her on. His shoulders drooped and his form was sloppy.</p><p>"Come on, Xavier." Nya said. "You're not gonna convince me to let you go with Cole and Zane if you push yourself too hard. It's not a smart or effective way to train."</p><p>She easily swept his legs from under him to prove her point. He landed with a thump on his rear and rubbed his eyes. Nya was reminded of how young Xavier was, younger even than Lloyd when he had started.</p><p>Nya winced inwardly at the thought of the former green ninja. Even after all these years the thought of him made her heart ache. She shook herself and helped Xavier up.</p><p>"You're doing really well, you know." She told him as she guided him out. "If Cole and Zane were this good when they first started, they'd have been ecstatic."</p><p>Xavier smiled at her and took her hand. He led straight for his room, ignoring the dining hall. He climbed into the second bed of five in between the pristinely made one and the more unkempt one. He looked up at her and smiled again.</p><p>Nya felt a surge of affection for the little boy. She smoothed his curly blonde hair back and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"Goodnight, Xavier." She said, and turned to leave.</p><p>Xavier grabbed her hand and pleaded with his green eyes for her to stay.</p><p>"Okay, okay." Nya relented.</p><p>She was lucky Xavier was so tired; he drifted off within minutes. Nya slipped out. She was wondering if Echo would be up for a game of chess when someone fell in step with her.</p><p>"Ronin." Nya said. "It's been a while."</p><p>Ronin smirked. He put an arm around her shoulder and guided her to his other side. His good eye twinkled at her as she came into his view.</p><p>"Sure has. Would have been shorter if I could have found you in this maze."</p><p>"You were just wandering around? I'm surprised Dareth or Jiro didn't attack you." Nya said, glancing over to Ronin.</p><p>"Like I couldn't take them. Besides, why'd they wanna attack me?" Ronin said.</p><p>Nya snorted.</p><p>"I don't know if you've noticed, but most people around here hate your guts. They seem to think you're a ruthless scoundrel, to use Dareth's nicer description of you."</p><p>Ronin laughed.</p><p>"They're right." He said. "Sorry sweetheart, but I don't have the secret heart of gold you seem to think I have."</p><p>Nya stopped in her tracks and faced him.</p><p>"Why are you here, Ronin?" She asked.</p><p>"Like you said, it's been a while." Ronin drawled and tipped his red hat to her. "And, well, I might have heard a rumor that you recovered another elemental master."</p><p>Nya gave a start.</p><p>"How on earth did you know?" She asked incredulously.</p><p>"I caught a glimpse of Frosty over on the mountains near here. He had a new guy with him." Ronin said. "And speaking of earth, that's what this new guy is, right? I saw him tossing around rocks."</p><p>"I didn't know you cared."</p><p>Ronin shrugged.</p><p>"Besides you, Frosty's the only one who doesn't hate me. Kinda assumed the new one wouldn't either. They not back yet?"</p><p>"Nope. And I don't think it's a good idea for you to wait around for them." Nya said.</p><p>"Fair enough. But when am I supposed to meet the new guy?" Ronin asked.</p><p>Nya knew he was at least partially joking, but an idea had started to creep into her mind.</p><p>"Hey Ronin, you know that kid that hangs around Zane?" She asked.</p><p>"Xavier, right?" Ronin said.</p><p>He drew away from her and stiffened his shoulders. She was making him suspicious, but Nya plowed on.</p><p>"The kid really wants to go out and fight. Don't ask me why, I have no idea." Nya explained. "I'm planning on sending him with Zane and Cole, but I'd feel a lot better if someone could keep an eye on them."</p><p>Ronin relaxed a degree.</p><p>"So you want me to follow them as they kill a bunch of Lordings and make sure they don't get killed."</p><p>"Yup!" Nya said brightly.</p><p>Ronin looked down at her.</p><p>"Nya, you know what I'm gonna say. " he said.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, payment. How 'bout this?"</p><p>Nya reached up and kissed him on his scruffy cheek. She laughed to herself as Ronin turned beet red and sputtered for a minute. It was a pleasure to see him so unbalanced.</p><p>"I know it's been a while since we've had a society, sweetheart, but kisses have never been real legal tender." He said after regaining his composure.</p><p>Nya shrugged.</p><p>"It was worth a shot. See you, Ronin."</p><p>Nya started to walk away, leaving Ronin standing there.</p><p>"Fine!" He called after her. "I've got nothing to do anyway. Just let me know the when and where."</p><p>"Thanks, Ronin. It's a big help."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Ronin grumbled.</p><p>"Try not to let Dareth or Jiro murder you on the way out." She called to him as he tramped away.</p><p>An hour later Nya found herself in the mess hall, enjoying a cup of tea, and avoiding Dareth like the plague. She sipped at her drink, relishing the peace and quiet.</p><p>The doors banged open and Cole's voice floated into the room.</p><p>"I told you we'd make it back in one piece."</p><p>"Barely. I do not think Nya will be happy with the outcome of our excursion." Zane's voice replied.</p><p>"I don't think Nya needs to know, Zane." Cole said.</p><p>Nya stood up and turned around.</p><p>"Needs to know what, Cole?" She said, folding her arms.</p><p>Cole and Zane had both frozen in their tracks, faces and clothes dirty and disheveled.</p><p>"Nothing!." Cole said before Zane could open his mouth.</p><p>"Really?" Nya said. "Come here, both of you."</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at the way Cole shuffled over to her.</p><p>"Are you limping?" She asked.</p><p>She stood to get a better look at his leg.</p><p>"I'm fine!" Cole protested</p><p>He tried to put weight on his leg, but he gasped with pain and sat down quickly. Nya easily found the gash on the back of Cole's leg.</p><p>"Cole! This needs medical treatment!" Nya scolded. "Why on earth did you come here first?"</p><p>Cole had the decency to look ashamed.</p><p>"I was hungry." He said meekly.</p><p>Nya resisted the urge to smack him on the back of the head and instead took his arm.</p><p>"Help me get him to the med bay." Nya ordered Zane.</p><p>Zane nodded and got on the other side of Cole and lifted him despite Cole's weak protestations.</p><p>"On our way, you can tell me what happened out there." Nya said with a scowl.</p><p>"We ran into a pack of Lordings." Zane explained as they hoisted Cole.</p><p>"Zane!" Cole said.</p><p>"Dang it. They usually steer clear of that sector." Nya said. "Why wouldn't you want to tell me? It wasn't your fault."</p><p>"The pack-"</p><p>"Zane, don't you dare-"</p><p>"Was unaware of our presence-"</p><p>"Zane, come on!"</p><p>"until Cole engaged them." Zane finished.</p><p>"Zane!"</p><p>"You <em>what</em>?" Nya demanded.</p><p>"They were heading towards the base; what was I supposed to do, let them go?" Cole snapped.</p><p>"You could have come back and told me!" Nya shot back.</p><p>"There wasn't time!"</p><p>"Then send Zane and keep an eye on them yourself!" Nya retorted.</p><p>Cole was silent.</p><p>"I didn't think of that." He said.</p><p>"Obviously." Nya muttered.</p><p>It was bad news that Cole was suddenly willing to fight Lordings without being told to. If either of the former ninjas regained their old heroic rashness, Nya's job of keeping them alive would be much harder.</p><p>"You got them all?" She asked.</p><p>"Yes." Zane answered. "They were all eliminated."</p><p>"Good." Nya said. "Well done."</p><p>Cole shrugged.</p><p>"Just part of the job." He said.</p><p>They had reached the med bay.</p><p>"I can take him from here." Zane said.</p><p>"You sure?" Nya asked.</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>Good night, then." She said.</p><p>"Night." Cole said.</p><p>Zane smiled at her and heaved Cole through the doors. Nya turned around and was met with a scowling Dareth.</p><p>"You're not hiding anymore, missy!"</p><p>"Sir, your leg needs urgent attention. You'll have to wait to eat." The lead nurse informed Cole.</p><p>Cole made a noise that reminded Zane of a dying Lording.</p><p>"Will he be all right?" Zane asked the nurse.</p><p>"He's just being dramatic because he has low blood sugar. He'll be fine." The nurse said with a wry smile.</p><p>"Zane, save me." Cole whispered, clutching Zane's hand.</p><p>"You are perfectly safe. You do not need saving." Zane said, confused.</p><p>"Sir, we've got it from here." A nurse said gently. "You can wait outside."</p><p>Zane extricated his hand from Cole's grip.</p><p>"I will see you later, Cole." Zane said.</p><p>Cole groaned again.</p><p>The halls were empty as Zane traversed them. It was a bit of a shock when Pixal suddenly appeared, walking briskly to him.</p><p>"Good evening, Pixal." Zane said. "How was your day?"</p><p>She stopped in front of him and looked him up and down.</p><p>"My day went well." She said.</p><p>She looked at him for a moment longer.</p><p>"There were no reported Lording packs in the vicinity, yet you and Cole left the base for approximately five hours." She said.</p><p>"Yes." Zane said. "Nya sent us to practice our elemental powers on the nearby mountains."</p><p>Pixal stepped closer to him, studying his face. Zane felt his heart flutter.</p><p>"You experienced complications." She said. It was not a question.</p><p>"There was an unexpected pack of Lordings that we had to destroy." Zane explained.</p><p>"Were you injured?" Pixal asked, still searching his face.</p><p>"I received only superficial injuries. I will be fine." Zane informed her. He was secretly delighted that she was concerned about his well-being.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"You are lying." She accused. "Give me your left hand."</p><p>Zane obediently offered her his hand. Had he been that easy to see through?</p><p>"How did you sustain this injury?" Pixal asked as she examined his hand closely.</p><p>"Cole decided to use his element during the fight with the Lordings, but the rock he threw also hit my hand." Zane explained. "Should I go to the med bay?"</p><p>"No." Pixal said. "I am programmed to handle injuries such as these."</p><p>Without warning she jerked something in his hand, a bone, perhaps, back into place. There was a sharp stab of pain, but when it subsided, his hand felt much better.</p><p>"Do not do anything strenuous with that hand for three and a half days." She informed him.</p><p>She hadn't let go of his hand. Her green eyes bored into him. He took a deep breath and slipped his fingers between hers.</p><p>"Is this too strenuous?" He asked quietly.</p><p>She looked into his eyes.</p><p>"No." She said. "It is not."</p><p>She inched closer to him. His heart was pulsing so hard it almost hurt. Pixal was very close to him. His body moved without him thinking.</p><p>Cupping her face in his free hand, Zane pressed his lips to Pixal's. It was only long enough that he felt her grip on his hand tighten. He pulled back and looked into her face.</p><p>Her eyes were wide and she was breathing quickly. Yet a smile, shy and small, was on her face.</p><p>All of a sudden her expression went blank and she pulled away from him. She wouldn't look at him.</p><p>"I must go." She said flatly.</p><p>"What?" Zane stammered, but Pixal had already rushed away.</p><p>Zane stared after her, utterly perplexed. What had he done wrong? The horrifying thought that she had <em>not</em> wanted to kiss him crept into his mind. Perhaps she had been too shocked to push him away or tell him no. Perhaps robots <em>couldn't </em>say no. The more he thought about it, the more he was convinced that he had overstepped his bounds.</p><p>His feet began moving and he wandered the halls of the base, analyzing and cursing his actions towards Pixal. Eventually, he found himself at his room's door.</p><p>Cole was sitting on his bed, leg bandaged, and consuming what looked like half of a chocolate cake. Zane normally would have asked where Cole had procured an entire cake but he only fell face first into his bed.</p><p>"Hey, where have you been?" Cole asked. "I've been back for over an hour."</p><p>Zane didn't answer; his mind was still racing.</p><p>"What do you do," he said. "If you are very fond of someone and they do not share the same feelings, but you did not know that, and you expressed your affection in a way that made them uncomfortable, and now they most likely will never interact with you again?"</p><p>Cole slowly put down his cake.</p><p>"Okay, you're going to have to explain that."</p><p>Zane groaned into his pillow.</p><p>"What do you mean very fond? Who possibly could-" Cole continued, then blanched. "You don't mean Nya, do you?"</p><p>Zane looked over quickly.</p><p>"What? No!"</p><p>Cole relaxed.</p><p>"Oh. Then who?"</p><p>"Pixal." Zane said.</p><p>Even saying her name made Zane want to throw himself off a cliff to prevent remembering his actions towards her.</p><p>"Pixal? The weird robot lady that hangs around Borg?" Cole asked.</p><p>Zane gave hima .</p><p>Zane sighed and put his hands over his face.</p><p>"I do. But now I have serious doubts about her feelings towards me."</p><p>"Okay, spill the tea. What exactly happened?"</p><p>Zane was momentarily shook out of his consternation.</p><p>"Tea? Cole, there is no tea. You have cake."</p><p>Cole heaved a sigh very similar to Nya's.</p><p>"It's a figure of speech. It means, tell me what happened."</p><p>"Oh." Zane said.</p><p>Cole was mercifully questionless during Zane's recounting of his tale. When Zane finished Cole was silent for a moment.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going to say that she is into you." Cole said slowly.</p><p>"Into me?"</p><p>"That she likes you." Cole amended.</p><p>"I appreciate you trying to give me confidence and improve my mood, but you do not have any previous romantic experience." Zane said.</p><p>"First, neither do you." Cole said testily. "Second, how do you know? We have no idea how many girls I dated before this whole fiasco!"</p><p>Zane cocked his head, but nodded.</p><p>"I still do not know why you drew the conclusion that she is, as you said, 'into me.'" He said.</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes.</p><p>"How oblivious can you get, Zane? The whole holding hands thing? She was flirting with you hard."</p><p>"But what about the end? She practically ran away from me." Zane went on.</p><p>"She's a robot, Zane. She probably got an order or something that she had to take care of." Cole said. "Though now that I think about it, how does a robot have romantic feelings anyway?"</p><p>"I hope you are right." Zane said.</p><p>He blinked as a pillow blindsided Cole. Xavier was sitting up in bed, glaring daggers at them.</p><p>"I think we should go to bed." Cole ventured.</p><p>Xavier nodded grumpily and threw the covers over his head. Cole snorted and flicked the lights off.</p><p>Cole and Xavier's breathing soon grew slow and steady, but Zane knew he would not sleep that night.</p><p>Nya stared in dismay at the stack of papers in front of her.</p><p>"Dareth, it's after midnight. Can't this wait til tomorrow?"</p><p>"No chance. You've been leaving the busy work to me for the last couple of months while you've been prancing around killing Lordings!" Dareth said, arms folded.</p><p>"It's not like I was having fun." Nya muttered as she pulled one from the pile.</p><p>Dareth glared at her. There was a knock at the door.</p><p>"Enter!" Nya said, relieved.</p><p>To Nya's surprise, it was Pixal. The robot didn't often have interactions with people beyond Borg.</p><p>"What can I do for you, Pixal?" Nya asked cautiously.</p><p>"I need to speak with you." Pixal said. "Alone."</p><p>Dareth opened his mouth to protest, but with a look from Nya, he left the room without a word.</p><p>"There is no reason to keep Zane's identity from him." Pixal said the second the door shut.</p><p>Her voice was hushed, but her tone sharp.</p><p>"What-" Nya stammered, but Pixal cut in.</p><p>"If the time he has spent with you has not triggered his memories, it is highly unlikely that the knowledge of his origin would have any effect." Pixal said.</p><p>Her hands were clenched and her green eyes sparking.</p><p>"Pixal I-" Nya tried again.</p><p>"You are holding him back from what he could be because you are too proud to admit that you have no idea how the seal on his memories work." Pixal accused.</p><p>Nya stared at her, gaping, with no idea where the outburst had come from. Then it clicked.</p><p>"You're in love with him."</p><p>It wasn't a question. Pixal met Nya's gaze and accusation unflinchingly.</p><p>"And of course the fool's fallen in love with you too." Nya said, putting a hand to her head.</p><p>Everything made sense now: Pixal's new odd habit of wandering the halls, Zane's tendency to walk by himself, and now, Pixal's outburst.</p><p>Nya waited for the anger towards Pixal's disrespect and aggression to bubble up, but it never came. She felt only a melancholy, thinking of what she had had four years ago.</p><p>"It's a person." Nya said.</p><p>"Excuse me?" Pixal asked.</p><p>"The seal is based on a person that Zane or Cole knew. Someone they were close too." Nya explained.</p><p>"That still does not justify or explain keeping Zane's past from him." Pixal said shortly.</p><p>"Let me finish. One, that's all Sensei Wu told me about the seal. He was extremely vague, which is par for the course." Nya said. "Two, I'm guessing the person that's the key to Zane's seal is his father."</p><p>Nya was relieved to see Pixal's bristling ease as she explained.</p><p>"It's hard to talk about Zane being a nindroid without talking about his dad, too. I think that if Zane knew he was a nindroid, without the knowledge of where exactly he came from, it would drive him nuts and he would lose his focus."</p><p>"And become less useful to you in your fight against the Overlord." Pixal finished for Nya.</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"Unfortunately for everyone, our focus has to be getting stronger, so we can defeat the Overlord." Nya said.</p><p>"So why keep everything else from his past from him? Would it not be easier for him if he knew parts of it?" Pixal asked.</p><p>Her tone was no longer sharp, but inquisitive.</p><p>"That one's more on me." Nya said with a smile. "I don't know for sure who is the key to either of their memories, and I don't exactly trust myself to not accidentally slip."</p><p>"Yet you still interact with them. Could you not be the key?"</p><p>"For those two? I really doubt it." Nya said.</p><p>Kai and Jay's faces flashed across her mind: the two that she could be the key for.</p><p>Pixal nodded, seemingly satisfied.</p><p>"Thank you." She said, but paused. "I assume you would want me to stop seeing Zane, to better keep the secret."</p><p>Pixal had lifted her chin and the tone of defiance had slipped back into her voice.</p><p>"No, I actually don't have a problem with it." Nya said.</p><p>Pixal blinked.</p><p>"I really doubt that he's going to connect the dots just by hanging around another robot. He can be really oblivious sometimes." Nya went on.</p><p>There was a hint of a smile on Pixal's face when she nodded in agreement.</p><p>"You are correct. And thank you." Pixal paused, then went on. "I should let you know that the probability was high that I would have pursued a relationship with him regardless of your feelings."</p><p>Nya burst out laughing. Pixal looked a little startled, at least from what Nya could see through her tears of mirth.</p><p>"Sorry, it's just," Nya wiped the tears from her eyes. "I probably would have ignored me too."</p><p>Pixal smiled outright this time.</p><p>"I will bid you goodnight. You have much to do it seems."</p><p>"Oh, don't remind me." Nya groaned, surprised by how relaxed she suddenly was around Pixal. "Goodnight."</p><p>Pixal smiled softly again and nodded. She passed Dareth on his way in.</p><p>"No more distractions! Get going!" Dareth said with a scowl.</p><p>Nya sighed and pulled the pile towards her, but her mind was elsewhere, in a yet unknown cave containing the master of lightning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right guys, before this chapter, PLEASE read this section.</p><p>A long time ago a little, edgy 15 year old Cucumber watched the first part of Rebooted. She liked Cole far more than she liked Jay, and let's be honest, Jay and Nya's relationship wasn't the best at that point. So she jumped on the Cole/Nya thing faster than you can say love triangle. She didn't finish Rebooted or catch up for three years, so she shipped them for three years.(and she put them together in the very, very, early and terrible version of this fic) After watching Skybound's fixing of Nya and Jay's relationship and realizing the love triangle was a TERRIBLE idea, she realized her mistake and went back to Jaya.</p><p>Yes, I shipped Cole and Nya. And while I am firmly in the Jaya camp, I don't think Cole and Nya is a bad ship. Here's my head canon. Cole liked Nya in the early days of the show. I mean, why else would he jump on Nya's advances without hesitation? He since has overcome it, blah blah blah. Well, my fic takes place before Cole got over it. So there are hints of Cole liking Nya in this. Just hints. It's never going to happen because I like Cole in the role of unrequited love and being too much of a good guy to act on it. (unless it's season 3 but let's be honest he was in a bad place at that time)</p><p>I'm sorry if this is your NOTP, but I hope you can push past it and enjoy the rest of the fic.</p><p>Cucumber OUT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane was agitated. The combined weight of a sleepless night and anxiety over Pixal made him jittery.</p><p>"Cool it!" Cole said from next to him at the mess hall table.</p><p>Zane looked down. He had been jiggling his leg without realizing it, making the whole table shake. Nya shot him a concerned look. Cole shook his head.</p><p>"You need to seriously calm down, man." He said, picking up his spoon again.</p><p>Zane suddenly couldn't sit there any longer. He jolted to his feet.</p><p>"I am done." He said, struggling with the words. "I will meet you in the training hall."</p><p>Stiffly he disposed of his untouched food and made for the exit.</p><p>"Zane."</p><p>Zane stopped in his tracks, suddenly looking at Pixal.</p><p>"Pixal!" Zane said, shrinking from her. "I...I would like to apologize for my actions last-"</p><p>Zane froze as Pixal placed one hand on his cheek and reached for his with the other.</p><p>"I apologize for my brusque reaction to your affections last night." She said. "I had an...issue that did not allow me to reciprocate them at that moment."</p><p>Zane beamed down at her and she smiled gently back.</p><p>"But you do reciprocate them?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes." She said. "I think we may be compatible."</p><p>"Well I guess that's a thing now." Cole commented as Zane and Pixal left, hand in hand.</p><p>Nya glanced up from her breakfast.</p><p>"Oh, I think it's been coming on for a while." She replied nonchalantly.</p><p>Cole was suddenly aware of Xavier swinging his legs under the table.</p><p>"Hey bud, if you're up for it, go ahead and go with Zane."</p><p>Xavier grinned and hurried off in pursuit of Zane. Nya raised her eyebrows at Cole.</p><p>"You might have ruined their moment." She said, folding her arms.</p><p>Cole shrugged.</p><p>"They looked like they were in their own little world. I don't think Xavier is gonna break them out of it."</p><p>Cole fell silent and drummed his fingers on the table, lost in thought.</p><p>"Hey, you don't have to answer this if it's a problem, but was I dating anyone before this?" He asked.</p><p>Nya started coughing at the question.</p><p>"Oh, hey, you okay?" Cole asked. He pounded her on the back and tried not to break her spine.</p><p>Nya waved him away.</p><p>"I'm fine, you just surprised me." Nya said. "And uh, no. You weren't. I don't think you were even looking for a relationship."</p><p>Cole was disappointed to realize that she was telling the truth.</p><p>"Well, what about you?" He asked, leaning on an elbow.</p><p>He felt his pulse quicken a step. Nya looked away.</p><p>"Yes." She muttered.</p><p>Cole had an overwhelming feeling that maybe he shouldn't probe anymore.</p><p>"Come on," he said, forcing his voice to be cheerful. "Let's go make sure Zane and Pixal don't wander off and are never found."</p><p>The few weeks following the start of Pixal and Zane's relationship were uneventful. The Lordings were few and far between, the training was going well, and the rest of the facility was running smoothly thanks to Borg, Pixal, Dareth, and Jiro. Nya found herself able to relax.</p><p>Xavier, on the other hand, was getting agitated. Anytime he wasn't training, he was moving. If he was eating, his leg bounced up and down enough to power a car. If he was waiting for someone, he paced. According to Zane, he wasn't sleeping well at night.</p><p>Nya examined the report with a frown. According to the Falcon, there was a very small pack of Lordings on the edge of the wastelands. Nya chewed her cheek. The pack was no more than a dozen Lordings and some real action might just be what Xavier needed.</p><p>"Okay." She said to herself. "Let's get him out there."</p><p>Xavier would be fine, especially with Zane and Cole looking after him. When Nya opened the door to the training hall, however, she could only see Cole and Xavier. Where was Zane?</p><p>Zane peered at the new figures and schematics on Pixal's screen.</p><p>"What are we doing now?" He asked.</p><p>Pixal glanced up at him.</p><p>"Mr. Borg has asked me to look over the power levels and lines from the generator. He is concerned that the lines are not as efficient as they could be."</p><p>Zane nodded and looked over the data, which made a surprising amount of sense.</p><p>"There is something wrong with line 4. It seems there is a 5.65 percent discrepancy in efficiency." He said as he pointed at the screen.</p><p>Pixal smiled and took his hand that was draped around her shoulders.</p><p>"That was well spotted. I will have to inform Mr. Borg." She said, squeezing his hand.</p><p>Zane squeezed it back. He leaned his head on hers as he continued to look over the data. It was bliss, as it had been every time they had worked together over the last few weeks. There had been no fighting, no elemental training, and every time he saw Pixal even just her presence soothed him in a way only she could.</p><p>The door of the room burst open.</p><p>"There you are! Yeesh, Nya's been looking for you forever." Cole said, crossing his arms.</p><p>Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"I was unaware she needed me today." He said.</p><p>Cole shrugged.</p><p>"A small pack showed up on the radar. She wants us to take Xavier out and take care of them."</p><p>Zane's stomach dropped. Nya wanted them to do what? He glanced down at Pixal. She gently shoved him away.</p><p>"Go, Zane. I have worked without you before, I can do it again." She said. "I will see you when you return."</p><p>Zane nodded and squeezed her hand. Cole ushered him out. Zane waved at her and she waved back with a mildly amused look on her face. Cole slugged Zane's arm in the hall.</p><p>"Calm down, lover boy. We got stuff to do." He said with a smirk.</p><p>Zane could feel Cole's agitation through his forced joviality.</p><p>Zane rubbed his arm and gave a nervous laugh. He should have known this day was coming. Nya had informed them of her intentions for Xavier recently. Zane had not truly considered it until now.</p><p>Xavier was at the end of the hall, bouncing on his heels. He grinned at Zane and Cole.</p><p>"Hello, Xavier." Zane said with considerably less enthusiasm. "Are you ready?"</p><p>Xavier nodded.</p><p>"Can you go and get Nya? I think she still needs to brief us on some stuff." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier nodded again and bounded around the corner.</p><p>Cole tensed and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"What is she thinking?" He hissed.</p><p>Zane shook his head.</p><p>"I do not know. It does not make sense." Zane said.</p><p>"Darn right it doesn't." Cole growled. "She has <em>all </em>these trained soldiers lying around, but it's the half trained kid she lets out."</p><p>Zane put a hand on Cole's shoulder.</p><p>"I do not like it either." He said. "But at least we will be with him."</p><p>"I almost wish we weren't." Cole muttered.</p><p>Zane nodded. To see the excitement fade from Xavier's eyes as he sees the Lordings, and have fear and disgust replace it, was not something that Zane was keen to see.</p><p>Cole landed with a thud as he leapt from Rocky's back. The desert and hilly grasslands merged here. Snowy highlands rose in the distance. Xavier and Zane landed nearby from Shard. Cole surveyed the dark mass.</p><p>"There's a few more than we thought." Cole said to Zane. "Maybe we should-"</p><p>The group of Lordings began their chorus of moans and screams as the creatures caught sight of them. They started their loping charge.</p><p>Zane already had his shuriken out. He glanced at Cole and nodded.</p><p>Cole looked back at Xavier. His heart twisted as he saw the look of wide eyed horror on Xavier's face.</p><p>Then the Lordings hit. Cole cursed and unsheathed his scythe. He was vaguely aware of Zane running. Several of the group took after him.</p><p>To Cole's surprise Xavier had taken a wobbly step towards one of the remaining beasts. Cole shoved him aside and ripped open the chest of the Lording.</p><p>"Back!" He snapped at Xavier.</p><p>At that moment Cole didn't care what Xavier wanted or what Nya had ordered. There was no way he was going to let this child anywhere near these abominations.</p><p>Xavier barrelled past Cole and thrust his spear into the next Lording in line. The creature shrieked and fell to the side.</p><p>"Xavier!" Cole barked. "Get back-"</p><p>Xavier took a look back. His eyes were still wide with fear but his jaw was set. The kid was willing to go through with it.</p><p>Well, Cole was going to make sure he didn't have to. He pushed past Xavier and swung. His scythe severed the next Lording's outstretched arms.</p><p>Xavier ducked past Cole again. The kid swept his spear up and slit the disarmed Lording's throat.</p><p>Cole grabbed Xavier's shoulder and dragged him back. He kicked a wave of earth at the remaining Lordings without really looking.</p><p>"When I say get back you <em>get. Back."</em> Cole growled. "Those things-"</p><p>"Cole!" Zane shouted.</p><p>Cole looked up to see about half of the Lordings galloping away. They must have split off at the start of the battle by the distance they'd already travelled. They could move <em>fast</em> if they wanted to.</p><p>"Crap!"</p><p>There were three Lordings left behind. Cole hooked one with his scythe, cutting it in two. Zane had slashed through another. Xavier had charged the third. Before Cole or Zane could stop him, Xavier javalined the final Lording through the chest.</p><p>Zane whirled around and chucked his shuriken at the retreating Lordings. They had gotten too far; even Zane has his limits. He caught the shuriken as it came back, already in a full sprint. Without thinking, Cole charged after him.</p><p>Ronin had promised himself that when Nya contacted him for help, he would refuse. He would tell her that she was foolish to think he'd help her, that he wouldn't do anything without proper payment.</p><p>He had spent the last half hour chasing her group of idiots while they hunted down a pack of Lordings.</p><p>Ronin now watched Cole, Zane, and Xavier plow through snow towards the Lordings.</p><p>He shivered in the cold of the old, snowbound birch forest and wished he had dressed warmer. Of course, how could he have known that the Lordings would lead the elemental masters and their sidekick on a miles long chase? At least the forest had better cover. Ronin could watch everything from the safety of the branches.</p><p>Nya's voice crackled through Ronin's radio.</p><p>"Give me a report, Ronin."</p><p>"They're alive." Ronin drawled.</p><p>He grinned at her frustrated sigh.</p><p>"Details, Ronin!" She ordered.</p><p>"They finally caught up with the pack and have engaged." Ronin said. "Kid's doing pretty good. The Rockstar is mostly working on keeping the kid alive."</p><p>"And Zane?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Carrying the team. He's like a machine."</p><p>There was a silence and Ronin watched Cole decapitate a Lording.</p><p>"Ronin, what's your position?"</p><p>A note of worry had crept into Nya's voice.</p><p>"The birch forest up north. The place with the treehorns." Ronin replied.</p><p>Nya swore.</p><p>"Ronin, do you see a large birch tree in the area?"</p><p>Ronin squinted through the trees.</p><p>"Yup. What about it?"</p><p>"Under no circumstances is Zane to reach that tree!" Nya's voice was urgent now. "It's the entrance to a secret lab that he <em>cannot </em>find!"</p><p>"What's going on?" Ronin asked.</p><p>"I'll tell you after they leave. Now go and do the job I'm paying you for!" Nya snapped.</p><p>"You're not paying me." Ronin muttered, but he leapt from his tree to the next.</p><p>The group below was too concentrated on finishing off the remaining Lordings to notice Ronin's less than graceful jumps. Of course the final few Lordings were headed straight for the tree.</p><p>Ronin leaped from a tree and landed right between the final Lordings. With a flash of his deepstone blades they fell writhing into the snow and Ronin leaned against the odd symbol on the tree. He grinned as the three stared at him, confounded. He loved it when people looked at him like that.</p><p>"Hey." He said.</p><p>"Who the heck-" Cole started but Zane interrupted.</p><p>"Ronin." Zane said. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>"You know this guy?" Cole asked.</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>"He is an acquaintance of Nya's." Zane said.</p><p>Zane had tensed and had one hand hovering over one of his shuriken. Cole had tightened his grip on his scythe. Even the kid had readied himself for a scrap, clutching the ragged Stone Army spear tightly. Ronin sheathed his swords. He wasn't here for a fight.</p><p>"I'm hurt, Old Man Winter! Nya and I go way back." Ronin said.</p><p>"I have only seen you interact with Nya once." Zane retorted.</p><p>"Yes, because I'm sure you're aware of what Nya's doing at all times." Ronin said as he rolled his eye.</p><p>Seriously, how naive could you get?</p><p>Cole brandished his scythe at Ronin.</p><p>"You still haven't told us what you're doing here." He growled.</p><p>"How do you know I don't live here?" Ronin said.</p><p>He was having too much fun with this.</p><p>Zane blinked.</p><p>"Fair." He said. "If we have no further business, then my companions and I will leave you in peace."</p><p>Ronin shrugged. Zane steered Xavier around, who gave Ronin one more confused look before bounding away in the snow. Cole glared at Ronin, but followed the others.</p><p>Zane stopped and looked back. Ronin tensed. There was something in the master of ice's eyes. He knew, or at least suspected something. Zane met Ronin's eye and then looked past him. His expression grew distant.</p><p>The kid tugged at Zane who blinked and seemed to snap out of it. He turned away.</p><p>Ronin didn't relax until they had moved out of sight. Their voices still floated back.</p><p>"He's hiding something, I know it!" Cole said.</p><p>"I know, but it is none of our business." Zane replied.</p><p>Cole's response faded out and Ronin flicked on his radio.</p><p>"Your kids are heading back your way. Didn't get near it." He told Nya.</p><p>"Thank goodness." She breathed.</p><p>"What's up with this place then?" Ronin said as he studied the faint outlines of a door.</p><p>There was a pause.</p><p>"It's the place Zane was built."</p><p>"Built? What is he, a robot?" Ronin said.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Ronin stared at the radio as if Nya was there to be stared at. Her confirmation rattled around in his brain.</p><p>"A robot." Ronin repeated, running his fingers through his hair. "What is Cole, a ghost?"</p><p>Nya chuckled.</p><p>"No, Zane's the only weird one." Nya said.</p><p>"That's it? One of your friends is a bloody robot and that's all you have to say?" Ronin said.</p><p>"What do you want, his life story?"</p><p>"A little bit, yeah."</p><p>Ronin rubbed at his eyepatch.</p><p>Nya laughed again</p><p>"Another time."</p><p>"All right, keep your secrets." He grumbled.</p><p>He put his hand up to the door and dug his fingers into the crack.</p><p>"Ronin!" Nya's voice was sharp. "Please, don't."</p><p>Ronin started then let his hand drop to the side. She knew him better than he thought.</p><p>"Fine. You owe me a tour though."</p><p>"Sure. Thanks again, Ronin. You've been a real help."</p><p>"Anytime, sweetheart." Ronin said.</p><p>It took him a minute to realize what he had just implied. He could see Nya grinning with triumph.</p><p>"Bye, Ronin." She said quickly.</p><p>Ronin could hear the plotting in her voice.</p><p>"Bye." He mumbled.</p><p>Ronin leaned against the tree's trunk and gazed up into the icy blue sky.</p><p>"I'm getting soft." He muttered.</p><p>Cole watched Xavier huddle on Shard's neck with concern.</p><p>"Xay, you okay?" He asked softly.</p><p>Xavier glanced back with a blank look and shrugged.</p><p>"You hungry? Cause we're almost home." Cole tried again.</p><p>Xavier shook his head.</p><p>"Cole, leave him be. You know how it is." Zane called from the front of the dragon.</p><p>Cole fell silent but still watched Xavier. The boy sat with hunched shoulders and stared straight ahead. Cole tried to repress a twinge of resentment towards Nya at the sight of Xavier so despondent.</p><p>Shard landed gracefully and Cole helped Xavier down.</p><p>"Will you report to Nya? Xavier needs to go to bed." Zane asked.</p><p>"Yeah." Cole said. He ignored the persuasive essay on why he should go straight to the dining halls being eloquently presented by his stomach.</p><p>Luckily, Nya had just a few questions.</p><p>"How did Xavier hold up?" She asked after the housekeeping questions were through.</p><p>Cole couldn't meet her eye.</p><p>"He's a little shaken up." Cole said.</p><p>Nya pursed her lips. Cole folded his arms.</p><p>"You don't think it was a good idea to send him." She said.</p><p>"No." Cole said.</p><p>He didn't want to talk about this; the unsettled feeling the Lordings gave him still clung to his mind, not to mention the bitter taste the situation left in his mouth.</p><p>"Can I go now?" He asked, trying to keep the edge from his voice.</p><p>Nya sighed. "Yes. Goodnight."</p><p>Cole nodded and practically ran out of the office. He made a beeline straight for the mess hall. A couple of people were still seated inside, talking in hushed voices. They all looked up as Cole walked in. Cole managed a smile as he greeted them. He noticed they all stiffened when he joined them at the table.</p><p>"Loosen up." He told them. "I'm off duty."</p><p>Some of them smiled and he managed to keep up a trickle of conversation with them. He asked about their lives before the Overlord, their families, and what they did nowadays.</p><p>"Don't answer this if you don't think you should, but did any of you know me before all this?" Cole asked.</p><p>The others exchanged glances. A young woman spoke up.</p><p>"You saved me." She said.</p><p>"From what?" Cole asked.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"I don't think I should tell you that, but it was pretty bad. I was fifteen and the building was collapsing. Then you burst through the wall and held up the ceiling while we got out!" She said. "It was amazing."</p><p>"Wow." Cole said, beaming. "I sound pretty cool."</p><p>An older man nodded.</p><p>"You and your friends were real heroes." He said.</p><p>Cole smiled, but his heart sank a little. He wished he still felt like a hero and not just some idiot given a scythe and magic rocks.</p><p>"See you guys around." Cole excused himself.</p><p>On the way back to his room he strained himself trying to remember <em>something.</em> One memory couldn't hurt. He was still trying to force a recollection when he opened the door. Zane's deep, methodical breathing told him that at least one person was asleep. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he wasn't quite surprised to see Xavier staring at the ceiling.</p><p>"You wanna talk about it?" Cole whispered.</p><p>Xavier shook his head and glanced at Zane.</p><p>"We can talk outside." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier considered this and slipped out of his bed. He grabbed Cole's hand and they silently escaped the dark room. Cole folded his arms as Xavier shut the door.</p><p>"What're you feeling?" Cole asked.</p><p>Xavier glanced back at the door. Cole smiled a little.</p><p>"He's a worrywort. I won't tell him anything." He promised.</p><p>Xavier relaxed a few degrees. Cole settled himself on the floor next to him.</p><p>"Twenty questions time." He said. "Number one, was it like you expected?"</p><p>Xavier cocked his head and shook it.</p><p>"Question two, did it bug you being around Lordings?"</p><p>Xavier gave a vigorous nod.</p><p>"Question three, do you want to stop fighting Lordings?"</p><p>Cole was surprised to see Xavier determinedly shake his head.</p><p>"Listen, Xavier. You don't have to go fight these guys. Me, Zane, and Nya have got it-" Cole started.</p><p>Xavier shook his head and glared into Cole's eyes. There was a determination and drive there that felt familiar to Cole. For a second, something connected between them.</p><p>"You have to." Cole said quietly. "It's like me and Zane. You don't have a choice."</p><p>Xavier nodded. The look had faded from his eyes and he squeezed them shut. Cole put an arm around Xavier's narrow shoulders.</p><p>"I'd really rather you not, you know." Cole said. "It's dangerous and you're just a kid."</p><p>Xavier didn't respond except for pulling his knees to his chin.</p><p>"But I understand." Cole said, and paused. "We'll get through this."</p><p>Xavier nodded grimly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A new enemy appears.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cole, do you know where Zane is?" Nya asked.</p><p>Cole looked up from his lunch, cheeks bulging. He swallowed with difficulty.</p><p>"Last time I saw him he'd slipped off with Pixal. Probably hanging out in their usual room. Why do you ask?"</p><p>"Cause I need to find Pixal." Nya said. "If Zane's not with you guys, he's with her."</p><p>Cole nodded and started eating at an alarming rate again. Xavier stared at him, fascinated.</p><p>Cole was right. When Nya approached the door of Pixal and Zane's usual hangout, she heard their soft voices float out. Nya knocked once and opened the door.</p><p>Pixal and Zane were curled in a seat together, looking at a pad. Zane froze like a naughty puppy caught in the act when he saw Nya. Pixal just raised her eyebrows.</p><p>"Hello, Nya." Zane stammered.</p><p>"Hey Zane. Can I have a word with Pixal alone?" Nya said</p><p>Nya could practically see the gears in Zane's brain turning, wondering why Nya would have private business with Pixal. He, however, nodded and slipped out.</p><p>"No listening at the door!" She called after him.</p><p>"I would not do that!" He protested as the door shut.</p><p>"He would." Nya told Pixal. "At least, before all this he would. Especially with the other three around."</p><p>"Why do you need me, Nya?" Pixal asked.</p><p>Nya glanced down to the bottom of the door. There was no shadow showing under the crack.</p><p>"I want you to teach me how to repair Zane." She said.</p><p>Pixal's expression didn't change.</p><p>"Why?" She asked.</p><p>"Zane nearly ran into his father's lab yesterday. It got me thinking. I never learned much about how he worked. He fixed himself most of the time, plus we had his dad." Nya explained. "But now, what if he's hurt and you and Borg aren't there? I'd rather be safe than sorry."</p><p>Pixal stared at Nya but nodded. She stood.</p><p>"Meet me in engineering in fifteen minutes." Pixal said.</p><p>"Wait, right now?" Nya asked.</p><p>"In fifteen minutes. I assume you have the time." Pixal replied as she gathered her things.</p><p>"Yes, I do." Nya said. "I better go get Zane off our backs."</p><p>Zane was waiting at the end of the hall.</p><p>"Zane, go see if you can't get Cole to stop being afraid of his scythe." Nya told him.</p><p>"Cole is not afraid of his scythe." Zane said, cocking his head. "He simply cannot control it well."</p><p>Nya suppressed a sigh.</p><p>"I mean go help him figure out how to control it." She said.</p><p>Zane brightened.</p><p>"I will be glad to." He said. "But Pixal-"</p><p>"I have had news of a new project I am needed for." Pixal told him. "We will continue tomorrow."</p><p>Zane deflated.</p><p>"I see."</p><p>He slunk away.</p><p>"Get Xavier involved. He needs it." Nya called after Zane.</p><p>"Of course!" Zane called back.</p><p>Pixal slid by with a slight smile.</p><p>"See you in fifteen minutes." Nya told her.</p><p>The guards in front of Engineering nodded to Nya as she went in. The place was a mess as usual: men bustling around various pieces of jumbled machinery. Pixal was waiting nearby at a table. Echo was hovering at her elbow. Nya felt a surge of affection as Echo grinned at her.</p><p>"Nya!" Echo exclaimed.</p><p>"Hey Echo!" Nya greeted the disheveled nindroid.</p><p>"Let's get started." Pixal said.</p><p>Nya scooted close to her. Pixal had spread out a myriad of blueprints featuring Zane's inner workings.</p><p>"Is Echo going to be our template?" Nya asked.</p><p>Pixal shook her head.</p><p>"Echo Zane is just fond of me."</p><p>"Just like his brother." Nya teased.</p><p>Pixal smiled a little shyly.</p><p>"Yes." She said. "But never mind that; we should get to work."</p><p>Pixal spread out the first of the blueprints. Echo and Nya both peered over her to get a look.</p><p>"They're more complicated than I expected." Nya observed.</p><p>"Indeed." Pixal said. "I should inform you that due to the nature of Zane's design, there are certain aspects that you are unlikely to be able to repair."</p><p>"Like what?" Nya asked.</p><p>"His power source." Pixal said, pointing it out on the blueprint. "As well as his brain. They require too much precision for a human to work on them."</p><p>"All right, I'll buy that. Let's start the rest" Nya said.</p><p>Nya was pleasantly surprised that Pixal was a good teacher. Pixal was methodical in her explanations and patient with Nya's questions. Even so, Nya found herself getting overwhelmed.</p><p>"Yeesh, I thought I was good at robotics." Nya exclaimed after the fourth blueprint. "How was his dad able to handle it?"</p><p>"Give yourself time." Pixal encouraged. "You are understanding much more than I anticipated."</p><p>Pixal pulled another blueprint to her.</p><p>"Do not compare yourself to Zane's father." She said. "Doctor Julien was an extremely remarkable man."</p><p>Echo perked up at the mention of his creator.</p><p>"Doctor Julien! He built me to protect. He built my brother as well, correct?" He exclaimed.</p><p>"That's right." Nya said with a nod.</p><p>Echo furrowed his brow and cocked his head.</p><p>"I would like to see my brother. When may I see him?"</p><p>Nya winced. She had hoped to avoid this topic.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you can only see Zane when he has his memories back." Nya explained gently. "That won't be until we defeat the Overlord."</p><p>Echo slumped and stared at the ground.</p><p>"I very much would like to play chess with him." He said.</p><p>"Sorry buddy." Nya consoled him. "Pixal, let's keep going."</p><p>Pixal was staring into space with her eyes narrowed.</p><p>"Nya," she said. "What <em>is</em> your plan to defeat the Overlord?"</p><p>"Collect all four elemental masters, get them up to snuff, then confront the Overlord." Nya said as confidently as she could.</p><p>"That does not sound like a feasible plan." Pixal said.</p><p>There was no judgement in the android's voice, only concern. Nya sighed and leaned onto the table.</p><p>"Pixal, I'll be honest. There's never been much hope. " She said quietly.</p><p>Pixal nodded.</p><p>"But you will not give up."</p><p>Nya smiled a little bitterly.</p><p>"It's not in my nature, or Zane's. It's not in <em>any </em>of our natures." She said. "We're ninja, and ninja never quit."</p><p>Kai's favorite saying echoed around the room.</p><p>Pixal placed a hand on Nya's shoulder. "Neither will we."</p><p>"For pity's sake, Zane! Stop pouting!" Nya said.</p><p>"I am not pouting!" Zane protested as he pouted harder.</p><p>He was drooping in the corner of the training hall a few days after Nya's lesson with Pixal. Cole laughed and punched Zane's shoulder.</p><p>"If what you're doing isn't pouting, I don't know what is." Cole chortled.</p><p>Xavier tugged on Zane's sleeve. When Zane looked down, Xavier pointed to Zane, then back to himself, and pulled the corners of his mouth down in an exaggerated frown.</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> look like that!" Zane said as Cole laughed harder.</p><p>"Come on, man!" Cole nudged Zane. Pixal's only going to be gone a couple of days!"</p><p>"I know." Zane folded his arms. "I am fine with it."</p><p>Nya knew Zane was <em>not</em> fine with it, but decided not to push it.</p><p>Nya's heart swelled as she remembered that soon the two would become three. The Falcon had come in that morning with the news that another tomb had been found. All they had to do was wait for the Lordings to clear from the area.</p><p>"Stop teasing Zane, Cole. You guys need to-"</p><p>Something lurched in her stomach and all the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Nya jerked her head around. Something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Zane and Cole look around wildly.</p><p>"What the-"</p><p>Cole was cut off by Jiro bursting into the hall.</p><p>"Captain!" He choked out. "The generator!"</p><p>"Slow down, Jiro! What about-" Nya started.</p><p>"It's a code 5." Jiro hissed.</p><p>Nya felt all the blood drain from her face. Her mind, thankfully, stayed clear.</p><p>"It's just the generator?" She asked.</p><p>Jiro nodded.</p><p>"I'm going. Don't say anything: we don't have time." Nya said as Jiro opened his mouth. "Send Dareth with the remaining Stone Army soldiers as back up."</p><p>"What's going on? What was that?" Cole demanded.</p><p>Nya turned to Cole and Zane. Their shoulders were tight and fists clenched. How could she explain?</p><p>"You two <em>stay here.</em>" Nya ordered, deciding to ignore Cole's question. "Under no circumstances do you follow me!"</p><p>Nya started towards the doors before they could answer.</p><p>"Do <em>not </em>let them leave." Nya muttered to Jiro as she passed.</p><p>Jiro nodded, his jaw clenched.</p><p>She left the room right as Cole and Zane descended onto Jiro with their questions.</p><p>Nya started running the second she got outside. The dragons were excellent transport, but were conspicuous. Nya needed the element of surprise. Water burst from her hands and it propelled her forward. She barrelled across the wasteland.</p><p>She forced her mind to stay clear. No thoughts. No thoughts or she couldn't do what she needed to do.</p><p>Nya heard the screams before she saw the generator. She swore and doubled the water pressure. The tall, makeshift generator loomed above her as she rounded the canyon corner. The base of the generator blazed with dark flames.</p><p>Nya cursed again and redirected her spray to the flames, dousing them as best as she could.</p><p>"Nya. It's been a while." A haunting, achingly familiar voice said from behind her.</p><p>Nya turned. <em>He</em> stood there, the bodies of the generator crew scattered about him.</p><p>He was barely a shell of what he used to be. The soft edges of his face has sharpened, his dark gi hung off his gaunt frame, and his eyes were black and blank. Black tattoos criss-crossed his arms and he was shrouded in a dark aura.</p><p>"It has." Nya said. She felt her voice break. "Why now?"</p><p>She struggled to stay impassive. He cocked his head at her.</p><p>"My master has tolerated your presence long enough."</p><p>His aura flared at the mention of the Overlord.</p><p>"In other words, we've been making progress." Nya said. "Good. I'll have to inform my men."</p><p>He stared at her.</p><p>"You still refuse to say my name." He said.</p><p>"You're not him anymore." Nya growled.</p><p>"You intend to fight me." He said, resigned.</p><p>Nya narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"What else am I supposed to do?" She asked, unsheathing her knives.</p><p>"Nya." He said. "Please."</p><p>He held out his hand, and suddenly he was the boy whose face filled her dreams and haunted her nightmares. She was tempted, for a fraction of a second to take it. To fall into a darkness of dreams and shadows, where she was free of the struggle she and everyone around her faced. The urge passed and she looked him in the eyes.</p><p>"You know I can't." She said, surprised at the gentleness in her voice.</p><p>He regarded her with something akin to sadness.</p><p>"I am sorry, then."</p><p>He wrenched his proffered hand into a claw and it jerked forward. A tangle of dark ribbons burst from his aura.</p><p>Nya twisted away from the outstretched tendrils. More coils of darkness spread around her. She danced with them, weaving and bowing. She slashed her knives here and there, clearing a path to him. He didn't wait for her to reach him. He lunged forward and Nya barely had time to dodge his strike. She slashed her knives. He pushed them aside. He lashed out with his foot, clipping Nya's shoulder. She rolled with the blow and flashed her blades. They found their mark, nicking his ankle.</p><p>He growled and struck downwards. Nya dove out of the way and unleashed a geyser, propelling her back to him. There was a flash of surprise in his eyes as she shot up and buried her daggers into his chest. Nya kicked off his chest and stumbled back. She let hope flare. Could it have been that easy?</p><p>He tore the daggers from his chest and threw them to the side. They reappeared in Nya's hands.</p><p>"That was good, Nya," He said, as if they were just training. "But I doubt anything you could do could stop me."</p><p>He strode towards her, darkness still oozing from the wounds. Nya dashed to the side. He moved to match her, but Nya was quicker. Leaping into the air again, she brought her knives down on his neck. He jerked away. His aura gathered around his fist and he smashed it into her chest. Nya's breath was driven out of her as she flew through the air and crashed into the ground. Something cracked with a stab of pain in her ribs. She struggled to her hands and knees, coughing.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Nya." He said again.</p><p>"Nya!"</p><p>With a jolt, Nya recognized Cole's voice. Her heart plummeted as she saw Zane and Cole, her two <em>idiots</em>, with their weapons drawn and ready to fight. He stared at them.</p><p>"Zane? Cole?" He whispered. "You're <em>alive</em>?"</p><p>Cole flinched as the creature addressed Zane and himself. He knew he should leap forward, attack, or do anything, but the creature's mere presence kept him rooted. There was something <em>wrong</em> about the creature, like it shouldn't have existed. That feeling coupled with the same disgust and horror that he felt while facing Lordings kept him immobile.</p><p>"I thought that when I couldn't feel you anymore, that you had died." It said softly. "I had <em>hoped</em> you had died. Better dead than to see me like this."</p><p>Cole felt Zane twitch beside him. The master of ice took a labored step forward.</p><p>"What <em>are</em> you?" He asked.</p><p>The creature's face contorted. "Don't you <em>recognize </em>me?"</p><p>It turned its head sharply to Nya as she spoke.</p><p>"They don't remember you." She murmured.</p><p>The dark aura around the creature flared and Cole felt himself tense.</p><p>"That is some comfort, at least." The creature said bitterly.</p><p>Cole grit his teeth and raised his scythe again. The creature turned to look at him.</p><p>"So you'll fight me too." It said. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get."</p><p>Cole didn't have time to blink before a mass of tendrils exploded from the creature's aura. Zane dove to the side. Cole instinctively swiped at the tangle of darkness with a yelp. It dissipated. Cole glared and stomped the ground. A wave of earth bulldozed towards the creature. It smirked. It kicked the wave back with enough ease to hurt Cole's pride. He smashed his scythe down on his own attack to disperse it.</p><p>Zane, closer to the creature now, threw a shuriken at its head. The creature tilted its head to allow the shuriken to pass by. Cole started running towards them. Zane leapt at the creature. He lashed out with his other shuriken. The creature sidestepped with ease and struck Zane's back. Zane crashed into the dirt.</p><p>The creature was suddenly dashing at Cole, its aura like wings. Cole kept running, ready to meet it. Cole swung his scythe. The creature smirked again as it pushed off against the flat of the blade. For a second, Cole thought he saw it wince, but then the creature kicked him in the face. Cole fell to the ground, but forced himself back up.</p><p>He threw a punch, which the creature dodged easily. Cole rooted his foot into the earth for balance and he used the momentum of the punch for a roundhouse kick. The creature recoiled as Cole's foot smashed into its jaw.</p><p>Zane was back up and barrelling towards them. Cole punched the creature, still reeling from Cole's kick, squarely in the nose. Zane was upon them, lifting his shuriken for a strike.</p><p>The creature's aura contorted and stretched out. It wrapped itself around Cole and Zane's waists. Cole barely had time to yelp before he was hurled into the air. He crashed into the dirt several yards away. Zane had maneuvered himself in the air enough to land on his feet. Cole pulled himself up despite his sore everything. He tensed and waited for the creature to follow up. It didn't. It just stood there and glared in their direction.</p><p>"What's he doing?" Cole hissed to Zane.</p><p>"Unknown. It should have-" Zane stopped short and his pale eyes widened. "It is recharging the darkness around itself."</p><p>"How on earth did you figure that out?" Cole muttered as he stalked closer to Zane.</p><p>"Look at the darkness. It is not as concentrated." Zane said.</p><p>Cole squinted at the glaring figure. Zane was right. The aura surrounding the creature was lighter and wispier.</p><p>"The aura must have its limits." Zane mused. "If used too much it leaves it weakened."</p><p>Zane glanced over at Cole.</p><p>"We need to surprise it, while it is weakened and unsuspecting." Zane said.</p><p>Something clicked in Cole's mind. "You don't mean-".</p><p>"That is exactly what I mean. We need to do it now." Zane said.</p><p>A note of urgency had slipped into his voice.</p><p>"You weigh more than Xavier. I dunno if I can get you there fast enough." Cole protested.</p><p>"I am aware of the weight difference. You have the sufficient strength." Zane countered.</p><p>"Fine. Be careful." Cole said with a grimace.</p><p>Zane nodded. Cole lowered his scythe. Zane hopped onto the broadened blade. Cole hefted Zane with all of his might.</p><p>Zane was launched with his shurikens at the ready. Cole knew the second Zane hit the air that they had made a mistake. He ran. The creature took a step back and Cole could see the amazement and confusion on its face. Zane slashed the shuriken at the creature's head.</p><p>Time slowed down. The remaining darkness around the creature sharpened around its hand. Cole pushed himself harder. He needed to reach them before they could collide. Nya's scream shattered the air.</p><p>"Lloyd! Don't!"</p><p>Cole watched, helpless, as the creature plunged the spike into Zane's chest. He watched something go out in Zane's eyes. He watched Zane's body fall to the ground. He watched as everything was engulfed in a blinding light.</p><p>Cole tripped and plowed into the earth. He screwed up his eyes and clapped his hands over his ears to keep out the creature's tortured screams. It seemed to him that another, soundless scream was piercing his heart. He huddled on the ground, waiting and hoping it would just stop.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so sorry Lloyd fans. In the original draft (from when I was 13) I did this because Lloyd was my least favorite ninja. But now it's because I love doing terrible things to the characters I love. So I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the battle with the Fallen</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The silence was sudden and jarring. Cole opened his eyes and pushed himself to his knees. The creature was nowhere to be found. In its place was Xavier. Tears streamed down the boy's face as he cradled Zane's now lifeless head.</p><p>Nya had rushed over, clutching her ribs. Xavier moved protectively over Zane as Nya reached out.</p><p>"Move, I can help him." Nya ordered.</p><p>Cole, unsure of what he was really doing, walked over and pried Xavier from Zane. The little boy clutched at Cole's gi, racked with silent sobs. Cole could only stare at Zane's empty, empty eyes.</p><p>Nya was moving quickly. She stripped away Zane's gi from his chest. Something in Cole's numb mind clicked.</p><p>"Nya, what-"</p><p>Nya tore Zane's chest open.</p><p>Cole gaped at the robotic insides now exposed. Nya seemed unperturbed. She plunged her hands into Zane's cavity.</p><p>Robot. The word echoed in Cole's mind. Zane was a robot.</p><p>"Come on, Zane." Nya muttered. She grew more and more frantic as the seconds ticked by. "You have to wake up!"</p><p>The survivors of the generator crew started to emerge from their hiding places. A pale figure pushed past Cole.</p><p>Pixal knelt beside Nya. Nya turned to her, panicked.</p><p>"Pixal! He-" Nya started.</p><p>"Nya. You must move." Pixal murmured. "The generator is non functional. I am on emergency power."</p><p>Nya shifted, allowing Pixal room. The android handled Zane's insides with the precision of a surgeon. A few more seconds passed. Pixal looked at Nya.</p><p>"Nya." Pixal said. Her voice was slurred. "I cannot. Not enough power."</p><p>Pixal reached out and touched Zane's face. Her green eyes lost their light. She fell to the earth. Her hand still somehow cradled Zane's cheek.</p><p>Nya sat there, breathing heavily. Cole knew that he should go to her, comfort her, but his mind was still in a fog. Nya stood, her eyes red, but her countenance calm. She turned to face the survivors.</p><p>"Check the injured." Nya called. "Any engineers who are left, assess the damage to the generator. Get going!"</p><p>Nya came over to Cole and Xavier.</p><p>"Did you bring the dragons here?" Nya asked.</p><p>Cole stared at her.</p><p>"Hey!" Nya snapped her fingers under Cole's nose. "I need you to focus."</p><p>"Y-yeah. We did." Cole managed. "We left them beyond the canyon wall."</p><p>Nya nodded. She paused and smoothed Xavier's hair.</p><p>"It'll be all right, I promise." She whispered to the little boy. "I've got to go help everyone now, but we'll talk later."</p><p>She turned to leave. Cole grabbed her wrist. His mind was suddenly clear.</p><p>"No." He said. "You aren't leaving me here with no answers again."</p><p>Nya glanced at him nervously. "We don't have time for this."</p><p>"I don't care." Cole growled. I wanna know why some dark freak just showed up and killed my...my…"</p><p>Cole swallowed as he struggled to find the words for what exactly Zane was to him, angry at the tears pricking his eyes.</p><p>"My <em>brother</em>. Why didn't that thing just kill the rest of us? And let's not forget that Zane is apparently a <em>robot.</em>"</p><p>Nya's eyes were shining with tears.</p><p>"You get one question right now. I'll answer the rest on the way back."</p><p>Her voice was still even and calm.</p><p>One question? Cole's mind was racing with dozens.</p><p>"Is Zane gonna be okay?" He asked. His voice broke.</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"It may not be right now, but we'll get him fixed." She said and squeezed his hand "Now I have to go make sure everything's going okay."</p><p>Cole released his grip and Nya jogged away to the group of people at the generator.</p><p>Cole looked down at the boy in his arms.</p><p>"You weren't supposed to be here." He said.</p><p>Xavier glared at him with still shimmering eyes and jabbed Cole in the chest. Cole felt his ears burn.</p><p>"Come on, kid. Do as I say, not as I do." Cole muttered. "Let's go see if we can help."</p><p>Nya and an engineer were looking up at the damaged generator.</p><p>"A lot of it seems to be superficial." The engineer explained. "But a couple of core systems were heavily damaged, from what we can tell."</p><p>"How quickly can we get it fixed?" Nya asked.</p><p>"It depends. One of the damaged systems is extremely delicate and detailed. The only ones with sufficient knowledge to fix them are Mr. Borg and-" The engineer shot a furtive glance at Pixal's body.</p><p>Nya bit her lip.</p><p>"That's really unfortunate." She said. "Borg is a pain to get out here. Do what you can and I'll send a relief team when I get back."</p><p>"Can we do anything to help?" Cole asked when Nya turned around.</p><p>Nya looked at them sympathetically.</p><p>"No," she said. "You've been through enough today. Hang tight while I check on a few more people and then we can go home."</p><p>Cole wished she had given him something to do, to distract him from the near overwhelming panic and grief tearing at his gut. It was one thing for Nya to tell him Zane was going to be fine, it was another to convince his mind of the fact. Cole stole a look at Zane's limp form. A shiver ran down his spine at Zane's blank eyes and more doubts reared their heads.</p><p>Cole trudged through the sand, one hand clasped in Xavier's and the other steadying Zane's body slung over his shoulder. He glanced up at the dragons flying overhead.</p><p>"I would have been fine waiting for them to come back." He told Nya.</p><p>"It would've taken too long. Rocky and Shard need to fly slowly. They <em>are</em> carrying injured people." Nya said with some effort.</p><p>She paused to wipe her brow and readjusted Pixal's weight on her back. Cole resisted the urge to offer his help. He had tried to ask if she wanted his help when they started, but only got a sharp "I'm <em>fine</em>, Cole!" in response. He decided it was probably a good time to ask his questions instead.</p><p>"We're on our way now. Mind giving me some answers?" Cole asked.</p><p>Nya didn't say anything at first.</p><p>"Ask away."</p><p>"What exactly <em>was</em> that thing?" Cole asked.</p><p>"There was a Chosen One."</p><p>Nya's face and voice were impassive.</p><p>"He failed, like the rest of us, four years ago. When the Overlord won, <em>that's </em>what he got turned into."</p><p>Cole felt a fresh wave of loathing sweep over him.</p><p>"It's his fault we're in this mess." He said bitterly.</p><p>"Don't say that!" Nya snapped. "Don't you <em>ever </em>blame him!"</p><p>"Maybe if he had managed to do his job, Zane wouldn't be practically dead!" Cole growled. "And maybe I would have my life and memories back! Maybe-"</p><p>"<em>Stop</em>!" Nya cried.</p><p>Cole flinched at the raw emotion in her voice.</p><p>"Please." She said more softly. "It's not his fault."</p><p>Cole grunted and kept walking. Xavier had tightened his grip and shifted closer.</p><p>"Does it have a name?" Cole asked after a few minutes of silence.</p><p>"He used to." Nya said. "Now we just call him the Fallen."</p><p>"Poetic." Cole snorted.</p><p>Nya ignored his comment.</p><p>"Any other questions?"</p><p>"Explain Zane." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier focused his gaze on Nya now that Zane was mentioned.</p><p>"He's a robot."</p><p>"Yeah I got that, thanks." Cole said. "Has he always been a robot?"</p><p>"If you're asking if Zane used to be human and we replaced him with a robot, no." Nya said. "Zane was built by a lonely genius who just wanted a son."</p><p>Cole wondered how it was possible for someone as kind and gentle as Zane to be artificial.</p><p>"Don't tell him." Nya warned. "It might trigger his memories."</p><p>Cole agreed.</p><p>"Any more questions?" Nya adjusted Pixal's weight.</p><p>"Where did that light come from?" Cole asked. "What <em>was </em>it?"</p><p>Cole thought he already knew the answer to the first question, but waited for Nya to confirm it. Her eyes darted to Xavier for a split second.</p><p>"I don't know for sure." Nya said. "But I have my suspicions."</p><p>"I'd rather not talk about it right now. I'll tell you when I figure it out." Nya continued as Cole opened his mouth to probe further.</p><p>They walked together in silence. They turned the final canyon corner. Xavier's fingernails dug into Cole's skin. Cole followed the boy's gaze to the mass of smoke where the base should have been.</p><p>Cole's blood turned to ice.</p><p>"That's not the base, is it?" He managed to say.</p><p>"It is." Nya confirmed.</p><p>Her face had gone pale.</p><p>"Nya, give me Pixal and <em>go</em>." Cole ordered. "We'll be right behind you."</p><p>Nya nodded. She let Pixal fall into Cole's arm and blasted off towards the base.</p><p>Cole started running as fast as he could with two limp metal bodies. Xavier ran with him, easily keeping pace.</p><p>Cole skirted the canyon wall before reaching the section where he knew the dragon paddock was hidden. He dug his fingertips into the crack of the doors and forced them open a few feet. He ducked inside, Xavier at his heels. He barely noticed how empty the paddock was.</p><p>"Sorry guys." Cole muttered as he dumped Zane and Pixal as ceremoniously as he could onto the floor.</p><p>Cole glanced at Xavier. Xavier couldn't come; Cole had no way of knowing how dangerous it was in the base.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Cole said.</p><p>Xavier's eyes widened as Cole gave him a firm shove backwards. Cole slipped back out and slammed the paddock shut. He tried to forget Xavier's face, etched with fear.</p><p>Cole turned to the base. The fossil standing guard had been cracked and the sand around it was stained with black. The missing dragons blasted down a final few Lordings. Smoke billowed from the charred remains.</p><p>Panic flared and he pushed it down. He had to stay focused.</p><p>Wisp and Flame moved for him as Cole jumped into the gloom.</p><p>Cole ran down the rickety metal stairs and forced the door open. He stopped and listened. There was the faint sound of fighting, but it was too far away for Cole to tell where it was coming from. He cursed. If he had to go search every tunnel in the place, it might be too late.</p><p>Without thinking he placed his fingers on the rock wall. A current raced up his arm as the stone whispered to him and told him where he needed to go. He ran, and the noises grew louder. It wasn't long before he reached Nya battling valiantly against a mass of Lordings stuffed in the tunnel.</p><p>"Nya! Move!" Cole roared.</p><p>Nya backed off, startled. Cole plunged his hand into the wall and pulled. The earth rent as he willed it and the wall collapsed onto the horde. Cole's vision got fuzzy and he leaned against the wall.</p><p>"Nya!" A familiar voice yelled.</p><p>Ronin burst through the dust. Cole stood up straighter, ready to fight if he needed to.</p><p>"Ronin!" Nya said. "What happened here?"</p><p>"What does it <em>look</em> like?" Ronin growled. "Where have you been? No one had any idea where you went!"</p><p>"Jiro knew-" Nya started.</p><p>"We found him unconscious in the training room." Ronin said. "So <em>he</em> couldn't tell us anything."</p><p>"Unconscious?" Nya asked. "How-"</p><p>Cole coughed as his guilty conscious nagged at him.</p><p>"Me and Zane might have had something to do with it." He admitted.</p><p>Nya stared at him.</p><p>"<em>What</em>?" She asked.</p><p>"He wasn't letting us leave and you needed our help!" Cole snapped.</p><p>Nya made a disgusted noise.</p><p>"Where <em>is</em> the Tin Man?" Ronin asked, looking around.</p><p>"We'll deal with that later." Nya muttered.</p><p>"Come on, we're holed up in engineering." Ronin said. "Dareth took the Stone Army and went to clear out the other side of the base."</p><p>Cole placed his hand on the wall. The earth whispered to him again.</p><p>"He's almost done. There's only one group left and he's fighting it." He said.</p><p>Ronin raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"He always been able to talk to rocks?" He asked Nya.</p><p>She shook her head.</p><p>"That's new." She said.</p><p>Cole shrugged, though he didn't appreciate the weird look they were giving him.</p><p>"Let's get to the others." Nya urged.</p><p>Cole agreed. There was probably a chair in engineering and he really needed to sit down.</p><p>"Anyone hurt?" Nya asked as they hurried down the dark hallways.</p><p>"For most of us, only a few scratches and bruises." Ronin said. "Except Borg. They got him pretty good."</p><p>Nya jerked her head.</p><p>"Docs think he'll survive, but they dunno when he'll wake up." Ronin went on.</p><p>"This is bad." Nya muttered. "Of all the people! This is <em>very </em>bad."</p><p>They were nearing the engineering bay, somewhere Cole had never been.</p><p>"It could've been a lot worse. " Ronin said. "If it weren't for-"</p><p>Nya made a choking sound and stopped dead in her tracks. Cole followed her gaze.</p><p>He jerked away from the detached coppery copy of Zane's head staring at him from the shadows.</p><p>"If it weren't for him. He made time for us to get to engineering during the initial attack." Ronin finished.</p><p>"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Cole snarled at him.</p><p>Ronin just shook his head. Cole tried not to notice the bronze limbs strewn about as Nya picked up the head. He felt like he was going to be sick. Nya struggled for a minute with the crushed and clawed back of the head, before extracting a mangled chip.</p><p>She held it out to Ronin for examination.</p><p>"Nya, look at it." Ronin said quietly, pushing down her hand. "He's gone."</p><p>Nya let out a strangled sob. Her fingers tightened on the head. Her frame trembled.</p><p>"Will someone please explain what's going on?" Cole snapped.</p><p>Nya ignored him as she placed the head back on the ground. She was shaking.</p><p>"I'm getting the next one." She said.</p><p>Cole blinked at the barely suppressed rage in her voice.</p><p>"Next what?" Cole asked. "Nya!"</p><p>All of a sudden Nya was running back the way they had come. Cole, without thinking, moved to follow her, Ronin at his side.</p><p>"What does she mean?" Cole asked Ronin.</p><p>"Probably the next elemental master." Ronin replied. "Cept if it's the one she was telling me about, she's insane. The area's swarming with Lordings."</p><p>Ronin swore under his breath, but sighed.</p><p>"Come on, let's go make sure she doesn't get herself killed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry everyone. I am just mean to the poor nindroids this chapter. I always complain about being mean to them and here I am, torturing them once again. It's just too easy. If it's any consolation, Echo is with his father, who has apologized greatly to him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nya makes mistakes, and someone has to deal with the consequences</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya knew Cole and Ronin were following her. She didn't care. She had one goal: get Jay or Kai from his hiding place. Anything to force the world to give <em>something</em> to her for once in the hell that had been the last four years.</p><p>She redoubled the water pressure in her hands and she shot faster over the ground. This one was closer than the other two. It wouldn't take long.</p><p>She stopped short of the exact location on the other side of the canyons. The sheer red walls were the same. The sun beat down on the orange sand.</p><p>Nya glared at the dark stain of Lordings before her. Something whispered in her mind that it was far more than she could handle. A second later, Ronin's ramshackle airship landed with a shudder and bang. Ronin and Cole leapt out and ran to join her. Ronin cursed as the ship belched smoke.</p><p>Nya already had her daggers out. She stepped forward, ready to rush in and engage. Cole grabbed her and pulled her back.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" He hissed.</p><p>Nya glared back at him.</p><p>"We need to do this stealthily." Ronin asserted. "Otherwise we're dead."</p><p>Nya could have torn her way through all of the wretched creatures. Her fingers itched to kill them, but a tiny, rational voice cut through the rage and urged her to nod and agree.</p><p>Cole went first. He silently carved holds into the sheer rock above the cave. Ronin had determined that climbing up and over to their destination was the safest route. Nya was in no mood to think of a better plan.</p><p>They carefully edged across the wall. Nya could see sweat beading on Cole's brow. She herself was straining to reach each hold. A wave of irritation fueled her anger. Cole seemed to have forgotten that she was quite a bit shorter than he. Right as Cole started moving down above the opening, Nya slipped.</p><p>Her heart stopped as she fell, scrambling for a hold. Her instincts kicked in, and a geyser of water slowed her descent. A howl ripped through the air. All the Lordings turned towards her.</p><p>Ronin swore and skidded down the rock face. Cole jumped the last few feet.</p><p>"Come on!" Cole growled.</p><p>Nya yelped as he pushed her through the cave entrance. He and Ronin barely squeezed in as the horde surged towards them.</p><p>The Lordings stopped short at the entrance.</p><p>"Weird." Cole muttered as he watched the Lordings scrabble at the air. "They can't get in."</p><p>Nya turned around and followed the passageway. Ronin and Cole quickly followed her lead. The first crystals soon began to appear.</p><p>They were blue. Jay. Nya quickened her step. The inevitable cavern opened up. Like Cole's before, the largest crystal jutted from the silver sand.</p><p>The room carried the same calm that Cole's had. The anger and resentment boiling inside Nya was quieted. She was left feeling strangely empty.</p><p>Cole pushed past her. He headed straight for Jay's sleeping place and placed a hand on it. He jerked it off immediately and the air sparked with electricity.</p><p>Jay unfolded himself from the crystal with glowing blue eyes. Lightning arced around them. Nya wasn't afraid. The light faded from around Jay and he swayed. Nya reached out to catch him, but Cole was closer. Cole caught Jay deftly in one arm.</p><p>"Steady on there, bud." Cole said.</p><p>Jay's eyes flitted from Nya, to Cole, to Ronin, to his surroundings, and back again. He began to hyperventilate. Cole grabbed his shoulder and patted his back.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay! We're friends here!" Cole said.</p><p>Jay's breathing started to slow.</p><p>Nya found herself staring at him. It was Jay all right, with his curly ginger hair and bright blue eyes. Yet there was something missing. All of his bravado and bluster had been stripped away which left only an anxious young man.</p><p>"It'll be all right, Jay." Nya said. "I'm Nya, this is Cole and Ronin."</p><p>There was no warmth in Jay's stare as he turned his gaze to her. Nya had never thought that she would miss his excited puppy look. A piece of her heart broke at his indifference. Cole was staring at her.</p><p>Nya recognized the look on his face. Jay had-no. She refused to think about it. Not now.</p><p>Cole glanced at Jay with a deep concern.</p><p>"How are we going to get him out of here?" He asked.</p><p>Nya was going to respond when a growl echoed through the cave. Ronin's eye widened.</p><p>"They're getting closer." He muttered.</p><p>Cole knelt down and plunged his hand into the earth.</p><p>"Ronin's right." Cole said. "But it's slow."</p><p>"Whatever was protecting this place must be fading." Ronin mused. "We need to get out, now."</p><p>Nya looked from Cole, dark circles under his eyes and barely keeping Jay up, to Ronin, ragged and weary, and finally to Jay, confused and terrified. She was suddenly aware of her aching ribs and heavy limbs.</p><p>This was not a group of people who could survive the amount of Lordings outside.</p><p>The full weight of the situation crashed onto Nya's shoulders. They were going to die. It was her fault. Ronin and Cole would never have come if not to follow her. Jay could have stayed hidden until the Lordings were gone. Now they were going to be torn apart by the dark puppets and Zane would lie lifeless and abandoned forever.</p><p>"What have I done?" Nya whispered and she sank to her knees.</p><p>No one spoke. Ronin heaved a sigh and put a hand to his head.</p><p>"You made a mistake. Surprise, you're human." He said. "And I <em>should </em>be letting you deal with the consequences."</p><p>He looked up. His eye glinted.</p><p>"Reks can get to the entrance of the cave." He went on. "But someone's gonna have to keep those freaks off of her long enough for her to get out."</p><p>"No!" Nya said. "I won't leave anyone behind!"</p><p>Ronin laughed bitterly.</p><p>"So we can all go out in a blaze of stupid?"</p><p>"That's-"</p><p>Nya stiffened as a gentle, but firm hand covered her mouth.</p><p>"Who's gonna do it?" Cole asked.</p><p>"Since she's not gonna agree to this," Ronin pointed to Nya.</p><p>"He's useless,"</p><p>He pointed to Jay.</p><p>"And I happen to like you, "</p><p>He pointed to Cole.</p><p>"I guess it's gonna have to be me." Ronin finished.</p><p>He sounded like his impending death was a mere inconvenience.</p><p>Nya protested as best she could with Cole's hand clamped over her mouth.</p><p>Ronin looked at her.</p><p>"I'm going to die today anyway, Sweetheart." He said.</p><p>Nya couldn't hold his surprisingly soft gaze.</p><p>"Let me choose the way I go out."</p><p>Nya felt herself go limp. Ronin looked back to Cole.</p><p>"Give me a minute after I go out until you follow me." Ronin instructed. "Reks'll be waiting for you. You may have to carry those two."</p><p>Cole nodded and Ronin slipped out.</p><p>Hisses and growls echoed back down the corridor. Cole shifted his grip on Nya, arm now around her shoulders.</p><p>The minute passed torturously slow. Finally Cole heaved Jay over his shoulder. Jay gave a small squeak. Cole tightened his grip around Nya's shoulders and moved forward.</p><p>Nya cursed his super strength; she couldn't break free. Ronin had cleared the tunnel and the ground was sticky with Lording remains.</p><p>The sound of Ronin tearing through the Lordings drifted to them. He had driven the Lordings away from the entrance enough to clear a spot of land. He glanced back at them and gave a shrill whistle. Reks, hovering above them, descended. Nya yelped as Cole heaved her onto the bay and pulled himself and Jay in after her. Ronin whistled again and Reks started to ascend.</p><p>At least, it tried to ascend. The aircraft trembled beneath them, rising slowly.</p><p>"Come on, Reks!" Ronin roared from below.</p><p>To Nya's horror, it shuddered to a halt and began floating down.</p><p>Cole looked to Nya with an all too familiar look on his face.</p><p>"There's too much weight." He whispered.</p><p>"Cole, don't you dare-" Nya snapped.</p><p>He took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him.</p><p>"Listen to me!" He said forcefully. "This is <em>my </em>choice, and it's okay!"</p><p>Nya clutched at his hand grasping her shoulder.</p><p>"Let me go!" She said.</p><p>Cole ignored her.</p><p>"You have to promise me that you won't lose it again! There are too many people depending on you." Cole said, jerking his head towards Jay. "Promise me!"</p><p>The intensity of his gaze held Nya captive.</p><p>"I-I promise." She stammered.</p><p>Cole relaxed.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He glanced down to the mess below.</p><p>"Well, at least I won't have to fly." He said. "I've always been a <em>down to earth</em> kind of guy."</p><p>He grinned at her.</p><p>"Cole-"</p><p>There was a sharp pain at the back of her head. The last thing she felt was the craft lurch higher as Cole leapt from it.</p><p>Cole unsheathed his scythe mid-air, slamming it into the ground as he landed. His impact created a shockwave of earth that was smaller than he had hoped. It crashed into the Lordings around him.</p><p>"Look who's late to the party!" Ronin shouted from nearby. "Nya's not going to be too happy about this."</p><p>Cole slashed a few Lordings and cut them in two.</p><p>"I'm not gonna be around to deal with it." He said.</p><p>It scared him that his muscles were already straining as he swung his scythe again. A quick glance above him confirmed that Reks was safely on its way.</p><p>"Any chance we can escape all this?" Cole called.</p><p>Even from a few yards away and with the groans of the Lordings Cole heard Ronin snort.</p><p>"By the time we fight our way out, we'd be too exhausted to run." Ronin disemboweled a Lording. "Nah, it's better to just focus on getting rid of as many of these idiots as we can."</p><p>Cole ripped a grasping claw off and smashed it back into its owner's face. He was too focused on not dying to really respond to Ronin. He was grateful to not be alone.</p><p>"Thank you!" He called out.</p><p>He heard Ronin's dry chuckle, though he could no longer see his scruffy ally.</p><p>"Don't mention it."</p><p>A claw grazed Cole's face and he grit his teeth. The Lordings were pushing him backwards towards the wall of the canyon. Cole had lost track of where Ronin was. Every minute one more claw dug into him. His back bumped against the stone.</p><p>Cole let one hand caress the rock while he swung clumsily with the other. The scythe's form was wavering.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ronin." Cole muttered.</p><p>He whirled around, dug both hands into the earthy wall, and with a guttural roar, pulled the side of the canyon down on top of them.</p><p>Earth came crashing down around him. A large boulder collided with Cole, knocking him down. His breath was driven from his chest. His scream mingled with the panicked shrieks of the Lordings as more rocks crushed his left arm.</p><p>He lay there and felt his chest heave. Each breath became more and more difficult. His vision swam.</p><p>"I'm sorry." He croaked again.</p><p>He couldn't see anything through the kicked up dust, but he hoped Ronin had survived the rock fall. Cole closed his eyes. His stomach growled and darkness took him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For the third time, I'm sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya opened her eyes, dazed. For a second she was confused as to why she was on Ronin's ship. The sight of Jay curled in the corner brought everything back.</p><p>Cole. Ronin. She had to go back.</p><p>Jay yelped as she pulled herself up. She ignored him and stumbled to the controls. She placed her hands on the dashboard. It shouldn't be too hard to turn the ship around.</p><p>"<em>Promise me!"</em></p><p>Nya jerked her hands away as Cole's words echoed through her head. The promise.</p><p>She hadn't promised to not go back for them, she argued with herself. But she knew this was exactly what Cole didn't want her to do.</p><p>Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered the gentle smile he wore as he cracked his last joke. The tears she had been holding back for nearly 12 hours could not be held back anymore.</p><p>Nya cried, shaking with sobs.</p><p>She cried for Lloyd, twisted and corrupted seemingly beyond saving.</p><p>She cried for Zane and Pixal, both trapped in their broken bodies.</p><p>She cried for Echo, who fulfilled his programming with too much enthusiasm.</p><p>She cried for Ronin, who had proven her right in the worst way possible.</p><p>She cried for Cole, who found himself again before the end.</p><p>Nya looked up at a soft touch at her knee. Jay, still tightly curled up, had scooted over to her and reached out with a single finger.</p><p>Her throat tightened again.</p><p>"Thank you, " she croaked, managing a small smile.</p><p>Reks started descending. Nya poked her head out. They were over the base. Nya took a deep breath. Her tears had caused the grief to fade into something tolerable. That would have to do for now.</p><p>The four dragons gathered around them as they landed. Jay squeaked in terror, but Nya was glad to see them. Rocky seemed to know something was wrong. He shoved his snout into Nya's face. Nya stroked his head.</p><p>"He won't be coming back." She whispered to him.</p><p>The dragon closed his eyes tight and keened. Nya threw her arms around his neck.</p><p>Another squawk from Jay made her let go. Wisp was excitedly nuzzling Jay, who was clearly not ready to deal with a dragon.</p><p>"Get off of him." Nya said wearily. "He's exhausted."</p><p>Wisp narrowed his eyes but backed off. Jay remained huddled on the floor.</p><p>"We should get you guys in your paddock." Nya managed and made her way to the doors.</p><p>The second the doors opened more than a crack, Xavier rushed into Nya's arms.</p><p>"Xavier! What are you doing in there?" Nya asked as she gathered him up.</p><p>Xavier shook his head. Cole, she thought, answering her own question. He probably didn't want Xavier to follow them.</p><p>Xavier looked up and around. His eyes narrowed when he saw Jay, and only Jay, on Reks. He looked back to Nya. His unspoken query was obvious.</p><p>"Xavier," Nya said, her voice cracking. "Cole didn't make it."</p><p>Xavier's eyes widened for a moment before he shut them tight. He buried his head back into Nya's embrace. His small frame was shaking and his fingers dug into Nya's back.</p><p>They sat together for a long time. Nya found herself weeping again, now for Xavier.</p><p>Jay moved closer after a while and Xavier pulled his head up with a jolt. He locked his eyes with Jay. Jay took a step back.</p><p>"Wh- what's going on?" Jay spoke for the first time.</p><p>Nya opened her mouth to reply, but she couldn't find the words.</p><p>"I can't explain right now, Jay." Nya said. "Please wait until tomorrow, when we've both rested."</p><p>She hoped one night would bring enough strength to her.</p><p>She managed to get back to her feet.</p><p>"Xavier, if you need, you can stay with me tonight." She said.</p><p>Xavier shook his head and slipped his hand into Jay's.</p><p>"Can-can you take care of him tonight?" Nya asked.</p><p>Xavier nodded and tugged Jay towards the base. Nya watched them go and wondered how such a young kid could have more strength than she did right now. She turned back to the dragons. Shard had already bustled inside the paddock and curled around something. Nya followed him, the other dragons close behind.</p><p>The wyvern was coiled around Zane and Pixal's limp forms. Nya stumbled forward and slumped down next to them. At this point, she was too numb to feel more than a brief pang as she saw them.</p><p>She reached out and stroked Zane's hair. The Falcon glided in, its cries echoing Nya's own grief. It landed on her shoulder and stared at Zane with the most human look of pain.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Nya managed.</p><p>
  <em>The five are huddled together as they slowly ascend a dark tower. The one in green, limping, is supported by the one in red. The other three form a protective triangle. Darkness falls from the sky.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inevitably, one is struck down by the darkness. The one in black is engulfed in the shadows. He falls to his hands and knees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The others cry out his name, stopping to help. He waves them furiously away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go!" He orders.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one in green opens his mouth to protest, but the others steer him back on track.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do not look back." The one in white murmurs.</em>
</p><p>Xavier started as his new roommate, Jay, exploded awake in a storm of gasping and sobs.</p><p>"What-" Jay stammered. "Who-"</p><p>His blue eyes fell onto Xavier.</p><p>"What is going on?" He asked.</p><p>His voice was strained and tight.</p><p>Xavier wished he could answer him.</p><p>"But what do you <em>mean</em> my memories are sealed away?" Jay asked.</p><p>Nya stifled a groan and leaned forward, resting her arms on her desk. Jay regarded her from across it with lines creasing his forehead. Xavier hovered nearby with a distant look in his eyes.</p><p>"It means that you won't be able to remember anything while the seal is in place." Nya explained.</p><p>"Oh." Jay said, then frowned. "But <em>why</em>?"</p><p>"I've <em>told </em>you why! The Overlord-" Nya started as she tried to keep the edge from her voice.</p><p>"No, not that! Why did any of this happen? Why do we have to deal with it? Why do my memories attract dark forces?" Jay said. His voice steadily grew higher.</p><p>Nya put up her hands.</p><p>"Jay, <em>please</em>." She said. "Try to stay calm."</p><p>Jay scowled.</p><p>"Let's be calm about having no memories! Great idea!" He said.</p><p>Nya groaned inwardly. Jay was getting sarcastic, which either meant he was upset or completely at ease. She'd have to appeal to his vanity.</p><p>"You want to know why this is happening to you? It's because you're a hero. You were born to be great and now you're one of the only ones who can help stop this." Nya said. She did her best to sound earnest and maybe a bit dramatic.</p><p>Jay still wore his frown, but his brow was no longer bunched.</p><p>"Oh. Well." He said, turning a little pink. "I guess if I'm that important, I'll play along."</p><p>"<em>Thank</em> you." Nya said. "Xay, I'd like to talk to you now."</p><p>Xavier's green eyes focused on her.</p><p>"When we fought the Fallen, there was that light that drove him away." Nya paused. "Was that you?"</p><p>Xavier stared at her. Nya wondered if he had even heard her; he had been near unresponsive since the night before. He slowly nodded his head.</p><p>"I see." Nya said.</p><p>She leaned back in her chair. Her heart was racing. He seemed sure, but she wanted to make certain.</p><p>Nya stood and turned to the wall. She placed her thumb on the near invisible scanner and a hidden compartment cracked open. She retrieved a small plain gray ring.</p><p>"What is that?" Jay asked, craning his neck.</p><p>Nya raised her eyebrows at him. Xavier blinked at her as she proffered the ring to him.</p><p>"Put it on." Nya said.</p><p>He took it and slipped it on one of his spindly fingers. He flinched as the ring tightened. The inner band filled with a green-gold light.</p><p>Xavier looked up at Nya, wide eyed. Jay leaned over.</p><p>"Hey that's like mine! Except less lightning." He said.</p><p>Xavier still stared at Nya, questions in his eyes.</p><p>"It's a Drakestone ring." Nya said quietly. "It resonates with an elemental master's power and turns it into a weapon."</p><p>Xavier looked back down at the ring.</p><p>"I was wrong about you. You are an elemental master." Nya went on. "You are the elemental master of energy and by extension, the wielder of the Golden Power."</p><p>Nya struggled to keep her voice steady and calm. Inside her head, her mind was whirling. Somehow, someway, Xavier had inherited Lloyd's power. She shoved down the questions of how exactly Xavier managed that. They now had an advantage.</p><p>Nya reached out and held Xavier's free hand.</p><p>"This power is one of the only things that can destroy the Overlord." She paused.</p><p>Xavier was white with his lips pressed tight together and his eyes wide. He knew what Nya was about to ask of him.</p><p>Nya's heart sank. He was a child. One with access to an incredible power, but still a child. She wondered what life he would have had if things had been different. He would have been going to school. He would have had a mom and dad. Maybe he would have been able to speak.</p><p>Instead, he was facing something his older and more experienced predecessor had been unable to defeat.</p><p>"Will you use that power to fight the Overlord?" Nya asked.</p><p>Xavier clenched his shaking hands and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Xavier has the golden power. But how? And yes, I totally made up Drakestone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay eyed the wispy boy before him. Xavier was settled in a basic fighting stance. Jay shifted his own weight to better match the boy's.</p><p>"Better?" He called.</p><p>Xavier gave a noncommittal shrug. Jay scowled.</p><p>"Just shut up and come at me."</p><p>Xavier vaulted forwards. Jay yelped and raised his fists. It didn't help in any way. Xavier ducked under Jay's feeble guard. The air was forced from Jay's lungs as Xavier jabbed him quickly in the chest.</p><p>Jay swiped at the kid but Xavier danced away.</p><p>"Get back here!" Jay snapped.</p><p>Xavier gave him an odd look and imitated Jay's stance. Was the kid making fun of him? Jay blinked as he saw Xavier slowly adjust the stance.</p><p>"<em>Oh." </em>Jay thought.</p><p>He copied the kid, who nodded with approval. Jay huffed. He wasn't exactly thrilled about following orders from a pipsqueak.</p><p>Xavier beckoned and Jay readied himself. Or readied himself as best he could for a blur of green launching at mach speed towards him. The kid had suddenly let loose. Jay jerked away from a hit to his side only to be tapped sharply on the nose.</p><p>It took him a second, but Jay finally got into a groove. The kid was coming from overhead. Jay blocked with his forearm and winced at the blow. Another strike from the side. Jay managed to dodge. He caught Xavier's fist as the boy tried to get him in the stomach.</p><p>"Ha!"</p><p>Finally! He had stopped the kid-</p><p>Xavier chopped Jay's wrist with his other hand. Jay whipped it back with a gasp. That gave Xavier time to jump with his fist stretched upwards. It connected with Jay's jaw.</p><p>Jay stumbled back. Xavier swiftly followed up with a kick to the stomach. Jay tumbled to the ground, flat on his back.</p><p>He laid there and stared at the ceiling. It was a nice ceiling. It had cool stalagmites, or stalagtites, or whatever. It was much nicer than facing the fact that a child was <em>still </em>handing Jay's butt to him.</p><p>Xavier popped into sight. Jay frowned.</p><p>"You're blocking my view."</p><p>Xavier looked up at the ceiling and back to Jay. He looked confused. Jay could relate.</p><p>At that moment the door to the hall opened. Jay scrambled to his feet. It could be Nya and Nya could not see him like this.</p><p>It was in fact Nya. She was talking in a low voice with that one guy. Jim? Joe? Something with a j.</p><p>They had come close enough for Jay to hear them.</p><p>"Our workers are doing their best, but those automated farms really weren't made to be manual." That guy was saying.</p><p>"We'll still need to eat, Jiro. Keep working." Nya said. "If only Borg would wake up. "</p><p>"But if your plan works-" Jiro said.</p><p>"We'll see."</p><p>Jay grinned at Nya as she approached.</p><p>"Hi!"</p><p>"Hey Jay." Nya said with a tired smile. "I need to show you something."</p><p>"Okay!" He brushed himself off and hoped she hadn't seen too much.</p><p>Xavier hurried forward. Jay groaned.</p><p>"Does he have to come?" He hissed to Nya.</p><p>She gave him a look but glanced at Xavier.</p><p>"You stay here with Jiro, kiddo." She told him.</p><p>Jiro coughed.</p><p>"I have to get back down to the farms." He said.</p><p>Xavier deflated. Nya raised her eyebrows at Jay. Jay pleaded with her with his eyes. Couldn't he go anywhere without a tagalong?</p><p>"Go find Dareth." Nya encouraged Xavier.</p><p>Jay didn't look back at the fearful look he knew the kid was wearing.</p><p>Jay was confused. He was confused most of the time; it seemed to be his default emotion. While he normally was experiencing a general confusion about life, this moment brought a specific, focused confusion. Specifically about why Nya was showing him two lifeless figures.</p><p>"Why did you drag me down here to look at robot corpses?" Jay asked in his best not freaked out voice.</p><p>Nya sighed which was something she did a lot.</p><p>"They're not dead." She explained. "She needs power and she's the only one who can fix him."</p><p>Jay shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, so why did you drag me down here to see two not dead robots?" Jay asked.</p><p>"To give you a peek of what you've been training for the last couple of weeks." Nya said. "Once you have control of your element, you'll be powering her."</p><p>"So I'm just a battery to you." Jay said.</p><p>Nya frowned.</p><p>"No, well, yes. Kind of?" She said. "Anyways, you're also the-"</p><p>"Elemental master of lightning, I know. Which means I have to go fight a tyrannical emperor, his creepy puppet army, and his ninja henchman! Currently by myself because <em>we don't have any other elemental masters!" </em>Jay burst out, letting a bit of his agitation get the best of him.</p><p>"We do!" Nya snapped, as she tended to do when talking to him. "I know you have a brain and eyeballs, Jay Walker! Use them for once!"</p><p>Jay looked down at the robots.</p><p>The male was dressed in nearly exactly the same outfit as Jay, though Jay's was tighter and in shades of blue.</p><p>"Oh." He said. "He's one too."</p><p>"<em>Yes</em>." Nya said. "He's ice."</p><p>Jay felt himself deflate.</p><p>"So he's on ice right now?" He said with a twitch of his lips.</p><p>Nya snorted and put a hand to her mouth.</p><p>"Jay!" She protested, but she was smiling.</p><p>Jay grinned back at her and noticed again how <em>adorable </em>she was.</p><p>She brushed off the smile.</p><p>"Come on, " She said. "Xavier's waiting for us."</p><p>Jay felt his smile slip a degree.</p><p>"I'm surprised he could handle being alone for more than a millisecond." He muttered.</p><p>Nya pursed her lips, but didn't comment.</p><p>"Try not to call them corpses while Xavier's around." She said heavily. "He's a little sensitive about it."</p><p>"I'll try not to." Jay responded.</p><p>He shoved his hands into his pockets.</p><p>He followed her out of the side chamber into the dark tunnels. Jay squinted in the gloom. Since they had no power, the tunnels were sparsely lit.</p><p>Nya moved beside him. A group of people were moving through the tunnels towards them.</p><p>"Hey!" Nya called. "What're you guys doing down here?"</p><p>"Captain!" The leader of the group said. "On our rounds, we found a Lording group heading straight for the base! We came back for-"</p><p>Nya cut them off.</p><p>"Us two can handle it." She told them. "Where are they?"</p><p>As the leader described the location, Jay tipped his head towards the rest of the shadowy group.</p><p>They were whispering, but Jay grimaced as he heard his own name as well as Cole's.</p><p>"Thank you. Jay, let's go." Nya said.</p><p>"I'm coming with you?" Jay asked. "Is that a good idea?"</p><p>Nya had whisked away already and Jay stumbled as he moved to follow her.</p><p>"You'll need to learn sometime." She told him.</p><p>"I guess," Jay panted as they climbed the metal stairs. "I'd like to remind you that I can barely maintain my nunchucks and I was beaten up by an eight year old this morning."</p><p>Jay normally wouldn't have brought up his shortcomings, especially not to Nya, but he <em>really</em> did not want to go.</p><p>"You're much better with your weapon than Cole was at this point." Nya replied.</p><p>Jay twitched at the mention of Cole.</p><p>"Besides, the best way to learn is to learn it first hand." She finished.</p><p>The entrance to the base creaked open and Jay caught a glimpse of the dragon paddock wall. He felt his face go cold and his ears get hot.</p><p>"We're taking the dragons?" He ventured.</p><p>"Yep. It'll be more good practice for you." She said, and catching the look on Jay's face, went on. "You'll be fine. The other two took to it like fish to water, though Cole had to be thrown screaming into said water."</p><p>Jay flinched harder this time, but Nya didn't seem to notice. Did she have to mention Cole? It was bad enough that a guy that Jay only had a fuzzy memory of had sacrificed himself for him. It didn't help that everyone just wouldn't stop bringing him up. Jay knew that they were all comparing him to Cole.</p><p>The blue dragon bounded out of the paddock, emanating a restless energy that Jay could relate to.</p><p>Jay hesitated, but Nya gave him a shove.</p><p>"It won't be as hard as you think." she encouraged.</p><p>Jay clambered onto the dragon's back before Nya could start talking about Cole again. Wisp trembled with excitement beneath him, but Jay was feeling his ears get hotter.</p><p>Nya mounted Flame next to him.</p><p>"Okay, let's go!" Nya called.</p><p>Jay yelped as Wisp took off. His stomach dropped as the dragon twisted through the air and roared joyfully. Jay clutched tighter to his steed's wiry frame.</p><p>"Calm down, Wisp!" He hissed</p><p>He thought he saw Wisp roll his eyes before the dragon did another stomach wrenching loop.</p><p>"While you're having fun, I'm going to end up vomiting on you!" Jay yelled.</p><p>Wisp rumbled with what Jay could only describe as amusement, but the dragon balanced itself.</p><p>As the ride became smoother and Jay gained more control, he was annoyed to realize that Nya was right. Being up in the air with Wisp felt <em>natural</em>. He actually found that he was enjoying himself by the time Nya signaled for them to land.</p><p>They alighted down a few dozen yards from a black mass. Just the sight of the twisted things made Jay's insides knot and he found himself short of breath.</p><p>"I do <em>not </em>like those things." Jay mentioned to Nya. "I <em>really </em>don't like those things. I am definitely not ready for this."</p><p>Nya patted him on the arm.</p><p>"You've got the element of surprise on your side." She said.</p><p>"I'm the element of lightning, not surprise." Jay managed.</p><p>Nya tried not to smile.</p><p>"Nunchucks at the ready." she insisted.</p><p>Jay twisted his ring and the two blue rods latched together by lightning appeared in his hands.</p><p>Jay was extremely annoyed to find that Nya was right again; fighting Lordings was much easier than it seemed. Why did she have to be right all the time?</p><p>He still counted himself lucky that the group was small; he felt he was on the verge of getting killed for a majority of the battle. Luckier still, the Lordings seemed to be allergic to whatever his nunchucks were made out of. He felt that in normal situations, smacking someone in the back of the head really hard usually didn't cause the skull to collapse completely.</p><p>It wasn't until Jay smashed in one of the last Lording's faces that he noticed another Lording staring at him.</p><p>There was something off about this one. It had a large mass on the top of its head, with odd patches of maroon showing through. It wasn't rushing to attack him; in fact it seemed quite happy to just watch him. Jay frowned. There was something familiar about its stance.</p><p>A hazy memory surfaced. Jay was in the cave with Nya, Cole, and one other person. The name flashed through Jay's mind.</p><p>"Ronin?" Jay asked.</p><p>The crude features of the Lording's face twisted into what could have been a smirk before the Lording launched itself at Jay. Jay barely blocked the grasping claws and twisted away. The Lording lunged and grazed Jay's shoulder. Jay flinched away, unbalanced, and the Lording's claws hit their mark.</p><p>There was a searing pain across the left side of his face.</p><p>He heard Nya call his name. He couldn't see through the blood. He tried to wipe it away, but nothing changed. A numbness was spreading across the left side of his face. He didn't have time to worry. The Lording was bearing down on him again, claws raised and ready to dig into Jay's throat.</p><p>Jay felt for the spark again. It was there, larger than he could have ever thought. It grew in his chest, a crackling started around him. With Jay's guidance, the crackling arced down his arm and gathered in his hand. Jay plunged his arm up with a hoarse yell, into the Lording's chest. A spasm passed through the body which yanked its claws, inches from Jay's throat, away.</p><p>Nya was suddenly at his side as he wrenched his hand out of the Lording. She took his shoulders and turned him towards her. Her eyes widened as she saw him. She mouthed words for a moment.</p><p>"Your eye!"</p><p>His eye? What was wrong with his eye? It would explain why he still couldn't see.</p><p>Her breathing was ragged as she untied her sash and pressed it up to his socket. Her hands were trembling and tears were leaking out of her eyes.</p><p>Jay struggled to find words. Was talking normally this hard?</p><p>"Sorry." He finally mumbled and gestured to the sash. "S'all bloody."</p><p>Nya shook her head. She looked like she was going to be sick. She looked away only to freeze at the sight of the Lording's corpse.</p><p>"What's wrong with it?" She asked. Her voice was barely audible. "What's that thing on its head?"</p><p>"It-" Jay swallowed. The words stuck in his throat. "It looks like Ronin's hat."</p><p>Nya went white.</p><p>"It can't be." She said.</p><p>Her voice was shaking. She unsheathed her daggers and moved closer to the body.</p><p>"It can't be." She said again. "Sensei told me the Lordings were servants made out of darkness, just puppets-"</p><p>Her voice choked. She had prodded the face with her daggers. The blades repelled the dark mass. Underneath was unmistakably human skin.</p><p>Nya's daggers disappeared in a flash and she stumbled away from the body.</p><p>"No- Ronin!" She stammered.</p><p>The body was fading, like all the other Lordings.</p><p>"Sensei told- he told me-" Nya choked. "They were nothing, only darkness."</p><p>Jay's vision swam and sank to the ground. He was distantly aware of the pain, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. Nya was suddenly at his side. Her face was still ashen.</p><p>"We-we've got to get you back." She told him.</p><p>Nya fell to her knees and broke into sobs. Jay felt sick as he sat with her for what seemed like hours. The last thing Jay felt was Wisp's claws closing around his waist.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep. I went there. I killed Ronin twice. I'm not sorry. Okay I am sorry. And bye bye, Jay's eye! I just knew I had to, cause I love Jay with an eyepatch way too much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay eased his way down the dark hallway to the engineering bay. He took each step as carefully as possible. Xavier, dressed in his new green gi, bobbed around nearby. Jay knew the kid was itching to offer a hand of assistance, but Jay would have rather broken his face because he tripped twenty times than accept anyone's help. Okay, maybe not Nya's help.</p><p>A group of people rushed past him. It was lead by Jiro and that weird guy, Dareth. They barely looked at him as they sped by. Jay caught a snippet of their conversation.</p><p>"I know, but the captain still hasn't left her room."</p><p>"It's been days, are we sure she's all right?"</p><p>Jay watched them go with a twinge of concern.</p><p>The guard at the entrance of engineering squinted at Jay, but, realizing that he was indeed Jay and not some imposter, moved aside. Jay stepped inside engineering, purposefully ignoring the weird look the guard gave him, and peered around. There were a fair amount of engineers in here, though Jay couldn't comprehend why. They hadn't had power since before Jay had been around.</p><p>He glanced around again. He felt just a bit furtive. He couldn't shake the feeling he wasn't supposed to be doing this. He pressed himself against the wall and snuck his way towards the room where the robot bodies were being kept.</p><p>"Sir?" An engineer asked.</p><p>Jay scowled and looked back at Xavier. The kid wasn't even trying to be at all covert and was probably the reason they were caught.</p><p>"What?" Jay said.</p><p>He puffed out his chest and tried to look like he wasn't doing anything he wasn't supposed to. He grit his teeth as he noticed a group of engineers staring at him and muttering under their breaths.</p><p>"Are you about to try to charge Miss Pixal?" The original engineer asked.</p><p>"Yep." Jay said as casually as he could. "Got a problem with that?"</p><p>"Yes, actually." The man said. "The Captain told us to have you practice filling up batteries before trying it on Miss Pixal."</p><p>"Batteries?" Jay asked with a frown.</p><p>"Yes. We agree with her. Improperly charging Miss Pixal could permanently damage her." The engineer went on hastily as if he could sense Jay was about to protest.</p><p>Jay stuck out his chin. He would have argued in any other situation, but desperate times called for desperate measures.</p><p>"Fine." He relented. "Take me to the stupid batteries."</p><p>Jay needed this. Nya had completely reclused. Since her absence, Jay had discovered something extremely important about himself: he liked to talk.</p><p>With Nya no longer in the picture, Jay found himself without anyone to talk to. Dareth and Jiro were busy picking up the slack Nya had left. Jay had killed Ronin. Every other person in the base was shy and wary of him. Jay did like to be responded to, so Xavier was out of the question.</p><p>So Jay was left with the robots. His plan was simple; charge the female, apparently named Pixal, have her fix the male, and Jay would have two new subjects to attempt to strike up a conversation with. Jay figured at the very least he and the elemental master could complain about not remembering anything together.</p><p>The engineer had retrieved several batteries and placed them on a table in front of Jay.</p><p>"I just touch them and let her rip?" Jay asked.</p><p>The engineer nodded.</p><p>Jay reached forward to touch the battery, but missed.</p><p>"Sir, what did the doctors say about doing stuff like this?" The engineer ventured.</p><p>"Something something taking it easy, give myself time, losing an eye is hard." Jay huffed. "What do they know? You don't charge batteries with your eye."</p><p>He straightened his blue eyepatch self consciously. He had been impressed that they had found an eyepatch in the exact same color as his gi. The engineer frowned and creased his forehead.</p><p>"I don't think this is a good idea, sir."</p><p>"That's nice." Jay responded tersely.</p><p>This time he managed to get a finger on the battery. He reached inside; his element was eager to leap to his fingertips. The indicator on the battery began to glow. Jay grinned at it and increased the voltage just a tad.</p><p>The battery caught fire. Jay jumped back and stifled a cry. The engineer backed away.</p><p>"Maybe we should-"</p><p>"I can do it!" Jay snapped.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Xavier flinch.</p><p>"Sir, please, we should speak to-" The engineer tried again.</p><p>"I thought the whole reason you guys got me so I could do <em>this</em>!" Jay hissed.</p><p>"Sir, why can't you try to understand?" The engineer muttered. "That's not the way things work around here. Zane and Cole understood-"</p><p>He froze at the look on Jay's face.</p><p>"Get me someone else." Jay said.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want someone else to help me."</p><p>The engineer nodded and scuttled off.</p><p>After being equipped with a new, wisely quiet engineer, Jay shook himself and tried again.</p><p>After a few more flaming batteries Jay approached the next. He was pretty sure that he had learned his lesson. As the indicator glowed red, he resisted the urge to pump it full of electricity. It was almost more than he could handle, watching the indicator fill up at a snail's pace. Finally, the red turned to green.</p><p>Jay let out a loud whoop, which startled Xavier, who had been day dreaming next to him. The new engineer smiled.</p><p>"Well done, sir. Should we move on to the next size?" He said.</p><p>"What, one's not good enough for you?" Jay huffed.</p><p>Jay spent the next few days charging increasingly larger batteries. It was dull work, but Jay was sustained by the idea of a real conversation with two realish people and real words.</p><p>Finally came the day when the engineer cleared his throat and told Jay that he had just filled a battery the same size as Pixal's. Jay beamed at him.</p><p>"Great! Let's go and get her charged!"</p><p>He moved towards the robot room.</p><p>"Sir, shouldn't we tell the captain?" The engineer asked.</p><p>"Let's make it a surprise." Jay said with a wink.</p><p>Or blink. There wasn't really a difference anymore. He tapped the air in front of the opening mechanism for the door.</p><p>"Stupid depth perception." He muttered to himself.</p><p>He readjusted and pressed the button. He slipped in.</p><p>"It should work if you just take her hand." The engineer said. "Please be careful. Mr Borg still hasn't regained consciousness and she's the only other person with advanced knowledge of the generator."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I've got it! What could possibly go wrong?" Jay said and immediately regretted his words.</p><p>He was in this deep. He took Pixal's hand and focused.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Jay looked to the engineer for confirmation that he was doing it right. All he got was a confused stare, so Jay decided to keep pumping electricity in. A few minutes passed.</p><p>"How long do we do this before we give up?" Jay asked.</p><p>Pixal sat up and Jay let out a very unmanly screech.</p><p>"Checking systems." She said, eyes glowing. "All systems functional."</p><p>She looked around the dim room. Jay would have sworn she flinched slightly when her gaze passed over the other robot.</p><p>"Where is Nya?" She asked.</p><p>"Not here? I dunno, probably in her office. We don't see her much anymore." Jay said.</p><p>Pixal narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"The power is still off, yet I am active." She said. "Where is the power source that charged me?"</p><p>Jay stuck out his hand.</p><p>"Power source, at your service." He said.</p><p>She ignored his hand.</p><p>"I assume since the power is indeed still off, something has happened to Mr. Borg." She continued.</p><p>"He's in a coma or something." Jay supplied helpfully.</p><p>"In that case I must waste no time in repairing the generator." She said, swinging her legs off the table. "If Nya is unavailable, I will take Cole. Where is he?"</p><p>The engineers who had gathered around the doorway looked away. Xavier, who was among them, bit his lip and looked at the floor. Jay muttered something under his breath that Nya would have smacked him for, before addressing Pixal.</p><p>"The rock headed idiot got himself killed." Jay told her and ignored the scandalized glare he was receiving from Xavier. Pixal merely blinked.</p><p>"I see." She said. "As I needed you to come along to charge me, you will have to do."</p><p>Jay sputtered a bit before remembering the other robot.</p><p>"What about him?" He asked, jerking his thumb at the body. "You're supposed to fix him, right?"</p><p>Pixal kept her gaze focused away from the other robot.</p><p>"He is not as vital as the generator." She said.</p><p>Jay was surprised to hear a strain in her voice that wasn't there before.</p><p>"Come." She ordered.</p><p>She left the room at a quick and annoying pace. Jay hurried after her. He groaned inwardly as he heard Xavier follow them like a puppy. He turned on his heel to face the kid.</p><p>"Stay here!" Jay snapped.</p><p>He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.</p><p>He whirled back around and tried to dismiss Xavier's face, filled with hurt and fear that had seared itself into his retina.</p><p>Jay shook himself; he hadn't cared much for the kid before, he wasn't going to start now.</p><p>It didn't take long to wind their way through the cavern tunnels to the exit at Pixal's pace. Jay was panting as they stepped into the sunlight.</p><p>"Would it have killed you to slow down?" He muttered.</p><p>Pixal turned to face him. Her gaze was hawk-like.</p><p>"Yes, it would, as my emergency power can only power me for so long." She said. "We will need the dragons."</p><p>Jay couldn't stop himself from making an annoyed tching sound.</p><p>"This is turning into way more effort than I thought." He grumbled.</p><p>He opened the paddock and turned to see Pixal staring at him.</p><p>"What?" He demanded.</p><p>"If you are wondering why they prefer Cole to you, " Pixal said in a voice like winter. "It is because he was far more pleasant to be around."</p><p>Jay gaped her. Anger boiled within him and rose in his chest until it burst like a cannon from his mouth.</p><p>"You prefer Cole too, do you? You and everyone else! Everyone wandering around, moping for the idiot, wishing I was the one who got himself killed!" Jay snarled. "'Oh, Cole! We miss Cole so much! We wish we had Cole instead of Jay! Oh well, Jay, go fix someone we <em>actually </em>like!' That's all I'm good for around here, being a battery! Let's not forget the fact that I can't remember a bloody thing about my past, which Nya probably lied to me about! AND HAVE I MENTIONED I'VE LOST AN EYE?"</p><p>Jay's shoulders were heaving by the time he finished. Pixal appraised him with a gaze like ice.</p><p>"Are you finished?" She asked.</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, am I wasting your time?" Jay growled.</p><p>"Yes. We need to go." Pixal said shortly.</p><p>Her bluntness slapped Jay in the face. He struggled for words but the anger was draining, possibly from actually expressing his emotions to someone.</p><p>"While we fly you will have to keep me charged. I do not want to waste any of my power while we are on the way." Pixal informed Jay as he called Wisp out.</p><p>So Jay spent the journey with his hand awkwardly on Pixal's shoulder. Things weren't exactly going how he imagined. Pixal stayed silent the entire time and Jay could read moods enough to know she did not want him talking.</p><p>The generator came looming into sight. Its burned, ramshackle exterior made Jay think of an old man, one that was about to topple over for good.</p><p>"Doesn't even look worth saving." He muttered under his breath.</p><p>They landed and Pixal paused before approaching the generator.</p><p>"You may wish to bring your concerns to Nya." She said out of nowhere. "She is more understanding and willing to help than you would expect."</p><p>Jay blinked. Or winked. It was an 'inked' word. He caught up to her as she examined the generator.</p><p>"I'd do that, if she hadn't cut herself off from the world." Jay told her.</p><p>Pixal pried open a panel and started ripping out fried parts.</p><p>"That is no surprise." She said. "Nya has just lost Cole; she must want to grieve."</p><p>"No, that's not it." Jay said, shaking his head. "She only got like this after we found out Lordings are people."</p><p>Pixal actually stopped her work. Jay threw an internal party at managing to shock her.</p><p>"How did you discover this?" She asked.</p><p>"That guy Ronin turned into one." Jay said.</p><p>He settled down next to Pixal, watching her work.</p><p>"That makes sense." She said, slowly nodding.</p><p>"What, Nya reclusing or people being Lordings?" Jay asked.</p><p>He secretly rejoiced in the conversation. It was an actual, back and forth conversation.</p><p>"Both. Nya has killed many Lordings over the years. It must disturb her to know they were people." Pixal said matter of factly. "She was also close to Ronin."</p><p>Jay shivered at her bland tone while talking about murdering people.</p><p>"And the Lordings; it must be a process of regression. The corrupted humans were not sighted after a few weeks after the initial cataclysm." Pixal seemed to be talking to herself now. "The corrupted humans must eventually devolve into Lordings."</p><p>"We shouldn't get ourselves corrupted then." Jay ventured.</p><p>"Indeed." Pixal said, turning back to her work.</p><p>With that, the conversation Jay had faced boredom and menial tasks for was over. Pixal had started putting off 'don't talk to me' waves again. Jay fell backwards into the sand. His mind was playing a somber trumpet.</p><p>Jay was starting to regret every life decision that had lead to this situation, even the ones he couldn't remember. He was hungry, he was bored, and it was starting to get very hot in the red stoned canyon. Pixal didn't speak to him unless she needed charging. So Jay lay in the sand and thought longingly of the good old days of that morning. A large shadow swooped over him. Jay peered through the sun's rays. Flame was bearing down on them. Jay coughed as the wave of sand kicked up by the landing dragon reached him. Pixal stopped her work and looked up.</p><p>Nya leapt from the dragon's broad shoulders and hit the ground jogging.</p><p>"Pixal!" She called.</p><p>She barely glanced at Jay as she passed him. Pixal had straightened and turned to face Nya. To Jay's surprise, Nya threw her arms around Pixal the second she reached her. Pixal looked surprised too to Jay's eye. She had stiffened and her green eyes had widened. After a second Pixal raised her arm and patted Nya on the back.</p><p>Nya muttered something to Pixal; Jay couldn't quite hear her, but he did make out the word 'sorry.' Pixal shook her head and murmured something back.</p><p>"So you'll talk to Nya." Jay grumbled to himself.</p><p>He couldn't quite bring himself to interfere as the two, still talking quietly, turned to their work.</p><p>Zane was floating. He was only vaguely aware of himself, not much more than knowing it was <em>him</em>. Thoughts, half formed and fragile, could barely manifest. A blip happened. Was someone else there? A face nearly appeared. A shock of white hair, a pair of slightly askew glasses, a warm smile. The presence stirred something in Zane, a strong emotion that flooded his entire being. At first it hurt, but after the pain it brought peace and comfort. The smile grew broader. It opened, as if to say something.</p><p>Then Zane was back in his body, a heavy, bulky thing. His mind felt strangely blank. He opened his eyes. He was on a table, four people gathered around him. For a moment he didn't recognize them, but his mind soon filled in the blanks. Nya, Xavier, Pixal, but he did not know who the fourth person was. He frowned. Was there someone missing?</p><p>"Good morning, Zane." Nya said.</p><p>She was grinning and her eyes were sparkling.</p><p>"Nya." Zane said. "What happened?" His memories were jumbled and he had no recollection of how he had gotten on a table.</p><p>Nya's smile slipped.</p><p>"Don't you remember?" She asked tentatively. "You got hurt fighting the Fallen, that dark creature attacking the generator. You were in a coma for over a month."</p><p>"The Fallen?" Zane repeated.</p><p>He couldn't remember what she was talking about. Meanwhile, Xavier bounced to his side and took his hand, face shining. Had he always worn green? Pixal and Nya were sharing a concerned look. Memories faded back into existence.</p><p>"Yes, we did fight that creature." Zane said slowly. "Cole and I fought it together."</p><p>With a jolt he realized that Cole was the one missing.</p><p>"Where is Cole?" He asked.</p><p>Pixal became solemn and Nya looked away. Xavier was staring at the floor and Zane felt his grip get tighter. The stranger was scowling, his shoulders suddenly stiff.</p><p>"There were complications when we went to get Jay here." Nya said with a catch in her voice. "Cole… didn't make it."</p><p>A horrible hollow feeling spread inside Zane's chest. His brain felt numb. The world was closing in around him. He could not, would not comprehend the words coming out of Nya's mouth.</p><p>Pixal moved to his side and put her arms around him. She breathed, though he knew she didn't need to, deep and slow. He was suddenly aware of his own breathing which was shallow and ragged. Slowly the rise and fall of his chest matched hers. He was again aware of his surroundings. Xavier had leaned his head onto Zane's arm and squeezed harder than ever. Nya was hovering in front of him, seemingly unsure of what she should do. Jay was still standing back with an interesting mix of annoyance and bewilderment on his face. Oddly, all three were shivering slightly.</p><p>Zane tried his best to keep focusing on the people around him, to postpone the moment when he would have to return to his feelings. This made Cole's absence only more obvious. Zane's shoulders hunched and he squeezed his eyes shut again. He felt Pixal move her head.</p><p>"Come on, guys. " Nya said quietly. Xavier relinquished his hold on Zane's hand. The door opened, then shut again. Zane wished he could have stayed asleep, unaware and uncaring.</p><p>"He seems like a total mess." Jay commented as Nya slipped the door shut.</p><p>Nya raised her eyebrows at him.</p><p>"If I recall," she said tersely. "When you woke up you were catatonic and communicated in frightened yelps."</p><p>Jay's cheeks turned pink.</p><p>"That was different, " he protested. "He wasn't taking a magic amnesia nap."</p><p>He glanced back at the door.</p><p>"Besides, he's a robot. Aren't they supposed to have a handle on their emotions?" He asked.</p><p>"You'd be surprised." Nya said dryly. "While we're on the subject, he's not a robot, he's a nindroid."</p><p>Both Jay and Xavier gave her a strange look.</p><p>"What does that even mean?" Jay asked.</p><p>"It's what he calls himself."</p><p>"It's stupid. Did he come up with it?" Jay said.</p><p>"No, you did."</p><p>Jay fell silent, his ears reddening. Xavier kept glancing back, even though they had left Zane and Pixal far behind.</p><p>"It'll be okay, Xay." Nya said with as much encouragement as she could muster. "He'll be back to normal soon."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yaaaay Zane's back! I couldn't keep him down for too long. It might get a little more angsty in the coming chapters. And by might I mean it will.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya found herself to have been extremely wrong. A week had passed, and Zane still spent his days wandering the rough halls of the base, barely acknowledging anyone.</p><p>"He is still grieving." Pixal had said when Nya asked her about it. "He did not see it happen. That makes it more difficult for him to accept and move on."</p><p>They had stolen a moment outside, under the pretense of checking on the dragons, to have a word.</p><p>"You'd think getting back into training would help him keep his mind off things." Nya grumbled as she scuffed her foot in the sand.</p><p>Pixal shrugged noncommittally.</p><p>"Perhaps he wants to think about it." She suggested. "Though I cannot imagine why."</p><p>"Just try and get him to come train with us." Nya said with a sigh. "Come on, we should get back to them.</p><p>Just a few days later, Pixal succeeded in getting Zane to the training cavern. Nya, Jay, and Xavier were already there, making an attempt at getting Xavier's golden power to manifest. Pixal had escorted Zane in, gave him a hug, and whispered something into his ear. Memories of being dropped off at school passed through Nya's brain. She tried not to smile.</p><p>Zane still looked a total mess. His normally prim gi was wrinkled and sagging. His hair was disheveled and dark shadows hid under his eyes.</p><p>"Has he been sleeping?" Nya hissed out of the corner of her mouth.</p><p>"How should I know? <em>I'm</em> sleeping when he's supposed to be sleeping!" Jay whispered back.</p><p>Nya rolled her eyes and looked to Xavier, who shook his head.</p><p>Zane was within earshot now. He kept glancing at the waterfall, wincing as if it was his first time there.</p><p>"It's good to see you, Zane!" Nya said cheerfully.</p><p>Zane focused his pale gaze on her.</p><p>"Hello Nya." He said quietly.</p><p>"Let's get some training done, shall we?" She encouraged. "Come at me, we can spar."</p><p>He nodded vaguely and shifted into a rigid fighting stance. Nya fell into one as well. She waited a few seconds to make sure he was ready before throwing herself at him. Zane didn't move. Nya choked as her kick collided with the side of Zane's face. He staggered, stumbled, and fell sprawling on the floor. He blinked up at her.</p><p>"Zane, why didn't you tell me you weren't ready?" Nya scolded as she helped him up.</p><p>Zane shrugged. He was staring past her. Nya followed his gaze. He was watching Jay and Xavier, brow furrowed.</p><p>Jay was explaining something enthusiastically to Xavier, complete with wild gestures. Xavier was drinking it in, copying Jay with quiet, small repetitions of movement.</p><p>"That's probably a good idea." Nya observed. "Let's get some elemental practice in."</p><p>Zane shrugged again, but took a deep breath and stretched out his hands. Nothing happened. Nya caught her breath. Zane stared at his hands and narrowed his eyes. He thrust them out again. Still nothing happened.</p><p>"What's wrong?" Nya asked.</p><p>"I do not know!" Zane snapped.</p><p>Nya blinked, taken aback.</p><p>"I cannot reach it!" Zane went on, a note of fear creeping into his voice. "It is still there, but it will not allow me to use it."</p><p>Nya bit her lip, thinking hard. Sensei Wu had never mentioned a block of elemental powers. There was a shout of excitement that pulled Zane and Nya to attention.</p><p>"There we go! You did it, kid!" Jay was saying excitedly. "We didn't even have to threaten your life!"</p><p>Xavier stood there, eyes shining with wonder and joy, and within his cupped hands gleamed a green and gold glow.</p><p>Nya felt a grin blossom on her face.</p><p>"Great job, Xavier!" She called.</p><p>Zane, beside her, looked stricken.</p><p>"How long has he been able to do that?" He said hoarsely.</p><p>"That's right, it only happened after you were hurt." Nya said. "Xavier has the element of energy. It's one of the only things that can defeat the Overlord."</p><p>Zane's forehead creased.</p><p>"Do you mean to tell me," He said quietly. "That you plan to send Xavier against the Overlord?"</p><p>It was if the coldness of his voice had leached into the air. Nya gave a shiver from the sudden change in temperature. She felt a sense of dread as she answered.</p><p>"Yes. He's our best chance."</p><p>"What is wrong with our old plan to use the four elemental masters?" He went on.</p><p>The temperature dropped a few more degrees.</p><p>"We don't have four anymore, Zane!" Nya said, struggling to keep her voice level. "There was only a slim chance it would have worked anyway. It was our only choice. But with Xavier and his power-"</p><p>"He is a child!" Zane hissed.</p><p>Nya gasped at the blast of cold air that swept through the room. Xavier and Jay were staring at them now. The light between Xavier's fingers had extinguished.</p><p>"You are asking him to do something five much older and experienced people could not!"</p><p>"We don't have the luxury to not use his powers!" Nya shot back.</p><p>"Have you even asked him if he is willing?" Zane snapped.</p><p>Nya's fingers were growing numb and she clenched her fists to protect them. Xavier came softly to Nya's side. He gazed up into Zane's rigid face and nodded solemnly. Panic flashed across Zane's face.</p><p>"He does not know what he is agreeing to!" Zane said.</p><p>Nya couldn't believe her ears. Zane had never been this unreasonable.</p><p>"Yeah, I think he does." Jay said suddenly.</p><p>The three turned to look at him. Jay's gaze was almost as cold as the air around them.</p><p>"Nya's talked to the kid plenty of times without me or you around."Jay went on. "And since he doesn't have a memory dam to maintain, Nya can tell him things we can't know."</p><p>"He is still a child." Zane said stubbornly. "He may not be able to understand what she is telling him."</p><p>Xavier was looking intently from face to face, as if looking for a way out of the argument.</p><p>"What is <em>wrong</em> with you?" Jay burst out. "Hasn't it occurred to you that Nya <em>might</em> know more than us? That the kid <em>might </em>be more capable than he looks?"</p><p>"I will not sacrifice him!" Zane said.</p><p>Unlike Jay's voice, which Nya could swear could have caused blunt force trauma with its volume, Zane's voice all the while was getting quieter and sharper.</p><p>"News flash, idiot!" Jay yelled. "Kid dies if we lose, whether or not he fought the Overlord!"</p><p>"Jay's right."</p><p>Nya had regained her composure during Jay's outburst.</p><p>"Things go badly for Xavier if we lose. Things go badly for <em>everyone</em> if we lose. Using Xavier's power will give us a fighting chance, especially if we get him trained." Nya continued.</p><p>Zane glared at her. Nya hadn't thought Zane capable of glaring.</p><p>"He. Is. A. Child." He growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>Nya's composure was lost again.</p><p>"A child that had the guts to face the Fallen, which we could barely do!" Nya's voice was rising, but she didn't bother to check it. "Why do you think you and Cole were so attached to Xavier? You were born to protect the one to defeat the Overlord! Xavier was born to do this!"</p><p>Nya's last shout echoed around the cavern. The other sparring pairs were staring at them. Zane was trembling and Nya could hardly breathe from anger and the cold.</p><p>"If you choose to go through with this, I will have no part of it." He said."Cole would have agreed with me."</p><p>It was like a slap in the face. Xavier's eyes widened and filled with tears. Jay began sputtering incomprehensibly. Nya dug her nails into her palms.</p><p>"Don't you dare-" She started, but Zane, sensing how deep his words had cut, had backed up and fled from the room.</p><p>The doors slammed with a crash. The hall rang with an awful silence.</p><p>"Come on, kid." Jay said. "Let's get that power mastered so we can prove him wrong."</p><p>Xavier looked up at him, wiping the tears from his eyes, and nodded.</p><p>Zane stumbled from the training room. His thoughts were tangled and raw; he did not want to even attempt to make sense of them. He focused on keeping himself moving, on each footfall, though he did not know where he was going. The high pitched ringing in his ears kept him from formulating a destination.</p><p>"Zane!"</p><p>Pixal's welcome voice cut through Zane's distress. He had wandered into engineering. She, for once, looked shocked to see him. Before she could ask any questions, Zane crossed over to her and folded her into his arms.</p><p>"Zane-" Pixal started before embracing him back.</p><p>"What has happened?" She whispered into his ear. "You were supposed to be training."</p><p>"They are making Xavier," Zane had to swallow before continuing. "They are making him fight the Overlord."</p><p>Pixal gently extracted herself from his grip and took his hands.</p><p>"Nya has told you her plan."</p><p>Zane stared at her.</p><p>"You <em>knew</em>?" He asked.</p><p>"Yes. I was there when his power manifested and Nya informed me of that power's potential while we were repairing the generator." Pixal said.</p><p>Zane shook his head.</p><p>"I cannot condone it." He said. "I do not care if it is the best way to defeat the Overlord."</p><p>Something twinged within him, letting himself know that he did care if it was the most logical and efficient way to defeat the Overlord. His indignation pushed it down.</p><p>"There must be another way." He went on.</p><p>"There is not." Pixal said quietly. "Xavier is the quickest, and most efficient way to destroy the Overlord. Nya is correct."</p><p>Zane swallowed when he realized what she meant. The anger so ready to lash out at Nya was quieted as Pixal squeezed his hand. Zane felt himself droop.</p><p>"What Nya is asking," he said. "Is for me to train him for a practical suicide mission. I cannot do that."</p><p>Pixal embraced him again.</p><p>"I know," she murmured. "It would be very difficult."</p><p>A small light pricked in his internal darkness.</p><p>"Even when we disagree, we still understand each other." He said into her hair. "We are very much alike."</p><p>Pixal became stiff as steel.</p><p>"No," she said. "We are not."</p><p>Zane looked down at her. She was staring at his chest. Her face was suddenly impassive, emotion wiped away.</p><p>"We are. " Zane insisted. "When we work together, we have the same thoughts and ideas. We understand each other thoroughly."</p><p>"We are not alike." Pixal said, as if he hadn't said anything.</p><p>Zane decided to not speak of it again; it clearly upset her. She suddenly sighed heavily and drew close to him again. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He relished in her touch and too soon did she pull away.</p><p>"I have tasks I must complete." She told him. "You are a distraction."</p><p>He smiled a little, his distress momentarily forgotten.</p><p>"I will leave then." He said.</p><p>She looked at him with her intense green eyes and touched his face lightly.</p><p>"Please train." She said. "Even if you are only training yourself, it will be beneficial to your emotional health."</p><p>Her voice sounded odd as she said it. He felt, somehow, she was saying goodbye.</p><p>"I will see you tomorrow." He ventured.</p><p>"Yes." She said, closing her eyes. "Tomorrow."</p><p>Zane did return to the training hall. His stomach dropped as Nya and Xavier looked at him with hope and excitement. He looked away and didn't say anything. He did not know the words to express his instinctive aversion to training Xavier to fight the Overlord. He would not try to find them. He did not want another argument.</p><p>He headed away from them, towards the waterfall. Perhaps the cold of the water would help him with his element. He placed his hand in the spray. It was cold, yes, but nothing compared to the intense, numbing force in his core. He closed his eyes and reached for it.</p><p>It seemed to shrink from him; the harder he reached the farther it seemed. Panic was rising, but from his experience, panicking made it more difficult. He tried to relax, to relinquish control like Cole taught him.</p><p>Cole.</p><p>Any connection he had with his element closed, leaving it distant and him frightened.</p><p>"It is not an optimal time to attempt my element." He told himself. "I am still emotional from the argument. It will come when I am calm."</p><p>He unsheathed his shuriken. He would practice with them; training with his weapon had calmed him in the past.</p><p>It did not work as well this time. For hours he worked with his shuriken, but the anxious feeling he had thought he had banished crept silently into his heart. He didn't stop to eat, he wasn't hungry, and he hoped that if he worked himself into exhaustion, there would be peace. After nearly eight hours of non stop training, he conceded and went to bed, now tired and miserable. To him, the next day didn't seem any better. He consoled himself with the fact that Pixal would have more time tomorrow, that they might be able to work together. He surrendered to sleep, and it took him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As much as I love Zane, I cannot resist some good old fashioned Zangst. Okay, wear your mask in public, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Zane rushed through breakfast. He ate because he knew he must rather than because he was hungry. He still was unable to meet Jay, Xavier, or Nya's eye. Jay kept shooting him dirty looks down the table. Zane withdrew as quickly as he could; Nya looked like she wanted to talk to him.</p><p>The journey through the dark tunnels seemed to take much longer than usual, though Zane knew it took the exact same amount of time. With relief he reached the door of their usual room. It opened at his touch.</p><p>Pixal stood, stiff, in the middle of the room. Zane blinked. She wasn't in her usual position, nor was she wearing her usual gentle smile. She was staring at him, her face completely blank.</p><p>He reached for her. She pulled away.</p><p>"Zane," she said. "This-we are not correct."</p><p>Zane stared at her.</p><p>"What do you mean?" He asked.</p><p>He thought he already knew, and the thought made his insides writhe. Pixal levelled her cold green gaze at him.</p><p>"We cannot continue as we have." She said. "We are not compatible."</p><p>She was lying. Zane could not give a reason for how he knew. He could just feel it within him.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" He asked quietly.</p><p>Pixal narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"I have told you," She said levelly. "We cannot see one another. We are not-"</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" Zane repeated.</p><p>He could not bear to have her say they weren't compatible, even if it wasn't true.</p><p>"The relationship we have been pursuing is not functional, neither is it beneficial for our goals." Pixal continued.</p><p>"Has anyone," Zane took a deep breath as the thought came to him. "Has Nya asked you to do this?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>It was the first truth she had spoken.</p><p>"Then why-" Zane started again, but Pixal cut him off.</p><p>"There is no point in discussing this further." She said.</p><p>She pushed past him towards the door.</p><p>"Is it for a good reason?" Zane asked.</p><p>Pixal stopped with her hand on the door. She didn't turn around.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It was another truth. For the first time a hint of emotion shaded her voice.</p><p>The door opened and closed. Zane was alone. The hollow feeling he had been pushing back swelled. He sat and put his face in his hands. He was completely alone.</p><p>Zane wished he had never woken.</p><p>It wasn't until late afternoon that Nya managed to convince Jay and Xavier to take a break.</p><p>"You need to eat and rest!" She insisted. "You've been at it for hours!</p><p>"We can do that later!" Jay said. "We're right on the edge of a breakthrough!"</p><p>At that moment Xavier's stomach growled and he looked sheepishly at Jay.</p><p>"<em>Fine</em>." Jay grumbled with an exaggerated eye roll. "But we should see if we can get another bit in before the end of the day."</p><p>Nya laughed.</p><p>"Hurry up then!" She said.</p><p>Xavier set off, with Jay and Nya trailing behind.</p><p>"Thanks for helping him out so much with this." Nya said quietly. "I know you two had a rough start."</p><p>Jay shrugged, his cheeks and ears flushing.</p><p>"He's an all right kid." He said. "It's been fun."</p><p>Nya frowned as she noticed somewhat of a traffic jam ahead. People were slowing, staring at something. A couple had even stopped.</p><p>As they got closer, they could see what it was.</p><p>Pixal was standing in the middle of the path, staring at the glistening walls. Jiro and a few engineers were at her shoulder, seemingly trying to get her to move.</p><p>"Pixal?" Nya asked.</p><p>Pixal turned her head to Nya and Jay. The engineers and Jiro backed off.</p><p>"Nya." She said.</p><p>Pixal's eyes were barely glowing and there was a look of something akin to grief etched on her pale face.</p><p>"That's the first time she's moved in hours." Jiro muttered to Nya.</p><p>"I'll see if I can get her to stop blocking the tunnel." Nya replied. "Get these guys out of the way."</p><p>Jiro nodded and ushered the remaining engineers away from them.</p><p>"What's happened, Pixal?" Nya asked as the others cleared out.</p><p>Jay still hovered nearby, while Xavier watched a bit farther off.</p><p>Pixal's eyes were dull as she responded.</p><p>"Zane has started to recognize the similarities between us." She said</p><p>Her voice was thick with emotion.</p><p>"I have ended it."</p><p>Nya didn't need to ask what 'it' was. She put an arm around Pixal's shoulders.</p><p>"I'm so sorry." She said.</p><p>"Wait, were you dating?" Jay burst out. "How do robots even date?"</p><p>Nya gave him the most venomous look she could muster. Pixal ignored him and instead fixed her dull stare onto Nya.</p><p>"I do not blame you." She said.</p><p>It was as though Pixal could read minds.</p><p>"It's at least a little my fault." Nya said with an attempt at a smile.</p><p>Pixal shook her head.</p><p>"It was my choice." She said. "I will keep him safe, no matter the cost."</p><p>Nya met Pixal's gaze.</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>Nya helped Pixal back to engineering and to a very concerned Borg.</p><p>Borg had woken a few days after Zane and was slowly integrating himself back into the running of the base.</p><p>"A-are you sure she hasn't been damaged?" Borg asked with a glance at the listless Pixal. "Or has anything happened to interfere with her programming?"</p><p>"She's not hurt, " Nya told him. "And unless emotional problems could affect her programming, I don't think there has."</p><p>Borg still looked doubtful.</p><p>"I'll still take a look at her." He said. "One can never be too careful."</p><p>"I have to go. Let me know if you find anything wrong." Nya said. "See you Pixal."</p><p>"Good bye, Nya." Pixal said quietly.</p><p>It hurt Nya to see Pixal like that. Nya had grown to care for the android, admiring her love for Zane and appreciating her cleverness.</p><p>Nya closed her eyes, stopping in the middle of the tunnel.</p><p>Everything was going wrong. Cole, dead. Zane, an emotional wreck. Jay's temper was more hair triggered than it had ever been, and Kai was still beyond her reach. And Lloyd-</p><p>Nya gave herself a shake. She had learned four years ago that it didn't ever help to dwell on the tragedies of the past. She forced herself to walk to the training cavern. As she entered, there was a shout of triumph. Nya was still distracted by her own thoughts, barely registering Jay's second yell.</p><p>That's perhaps why she failed to notice the ball of green energy hurtling towards her until it was too late. Nya swore and dove to the side, but the energy blasted her shoulder. She grit her teeth as she hit the ground, clutching her shoulder. Jay and Xavier were almost instantly at her side. Jay was babbling apologies. Xavier was trying to get Nya up, pulling her arm around his small frame.</p><p>"You don't normally move an injured person." Nya grunted.</p><p>Xavier's mouth fell open in horror. He looked from her face to the floor then to his grip on her.</p><p>"It's okay." She said. "I'll be fine; don't drop me."</p><p>With Xavier's help she got to her feet. Her shoulder burned with pain, but her arm felt totally numb. She swayed, off balance. Jay steadied her, no break in the stream of words still flowing from him.</p><p>"Get me to the med bay." She prompted weakly.</p><p>"Right!" Jay said.</p><p>With the help of Xavier and Jay, Nya made it fairly quickly to the infirmary. The nurse wore a faintly concerned look as he examined Nya.</p><p>"Whatever hit it left some odd effects." He told her. "It's dislocated, yes, but there seems to be a burn underneath the skin, somehow."</p><p>"Well, the energy element's-"</p><p>Nya gave a shrill yell as burning pain shot up her arm. The nurse had forced her arm back into its socket. Jay and Xavier jumped.</p><p>"We'll want to keep an eye on it." The nurse told her calmly. "We'll give you a sling, <em>don't</em> take it off. Come back in a week and we'll check on it."</p><p>After a few more threats to Nya's life if she didn't follow instructions, they were all ushered out.. She thought the medical team were being unfair; she couldn't remember doing anything to them that would make them consider her a flight risk. Then she remembered that she was related to Kai, and decided that a few reminders would probably be for the best.</p><p>"How's it feeling?" Jay asked.</p><p>He still stuck to Nya's side; she knew he was itching to help her. She wiggled her fingers in the sling.</p><p>"Better, " she said. "But there's definitely some deeper damage there."</p><p>Xavier had gone pink. He'd mostly moved from the shock and guilt stage to the realization that he had done something very embarrassing. He refused to catch Nya's eye.</p><p>"Good news though," Jay managed with a nervous grin. "Xavier has officially weaponized his element."</p><p>"I noticed." Nya said dryly.</p><p>"Jay, we need to talk."</p><p>Jay looked up from his breakfast.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>Nya settled herself next to him.</p><p>"You need to start training again." She said.</p><p>"I have been. With the kid." Jay replied.</p><p>He didn't look at her. He knew what she meant.</p><p>"I mean you need to learn to fight again." Nya told him. "Especially since I'm not supposed to be fighting right now."</p><p>She grimaced.</p><p>"I mean, is it that important?" Jay tried. "We haven't seen any Lordings in a while and-"</p><p>"Jay." Nya's voice was tired. "Come on."</p><p>"I'll give it a try." Jay said with a sigh.</p><p>Nya patted him on the shoulder and moved away. Jay stared down at his food, appetite gone. It had been hard enough learning to do normal things again. Fighting might prove impossible.</p><p>"Okay, Xavier, change of plans today." Jay told the kid.</p><p>Xavier cocked his head.</p><p>"We're gonna spar."</p><p>Jay swallowed hard. Xavier gave him an "are you sure you want to do this look."</p><p>"Nya says we gotta." Jay said. "Just come at me easy, okay?"</p><p>Xavier padded up to Jay and tapped him lightly on the chest.</p><p>"Not that easy."</p><p>Xavier smiled a little and got into a ready stance. Jay did too. He was suddenly very aware of the missing half of his vision. Xavier hopped lightly to the side and he was gone. Jay panicked. He was quite literally blindsided by a quick jab to his side a second later.</p><p>Xavier came into his field of view. He raised his eyebrows and slowly swivelled his head side to side.</p><p>"Yes, thank you, I know how necks work!" Jay snapped. "I just got freaked out, okay? Let's try again."</p><p>So they tried again. And again. And again. Over and over, day in and day out. He was getting better, he knew. He was lasting longer in fights, able to keep track of his opponent more. But it was <em>frustrating</em>.</p><p>Jay hit the dirt again. He popped back up as quickly as he had fallen.</p><p>"Stupid, bloody, useless!" He snarled.</p><p>He scrabbled at his eyepatch and threw it on the ground. It wasn't its fault, but someone had to pay. Xavier blinked and took a step back to stand next to a watching Nya. Electricity snapped all around Jay. He didn't try to stop it.</p><p>"Jay, calm- woah."</p><p>Nya had stepped into the field of electricity surrounding Jay. It wasn't strong enough to hurt her, he wasn't that incompetent. Jay cocked his head. Had he felt something?</p><p>"Do that again." He told her. "But make sure it's in my blind spot."</p><p>Nya raised her eyebrows but moved out of sight. Jay waited. Nothing. Nothing. There. She had stepped in. He could <em>feel</em> it.</p><p>"Awesome!" Jay exclaimed.</p><p>"What?" Nya asked as she walked back around him.</p><p>"I could feel you walk up!" Jay was trembling.</p><p>"Wow." Nya's eyes were wide. "That means-"</p><p>"No more blind spot!" Jay burst out.</p><p>Nya laughed out loud.</p><p>"That's perfect!"</p><p>She was suddenly hugging him and Jay didn't know what to do. In the midst of his panicked thoughts of "She's hugging me, she's hugging me, she's hugging me-" he managed to hug her back.</p><p>"Just keep practicing, okay?" She told him as she let go. "In fact, we can try this with two people-"</p><p>She started taking her arm out of her sling.</p><p>"Uh, have the doctors given you the all clear?" Jay asked. He was grateful Nya wasn't aware of how much of a giant hypocrite he was.</p><p>She frowned at him.</p><p>"We wouldn't be doing much."</p><p>"I don't want the base's doctors hunting me down cause I let you fight me. Xavier and I can handle it." Jay said.</p><p>"Fine." Nya said with an eyeroll. "I guess I did promise them."</p><p>Nya was good to her word about keeping off her arm. This was a problem a week later when Lordings began creeping back into the area. The first few groups were small and easily dispatched by a grumbling Jay. He had mastered his static detection quickly and had luckily been up to go.</p><p>Nya stared desperately at the report just in from the Falcon. A large group of Lordings, bigger than anything Jay had faced, was making its way to the base.</p><p>Nya wiggled her fingers. There was still some damage there. What a time to be injured, she fretted to herself. Jay couldn't handle this pack alone. Nya was not about to send Xavier out with only Jay, especially now. And Zane, who hadn't spoken to her in days, seemed very unlikely to take up the job.</p><p>She'd have to break her promise and go with Jay. She was sure that one fight wouldn't be too bad.</p><p>Nya strode down the tunnel, mind still running through her options. She passed the training cavern right as Zane slipped out. He blinked at her and quickly looked down. Nya glanced away too.</p><p>Her problems apparently were evident on her face however.</p><p>"Nya." Zane's quiet voice followed her.</p><p>She stopped in her tracks and turned around. Zane's shoulders were a little hunched. His eyes still didn't quite meet hers.</p><p>"Are you all right?" He asked.</p><p>Nya stared at him. It was just like Zane to ignore someone, only to break the silence out of concern. When she didn't respond, he continued.</p><p>"How is your shoulder healing?" He said. "I am sorry I did not inquire before."</p><p>His voice trailed off.</p><p>"It's healing fine, though we're not there yet." Nya said.</p><p>She winced at the stiffness in her voice. Zane seemed to notice it too. His gaze dropped to the floor.</p><p>"I'm sorry Zane," Nya said. "I'm a little stressed out right now. We've just found out about a pretty big pack of Lordings heading our way and I don't think Jay can handle it alone."</p><p>Nya hadn't meant to unload on Zane. He looked up and a small jolt ran through Nya as his gaze met hers.</p><p>"Why didn't you ask me? He asked quietly.</p><p>"I thought you wouldn't want to, because of Xavier-" Nya felt trapped by his stare.</p><p>"I will always do what I can for you." Zane said. "I cannot train Xavier. But I can do this."</p><p>Nya felt a rush of affection for the nindroid she loved as a brother.</p><p>"Thank you, Zane." She said.</p><p>The corner of Zane's mouth twitched.</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>He paused, looking unsure, but patted her shoulder.</p><p>"I will wait for Jay at the entrance. The Falcon will tell me where they are." He said.</p><p>"He actually agreed?" Jay said, flabbergasted.</p><p>Nya nodded happily. Xavier was grinning.</p><p>"I guess the only thing he won't do is train Xay." She said.</p><p>Jay shifted from one foot to the other, his lips pressed tightly together.</p><p>"I dunno how this is gonna go." He confessed. "I barely know the guy. And you know, he's been an emotional wreck ever since he woke up."</p><p>"He seemed confident." Nya said. "Besides, fighting side by side is the best way to get to know someone."</p><p>Jay wasn't so sure, but he was relieved to have someone to back him up.</p><p>"He's waiting for you." Nya prompted.</p><p>"Great." Jay said. "I guess I should probably go meet him. Keep at it while I'm gone, Xay."</p><p>Xavier nodded and held out his hand. Jay rolled his eyes a little but grasped it, letting the smallest spark run through his hand. Xavier jumped, but his eyes were bright and he shook with silent laughter. Jay laughed too.</p><p>Nya shook her head.</p><p>"One of these days you're going to actually hurt him with that stupid secret handshake." She muttered.</p><p>"Why do you have to be such a buzzkill?" Jay said, heading towards the exit.</p><p>"Good luck!" She called after him.</p><p>He raised his hand in acknowledgement.</p><p>Jay couldn't help but be nervous as he made his way through the tunnels to the exit. Zane was pretty much an enigma to him. The guy was an emotionally compromised robot and Jay didn't have a clue what would set him off.</p><p>Zane was standing quietly at the mouth of the fossil, the Falcon perched on his shoulder. The two seemed to be having a silent conversation, and Jay added another mental bullet point as to why Zane was weird. Jay cleared his throat. Zane looked up.</p><p>"Hello, Jay." He said.</p><p>He came at Jay with his hand outstretched.</p><p>"We have never been properly introduced. I am Zane, master of ice."</p><p>"Yeah, I know." Jay said, though he took Zane's hand.</p><p>He briefly considered sending an electric pulse, like with Xavier, but decided it was a bad idea. With his luck Zane would start crying and then Jay would have to deal with Lordings <em>and </em>a crying robot.</p><p>"<em>Nindroid</em>." Corrected a distant voice in Jay's head.</p><p>Jay shifted his weight.</p><p>"We should probably get going." Jay suggested.</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>Within a few minutes they were in the air. Jay was grateful for separate dragons so he didn't have to sit in awkward silence with Zane.</p><p>The large pack was within the canyon walls, near the generator. Their dark forms were a contrast to the reddish, sun bleached stone. The entire pack turned their heads as Shard and Wisp landed heavily in the dust.</p><p>"I'll take that half." Jay said, nodding at the right side of the mass.</p><p>Zane had already unsheathed his weapons. He dashed forward and swung with a grace Jay knew he himself did not possess. He unsheathed his nunchucks, pumped them full of electricity and turned on his static field.</p><p>"Last one done's a crippled Lording!" He shouted to Zane, who made no sign of hearing him.</p><p>Jay didn't even need to think about what he was doing as he dispatched Lording after Lording. The static field in fact made it far easier to take out the lumbering blobs.</p><p>"How's it going?" He called to Zane.</p><p>"I am fighting Lordings." Came Zane's perplexed reply. "Do you often talk when you fight?"</p><p>"Yup. Helps me tune out the horrific anxiety I get when I face these guys." Jay said cheerily.</p><p>With Zane, the pack was quickly dispatched of, though Jay felt like he had run a marathon after the last Lording fell. Constantly generating electricity seemed to run him into the ground faster. Zane was hardly panting as he glanced at Jay and his nunchucks.</p><p>"How do you do that?" He asked and pointed to the electricity still arcing around the rods.</p><p>Jay shrugged.</p><p>"I just open up and tell it where to go." He said.</p><p>It didn't seem to be what Zane wanted to hear. He frowned and looked away again.</p><p>"Yes, everyone suggests 'letting go', but they do not tell you-"</p><p>Zane was interrupted by a raspy voice.</p><p>"Ninja! Behind you!"</p><p>Zane whirled around and Jay increased the range of his static field. Four more Lordings charged at them. Jay focused on the first as he turned around, increasing the intensity of the electricity around it. It came into view right as it fell. Zane had already decapitated one. Jay fried another as Zane cut down the fourth.</p><p>Then they turned together towards where the voice had come from.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooooh who is it? And can a emotionally compromised nindroid and half blind spaz take them on? Anyway, wear your masks in public, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voice had come from behind one of the many boulders scattered around the canyon base. Jay couldn't move as the owner of the voice came out. It had a torso shaped like a human's, though no human Jay had seen had blue and yellow scales. It had no legs, but a long, whip-like tail. Its face was that of a snake's, with an impressive hood and bulging, red eyes. It opened its mouth, exposing long fangs.</p><p>"Oh, no. You are <em>not</em> gonna eat us!" Jay yelled at it.</p><p>"Eat you?" The creature said. "Who do you think we are, the Anacondrai?"</p><p>As it spoke, Jay felt his initial panic fade. It was two on one. Jay and Zane had magic element powers. It would be easy.</p><p>Jay felt his blood run cold as two more snake-men emerged from behind the boulders. They were shorter than the first and instead of a tail, they had stout, sinewy legs. One's features matched the first's, while the other had a flatter, more humanoid face, though both had hoods. They both, like the first creature, were covered in blue, grey, and yellow scales.</p><p>Jay swallowed. Just his luck that the freaky snake-man had friends.</p><p>"Don't come any closer!" Jay said, willing Zane to back him up. "Being poisoned isn't on my to-do list, either."</p><p>The first snake-man rolled its eyes.</p><p>"We're <em>not</em> the Fangpyresss or Venomari either." It snapped. "I always knew you were dim, boy, but I didn't think you were thisss stupid."</p><p>Jay and Zane looked at each other.</p><p>"You know us?" Zane ventured.</p><p>"You thought I was <em>dim</em>?" Jay added indignantly.</p><p>The snake-man looked offended.</p><p>"You mock me, ninja!" It said, drawing itself up. "Do you not remember Skalesss, your greatest enemy?"</p><p>Skales paused.</p><p>"Well, perhapsss not your <em>greatest</em> enemy," He mused. "But I do like to think that I wasss a thorn in your side."</p><p>Jay stared at Skales. The first wave of confusion and panic was fading. Despite the snake's confession, he had helped Zane and Jay. A glance at Zane told Jay his companion was experiencing similar turmoil. His shuriken was still out, his stance somewhat defensive, but his brow was furrowed not in concentration, but in confusion and curiosity.</p><p>"But you helped us." Jay said.</p><p>"Well, the enemy of my enemy isss my friend." Skales said. "And did you think these four years have done nothing to change usss?"</p><p>"What are you?" Zane ventured.</p><p>Skales narrowed his eyes at them.</p><p>"You're honestly telling me you don't remember the Serpentine?" He said, scandalized. "To think I considered you the intelligent one."</p><p>Jay opened his mouth to protest, but Zane held out his arm to stop him.</p><p>"Forgive us." He said with a polite bow. "We currently have a block on our memories. We remember nothing from before a few months ago."</p><p>Jay was impressed at Zane's calm control. Skales blinked at them a couple of times.</p><p>"Thisss is not what I expected." He said to himself slowly. "To have the ninja weakened like this: thingsss are worse than we thought."</p><p>He straightened himself and looked down at them. Jay shivered a little under his red gaze.</p><p>"I suppose I must reintroduce myself. I am Skalesss, leader of the Serpentine. And thisss," Skales beckoned to his companions with a clawed hand. "Is Slitheraa and Rattla, my fellow Hypnobrai."</p><p>Slitheraa and Rattla nodded. Jay snorted.</p><p>"Slitheraa? Rattla? <em>Skales</em>?" He said. "Aren't those names a little on the nose?"</p><p>"Isn't your <em>earth</em> ninja named <em>Cole</em>?" Skales responded dryly.</p><p>Jay snorted again. He sobered as he glanced at Zane. The master of ice was staring at the ground, a shadow over his face.</p><p>"We have more pressing businessss." Skales went on. "Tell me, what do you know of what happened when the Golden Master took over?"</p><p>Jay realized, when Zane didn't react, that he, Jay, would have to take over as negotiator.</p><p>"Golden Master? You mean the Overlord?" Jay asked. "Not much beyond that he, well, did. What about you guys?"</p><p>"Besidesss that our ancient prophecy has been fulfilled and that brat Lloyd failed," Skales said. "We know asss much as you do."</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, Jay saw Zane twitch at the mention of the name Lloyd. Skales heaved a sigh.</p><p>"Listen, ninja. We've been living under Ninjago City for the past four years. We've been fine until recently; our supplies were running low." Skales explained. "I decided to scout out the area, to see how safe it was to leave. It wasn't, and we were chased by those abominationsss of the Golden Master all the way out here."</p><p>"Thanksss for taking care of them." Piped up Rattla.</p><p>Jay shrugged.</p><p>"No problem." He said.</p><p>"Anyway, we need help getting back to Ninjago City, to the entrance of our home." Skales went on. "We can't seem to hurt thossse thingsss at all, but you can. We would be eternally grateful if you could give usss an escort back."</p><p>Jay blinked, taken aback. These guys had just admitted to being their enemy, but were asking for help?</p><p>All of a sudden Jay knew they were going to help. He couldn't just leave these guys for the Lordings even if they were freaky snake people who thought he was dumb.</p><p>A snag appeared in his train of thought. Nya would have a complete freakout if they ran off with snake people without telling her.</p><p>Skales took his silence as Jay not knowing what to say.</p><p>"I know that we've had a rocky past, ninja." Skales said earnestly. "And we've tried to kill you multiple timesss, but over the last four yearsss, the Serpentine have learned-"</p><p>"We're gonna do it," Jay interrupted. "I'm just trying to- Oh!"</p><p>Jay's brain had provided him with a brilliant plan. He turned to Zane.</p><p>"Call the Falcon." Jay said. "We can send a message to Nya telling her what we're doing with it. It can do that, right?"</p><p>"You'll do it?" Skales said. "Thank you, ninja."</p><p>Jay nodded and nudged Zane.</p><p>"Come on, get the Falcon." Jay urged.</p><p>Zane seemed to come to himself a little bit.</p><p>"I do not know how." He said, scrunching his brow. "He has always just <em>been </em>there whenever he had information."</p><p>Zane trailed off. There was already a dark spot winging towards them on the horizon. The Falcon blazed through the sky, dived at them, and landed on Zane.</p><p>"That problem's solved!" Jay said cheerfully. "Tell him to tell Nya where we're going and who we're with. Oh, and that we killed those Lordings and for her not to worry."</p><p>Zane nodded and started talking to the bird in a low voice. Jay edged towards the Serpentine.</p><p>"I'm gonna assume that since you fought us in the before time, you know what Zane is." Jay whispered.</p><p>Skales blinked, but nodded.</p><p>"You mean a ro-" Rattla started.</p><p>"Shh!" Both Jay and Skales hissed.</p><p>"Anyway, he doesn't know what he is and we need it to stay that way. " Jay went on quietly. "So if you let it slip, I will overload your nervous system and leave you for the Lordings."</p><p>Skales raised an eye ridge.</p><p>"There isss no need for threatsss." He said coolly. "The Serpentine do not break promisesss. We will not reveal what the ice ninja isss."</p><p>"Thanks." Jay said with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Zane had released the Falcon, who launched itself into the sky. Zane turned back to the others.</p><p>"The dragons," he said. "Will be the most effective way of transporting you to the city."</p><p>The Serpentine exchanged looks.</p><p>"Your dragonsss are a bit," Skales paused. "Conspicuousss, as it were. I don't think alerting the Golden Master to our presence near his city would be entirely</p><p>Zane raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"We are more than capable of handling ourselves." He said. "As long as we fly low and dismount outside the city, we will be successful."</p><p>Jay privately thought that he'd rather not chance it, but he also didn't want to walk for who knows how long with no food or water.</p><p>Jay didn't particularly like sharing his dragon with two snake people. Skales had gone with Zane, so Jay had a very frightened Rattla and Slithraa clinging to the back of Wisp. At every turn, every bump of turbulence, Jay was subjected to a chorus of startled hisses.</p><p>Jay rolled his eyes every time. He knew Wisp would never let anyone fall off him; the dragon would only threaten to.</p><p>He kept a sharp eye below for any Lordings. They were lucky, none seemed to be nearby.</p><p>"There it isss!" Called Rattla from behind Jay.</p><p>Jay blinked at the dark formation on the horizon. His mind told him that the silhouettes were buildings, though any memories pertaining to them were locked away. From the middle rose a tall, twisted spire. Jay got chills from just looking at it.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye he caught Zane go into a nosedive, and he followed suit. They landed together in a cloud of dust.</p><p>"Oh Ouroboros!" Panted Slitheraa. "I would rather be sealed underground again than ride that thing!"</p><p>Jay glared at the Serpentine, but he was too busy being sick. Skales slithered over.</p><p>"Oh dear." He said, looking down at his heaving companions. "We may need to wait a few minutesss."</p><p>Jay looked over the expanse of wasteland that stretched between them and the dark city. Jay was personally convinced that Ninjago was 90 percent wastelands and canyons. The other ten percent was the one mountain range he'd seen and probably a tree.</p><p>It turned out Serpentine got over air sickness very quickly. After a couple of minutes dry heaving, they were ready to go.</p><p>Jay started to get that feeling of regret for everything he'd done leading up to their situation as they trudged under the blazing sun.</p><p>The Serpentine didn't seem to mind it. Jay assumed they were cold blooded and needed the rays. Zane was a robot and probably didn't sweat. Jay, on the other hand, was neither of these and was dripping in sweat before long.</p><p>"Zane, you think you could conjure me up an ice cube or something?" Jay asked.</p><p>Zane furrowed his brow.</p><p>"No." He said.</p><p>"Oh, come on. I'm broiling."</p><p>"I cannot." Zane said. "I have not been able to access my elemental power ever since I awoke from my coma."</p><p>Jay 'inked at him. He felt he might have noticed, as they trained in the same place, but Jay was generally focused on teaching the kid to not cripple Nya with his powers. Jay studied Zane for a moment longer.</p><p>"Do you," Jay swallowed. "Want to talk about it?"</p><p>Zane looked at Jay curiously.</p><p>"I have never had a great mastery of my element." He started slowly. "Cole believed it was because I tried too hard to control it."</p><p>"Was he right?" Jay asked.</p><p>Typical that the first conversation he had with Zane would include Cole. Zane shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"From what we practiced, yes." He said. "But I have regressed."</p><p>"Oh, Arcturusss. That doesn't look good." Jay suddenly heard Skales exclaim.</p><p>Jay and Zane turned around to see a dark smudge on the horizon, moving closer. Lordings.</p><p>"They must have seen the dragons and followed us." Zane said.</p><p>Jay waited for him to say 'I told you so," but he didn't.</p><p>"We must get the Serpentine to safety before we engage them." Zane said. "We need to hurry."</p><p>Zane broke into a run. Jay waited for the Serpentine to follow suit before running himself. He was impressed with how quickly Skales could move without legs.</p><p>Jay was out of breath by the time they had reached the outskirts of the city. Decrepit buildings loomed over them as they rushed past. The air seemed to have gotten darker, the shadows deeper. A cold emanated from the spiked tower in the middle of the city. Jay could see moving shadows within doorways and down alleys. No time to focus on them, he told himself. They had to get the snakes to safety.</p><p>"There!" Skales panted.</p><p>He had extended a talon towards what looked like an average man hole. The shadows had started gathering, gravitating towards them.</p><p>Jay skidded to a halt, turning to face the swarm of Lordings. He unsheathed his nunchucks and let them crackle with electricity. He glanced back. Zane had turned as well, wielding his shuriken. Slitheraa and Rattla were prying open the manhole cover. They jumped in. Skales hesitated.</p><p>"Thank you, ninja." He said. "The Serpentine will not forget this service."</p><p>Jay flashed him a grin and Zane nodded.</p><p>"Good luck." Zane said quietly.</p><p>Jay and Zane turned together to face the swarm.</p><p>The Lordings within Ninjago City felt different to Zane. Their black bodies were denser, the feelings of revulsion they caused more potent. They snarled and growled rather than the more passive moaning of other Lordings.</p><p>The Lordings charged. Jay slashed his nunchucks through the air. An arc of lightning blasted out, electrocuting the first row. They convulsed, but didn't drop. Jay looked to Zane, eye wide.</p><p>"I swear, that normally kills them." He said.</p><p>"The Lordings are somehow stronger here." Zane said. "Our weapons are likely to be most effective."</p><p>With a flick of his wrist, his shuriken spun into blurs. He hurled them into the crowd of Lordings, shearing through half a dozen.</p><p>Jay had leapt in as well. Zane made sure to keep an eye on him. He still wasn't completely confident in Jay's abilities compared to his own.</p><p>His shurikens returned just in time for Zane to lop off the nearest Lording's claws. Another slash sent it careening to the ground. A second Lording ducked towards him, hissing. A swipe down sent it into the dust.</p><p>A deep snarl caught Zane's attention. A Lording, twice the size of the others, came lumbering from the back. Zane caught Jay's eye.</p><p>"Take the rest of them." He called. "I will engage the large one."</p><p>Jay opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then just shrugged and garrotted a Lording with his nunchucks.</p><p>The hulking beast headed straight for Zane as it smashed aside its fellows. Zane flicked his wrist and sent a shuriken whirring into the monster's shoulder. The Lording jerked back, but the shuriken didn't cut off the arm as Zane intended. It stuck in the shoulder. The light of the weapon seemed to dispel the ooze somewhat, revealing greyish skin. Zane jerked the shuriken out. The Lording howled. The dark mass knitted itself back together. It smashed its fist on the spot where Zane had been standing, but Zane had sidestepped. He dove between the stump-like legs. His shuriken flashed, cutting into the back of the ankles. The Lording screamed again but didn't drop. Zane barely ducked its grasping hand and slashed out again and again. It was useless.</p><p>He was being reckless, he knew. He didn't care. The frustration and loneliness of the last few weeks was finally coming to a boil. It was to be his downfall.</p><p>As Zane went in for another swing, the monstrous Lording took its chance to grab Zane. Its claws dug into his shoulder and Zane gasped as he felt something give way under the grasp.</p><p>Zane's Lording was lunging for his other arm. Zane instinctively reached for his element. It still shied away from his touch. He cursed himself and despair filled him. If he could not use the element he was born to use, what was his purpose?</p><p>"<em>To protect those who cannot protect themselves.</em>"</p><p>The words, echoing in his mind in a voice he did not know, came with a burst of energy. His element surged within him, exploding from his fingertips. He grabbed the Lording's arm and sent a wave of ice climbing up it. He swung his leg up and brought it crashing down on the arm clutching him. A normal person's arm would have been broken. The frozen limb shattered.</p><p>The shriek of the Lording was cut off by a frozen spike jammed into its face. Zane took a deep breath. The air crackled in his lungs.</p><p>Zane released the breath, forcing out one more blast. It split, by his will, creating a wedge around Jay. The rest of the area took the full brunt of the freezing energy and the remaining Lordings were frozen in place.</p><p>The energy ebbed away, leaving Zane drained and exhausted. He was suddenly and acutely aware of his burning shoulder. He looked to Jay. Jay was staring at him, eye wide and shoulders heaving. Zane managed a wan smile.</p><p>"Are you all ri-"</p><p>"You <em>liar</em>!" Jay said.</p><p>Zane blinked.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You said you couldn't control your ice powers!" Jay accused. "<em>You </em>said you couldn't even access them!"</p><p>"Jay I-"</p><p>"By 'I can't access my ice powers' did you mean 'I can totally destroy any Lording we come up against by icing them up?'" Jay went on.</p><p>Zane was extremely relieved to realize Jay had a hint of a grin as he rambled.</p><p>"We need to go, before we are noticed again." Zane prompted, deciding that the best way to move on was to ignore Jay's ranting. "Would you be able to finish the rest of these?"</p><p>"You mean knock them over? Yeah, I can do that." Jay said.</p><p>He was grinning outright now. Jay moved among the frozen figures. The figures shattered and the dark fragments melted into the earth.</p><p>"You up to getting back to the dragons?" Jay asked after pushing over the last one.</p><p>Zane shrugged. He couldn't move his arm and his legs felt shaky. Jay peered at Zane;s arm, then pulled off his own sash. He quickly fashioned a sling for Zane. Zane sighed with relief. The pain in his shoulder lessened as the sling took his arm's weight off of it.</p><p>The streets were eerily quiet as Zane and Jay made their way back from where they came. Luckily, it seemed that they had destroyed most, it not all, of the Lordings in the area. Zane felt his body relax as they made it back to the wastelands.</p><p>The journey across the wastelands was long and painful, but uneventful. After a while, each step brought a stab of pain to Zane. He had wanted to stop and examine his injury, but Jay had insisted they keep moving. He seemed apprehensive about letting Zane assess his injury.</p><p>Shard and Wisp lumbered to meet them as they drew near.</p><p>"Finally." Jay said with a glance at the setting sun. "Let's just hope Nya doesn't tear our throats out when we get back."</p><p>Nya stared at the screen displaying the message from Zane and Jay in shock. The Falcon perched on her shoulder and beaked her ear. Pixal stood next to her, studying the message.</p><p>"Interesting." She said "The Serpentine are active."</p><p>The slightest strain in her voice let Nya know Pixal was as worried as she was. How could she not be worried? Even if the Serpentine had reformed, which Nya had a hard time believing, there was a reason they avoided Ninjago City. The Overlord's influence was the most potent there and the risk of being discovered was too high.</p><p>"Go keep an eye out for them." Nya told the Falcon.</p><p>The avian robot called softly and lifted off. It flapped to one of its exit tunnels. Pixal watched it go.</p><p>"Sometimes I wish," she said softly. "That I did not care for those willing to take risks for the good of others."</p><p>Nya shot a glance at her. Pixal's face was impassive.</p><p>"Sometimes I think it is better to love cowards and the timid." She went on. "Yet the one I care most for is one who would face danger gladly for even an old enemy."</p><p>"That's the way love works, Pixal." Nya said. "You love who you love. There's no logic to it."</p><p>Pixal smiled sadly.</p><p>"I tend to find that difficult to accept."</p><p>Nya smiled too, but it soon died. They sat in silence together. There was nothing they could do now but wait. Nya was glad that Xavier had not been here for the message; the boy would have shut down.</p><p>Time stretched on. Nya sat, hunched over in her chair, hands clasped and elbows resting on her knees. Another piercing cry alerted them to the Falcon's return. Pixal looked up from the work she half heartedly picked at. The Falcon settled itself on the perch that doubled as its port.</p><p>New information raced across the screen.</p><p>"They are on their way back." Pixal said. "They both seem to be injured."</p><p>Pixal and Nya stood up together and in unison made for the door. They hurried through the tunnels, racing up the rickety metal steps, and burst into the light of the setting sun.</p><p>"There was no need for such hastiness." Pixal commented as they both scanned the sky. "By the Falcon's report, they will not arrive for another hour."</p><p>"You're one to talk, you kept pace with me the whole way." Nya said back.</p><p>Pixal ignored her, though Nya thought she could see the slightest silver flush on Pixal's face. The droid continued to search the skies for the returning dragons.</p><p>It <em>was</em> nearly an hour before the dragons and their riders grew from black specks in the sky. Jay landed first, almost plowing Wisp into the earth. He scrambled down and ran to Nya.</p><p>"Jay-"</p><p>"Zane's hurt," Jay cut in. "I think something inside him broke; I dunno how we can fix him without him-"</p><p>Jay cut himself off as Shard landed more neatly next to Wisp. Jay scampered off to help a weary looking Zane off his dragon. Nya shared a concerned look with Pixal.</p><p>"Hello, Nya." Zane said as he approached, leaning on Jay.</p><p>He stiffened at the sight of Pixal and looked away.</p><p>"Jay says you're hurt." Nya said.</p><p>Zane shrugged with one shoulder, the other sagging.</p><p>"I am not in critical condition." He said. "Jay sustained as many injuries as I."</p><p>Nya glanced to Pixal; she would know the extent of Zane's injuries. Pixal raised her eyebrows at Nya and jerked her head.</p><p>"Distract him." She mouthed.</p><p>Luckily Zane was pointedly looking everywhere except at Pixal, so he didn't catch the message. Nya had an idea of what Pixal was going to do. Nya stepped forward and grabbed Zane's face with one hand.</p><p>"Nya!" He exclaimed.</p><p>"Hold still, I need to see how bad this is." She said.</p><p>"I was not injured in that-"</p><p>Zane's eyes went out as he went limp. Nya grunted as he fell onto her good shoulder. Pixal had slipped forward, pushed up Zane's sleeve, and cracked open the control panel on his arm. Apparently there was an off switch in there.</p><p>Jay moved forward to help Nya lower him to the ground.</p><p>"That's not freaky at all." Jay commented.</p><p>"We need to get him down to engineering." Pixal said.</p><p>"You wait <em>after </em>we put him down to tell us that." Jay grumbled, but positioned himself under Zane.</p><p>With a groan he heaved Zane up in a fireman's lift. Nya was impressed, though she did notice Jay's clenched jaw.</p><p>Jay made it fine down the stairs by going slowly. Nya was glad when they reached the bottom. She didn't know if even Zane could handle being thrown down several flights of metal stairs.</p><p>When they pried the door open they were met with Xavier and Jiro hurrying towards them.</p><p>"Sorry Captain, he insisted on-" Jiro stopped short. "What happened?"</p><p>Xavier stared at them, wide eyed with shock and horror.</p><p>"This really looks worse than it is." Jay told him as he and Jiro shifted Zane's weight to be shared by the two of them.</p><p>Xavier rushed forward, shaking Zane. His actions grew more frantic when Zane didn't stir. Pixal stepped forward and pulled him away. He looked to her, panic in his eyes.</p><p>"I have turned Zane off temporarily in order to repair a moderate injury without him discovering his nature." Pixal explained.</p><p>Xavier looked to Nya for confirmation and maybe translation. She nodded.</p><p>"He'll be okay." She said.</p><p>Xavier's face relaxed and his shoulders unhunched. Jay managed to smile at the kid. Xavier furrowed his brow as he looked over Jay and his injuries.</p><p>"I'll be okay too." Jay assured him.</p><p>Xavier nodded and ducked next to Nya. He caught her free hand.</p><p>Nya helped Pixal with the repairs. She had wanted to put into practice what Pixal had taught her. The damage was pretty simple to fix. That was lucky as Jay was determined to distract her with chatter about their adventures.</p><p>"They were okay for snake people. Except that their leader Skales told me he used to think I was stupid."</p><p>Nya nodded absentmindedly as she guided metal into place.</p><p>"They also called the Overlord something weird, the Golden Master I think."</p><p>Nya paused.</p><p>"That's odd." She commented.</p><p>Jay nodded.</p><p>He went on, explaining more of what happened. Nya was only half listening now. Questions were nagging at her, all centered around the Overlord. She was beginning to realize that what Wu had told her only scratched the surface. She would need to find out more.</p><p>"The repairs are complete." Pixal announced.</p><p>She shut the panel they had been working in. Nya noticed Pixal's hand lingering on Zane's shoulder. Her green eyes sparkled with a deep emotion and Nya felt another stab of sympathy for her.</p><p>"Please take him to the infirmary." Pixal instructed. "It would raise questions if he awoke here instead."</p><p>Jay groaned, but heaved Zane up. Jiro came to help and they carried him out, Xavier bobbing behind.</p><p>"Kid, you wanna hear about the snake guys?" Jay asked, as if he hadn't spent the last half hour talking about them.</p><p>Xavier still nodded.</p><p>Nya and Pixal were left in the room alone. Pixal sat down quietly.</p><p>"You miss him, don't you?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Yes." Pixal said. "I miss him."</p><p>She shook herself and turned to look Nya in the eye.</p><p>"The Serpentine are an anomaly, for good or for bad." Pixal said, suddenly business like. "We will have to proceed carefully."</p><p>"I still can't believe I forgot about them." Nya said. "Four years and I never remembered one of our greatest enemies."</p><p>"They had shown no sign of activity." Pixal pointed out. "If what Jay reported is true, however, they may prove to be allies."</p><p>"I dunno." Nya said. "You weren't there for the Great Devourer."</p><p>"Actually," Pixal said with a smile. "One of my initial test runs happened to coincide with the incident."</p><p>Nya blinked.</p><p>"You're kidding." She said.</p><p>Pixal shook her head.</p><p>"I remember Mr. Borg turning me on, asking me a few questions, and then there was a commotion outside. Mr. Borg began to panic and turned me off. When I later checked the date logs, it coincided exactly with the Great Devourer attack on Ninjago City."</p><p>"That doesn't count!" Nya protested. "You weren't involved directly with it."</p><p>Pixal's eyes twinkled at her. Nya smirked.</p><p>"The point is, I've had too much experience with the Serpentine to trust them that easily."</p><p>"You cannot think they are aligned with the Overlord." Pixal said with a tilt of her head.</p><p>Nya frowned.</p><p>"No," she said. "But that doesn't mean they can't have other motives that aren't good for us."</p><p>"The chances of the Serpentine having ulterior motives in the world's state of distress is less than 1%. I have taken into account your previous experiences with them." Pixal said.</p><p>"I guess I should try to be optimistic about them then." Nya said, sighing. "I <em>do </em>want to find out more about this Golden Master."</p><p>Pixal didn't respond; her mind had obviously moved on to different things.</p><p>"Nya." Pixal said. "Is there a way that I could assist in the destruction of the Lordings?"</p><p>Nya blinked.</p><p>"Why?" she asked.</p><p>"The more individuals that directly destroy these creatures decreases the chance of any one member becoming injured."</p><p>"You want to protect Zane." Nya translated.</p><p>Pixal nodded. Nya sighed. Getting Pixal the proper training and equipment would be difficult and time consuming. Then Nya had an idea.</p><p>"You know Pixal," Nya said. "I still have my Samurai X mech. I bet there's something we can do with it."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>One day, I wondered, what the heck are the Serpentine doing during this? And thus this chapter was born, plus I needed Jay and Zane to get a bit closer. I hope you enjoyed! Okay, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nya landed Rocky with a thump on a stony cliff top. The bulky dragon rumbled as she slid off.</p><p>"I'll be right back, buddy." She soothed.</p><p>The dragon settled down, still with half lidded eyes. Nya looked over the decrepit town. She already saw the shades of Lordings roaming between buildings. From the Falcon's information, Nya knew of the sizable pack stationed here. She wasn't here to kill them. She was here for information.</p><p>"Stay here," Nya told Rocky. "But if you hear me fighting down there, come and give me a hand."</p><p>Rocky grumbled his assent</p><p>Nya scanned the base of the cliff, confirming there were no Lordings nearby. She skidded down, using short bursts of water to steer herself and to wet down the clouds of dust billowing in her wake. She didn't hear any warning cry from the Lordings when she landed, so she started edging her way towards the few intact buildings.</p><p>Luckily the first building she came to was what she was looking for. A library, with scattered books and four years worth of dust. Light shone from the broken windows, but there were still pockets of darkness in the corners. Nya closed the broken door and heaved the info desk against it. She unsheathed her daggers and started her search for any Lordings hiding within.</p><p>She found one. It was tucked away in a corner. It crouched on the ground over something. It hadn't seemed to have noticed her as she crept forward. It was pawing at a <em>book</em>, she realized, keening softly.</p><p>"<em>This used to be a </em><em><strong>person.</strong></em><em>"</em> Nya thought with a jolt. But her instincts had already kicked in and the Lording fell into the dust with a slit throat. Her hands were shaking. Who had they been? Were there other Lordings out there, huddling over remnants of their humanity?</p><p>Nya forced herself to calm down.</p><p>"It's a mercy." She told herself. "Life like that must be torture. We can't guarantee that we can cure them even if we manage to defeat the Overlord."</p><p>Still, she was glad when the body faded into the shadows. She shook herself and turned to the shelves.</p><p>It had been years since she had been in a library. Even before the Overlord took over, there hadn't been time for library visits. Always, it seemed, the were more pressing things to do. That meant she had no idea how the Dewey Decimal system worked.</p><p>"I should have brought Pixal." She muttered as she scanned the spines. She quickly found the history section and then just as quickly realized that a majority of Ninjago didn't believe that the Overlord even existed, let alone was part of the creation of Ninjago. She did find a book on the Serpentine Wars, which she took.</p><p>Nya had met with Skales a week ago, after the Hypnobrai General had tunneled into her compound with a couple of Constrictai. He had proposed an alliance: each side helping the other with whatever they could. From what she could tell, Zane and Jay had been right in trusting them. Skales had been earnest and non-aggressive. Nya wanted to make sure. It couldn't hurt to have a glimpse into the past relations with the snakes.</p><p>She moved on, pausing as she caught sight of the advanced robotics and mechanical books. An old instinct itched, but she shut it down. She didn't have time to be the old Nya right now.</p><p>Finally she found what she was looking for. At the very least it looked promising, an old tome embossed with "Creation Myths of Ninjago." She flipped through, closing it when she caught the Overlord's name. She could take a closer look once she was safe.</p><p>She grabbed a couple other likely candidates. She needed to know more about the Overlord. Sensei Wu hadn't known everything and Nya realized it was dangerous to rely solely on the information Wu had given her. The Serpentine had legends that Wu had never heard of. There could be more legends, legends that could reveal more of the Overlord's nature.</p><p>On an impulse she grabbed "The Myth of the Serpentine," just because it struck her as ridiculous that people still had trouble accepting the snake people. She tucked the books under her arm and made her way out from the shelves.</p><p>She stopped at the stain where the Lording had faded. Curiosity overtook caution, and she stooped, picking up the book it had been fixated on.</p><p>It was a language book, it seemed, though it was hard to tell with its shredded cover. She flipped through it. It was predominantly figures of strange hand signals matched with words.</p><p>A language. Using hand motions.</p><p>
  <em>Xavier.</em>
</p><p>Nya nearly bolted from the library right then, but she had to hold herself back. She poked her head out to see if the coast was clear. Then she realized where she was.</p><p>It was Cole's hometown, the place where his father Lou had lived. Nya smiled as she remembered the ridiculous singing competition the ninja had entered. She had asked them afterwards why they didn't just explain that they needed the Blade Cup to save the world. She and Lou had laughed until it hurt at the flabbergasted looks on the boys' faces.</p><p>Then she recalled another memory of Lou, one far less pleasant. He, along with Doctor Julian and Edna, listening stony faced to Sensei Wu's plan. They had all agreed without hesitation. Nya and Kai had fought it. In the end they had given in because they had trusted Wu.</p><p>Nya snorted to herself as she crept through the outskirts of town. They had trusted Wu. They had given everything, even before the Overlord came to power, because they trusted Wu. Now she wasn't sure he deserved that trust. He had known so much, but left them with so little.</p><p>She was sure that he had known that Xavier, or at least someone, would inherit Lloyd's powers. He had specifically given her that sixth Drakestone ring. She had asked if it was for Lloyd. His response was, "In a way." Nya had taken that as a cryptic hope that Lloyd would be recovered. Now she saw the truth.</p><p>That left more questions. Did he know that Lordings were people? Did he know which people would trigger the ninja's memories? Nya couldn't know. Wu knew. And Nya hated him for it.</p><p>Nya was still prickling with irritation when she got back with Rocky. The base was quieter than usual as Nya made her way to the dining hall. Jiro looked up as she came in.</p><p>"Hello, Captain." He said.</p><p>Nya smiled and joined him, setting down her books next to her as she sat.</p><p>"Where have you been?" Jiro asked with a tone of surprise.</p><p>"I thought I told you-" Nya started, but remembered.</p><p>She had told Pixal, not Jiro, or even Dareth.</p><p>"Sorry." She said. "Things have been weird."</p><p>"Captain, when have things been not weird in the last four years?" Jiro said, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>Nya laughed and shrugged.</p><p>"Weird in a different way." She said. "Point is, I was out raiding old libraries for stuff on the Overlord"</p><p>Jiro looked at the book she had slipped from the pile.</p><p>"If you don't mind me asking, why?" He said. "Don't we know-"</p><p>"No." Nya interrupted. "Turns out, we barely knew anything."</p><p>"But your master, Wu, I thought he knew more about the Overlord than anyone."</p><p>"The Serpentine have legends that Wu never mentioned." Nya replied. "And to be honest, a lot of the information he passed on feels incomplete. I wanna know all I can about the Overlord before I send in what's left of my team."</p><p>"I suppose, but that's a book of <em>legends</em>. Not exactly reliable." Jiro said.</p><p>Nya cracked open the first book and began to read.</p><p>"Jiro, literally every legend I've heard has turned out to be true."</p><p>Nya wasn't able to approach Xavier about her find until the next day. He'd been in bed early after Jay had run him into the ground.</p><p>He and his teacher were up earlier than she was. Nya had spent half the night reading legends. They were already sparring when she finally arrived at the scene.</p><p>"Hey Nya!" Jay called.</p><p>Nya grinned at him and shifted her grip on the book she was carrying.</p><p>"Get over here, I want to talk to Xay." She called back.</p><p>Xavier, who was having his arm twisted behind his back, stomped on Jay's foot to release himself. Jay howled with surprise.</p><p>"You little stink!" He barked. "I was gonna let you go!"</p><p>Xavier rolled his eyes and bounded over to Nya. Jay followed with an exaggerated limp.</p><p>"When are you gonna let me take this kid on some real missions?" Jay complained. "He's getting antsy."</p><p>Nya bit her lip.</p><p>"I'd really rather him not be out with just one of us." She said. "I'm not here to talk about that right now. Xavier,"</p><p>She crouched down and held out the book to him. He looked at it, confused.</p><p>"This book teaches you a language." Nya explained. "A language you speak with your hands."</p><p>Xavier snapped his head up, eyes wide. Jay let out a low whistle. Xavier snatched the book out of her hands and stared at it. Then he fell to his knees, hunched over it, and began to cry.</p><p>"Oh, geez!" Jay said.</p><p>Nya was surprised with how quickly the lightning master was at Xavier's side, rubbing his back. Nya joined him. Xavier was sobbing almost as hard as when Zane had been injured.</p><p>"Xavier, I'm sorry." Nya whispered. "I didn't realize this would upset you. "</p><p>The little boy just clutched the book to his chest and shook harder. Jay gave Nya a bewildered look. Nya gathered the boy up in her arms. He seemed to calm down after a few minutes. At least, his silent sobs were becoming less violent.</p><p>"You-" Nya paused. "You do want to learn it, right?"</p><p>Xavier nodded into her shoulder. She held him and patted his back. She had faint memories of Kai doing something similar when she had been upset as a little girl. She waited for the boy's breathing to return to normal.</p><p>"Okay, I've gotta go get your teacher then." She told him.</p><p>He nodded again and slipped out of her lap. He still clutched the book.</p><p>"I'm not gonna teach him?" Jay protested.</p><p>"Of course you are Jay. You definitely have the patience to teach an 8 year old how to read and then learn and teach an entire language." Nya said dryly. "Xay, I'm gonna need the book."</p><p>Xavier relinquished the book, which now was spotted with tears.</p><p>"You may want to call off training today." Nya whispered to Jay, who nodded. "Now where the heck is Zane?"</p><p>Zane was normally training at this time of day, but his spot by the waterfall was empty.</p><p>"He hasn't been here today." Jay said.</p><p>Nya chewed the inside of her cheek. The issue was that the base had plenty of nooks and crannies that one could wander into and about three places a normal person would want to be in. Nya couldn't even ask Pixal.</p><p>"Send a rescue team after me if I'm not back in an hour." She said.</p><p>Jay grinned and saluted.</p><p>Nya stopped every person in the hall, asking each if they'd seen Zane. It took over a dozen people before she got an answer other than a confused shake of the head.</p><p>"I thought I saw him heading out of the base, Captain." The younger man told her. "About fifteen minutes ago."</p><p>"Thanks." Nya replied automatically.</p><p>Nya moved up the rough stone passages, an element of haste added to her movements. He wouldn't leave, would he? Maybe a few weeks ago, when Pixal broke up with him, but now?</p><p>Nya raced up the rickety metal steps in the entrance hall. She got a headful of sand when the doors opened. She poked her head around the Sentinel's teeth. The dragon paddock was open.</p><p>Nya rushed to the doors. She'd take Flame, find Zane, and-</p><p>Inside the paddock was Zane. He was cross legged on the floor, scratching the base of Shard's horns.</p><p>"Hello," He said.</p><p>"Zane!" Nya gasped for breath. "You're here!"</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>"Yes. It has been several weeks since I was able to spend time with Shard. I have missed his company." He said.</p><p>Nya reached over and scratched Shard as well. She let herself calm down before addressing Zane.</p><p>"I found something on my mission yesterday." She told him. "It was pretty interesting."</p><p>She held out the book. He opened it and flicked through the pages. He raised his eyebrows the further he delved into it.</p><p>"For Xavier?" He asked, looking up.</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd teach him, both reading and the language."</p><p>"I would be delighted." He said.</p><p>His eyes were shining and his smile was broader than it had been since Cole's death. He opened the book to the first page. Nya took a deep breath.</p><p>"Before you get too involved with that, tell me how you're doing." She said before she could lose her nerve. "We never talk anymore."</p><p>Zane looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise.</p><p>"I have been functional." He told her.</p><p>Nya waited, hoping her silence would draw out more of Zane's emotions. It worked.</p><p>"I am still," Zane paused. "Uncomfortable with the notion of Xavier facing the Overlord. But I am grateful you have not forced me to partake in his training."</p><p>"I'm sorry you still feel that way." Nya said carefully.</p><p>She didn't want to start another argument.</p><p>"There is good news, however." Zane went on. "I am able to access my element again."</p><p>"That's great news!" Nya exclaimed. "How far have you gotten?"</p><p>"Back to what I was able to produce before."</p><p>Zane's voice faded away. Nya knew he was thinking of Cole. Shard shoved his head into Zane's lap in a comforting gesture.</p><p>"I miss him." He said quietly.</p><p>Nya nodded and put an arm around him.</p><p>"Me too." She replied.</p><p>Before she could say anything particularly comforting, Zane began to speak again.</p><p>"I miss Pixal as well." He looked at his hands. "It does not make sense; she has not gone anywhere physically."</p><p>"I think it makes perfect sense, Zane." Nya said.</p><p>He looked at her with his piercing, yet innocent blue eyes.</p><p>"If that is the case, I miss you and Xavier as well." He told her. "It is as you said: we do not talk anymore."</p><p>Nya nodded in agreement.</p><p>"This," She said, flicking the cover of the book, still open on his lap. "Should help you out with Xavier."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Yes." He said. "I am very pleased with the prospect."</p><p>"As for me, I'm going to have to ask you to report your progress to me." She said. "How was I supposed to find out that you can access your element again?"</p><p>"My apologies." Zane said. "I have found it difficult of late to seek you out for communication. It will be helpful for there to be an expectation of me."</p><p>Nya could tell Zane was happy at the idea.</p><p>"Okay. You should give me updates on Xavier too when you get started with that."</p><p>He nodded absently; something in the book had caught his eye and he was being quickly absorbed.</p><p>"Good luck." She told him.</p><p>He didn't respond beyond a tilt of the head. His eyes were darting across the page and it was only a few seconds before he turned the page. Nya left him to his work, reasonably pleased with the result of their meeting.</p><p>Zane insisted on starting the lessons with Xavier the next day.</p><p>"Even if I am not familiar enough with the language," He had explained to Nya. "Xavier will still need to learn to read before he can learn it. We can start with literacy and I will have time to master the signs."</p><p>He had described to her the hand alphabet, which would prove extremely useful in describing things that didn't have official signs. Nya had relented.</p><p>Xavier was just as enthusiastic, if not more so. He and Zane spent hours together, working on expanding his language skills. Jay and Nya only had him physically training for an hour or so each day, and they still had to fight for that.</p><p>"I can't believe you let him steal my student like that." Jay told Nya after the third day. "What am I supposed to do with my time now?"</p><p>Nya rolled her eyes at him. He didn't really mean his complaints. He wanted Xavier to be able to speak as much as they did.</p><p>Nya was focusing more of her efforts into the study of the Overlord.</p><p>"It says here," she said to Jay as he lounged in a chair in her office. "That the Overlord can be destroyed with the 'full life force' of an elemental master. What do you think that means?"</p><p>Jay frowned, spinning the chair.</p><p>"It sounds like they use all of their power, even the part that's keeping them alive." He said.</p><p>Nya shivered.</p><p>"That is a last, last resort." She decided.</p><p>"Don't tell Zane." Jay replied. "I'm pretty sure his robot brain would decide it's the best option and he'd go blow himself up on the Overlord, just to save us."</p><p>Jay was right. Nya knew that not only it was the most logical and straightforward path, but Zane's deep seated desire to protect might also trigger him into a sacrifice.</p><p>"That's the problem with being friends and family with heroes: self-sacrifice is a given."</p><p>Nya felt her throat tighten even as she spoke the words. There had been too many sacrifices.</p><p>"You know, when I first woke up, there's no way I could do what Cole did." Jay said.</p><p>He leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.</p><p>"He didn't even know if it would work. But he didn't even think about it."</p><p>Jay's eye were far off.</p><p>"I think I could do it now. For you."</p><p>Nya's heart skipped a beat and she smiled despite herself. Jay realized what he'd said out loud and turned beet red.</p><p>"And Xavier and Zane and everyone else here." He said in a rush.</p><p>Nya still felt the significance of his words, no matter the cover up Jay tried to give them. Slivers of their past relationship were manifesting.</p><p>"I'd really rather you not get yourself killed for me." She said levelly and turned back to her books. "Let's work together instead."</p><p>He grinned.</p><p>"I'll try my best, but you're kind of smarter and have more of a complete memory than me."</p><p>"That first one's never gonna change." She teased. "And that second one is the only reason you can admit it."</p><p>Jay raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Was I that much of an egomaniac?"</p><p>"Yep." Nya replied, her book lying forgotten. "And you weren't even the one with the biggest ego."</p><p>Jay scoffed with mock offense.</p><p>"I couldn't have even been the best in that?" He asked.</p><p>Nya could easily imagine Cole's response to such an easy teasing opportunity.</p><p>"<em>Zaptrap, the only thing you're best at is talking too much." </em>Cole's imagined response echoed in her head.</p><p>She nearly said the words, too. She stopped herself. Jay and Cole's relationship was gone, permanently. There was no use in dredging it up now.</p><p>"So who had the biggest ego?" Jay asked. "Don't tell me it was Zane."</p><p>Nya laughed out loud at that.</p><p>"Zane was a weird combination of knowledge of his ability, and confusion that he was so skilled." Nya explained with a chuckle. "It wasn't Cole either. He had a tough exterior, but he questioned himself a lot."</p><p>"So it was the fire guy."</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"Jay, you were cocky because you had deep seated insecurities that you felt you needed to cover up." She started. "But Kai, he truly believed he was better than everyone else.</p><p>"Wow. I hate him already. Let's <em>not </em>wake him up." Jay said.</p><p>"Being egotistical wasn't his <em>only </em>personality trait." Nya said, smiling. "He was brave, and kind, and loyal. And he was <em>passionate</em>. He'd put his heart and soul into everything he cared about."</p><p>Jay looked at her.</p><p>"It sounds like you really cared about him." Jay said.</p><p>There was an underlying question in his statement. Nya smiled to herself.</p><p>"Of course I did, and I still do." Nya said. "He's my brother."</p><p>Nya didn't miss the flash of relief in Jay's eye. Nya almost laughed at his worry.</p><p>"Were you close?" Jay asked.</p><p>His voice was overly casual in order to hide his joy at the news that the man that Nya spoke so highly of was her brother.</p><p>"Really close. We argued a lot and he was a hot headed idiot, but we always had each other's backs." Nya said. "The only time we were truly split over something was when he was obsessed with becoming the green ninja."</p><p>Nya closed her eyes, letting memories create pictures in her mind.</p><p>"He was being so stupid about it. He got so reckless and it was the only thing he talked about." She said. "Kai got so jealous of you, Zane, and Cole. He hated that he was the last one to-."</p><p>"Nya you need to stop." Jay said in a strained voice.</p><p>Nya opened her eyes. Jay was rigid, clenching the arms of his chair. His face was white.</p><p>"I think," He took a big breath. "I think I almost remembered something. We need to stop talking about this."</p><p>Nya's stomach plunged. Her mind raced wildly for a new subject to pull them away.</p><p>"How is Xavier keeping up?" She blurted.</p><p>Jay gratefully grasped the new subject, though his face was still pale and his voice had raised a few octaves. They carefully moved together away from the perilous waters of conversation.</p><p>Jay had insisted after a while that they go and get Xavier for training.</p><p>"It's past the time I get him anyway." He told her.</p><p>So now they plunged deeper into the craggy depths of the base. Jay was still fidgeting and his breathing seemed uneven. The guards around engineering nodded to them and pointed to one of the side chambers. Nya knocked and opened the door.</p><p>Zane was sitting at the table and immediately put a finger to his lips. Nya glanced around for Xavier, Jay at her shoulder. She found him passed out on Zane's lap. Nya had never noticed how worried Xavier looked, until she saw his sleeping face. For once he looked like a normal child exhausted by a day of play.</p><p>Zane seemed to be resigned to his fate as a pillow and was reading the sign language book. Jay stepped forward and opened his mouth.</p><p>Zane shot Jay such a venomous glare that Nya was surprised Jay didn't squeak. The ice master shook his head and looked pointedly at the door. Nya hesitated. If Xavier was so tired that he was sleeping during one of his beloved lessons, he probably needed it. On the other hand, he needed his physical training.</p><p>Zane made her mind up for her by flicking them away with his hands. Nya took Jay, who still looked argumentative, by the elbow and steered him out.</p><p>Jay looked at her as the door closed behind them.</p><p>"Did I have actual parents or was Zane just my mom?"</p><p>Nya burst out laughing, quickly stifling it into violent giggles.</p><p>"Come on," She said. "We should still spar or something."</p><p>She pushed Jay towards the tunnels again.</p><p>"I'm not surprised the kid's so tired." Jay commented. "I don't think he's sleeping that well and he works for hours on learning that language."</p><p>Jay stopped in his tracks and groaned loudly.</p><p>"What is it?" Nya asked.</p><p>"I just realized <em>I'm </em>going to have to learn that language!" Jay said with a hand to his head.</p><p>Xavier finished the alphabet with a flourish and Zane applauded.</p><p>"Well done!" He told his pupil. "You have come far in such a short time."</p><p>Xavier smiled bashfully and began signing letters slowly and carefully.</p><p>"Thank you Zane." Xavier signed.</p><p>Zane beamed at him.</p><p>"You are very welcome." He said. "I am delighted to be able to speak with you. "</p><p>Xavier nodded. His eyes were suddenly distant. He raised his hands again.</p><p>"I need to speak to you and Nya." Xavier signed.</p><p>Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"I believe she is in the training hall. Shall we find her?"</p><p>Xavier signed his assent.</p><p>He led the way through the crags of the base. Nya and Jay were sparring as Zane had predicted. Nya had Jay pinned, but the lightning master had nearly wriggled his way free.</p><p>"Nya, Jay. Xavier has something to tell you." Zane called to them.</p><p>Nya glanced over and let Jay up. Jay bounced to his feet and brushed himself off.</p><p>"You can talk now pipsqueak?" Jay asked as he and Nya came over. "Lay it on us."</p><p>"If you just use the alphabet, I can understand too." Nya said.</p><p>Xavier launched into a stream of careful, deliberate letters. Nya's jaw dropped and she put a hand to her mouth. Zane himself felt like he had been submerged in icy water and his heart pounded.</p><p>"Cole is alive." Xavier signed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN I hope it wasn't too obvious. But I'm glad to bring him back.</p><p>All right, wear you masks, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh I missed writing Cole. He's so much fun. And what has he been doing this whole time?<br/>Also, mild torture warning. Nothing graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cole hadn't expected to wake up. He had fully intended to die when the rocks had come crashing down. Perhaps there was something beyond death and Cole was there. He decided not. He was sure that pain wasn't in the afterlife and Cole <em>hurt</em>.</p><p>The ground he was lying on was hard, but the air was pleasantly warm. Cole could hear the flickering and crackling of a fire. Crickets chirped from farther away. He cracked open an eye.</p><p>The fire blazed merrily a few feet away. Its light purged the darkness for only a few yards. Beyond its reach the night was a black world of indistinct shadows. The ground he lay on was threaded with coarse grass. If Cole had to guess, he'd say he was in the grasslands that edged the canyons.</p><p>Cole pulled himself into a sitting position. It was difficult; his left arm didn't seem to be working.</p><p>"You woke up!" A voice said from the gloom.</p><p>A thousand questions blazed through Nya's head at Xavier's pronouncement. They jumbled together and fought for dominance. In the moment, the only question Nya could put into words was:</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Zane, luckily, was far more specific with his question.</p><p>"How do you know this?" He asked.</p><p>Xavier began to move his hands again and Nya struggled to keep up. Zane translated for Jay as the words were formed.</p><p>"I can feel him. Here." Xavier signed and put a hand to his chest. "Just like I can feel you two."</p><p>He gestured to Jay and Zane. Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"Feel us?" He repeated.</p><p>"You're like a feeling." Xavier signed. "One that never goes away."</p><p>"I think I understand." Zane said slowly. "However, that feeling does not guarantee that Cole is alive."</p><p>Xavier shook his head. His signs were quicker and agitated now.</p><p>"When you were all asleep, I could not feel you. When Zane was hurt, I could not feel him. Now I can." Xavier paused before signing on. "I can feel Fire too. He is far away and faint, but he is there."</p><p>Nya's heart skipped a beat.</p><p>"That means-"</p><p>A young man stepped into the firelight. His wild brown hair rose in spikes on his head and his skin was tanned and rough looking. A long scar ran down his face. He wore a near copy of Cole's robes in shades of red and a bared chest.</p><p>"You're fire!" Cole croaked.</p><p>The young man laughed.</p><p>"Close, but no cigar." He said. "Name's Kai."</p><p>"I mean you have the element of fire! Nya-" Cole's stomach dropped. "Man, Nya! She thinks I'm dead! They all think I'm dead!"</p><p>Cole struggled to get up. His muscles protested and gave up. He collapsed back onto the ground. Kai stepped forward with an outstretched hand.</p><p>"Calm down. At least explain yourself before going and getting yourself killed."</p><p>"They need me!" Cole asserted. "They don't even have Zane! Who's gonna be with Xavier? How're they gonna handle the Lordings?"</p><p>Cole made another attempt to get up, but he lost balance and crashed into the dirt. His left side was off. Cole shot his useless left arm a glare and his blood ran cold. There was no arm. Only a stump bound in a blotchy grey sash.</p><p>"You were surrounded by a bunch of those things." Kai said quietly. "Your arm was trapped. I had to cut you loose so we could get out. I'm sorry. "</p><p>The realization hit Cole like ice water. With a trembling hand Cole felt the flesh where his arm should have connected. His mind was strangely clear.</p><p>"You saved my life." Cole managed. "I can't really complain."</p><p>He shifted himself to face his rescuer.</p><p>"What exactly happened?" He asked.</p><p>Kai shrugged.</p><p>"I was traveling nearby and I felt I should investigate the group of glob monsters. When I got there, most of them had been crushed by a landslide. But the rest were coming after you. I got you out and bailed as fast as I could. "</p><p>"Did you find," Cole looked down. "Any human bodies there?"</p><p>Kai peered at Cole.</p><p>"No. Was there anyone with you?"</p><p>"Yeah. His name was, <em>is</em>, Ronin." Cole said. "He was helping me fight those Lordings off."</p><p>He struggled to keep his eyes off of where his arm should have been.</p><p>Kai raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"So that's what they're called." He said. "What were you doing fighting them, anyway? I've only survived this long by avoiding those guys like the plague."</p><p>"This long?" Cole repeated.</p><p>Realization and a healthy dose of confusion dawned on him.</p><p>"Kai, how long have you been awake?" Cole asked. "Who woke you up?"</p><p>Kai narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"No one. I woke up by myself in a weird cave three or four months ago. Hard to tell."</p><p>Cole gaped at him. Kai had been awake longer than Cole had, maybe even longer than Zane. The fire crackled as the two fell into silence. Cole kept finding himself reaching for his arm, though he knew it wasn't there.</p><p>"You know about all this." Kai said after a minute. "Why there's no people, what those Lording things are, where we fit into all this."</p><p>Cole nodded. There was another pause.</p><p>"You going to tell me anything?" Kai huffed.</p><p>"Sorry," Cole said. "It's kind of complicated and I don't know every detail."</p><p>He chewed his lip.</p><p>"Listen," he said. "Do you want to wait until we can get to where the other survivors are? I have a friend who can explain this way better."</p><p>Kai scowled.</p><p>"I've been wandering this wasteland for <em>months</em> with no idea what's happening or even <em>who I am." </em>Kai retorted. "I am <em>not </em>wasting anymore time."</p><p>Cole sighed, but started his halting and fractured explanation. He couldn't help comparing his account of what had happened and what they needed to do to Nya's clean and crisp version. Kai was silent. He paced around the fire with his hands clasped behind his back.</p><p>"Who decided we don't get our memories?" Kai asked after Cole finished.</p><p>"I'm not sure." Cole said. "Nya let slip something about a master of ours once or twice. Might have been him."</p><p>"Bull." Kai snapped. "Who was he to decide that our memories were dangerous? What did he know?"</p><p>"You know, I'm pretty sure we agreed to this before it happened." Cole said. "We must have thought he was right."</p><p>Kai scoffed.</p><p>"I'd have never agreed to this."</p><p>Kai stewed for a moment longer before rounding on Cole again.</p><p>"And who's this Nya you keep talking about?" He asked.</p><p>"Nya is," Cole stopped.</p><p>He had been trying so desperately to not think of that last time with Nya. The lost limb had helped with that. Now Kai's question brought Cole face to face with it.</p><p>When Jay had woken up, Nya had been so focused on him. Cole had thought it was because they had lost Zane and the other Zane. When Cole had seen the look on her face when she looked at Jay, he understood. Nya loved Cole, Zane, Xavier, and many of the people she worked with. She cared about them and wanted to help them.</p><p>When Cole saw Nya's face, he knew she loved Jay in a completely different way.</p><p>"Nya is our leader." Cole tried again. "She's been keeping people alive for years now."</p><p>"She wasn't doing a very good job with you and that rockslide." Kai said.</p><p>He had settled down crossed legged at the edge of the fire.</p><p>"That was my choice. If she had her way, I wouldn't have been in that situation." Cole retorted. "Anyway, she's brilliant. She always said we were the best chance to stop the Overlord, but really, I think she is."</p><p>Another pang jolted through Cole.</p><p>"We really should get back to her." Cole said. "She needs to know you're awake and that I'm alive."</p><p>"You think you can get anywhere right now?" Kai asked. "We should get another night's rest. Then we can find your Nya."</p><p>Cole wanted to protest and tried to stand. His legs barely responded and all he managed to do was fall over. Kai snorted.</p><p>"Fine." Cole said from the ground. "But we're leaving, first thing tomorrow. Nya needs us."</p><p>He made himself as comfortable as he could on the hard ground. Without really realizing it, he wrapped his fingers around the stump of his arm. Tiredness lighted on him again and Cole slipped back into shadows.</p><p>Cole readjusted his grip on his scythe and peered at the clouded sun.</p><p>"You sure we're heading in the right direction?" Kai asked from behind him.</p><p>"Pretty sure." Cole replied. "You didn't take me too far away."</p><p>"Only pretty sure?" Kai grumbled.</p><p>Cole ignored him. He dug his scythe into the ground and started walking again. He wished he had been awake for the original journey. They crested another hill and Cole sighed with relief. They had reached Jay's cave.</p><p>"This is the way we're going?" Kai asked.</p><p>Cole nodded.</p><p>Kai snorted. "That's a terrible idea. I've never travelled here before."</p><p>"So what? I have." Cole replied.</p><p>"And how'd you manage that?" Kai asked dryly. "Those wastelands have no food, no water, and they go on for miles."</p><p>Cole didn't respond. The miles of wasteland stretched out before him. Somewhere in the middle was the base and he had no dragon to get there.</p><p>"That's what I thought." Kai said. "Doesn't look like we'll be getting there anytime-"</p><p>With a flash Kai unsheathed twin glowing red blades and whirled around. Cole ripped his scythe up and twisted it in his grip. The earth below surged around his feet, ready to compensate for his imbalance. The air was darkening around them. The twisted feeling in Cole's gut was warning enough before their groans reached his ears.</p><p>Another presence washed over Cole. He heard Kai grunt with black figures, crawling out from the rocks below, heralded a new creature, one not unfamiliar to Cole. It looked up at them with blank, dark eyes.</p><p>"Run." Cole told Kai.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You need to run." Cole said. "Run. Leave me."</p><p>Kai managed a smirk.</p><p>"Aren't we supposed to be a team?"</p><p>The Lordings reached the top of the cliff, but froze. The Fallen followed them up, supported by tendrils of darkness. He studied Cole and Kai with a cocked head.</p><p>"Kai." He said blankly. He looked to Cole. "Did you find him within the last twenty four hours or did you just not bring him last time?"</p><p>Cole refused to respond; he wouldn't give the creature the satisfaction of information or banter. Kai didn't seem to have the same idea.</p><p>"What are you?" He asked with disgust dripping from his voice.</p><p>The Fallen sighed.</p><p>"According to others, an abomination." He said. "I'm not inclined to say they're wrong."</p><p>Ribbons of darkness lashed out the same moment the Lordings jumped into motion. Cole slashed upward with his scythe. The Fallen's attack dissipated but Cole immediately lost his balance. Kai had moved forwards to engage Lordings. He hesitated as Cole hit the ground with a grunt.</p><p>More dark tendrils wrapped themselves around Kai. Kai shouted and Cole scrambled to his feet. The Fallen rushed towards him, pulled by the anchored darkness. Kai roared with effort as he tried to rip free. In a fluid motion the Fallen struck Kai's head. Kai crumpled.</p><p>"No!" Cole bellowed.</p><p>He jammed his scythe into the earth. A shockwave blasted out around him and the Lordings began to fall. Cole wrenched his scythe from the ground but stumbled badly. Claws dug into him, pulling him down. The Fallen loomed over him with a raised arm. A sharp pain, and darkness again.</p><p>The ground was cold. Cole struggled to form thoughts. His mind was muddled. His body was aching and heavy. There was only one clear thing he knew. The ground was cold.</p><p>He forced his eyelids open. He was met with the sight of a rough beige stone wall. He couldn't find the strength to move yet, so he listened.</p><p>There was breathing nearby. Good, Cole thought, that's probably Kai. Farther away Lordings growled. Cole already knew they were nearby from the twisting in his gut. The Lording guards reminded him how he'd gotten there. Why hadn't the Fallen killed him?</p><p>"I know you're awake."</p><p>Cole froze. He was suddenly aware of the shackle around his wrist, chaining him to the ground.</p><p>"The guards won't fall for playing dead." The voice continued. "We might as well enjoy each other's company while we've got it."</p><p>The voice sounded tired. Cole forced his aching muscles into a sitting position and faced the rest of the room.</p><p>He was in a cell the size of a small room. On one end Kai lay slumped on the floor. Both of his hands were shackled down. He was still unconscious.</p><p>They shared the cell with an old man with iron grey hair and exhausted green eyes. His green and black robes hung off his skinny frame. His hands too were bound to the floor.</p><p>"This isn't how I hoped I would see you again." The old man said. "Tell me the others are safe at least."</p><p>Cole didn't reply at first.</p><p>"Who are you?" He asked.</p><p>The old man chuckled darkly.</p><p>"I know I don't have my four arms anymore, but I would have thought you'd have recognized me." He said. "You or the white one at least. I'd believe he or the blue one capable of not figuring it out."</p><p>He jerked his head to Kai. Cole stared at him.</p><p>"Four arms?" Cole said. "You <em>had</em> four arms?"</p><p>The old man's smirk evaporated.</p><p>"What happened to you?" He asked.</p><p>His voice had become sharper and urgent.</p><p>"We've had our memories sealed away apparently." Cole told him. "It was supposed to keep the evil things away. It didn't work. Name's Cole, by the way."</p><p>"Yes, yes, I know." The old man said absently. "This is clearly my brother's doing. Yes, there are old spells that would achieve this. But their cost-"</p><p>He cut his ramblings short and looked to Cole.</p><p>"In any case, we ought to get to know each other again." He said. "My name is Garmadon."</p><p>"How did you know me?"</p><p>Garmadon's lips twisted into a combination of a smirk and a pained expression.</p><p>"We've had a complicated past." He said. "Let's just say we didn't always see eye to eye."</p><p>Cole was still figuring out the implications of that statement when the old man began muttering to himself again.</p><p>"But why not immediately send you against the Overlord? Why wait? What purpose did Wu have in postponing your confrontation with the Overlord four years?"</p><p>"If Wu had a purpose, I doubt he'd have told anyone." A new, unwelcome voice said.</p><p>The Fallen was standing outside the cell. The darkness around him had faded to the point of being barely visible, but his dark tattoos had grown blacker. Cole's instincts sprang to life and he kicked the wall to send a shockwave of earth rippling towards the Fallen.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>"Those are vengestone chains, Cole." The Fallen sounded as weary as Garmadon. "Your element is blocked."</p><p>At those words Cole immediately reached for his element. It was there, no less massive. Now there was a wall between him and his element. He tried to twist his ring: it wouldn't budge.</p><p>The Fallen had entered. He picked a chain and fingered it with an almost bored expression on his face.</p><p>"I'm not surprised Wu never told us about it." The Fallen said. "He was never good at telling us anything, was he, Father?"</p><p>Garmadon met the creature's gaze unflinchingly. Cole would have been impressed if he hadn't still been reeling from this new revelation. <em>Father</em>?</p><p>"Your uncle had reasons to keep his secrets." Garmadon said. "He didn't mean any harm-"</p><p>"It doesn't matter what he meant." The Fallen snapped. "Harm was done."</p><p>The Fallen's aura flared. Garmadon looked away. The Fallen took a deep breath.</p><p>"I didn't come here to argue with you about Wu." He said.</p><p>Cole couldn't help but flinch as the Fallen turned to him. The creature took a step closer to Cole and knelt. Slowly the Fallen reached his hand out towards his captive. Panic flooded Cole's mind and he pressed himself into the wall. Just the thought of that thing touching him turned his breathing ragged.</p><p>"Don't touch me." Cole growled through gritted teeth.</p><p>The Fallen cocked his head.</p><p>"You've lost an arm, Cole." He said. "I need to see the wound. You're no use to us dead."</p><p>Cole couldn't do anything but squeeze his eyes shut and turn his face away as cold fingers undid the makeshift bandage. He focused on his breathing, in and out. There was an intake of breath and the fingers lightly brushed the wound. Cole dug his own fingers into the ground.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Cole." The Fallen said.</p><p>Cole stole a look and was surprised to see sorrow on the Fallen's face. With a tenderness that shook Cole, the Fallen began to rebind the wound. Cole's breathing became ragged again.</p><p>"You won't die." The Fallen told him. "It looks as good as to be expected."</p><p>Cole mustered the energy for a glare.</p><p>"You didn't seem to care whether I lived or died at the generator." Cole spat. "Why let me live when you killed Zane with no problem?"</p><p>It was the Fallen's turn to recoil and Cole felt a surge of satisfaction.</p><p>"I didn't mean-" The Fallen began but seemed to be overcome by emotion.</p><p>The silence that followed was punctured only by the Fallen's gasps. A slight movement caught Cole's eye. Kai was awake. He was staring at the Fallen with wide eyes. Cole could see from Kai's heaving shoulders and the void of any noise that Kai was paralyzed.</p><p>The Fallen had composed himself.</p><p>"I don't always have," He paused. "<em>Control </em>over this power. I can lose my grasp on it and what is left of myself."</p><p>The Fallen stared at the floor for a moment before speaking again.</p><p>"And that was before my master ordered me to capture you alive."</p><p>"What's he want us for?" Cole asked, trying to keep his voice defiant.</p><p>The mere presence of the Fallen was exhausting.</p><p>"Since we're the only people who can fight him, you'd think he'd want us dead as soon as possible." Cole continued.</p><p>He ignored Garmadon's small shake of the head. Verbal defiance was the only resistance he had left and he wasn't going to give it up.</p><p>"Your elements don't belong to you." The Fallen said. "You can only use them because I live. My master wants them."</p><p>Cole managed a derisive laugh.</p><p>"You'll have to pry it out of my cold, dead body." He said.</p><p>The Fallen closed his eyes.</p><p>"That's not how it works, Cole." The tiredness slipped into his voice again. "You'll need to be alive for this."</p><p>"For what-"</p><p>The aura twisted itself and there was agony. Cole's flesh burned in the places where strands of darkness had taken hold of him. The Fallen's aura dug in tighter and Cole felt something reach for the element within him.</p><p>Instinctively Cole pushed against it. Seconds stretched into an eternity as Cole forced the darkness back from inside. Each moment he resisted, the sharper the pain grew.</p><p>Suddenly the pain stopped and the darkness withdrew. Cole hit the ground. Someone shuffled over to him. Cole cracked an eye open. It was Garmadon. A wave of nausea came over him and he had to clamp his jaw shut to keep from throwing up. He squeezed his eye back shut as his vision began to waver.</p><p>To Cole's satisfaction, the Fallen was breathing hard as well.</p><p>"It'd be better for you if you would just give it up." The Fallen said between gasps. "There's no point in keeping it anymore."</p><p>Cole couldn't sit up, even with Garmadon's help. Every part of Cole ached. He decided he was getting really tired of being sore.</p><p>The Fallen turned to face Cole's companion. Kai, who had been watching with horror, recoiled. With a jolt Cole knew that Kai in his moment of shock and fear would never be able to resist the Fallen. The Fallen couldn't get that element, and no companion of Cole's would go through that process if he could help it.</p><p>"Coward." Cole said hoarsely.</p><p>The Fallen twitched, almost looking back. Garmadon glanced at him with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"You can't even manage to pry an element from a guy with one arm." Cole taunted. "It was too hard for you, so you'll settle for weaker prey."</p><p>"Cole, don't." Garmadon hissed.</p><p>"I know what you're doing," The Fallen said. "You're trying to protect Kai."</p><p>Cole managed a laugh.</p><p>"Protect him from what, <em>you</em>?" He said. Every word was an effort. "I just think you're too much of a coward to deal with a challenge."</p><p>The Fallen whirled around and Cole was pushed from Garmadon as the darkness engulfed him again. The pain was doubled, searing his flesh and reaching for his core. Cole shoved back to recreate the agonizing standstill. He was aware of the Fallen's face close to his own.</p><p>"I'll give you what you want." the Fallen snarled. "It doesn't matter. I'll get to all your elements in the end."</p><p>Cole opened his mouth to reply but the scream he'd been pushing down ripped from his lungs. His mind was losing focus; all he knew was to push back. It felt like he was going to be torn apart at any moment.</p><p>"Lloyd!" A voice cut through the pain.</p><p>Cole fell to the ground. The darkness retreated. He couldn't move and even breathing felt like a struggle. A coarse hand softly touched his shoulder. The knot in his stomach lessened and he heard the cell door slam open and shut. Footsteps echoed away.</p><p>"What happened?" Cole croaked. "Why'd he stop?"</p><p>He kept his eyes shut. He didn't have the energy to open them.</p><p>"He nearly killed you." Garmadon said with a sigh. "Like he said, he needs you alive, and any more pushing would have been too much for your body."</p><p>"What is going on?" Kai burst out.</p><p>Cole could almost see Kai's wild eyes and clenched jaw.</p><p>"What is that thing? What was it doing to Cole?" Kai choked.</p><p>Cole managed to open his eyes as Garmadon gave a near exact replica of Nya's response to the same questions.</p><p>Cole examined his arm. Deep black welts covered the skin where he assumed the darkness touched him. They, along with others all over his body, still burned.</p><p>"As for what he was doing to Cole-"</p><p>"He was trying to take my elemental power of earth." Cole said.</p><p>He tried to sit up a little but Garmadon placed a gentle hand on his chest.</p><p>"You need to rest." Garmadon told him.</p><p>"So I can be in good shape for the next torture session?" Cole muttered, but stayed where he was. It was more out of necessity than choice.</p><p>"Perhaps next time you shouldn't antagonize the man torturing you!" Garmadon shot back.</p><p>"You didn't need to protect me." Kai added. "I could have handled it."</p><p>"Could you?" Cole asked. "I saw you; that thing unbalanced you. Tell me honestly that you could fight him off feeling the way he makes you feel for the first time."</p><p>Kai didn't say anything which Cole took as evidence he was right.</p><p>"I hate it." Kai said. "I hate everything about it."</p><p>His voice became agitated and Cole heard him shift.</p><p>"It just feels <em>wrong</em>, like-"</p><p>"Like he shouldn't exist." Cole finished.</p><p>"No." Kai said.</p><p>His voice became hard to hear.</p><p>"Like me fighting him is wrong. Like I should be by his side."</p><p>"What?" Cole asked.</p><p>Even as he spoke, Cole looked inside himself to the emotions that still lingered from the Fallen's presence. He pushed past the initial revulsion and found something very similar to what Kai described. A kind of loyalty to the Fallen, hidden by the disgust.</p><p>"What <em>were</em> we to him?" Cole asked aloud. "Why does he <em>care</em> so much about us?"</p><p>Garmadon let out a long breath.</p><p>"There is no point in delving into those questions." Garmadon said. "The past is behind us. If my brother used the spells I think he did, it would be dangerous to fill you in as well."</p><p>Cole looked up to Garmadon.</p><p>"You're his father." He said.</p><p>Garmadon's eyes grew distant.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>It sounded like an admission to a crime.</p><p>"Why're you stuck in here then?" Kai asked.</p><p>"It seems destiny wishes us to always be on opposing sides."</p><p>Cole didn't reply. The last of his energy was used up. He closed his eyes again.</p><p>"Rest." Garmadon told him again. "You will need your strength for the coming days."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay Garmadon! Sensei Garmadon is in my top five favorite characters and I just had to have him in this. And also to add more angst. Yay angst! And yay Kai! Mysteriously awake for no apparent reason!</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some more non-graphic torture, warning just in case</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cell door slammed shut and the Fallen stormed away.</p><p>"You think he's getting frustrated?" Kai managed with a weak smile.</p><p>Garmadon helped him up to a sitting position. Cole just groaned from his corner.</p><p>"Yes, if the severity of your wounds are any indication." Garmadon said as he moved to help Cole.</p><p>"New technique today, did you notice?" Kai went on. "He's never done it to us at the same time."</p><p>Cole just curled into a ball. Garmadon and Kai shared a look. For the first few weeks of their imprisonment, Cole has managed to keep most of the Fallen's efforts on himself, despite Kai's fervent protests. The Fallen had easily complied; he had seemed to think that a focus on Cole would crack him. Kai was starting to think he had been right.</p><p>Garmadon put a hand on Cole's shoulder and murmured encouraging words. Kai grit his teeth to see his friend so helpless.</p><p>"You two are remarkable." Garmadon said after Cole had fallen asleep. "The fact you haven't given up your elements after all this time astounds me."</p><p>Kai looked out to the hallway.</p><p>"I know, we're impressive." He said. "But we can't keep doing this forever."</p><p>He turned and looked into Garmadon's weary eyes.</p><p>"What happens when we finally give up?" Kai asked.</p><p>Garmadon met his gaze.</p><p>"Then the Fallen becomes that much more powerful." He said and leaned forward. "But Kai, I doubt you are capable of 'giving up.'"</p><p>He looked back down at Cole.</p><p>"If I know you, you'll die before you give up."</p><p>The sessions the Fallen spent with them grew shorter and shorter as time. Neither Kai nor Cole could withstand much of the torture before it became a real threat to them. Garmadon often had to call out before the Fallen went too far.</p><p>The constant near death experiences were taking their toll. Cole was hardly conscious anymore; he slept almost every moment the Fallen wasn't there. Kai's verbal abuse of the Fallen had become mostly non-verbal. Kai barely had the energy to speak, though he tried his best to communicate his contempt through his eyes.</p><p>Garmadon did his best to keep them distracted. He told them tales of snake people and demons and of when Ninjago was young. Kai still felt odd about the old man helping them so much. It felt unnatural, but not in the stomach stabbing way the Fallen did.</p><p>Cole was getting weaker by the day. The Fallen did seem to be focusing his efforts on him still, no matter how much Kai screamed at him.</p><p>Garmadon had to catch Cole after the Fallen's latest session for fear of him hitting his head.</p><p>"You'll kill them if you keep this up." Garmadon rebuked. "Give them time to recover-"</p><p>"So they can resist me more?" The Fallen snapped. "They're close to breaking. If they would just give me their elements, this could stop!"</p><p>His dark eyes moved to Kai, slumped against the wall. Kai couldn't speak at the moment, but he raised a hand and extended the middle finger. He was pretty sure it was an offensive gesture from before, though he might have been wrong. When the Fallen saw it, he didn't seem more angry. In fact, a small smile flitted across his unnaturally pale face.</p><p>Kai determined that the next time the Fallen got close enough, and Kai had enough energy, he would punch the Fallen in the nose. They'd see if he was still smiling then.</p><p>"It would end if you'd just give them up." The Fallen told him. "For both of us."</p><p>With that he was gone. They sat in silence for a while. Kai was regaining his strength, Cole was regaining consciousness, and Garmadon was lost in thought. Cole finally stirred with a soft groan.</p><p>"How are you feeling? Garmadon asked.</p><p>Cole's eyes were still closed.</p><p>"I don't understand." He said.</p><p>His voice was ever so slightly slurred.</p><p>"He got through, he should have gotten it." He went on. "But he couldn't."</p><p>Kai took 'it' to mean the element.</p><p>"He couldn't take it?" Garmadon repeated. "You weren't able to fight him away, and yet he couldn't remove your element?"</p><p>Cole shifted his head up and down as a stilted nod. Garmadon's brow furrowed.</p><p>"Then why-"</p><p>Garmadon's eyebrows shot back up his face. He released a long breath in an almost triumphant way.</p><p>"He can't take them." He said. "You won't have to fight him anymore; he will never be able to take your elements."</p><p>"Why?" The question was out before Kai could stop it, though he knew it was useless to ask.</p><p>Garmadon looked to him with shining eyes. He had more life in him than Kai had seen in the previous weeks.</p><p>"They're not his anymore." The older man whispered. "Before all this, you and the others depended on him for your elemental powers. He was a crutch. Somehow, the same spell that blocked your memories has severed that connection and you were able to develop them on your own."</p><p>Garmadon absentmindedly rubbed the chains holding them down.</p><p>"He can't take them back because they've never been his. This is a waste of energy for him!" Garmadon triumphed. "We must keep this from him for as long as we can."</p><p>Kai grinned for the first time in weeks.</p><p>"So I can cause trouble for him without doing anything." He said. "I'd love to."</p><p>Cole just sighed, long and deep. Kai could hear the relief in it and he could relate. While the Fallen's attempts to take their powers would still be excruciating, it was the fighting back that had been the hardest part. Now all they had to do was endure.</p><p>Kai blinked.</p><p>"Garmadon," he said slowly. "If he can't get the elements, but he doesn't know that, he won't stop. Ever."</p><p>Garmadon looked down at the now gently snoring Cole he was still supporting.</p><p>"Yes." He said. "I'm afraid, barring a miracle, this is your fate."</p><p>"You don't think he'd go back to your caves, do you?" Nya asked.</p><p>Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"Perhaps." He said, tapping his chin with a finger. "I will ask the Falcon to search these areas."</p><p>Nya smiled to herself. Not send the Falcon, or order the Falcon, Zane would ask the Falcon. It was so typically Zane.</p><p>Just as the loud grunting and muttered wisecracks were typical of a training Jay, being proudly displayed a short distance away.</p><p>Xavier had insisted on being a part of the search for Cole; Jay had insisted on bringing back regular training. Zane, true to form, had created the compromise.</p><p>"Volume down!" Nya called to the sparring pair.</p><p>Jay looked up from his attempted headlock and scowled.</p><p>"We're <em>sparring</em> Nya!" He protested. "How quiet do you think we can get?"</p><p>"Xavier's pretty quiet."</p><p>"Xavier is a <em>mute</em>!"</p><p>Xavier was so overcome by silent giggles he stopped struggling and Jay overcompensated and lost his balance. They crashed into the floor, a little too close to their makeshift research station. A few maps fluttered off.</p><p>"Please, be careful!" Zane scolded as he ducked to pick them up.</p><p>"Okay, mom." Xavier signed with a sarcasm born from spending too much time with Jay.</p><p>Everything froze. The questions that Nya had forgotten for months crept back in. Questions Xavier was suddenly able to answer.</p><p>"Xavier, who-" Nya started.</p><p>Xavier slashed his hands through the air while shaking his head.</p><p>"Please." He signed. "Don't ask me."</p><p>Nya bit her lip, though she was willing to let it drop. Zane, on the other hand was not.</p><p>"What was your name?" He asked.</p><p>Xavier's response was jerky and stiff, far removed from the fluidity he had developed.</p><p>"My name is <em>Xavier</em>."</p><p>Zane opened his mouth but Jay interrupted.</p><p>"This is training time," Jay said. "Not personal backstory time."</p><p>Xavier nodded and edged back to Jay. Zane met Nya's eyes and raised an eyebrow. She shook her head once. He sat down.</p><p>"Come on, let's work with your weapon again." Jay urged.</p><p>Xavier brightened and bounded away. He had shaken off his gloom like only an eight year old could.</p><p>"Nya, he can tell us what happened to him now." Zane said as soon as Xavier and Jay clashed.</p><p>"You saw how he reacted. Maybe one day, but not now." Nya replied.</p><p>She brought forward the map that displayed the area where Jay had been found.</p><p>"There is pain there." Zane said. "I want to help him."</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"But we can't help him if he's not ready to talk." She pushed the map to him. "It's not life threatening. But Cole might be in danger."</p><p>Zane's eyes lost his far away look and focused on the map.</p><p>"Yes." He said. "We must focus on Cole."</p><p>"Jay!" Nya snapped. "Xavier!"</p><p>Xavier looked at her upside down from the middle of their table and gave a dazed grin.</p><p>"Sorry!" Jay fussed. "I didn't know how fast he was going when I dodged!"</p><p>Nya hurried to gather up the scattered papers. Xavier maneuvered himself off the table.</p><p>"This is pointless. I guess you guys can't train without creating a war zone around you." She muttered. "Zane, let's move back to Engineering. This isn't-"</p><p>Zane stood up. Nya glanced at him. Had he lost his temper after the five interruptions?</p><p>"Jay, allow me to demonstrate how to spar with minimal collateral damage." He said.</p><p>Was that a twinkle in his eye?</p><p>"What-" Jay started.</p><p>Nya jumped as Zane launched himself over the table and barreled into Jay. Jay caught him with a loud grunt and the two tumbled to the ground. It was less sparring and more a wrestling match.</p><p>Xavier stared at them with his mouth open. Nya, overcoming her initial shock, smiled at him.</p><p>"They used to do this all the time." She whispered.</p><p>"They don't do it now." Xavier countered. "Especially not Zane."</p><p>"True." Nya responded.</p><p>Xavier had only known the somber and overprotective Zane of today.</p><p>"He seems happier lately, don't you think?" She asked him.</p><p>Xavier nodded.</p><p>"Ever since I told him about Cole." He signed.</p><p>He looked up, suddenly looking his young age. His curious green eyes were large in his round face.</p><p>"It used to be like this?' He asked. "All the time?"</p><p>"Yeah." Nya said with a smile. "Things were a lot happier then. We had each other."</p><p>Xavier studied the wrestling pair.</p><p>"Ow ow ow!" Jay gasped. "You're gonna break my arm!"</p><p>"Please do not exaggerate." Zane replied. "The hold I have you in will not cause any permanent or significant damage."</p><p>"I want this." Xavier signed slowly. "Us to be happy, all the time."</p><p>He studied his ring.</p><p>"That's why I'll fight him." He signed. "So we can be happy all the time."</p><p>Nya hugged him, making sure he couldn't see her face. Her chest was aching. How could she tell him how unlikely it was? How could she tell him that even if they defeated the Overlord, happiness would still be a far off dream?</p><p>She held him until he tapped her shoulder. She realized she'd been squishing him.</p><p>"Sorry." She said as she released him. "Should we get to work?"</p><p>Xavier was already studying the maps with a determined expression.</p><p>"Do you even understand those?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Not really." Xavier admitted.</p><p>Nya started pointing out the different features of the map when a slithering noise reached her ears. Jay and Zane froze. The doors opened and Skales slid in, followed by a nervous looking Jiro.</p><p>"General Skales, Captain." Jiro announced.</p><p>"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Skales said mildly.</p><p>"No," Nya said and stood. "I just wasn't expecting you so early. What's going on?"</p><p>"We have made an interesting discovery." Skales said. "I thought you'd like to know it asss soon asss possible."</p><p>Jay and Zane migrated over. They both looked the worse for wear after their bout. Jay's gi was rumpled with one side of the robe hanging loose over his arm. Zane's prim hair was disheveled and he had dirt on his nose. Nya gestured for Skales to continue.</p><p>"I've been sending scoutsss out to see if there isss a safer place for my people." Skales said. "One of the placesss we were investigating was Kryptarium."</p><p>Nya felt Xavier shift beside her.</p><p>"The old prison?" Nya asked.</p><p>"Seeing as it isss the only place I know of with the name Kryptarium, yesss." Skales said dryly. "The point is, there is a huge massss of the Golden Master's servantsss there."</p><p>Xavier tugged on Nya's arm.</p><p>"Not now, Xay. Let Skales finish." Nya murmured.</p><p>"Aren't there Lordings in masses everywhere?" Jay piped up.</p><p>"It could be a large group that settled there for a while." Nya agreed.</p><p>"That isss what we thought at first. We've been watching it for weeksss." Skales said.</p><p>His tail was swishing back and forth in the sand. Nya ignored another tug.</p><p>"No Lording ever leavesss the place." He continued. "They are more organized, like they are guarding something."</p><p>Skales looked directly into Nya's eyes. She repressed a shudder under his scarlet gaze.</p><p>"The creature isss there." He said. "The Golden Master'sss pet."</p><p>Nya caught her breath. Jay and Zane exchanged nervous glances. Xavier's brow was furrowed.</p><p>"Does he ever leave?" She asked.</p><p>Skales shook his head.</p><p>"We've only now caught sight of him. That'sss why I came early. The scout came back with the newsss only a few hoursss ago."</p><p>Nya bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"So he lives there. We've never been too interested in the place; the area's a prime Lording migration spot." Nya mused. "But why not live in Ninjago City?"</p><p>Xavier yanked on Nya's sleeve. She finally looked down.</p><p>"Cole is there!" He signed rapidly.</p><p>Zane gasped softly and Nya's throat tightened.</p><p>"Did he say what I think he said?" Jay asked. "Cole is in the one place that we do not want to go?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So we got a lock on Cole! Poor Cole, I bring him back and then literally just torture him. I hurt who I love.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay, Nya, and Zane stood atop an earthy ledge, staring across yet another wasteland to Kryptarium prison. It was a strange, geometric place that filled Zane with dread.</p><p>"The snakes sure are taking their time." Jay said nervously.</p><p>"There are only four of them." Zane said mildly. "It is a long way to Kryptarium."</p><p>"Stop complaining." Nya said. Her voice was tight. "It's a miracle in itself that Skalidor agreed to help us."</p><p>Skales had introduced them to the Constrictai General a few days ago. The black Serpentine had been hesitant to help, but Skales himself had convinced him.</p><p>Nya looked back towards the prison.</p><p>"You ready to do this boys?"</p><p>"I am ready." Zane said.</p><p>Zane could sense Jay shifting from side to side.</p><p>"Wait a minute." Jay said.</p><p>They all looked at him. Zane forced down an impolite raise of an eyebrow. It was not Jay's fault Zane was impatient. Cole could be in grave danger; his life could end at any second.</p><p>"Is this a good idea?" Jay went on. "Should we be doing this? We've only been watching this place for a week. Maybe we should back off and watch for a while longer. While we have the chance."</p><p>Zane knew that Nya would want to speak, but the nerves of the situation and the risk to Cole cut loose his own tongue.</p><p>"My brother is being held here." Zane announced. "He has endured long enough and he may be lost to us at any moment. I must do this."</p><p>"Brother?" Jay repeated.</p><p>Zane could almost see Jay's wide eyed expression.</p><p>"Yes, my brother. Cole is my brother."</p><p>Zane reached out for Jay and found his shoulder.</p><p>"You are my brother too. Xavier is my brother. Nya is my sister." He said in a quiet voice. "If it were any of you trapped here, I would not hesitate to come after you. I cannot hesitate now."</p><p>Jay cleared his throat.</p><p>"Um, thanks, Zane." He mumbled.</p><p>His voice sounded tight. "Come on, then. He'd probably do the same for us."</p><p>Nya moved to the other side of Jay.</p><p>It was another twenty two minutes before the four Serpentine burst from the ground.</p><p>"The tunnel is complete." Skalidor told them in a gravelly voice. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"We're ready, Skalidor." Nya told the Serpentine General.</p><p>The general nodded and turned to his fellows.</p><p>"Go home," He hissed. "I will finish the final few feet."</p><p>The three other Constrictai saluted and dove into the ground. Skalidor beckoned Zane and his companions into the depths of the earth. It was dark, but Zane still managed to make out the shape of the bulky Constrictai ahead of them. There was silence. Zane found his thoughts running in a circle. <em>Let Cole be alive. Let Cole be alive. Let Cole be alive.</em> He could almost feel the same thoughts radiating from Nya. It took them more than an hour before Skalidor had them halt. He leapt up and carved his way through the earth. Light suddenly filtered down from a few yards up.</p><p>"Ready!" Skalidor's rough voice echoed down.</p><p>Zane crept along the damp earthen tunnel, the others following closely. They emerged into a short hallway of sandy stones. One end opened into cloudy sunlight.</p><p>"Good luck." Skalidor hissed.</p><p>Jay, Zane, and Nya nodded their thanks. The Constrictai plunged into the tunnel. It collapsed shut behind them. Zane shared looks with the other two. They all unsheathed their weapons and waited. There was no sound.</p><p>It seemed that the Lordings had not heard them. Zane could feel them, however. Together they sidled to the outside gate.</p><p>They came out to a massive octagonal courtyard of pale orange stone surrounded by towering walls. Each lofty side had four levels with four cells each. The iron barred rooms were shrouded in shadows. Starlight filtered down from the open top as Zane studied the floors above. A few Lordings flicked into view, then scurried on.</p><p>"There are 128 cells." Zane murmured to the other two. "There seems to be Lording guards, though not many. We will have to split up."</p><p>"I hope Cole is in one of these." Nya muttered. "I'd hate to go deeper into this place."</p><p>"We can each take 42 cells with a remainder of 2." Zane said.</p><p>Jay gave him a look. Zane blinked at him.</p><p>"I suppose that is less practical in practice than it is in theory."</p><p>"Let's just guesstimate." Jay muttered.</p><p>"Guesstimate is not a real word."</p><p>"Zane, for the love of- just keep track of what you've checked."</p><p>"Good luck." Nya said.</p><p>Zane dashed to his sector, low to the ground and keeping to the shadows. A quick sweep of the bottom cells told him Cole was not there.</p><p>Zane craned his neck to judge the height of the next level. The stairs were far away and an inefficient way of going up levels. He took a few steps back before he hurled himself into the air. He dug his shuriken into the stone.</p><p>A voice in his mind very like Pixal's warned him he was being too reckless.</p><p>
  <em>Cole is here. He is not lost.</em>
</p><p>Zane pulled himself up, caution thrown to the winds. Two Lordings stumbled back as he popped over the railing. They were dead before they could move. A fleeing third fell without its head.</p><p>This level again was fruitless. Zane grit his teeth and prepared to jump again. A Lording across the yard caught his eye. It was shambling towards Jay, who was preoccupied with other dark specimens.</p><p>Without thinking, Zane launched his shuriken. It tore through the air, through a few more Lordings, and into his target. Zane pulled his shuriken back even as he leapt again. He caught it at the height of his jump. He landed onto one knee and rolled forward.</p><p>Zane jerked his head around as he heard a gasp from one of the surrounding cells. He dove for the nearest one.</p><p>Empty.</p><p>So proved the next one, but the third had occupants. Three figures huddled on the ground. Zane slashed through the lock and forced the door open.</p><p>The first prisoner was a young man in red. His tense body was prepared to spring.</p><p>Zane met his golden brown eyes.</p><p><em>This</em> was his fourth brother.</p><p>Zane's heart skipped a beat but he forced himself to look past him to the old man. This man was wide eyed with shock. He began to relax as recognition flashed across his green eyes.</p><p>Zane desperately threw his gaze to the last emaciated figure. Cole stared at Zane with hollow grey eyes. When their gazes met, Cole hid his face and squeezed against the wall. Zane crossed the room in a few strides and knelt in front of Cole.</p><p>"Cole," he called softly.</p><p>Cole recoiled, turning his body away and covering an ear with one hand.</p><p>The other arm was gone.</p><p>Bile rose in Zane's throat as he stared at the stub where the limb should have been.</p><p>"Go away, go away, go away." Cole chanted in a hoarse, tiny voice. "You're not real, you're not real."</p><p>A tear leaked from Cole's visible eye. Zane's own eyes burned. Zane took Cole's shoulders, steering him firmly to look at him. Cole's skin was covered in welts, bright red and tender. Cole kept his eyes lowered, avoiding Zane's.</p><p>"Cole," Zane whispered. "Brother. It <em>is</em> me."</p><p>Cole slowly raised his red rimmed eyes to Zane's face. Zane forced his lips into a smile, though he had rarely felt like smiling less. Cole's shoulders began shaking. Tears flooded his eyes and he buried his face in his hand.</p><p>"Please don't leave me." Cole begged.</p><p>"Of course not." Zane assured him. "Come, we will get you out of here."</p><p>Zane unsheathed his shuriken and cut the shackles around Cole's wrist.</p><p>"We will get you all out of here." Zane told the other two. "Are you able to walk?"</p><p>"Yeah." The young man said. "I think so. Garmadon?"</p><p>The old man nodded.</p><p>"More or less."</p><p>Zane moved quickly to them and disposed of their chains. The younger man staggered almost immediately to his feet. His skin was also covered with angry welts, though not nearly as many as Cole.</p><p>"I'm Kai." He said. "From what Cole told us, you must be Zane."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Thanks, then." Kai said as he helped Garmadon to his feet.</p><p>Zane nodded again as he pulled Cole's arm over his shoulder.</p><p>"You must try to help me, Cole." Zane whispered to him.</p><p>He heaved Cole to his feet. Cole had managed to get his legs beneath him, though most of the weight was on Zane's shoulders.</p><p>"Come, we must hurry and get the others." Zane said.</p><p>He led them into the corridor. Almost immediately a chill ran down Zane's spine that nearly paralyzed him. From across the floor a darkness was spreading.</p><p>The Fallen.</p><p>Zane only had a second to think; the Fallen could not be allowed to get near them. Kai and Garmadon looked to Zane, terrified. Cole's grip around Zane tightened.</p><p>
  <em>I will not lose Cole again!</em>
</p><p>Zane unsheathed his shuriken. He didn't need to move his hands to direct them downwards. They cut into the stone floor. As the form of the Fallen came into view the ground gave way. Kai yelled, Garmadon cursed, but Zane twisted in the air. Never before had his element leapt so readily to his fingers. Ice formed beneath and above them to seal the hole and catch their fall. He let the path slant down, carrying them safely to the ground.</p><p>Blessedly, Jay and Nya were dashing towards them. They skidded to a stop. Nya was mouthing silent words. Her gaze flicked to Kai, to Cole, and back again.</p><p>There was a flash of panic in Nya's eyes. Zane felt it too as he realized the danger here. Nya could be Kai's key. Zane glanced back at Kai. There was no spark of recognition in his gaze.</p><p>"We saw you go in the cell and guessed you'd found him." Jay said. "Why-"</p><p>Jay jerked his head up and choked. A terrible, familiar feeling settled over Zane as he followed Jay's gaze.</p><p>"Kai!" Nya yelled.</p><p>She leapt forward and shoved Kai out of the way as spears of darkness rained down on them. One of the spears carved a gash into her side. She screamed.</p><p>The Fallen landed a moment later, just a few yards away from them. He looked the same as Zane remembered, though his aura was greatly diminished.</p><p>"Zane!" He said. "I thought it was you. You're alive!"</p><p>"Yes, it seems so." Zane said.</p><p>Zane glanced back to his companions. Jay had moved to Nya's side, Kai and Garmadon were supporting Cole. Zane slowly maneuvered himself away from them to draw the Fallen's gaze.</p><p>"Cole made it sound like I had killed you." The Fallen said. "I'm glad I didn't."</p><p>He seemed hesitant as he shifted in place.</p><p>"I hope-" Zane was shocked by the unsurety and nervousness in the Fallen's voice. "I hope you can forgive me."</p><p>Zane took a step back at the words.</p><p>The Fallen had nearly killed Zane and yet was asking for forgiveness? But the look in the Fallen's eyes, it caused something deep in Zane to stir. Feelings, not quite memories, from long ago made Zane realize that he could do the impossible.</p><p>"Yes." Zane said quietly. "I forgive you."</p><p>The Fallen's countenance changed to one of relief.</p><p>"Thank you." He murmured. "Thank you."</p><p>Zane glanced back to Cole. He had managed to sit up with Kai's help and was shaking. He was scared, Zane could see it in his eyes. He suddenly knew where the welts had come from.</p><p>"But I will not forgive you for what you have done to Cole." Zane said. "You only harmed me; you have broken him."</p><p>The Fallen's face contorted.</p><p>"Broken?" He snarled. "Do you even know what it means to be broken?"</p><p>The dark aura around him flared and Zane flinched.</p><p>"Broken is spending four years being the puppet of a monster you were born to kill! Broken is having what made you, <em>you</em> stripped away and stolen!" The Fallen screamed. "Broken is losing your teachers, your brothers! Have them not know you and hate you for things that aren't your fault!"</p><p>Zane's heart filled with cold horror. They had been his teachers. They had taught the creature before him and had been his brother. The knowledge nearly brought him to his knees.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Zane managed.</p><p>"Then let me take your elements." The Fallen snarled. "Only then the Overlord will let me die."</p><p>Zane had no words. He had no words for the wretched creature in front of him, one that he should have loved but could only find loathing for.</p><p>"Lloyd."</p><p>Nya and Jay joined Zane. Nya leaned heavily on Jay, but she could stand.</p><p>"Now you'll use my name?" The Fallen muttered with disdain.</p><p>"You know we won't give up." Nya said.</p><p>"What, because ninja never quit?" The Fallen said in a mocking tone. "That thinking will get you killed. Everyone has to give up sometime."</p><p>His eyes dropped to the floor.</p><p>"I did." He whispered.</p><p>Zane looked to Nya.</p><p>"Nya, stop." He said. "Save your strength."</p><p>Nya ignored him and Jay shook his head.</p><p>"You still think we can stop her?" He chuckled.</p><p>"I'm sorry we left you alone for so long, Lloyd, but we're going to save you." Nya went on.</p><p>The Fallen laughed bitterly.</p><p>"How? I have you trapped here." He said. "Half of you are in no position to fight. You're mine."</p><p>The wall to their left burst open.</p><p>"What the he-" Kai was drowned out by the crumbling of rocks.</p><p>Zane coughed as dust spread througout the courtyard. Something burst through the cloud of debris. A 20 foot tall robotic suit dashed into view. It was decorated in tattered reds and golds. It wielded what looked like several Stone Army spears constructed into one. It strode forward and slashed apart the crowding Lordings. The Lordings flew into the air in a cloud of limbs and tarry blood.</p><p>The Fallen gaped. Zane caught sight of the pilot.</p><p>Silver hair, pale skin, and glowing green eyes. His jaw dropped.</p><p>"Is that <em>Pixal</em>?" He asked.</p><p>"Is that a <em>samurai</em>?" Jay stammered.</p><p>Nya grinned weakly.</p><p>"Impressive, isn't she?"</p><p>Zane kept staring. If Pixal was beautiful before, she was nearly perfect now. Jay punched his arm.</p><p>"We gotta go!" He said. "I've got Nya, have you got Cole?"</p><p>Zane shook himself and nodded. As he ran to relieve Garmadon and Kai of Cole, Jiro charged through the hole left by Pixal. He was followed by a troupe of human sized living statues in reds and blacks. The Stone Warriors rushed the Fallen, who cursed. Pixal was herding Lordings to the other end of the courtyard with enourmous swings of her weapon.</p><p>Jiro had engaged the remaining Lordings and in the chaos Zane saw their chance to escape. He heaved Cole up again, who was barely conscious. Together the group inched towards the exit hole.</p><p>Dareth, wearing an intricate old helmet, was waiting for them outside the walls with the dragons.</p><p>"Come on!" He called to them.</p><p>Dareth froze. He was fixated on something behind them. Zane turned and his stomach dropped.</p><p>The Fallen had Jiro by the neck. He held a spike of darkness to Jiro's chest.</p><p>The rest of their group had turned as well. Nya gasped and Jay went pale.</p><p>"Come back here." The Fallen ordered in a trembling voice. "And I'll let him go."</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>"Come back!" The Fallen said again.</p><p>Cole's breath had quickened and eyes were squeezed shut. Zane looked back to Jiro who dangled helplessly.</p><p>Zane opened his mouth to offer himself when Jiro spoke.</p><p>"They won't come back for me." He croaked.</p><p>The Fallen laughed.</p><p>"Have you <em>met</em> them?" He jeered. "They'd go back for a fake bird, let alone a human friend."</p><p>"No." Jiro managed. "They won't come back for a dead man."</p><p>Jiro thrust himself onto the Fallen's spike.</p><p>Zane's mind went blank. Nya screamed and Kai cursed. Zane's body moved without him realizing it. He turned around and hoisted Cole along. He called for others to <em>run </em>and when they crossed the breach he sealed it with ice. He helped the others onto their dragons before mounting Shard.</p><p>He had left his mind behind in the courtyard with Jiro.</p><p> </p><p>Lloyd cursed as the wall of ice shot up. He dropped the body of their companion and rushed to smash the blockade. One, two, three blows and it shattered into a thousand blades. But they were gone. The dragons were high above, too high for Lloyd to reach.</p><p>He grit his teeth and turned around. Maybe he could still catch their new Samurai X. He just barely caught sight of the exo-suit launching itself over the opposite wall.</p><p>Lloyd sank to his knees. They had gotten away. Was he relieved? Deep down he thought he was. He didn't particularly enjoy what he had done to Cole and Kai.</p><p>But mostly he felt despair. Death was his only escape from this living hell. Didn't they understand that death would be the only answer for them as well? There was no defeating the Overlord. There was no victory.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said above. I think I'm evil. Goodbye Jiro. I loved you. But not enough to not kill you. After a while I realized I didn't have anything for him to do in the story anymore. A lot of his role was taken by Pixal. And this scene popped into my head.</p><p>Well, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xavier hugged his knees to his chest. Night was falling and there was no sign of the others' return. He took a deep breath.</p><p>"<em>In</em>," He thought. "<em>And out.</em>"</p><p>The focus on his breathing was the only thing keeping him from having a break down.</p><p>Not only was he alone, but everyone was gone on a dangerous rescue mission. It didn't help that Nya, Jay and Zane had left before he was awake. It was probably so he wouldn't follow them. Then Pixal, Dareth, and Jiro decided that they needed to help, leaving Xavier alone.</p><p>The Falcon swooped over his head and gave its shrill call. Xavier looked up at it and peered into the distance. Was that a flash of color?</p><p>Xavier's chest was tight with excitement and fear as the dragons came into view. They were followed by Pixal's new mech. It wasn't long before the dragons landed heavily before him. Xavier made a quick headcount of the shadowy figures he couldn't quite identify in the darkness. Seven, not including Pixal.</p><p>Xavier frowned. Even if everyone had come home, it should have been one less.</p><p>"Xavier." Zane's voice said.</p><p>He stepped into the light cast from the open base door. The others were helping each other down. Zane enfolded Xavier into a hug.</p><p>"We got Cole back." He muttered into Xavier's ears. "But we lost Jiro."</p><p>Xavier tightened his grip on Zane. Not Jiro. Why did they keep losing people?</p><p>Zane went limp and nearly knocked Xavier over. Panic rose like bile until he realized Pixal stood behind Zane.</p><p>"I am sorry." Pixal told Xavier. "I need to check if he was injured."</p><p>She eased Zane off of Xavier. Xavier was trying very hard not to cry. It was hard.</p><p>It got even harder when Jay helped Nya into the light. Nya was clutching her red soaked side.</p><p>"Hey kid."Jay said.</p><p>He was pale but Nya was paler.</p><p>"Follow me." Jay called behind him. "Dareth, can you give Pixal a hand?"</p><p>Dareth rushed forward to Pixal. Xavier looked at the last three shadows. Two were supporting the third. They moved to follow Jay and stepped into the light.</p><p>The old man on one side was only sort of familiar to Xavier. He immediately knew the person on the other side: the fourth and final elemental master, Fire. He intentionally avoided Fire's eyes. Xavier mostly cared about the middle figure right then.</p><p>Cole looked barely awake. He was covered in painful looking red patches. And he was missing an <em>arm</em>. Xavier swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>Cole lifted his head. His tired eyes found Xavier and he smiled a tiny smile.</p><p>"Hey, Xay." He said.</p><p>Xavier burst into tears.</p><p>Cole was <em>home.</em></p><p>The infirmary was dark, though Nya could still make out the other patients. She kept switching from looking from Kai to Cole. They were asleep. Cole had passed out nearly the second they had put him in the bed. Kai had taken a while longer, though he hadn't spoken to anyone while he was awake.</p><p>Nya shifted in her own bed. She was careful of her stitching. It had taken a while to get them in. That time also included Nya yelling Jay and Xavier back to their rooms.</p><p>"It's Nya, isn't it?" A voice said.</p><p>Nya jumped, but then forced herself to be still. She had forgotten about the old man.</p><p>She looked over at him. The doctors had insisted he stay under observation despite having no visible injuries. She was sure she'd never seen his face but there was something familiar about him. His voice stirred memories.</p><p>"Garmadon?"</p><p>The old man chuckled.</p><p>"It's good to see one of you is as sharp as I remembered."</p><p>Nya couldn't stop her jaw from dropping. Garmadon. Lord Garmadon. The one they'd been fighting before, Lloyd's <em>father</em>, somehow reduced to a tired old man.</p><p>"What <em>happened</em>?" She whispered.</p><p>Another laugh, though this one was bitter.</p><p>"When the Overlord took my son, he needed every ounce of darkness in my body to overcome him. So he took it and left me as I was before the Devourer." He said in a dull voice.</p><p>Nya let it sit.</p><p>"You're not evil anymore?" She asked.</p><p>It was a stupid question. He had been the Fallen's prisoner and Kai and Cole seemed to trust him.</p><p>"No Nya, I am not evil." He said.</p><p>There was a hint of a smile in his voice.</p><p>There was another pause.</p><p>"My brother is dead?" Garmadon asked.</p><p>Nya immediately thought of the last time she had seen Wu. He had hugged her. Wu never hugged anyone. Despite her anger at the master, a lump formed in her throat.</p><p>"Yes." Nya said. "He-"</p><p>She was grateful that Garmadon cut her off.</p><p>"I know what magic he used." He said. "Perhaps I even know why."</p><p>"Do you know what happened to Misako?" Nya said. "Wu said he lost track of her right after the Overlord won."</p><p>Garmadon didn't respond right away.</p><p>"She's gone. It was Lloyd-" He said. "The Overlord-"</p><p>His voice broke. Nya was stunned with horror. Lloyd had been forced to kill his own mother.</p><p>Cole cried out softly. Nya moved to leave her bed but fell back with a hiss of pain. To her surprise Garmadon got out of his bed and went to the master of earth.</p><p>"He's still asleep. A nightmare, I believe." Garmadon said. "It's not surprising."</p><p>A nurse bustled into the room.</p><p>"Sir, please return to your bed." He scolded.</p><p>"Yes, yes." Garmadon grumbled. "I was just checking on my student."</p><p>Nya raised her eyebrows at the term.</p><p>"Student?" She repeated out loud when the nurse had gone.</p><p>Garmadon shifted in his bed.</p><p>"Well, yes." He said. "Before I, er, turned, our father always encouraged us to become teachers. I obviously couldn't and I suppose some part of my mind considered my brother's students as my own."</p><p>He cleared his throat as he continued.</p><p>"In any case when I saw Cole and Kai my first thought was that they were my students."</p><p>Nya was touched. She had always known there was good in Garmadon but she'd never realized he had anything but negative feelings towards herself and the ninja.</p><p>"Will Cole be all right?" She asked him.</p><p>"I don't know." Garmadon said. "He has gone through an incredible amount of pain."</p><p>"What happened to them?" Nya asked.</p><p>Garmadon began to explain the routine of their imprisonment. As he described the daily torture Nya began to think that it would be a miracle if Cole was even close to all right ever again.</p><p>"Are we able to visit now?"</p><p>Nya woke up to Zane's mild voice in the other room. She sat up and stretched. She gasped as the motion caused her side to throb. Kai and Garmadon were blinking sleepily. Cole was sitting up and staring at the door.</p><p>The nurses must have answered in the affirmative because Zane, Jay, and Xavier crowded in a second later. Xavier immediately hurried to Cole and climbed up onto his bed. The little boy threw his arms around Cole and didn't let go.</p><p>"Hey buddy." Cole said.</p><p>He put his hand on Xavier's back.</p><p>Zane moved to the side of Cole's bed. His eyes were glistening.</p><p>Jay on the other hand had approached Nya.</p><p>"How are you feeling?" He asked.</p><p>"Sore," she responded. "But I'll live."</p><p>He gave a nervous grin. His eyes flicked to Garmadon with a question.</p><p>"This is Garmadon." Nya said.</p><p>Zane looked over.</p><p>"He's-" Nya stopped.</p><p>What exactly was she supposed to introduce him as?</p><p>"He's the Fallen's dad." Kai cut in.</p><p>Nya's brother was looking at the rest with an odd expression. Was that jealousy?</p><p>"His dad." Jay repeated. "And we just let him in?"</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Course we did." He said. "He was a prisoner too."</p><p>"But-" Jay started.</p><p>"He's a good guy, okay?" Kai snapped.</p><p>"Kai." Garmadon chided. "It's all right. They're right to be suspicious."</p><p>Kai harrumphed and folded his arms.</p><p>"I am not suspicious." Zane said. "What Kai said is true. If you were our enemy you would not have been a prisoner."</p><p>Garmadon smiled gratefully.</p><p>Nya looked around the room. There was Jay, Kai, Cole, and Zane. They were all back. They were <em>here</em>. Not dead, not sleeping. Here. She felt for the first time in a long time a weight lifted off her shoulders.</p><p>She didn't even try to stop tears from running down her face. A hand took hers. She wiped her eyes and looked up to a furiously blushing Jay.</p><p>"You okay?" He asked.</p><p>She realized everyone was looking at her.</p><p>"Sorry. It's just that it's been a while since we've all been together." She said with a sniffle.</p><p>Zane smiled at her. He at least knew to an extent how it felt to have them all back.</p><p>But he had no idea of the pain of the missing piece.</p><p>Kai meanwhile had started identifying everyone in the room.</p><p>"So I know you're Zane." He said with a jerk of the head to the ice master.</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>"She's Nya." He went on.</p><p>Nya gave him a watery smile. It was odd to see her brother look at her with such little affection.</p><p>"And that's Jay, the new guy." Kai gestured to Jay.</p><p>Jay scoffed.</p><p>"<em>Who's</em> the new guy?" He said.</p><p>Kai smirked.</p><p>"I've been around a lot longer than you kid."</p><p>"Who're <em>you </em>calling kid?" Jay snapped.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes and turned to Xavier who shyly looked down.</p><p>"And that's the kid, Xavier." He finished.</p><p>Xavier sat up on Cole and turned to Zane. He signed, but Nya couldn't see what he was saying.</p><p>"It is spelled K-A-I." Zane said.</p><p>Xavier signed a stream of words.</p><p>"I will tell him." Zane said, but his brow was furrowed. "Kai, Xavier says that he is- sorry for what he is about to do."</p><p>"The heck does that-" Kai started.</p><p>Xavier turned and looked into Kai's eyes. Kai's eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. Nya blinked. Hadn't something like this happened when Xavier met Jay?</p><p>Jay gave a crooked grin.</p><p>"So you really are one of us." He said.</p><p>Xavier began signing again.</p><p>"He says he is also sorry for the dream you will have tonight."</p><p>Zane peered at Xavier.</p><p>"So you are the source of those odd dreams." He said.</p><p>Xavier shrugged. Kai looked nervous.</p><p>"I've had a few weird dreams when I was by myself." He said.</p><p>"We have all had them." Zane said.</p><p>"How long were you by yourself?" Nya asked Kai. "Who woke you up?"</p><p>"Dunno. Two or three months. Maybe more." Kai said with a shrug. "No one was ever with me so I don't know who woke me up."</p><p>Xavier was signing.</p><p>"But how-" Zane started.</p><p>Xavier made a sharp movement with his hands.</p><p>"Xavier claims that <em>he</em> woke Kai right before he woke me." Zane said. "But I cannot see how this could be."</p><p>Nya shared a confused look with Jay but waited for Xavier to continue.</p><p>"He says 'A bad thing had happened and I was scared.'" Zane translated. "'I couldn't scream out loud so I screamed in my head. Then something broke and I could feel something warm in my chest. It was very far away and I didn't notice it until later. I was still too scared. I didn't know it was Kai until after I woke up Zane."</p><p>It was quiet in the room after Zane finished interpreting for Xavier. Kai in particular looked disturbed.</p><p>"I heard screaming when I woke up. In my head." He whispered. "That was you."</p><p>They were interrupted by a doctor poking her head in.</p><p>"That's enough visiting." She said. "Out, all of you."</p><p>Zane patted Cole on the shoulder as he left. Cole barely responded. Jay squeezed Nya's hand before following Zane.</p><p>"See you!" He called behind him.</p><p>Xavier hugged Cole again before slipping off the bed. Cole stared at the boy with a blank expression.</p><p>"Xavier." Nya said.</p><p>The boy paused by her bed.</p><p>"What was the bad thing that happened?" Nya asked.</p><p>Xavier closed his eyes and bowed his head. His signs were small and hesitant.</p><p>"My mommy was gone."</p><p>The doctors allowed three fourths of the patients to leave that afternoon.</p><p>"Good!" Kai exclaimed at the news. "I want to get started training against you guys."</p><p>The nurses and doctors exchanged looks.</p><p>"Sir, you shouldn't-" one started.</p><p>"I feel fine!" Kai asserted. "Nothing wrong with me! Right, Cole?"</p><p>"Huh?" Cole said. "Yeah. Right."</p><p>Nya frowned at Cole's lackluster response. She wished she was free to go as well but her side wound required bedrest.</p><p>"Can someone find-" Nya stopped herself before she could say Jiro's name.</p><p>His death was still fresh but at first her joy that the others had been recovered had overshadowed it. The guilt over that had been twisting her stomach. She missed his steady presence and effect on their base.</p><p>"Dareth." She finally finished. "He can help these three get situated."</p><p>A nurse hurried out. Garmadon approached Nya.</p><p>"Nya." He said quietly. "I would like to apologize to you."</p><p>"For what?" Nya asked.</p><p>"For what I did to you on the Dark Island."</p><p>Nya winced as she remembered the corruption Lord Garmadon had forced her through.</p><p>"It wasn't your fault." She said.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"Whether or not I was responsible does not erase my guilt."</p><p>Nya touched his shoulder.</p><p>"I forgive you." She said.</p><p>Garmadon gave her a grateful smile and took her hand.</p><p>"Thank you my dear."</p><p>His eyes were tired and worn. They were so much like his brother's eyes now.</p><p>"Can I count on your help?" Nya asked.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>"For better or for worse, I will help you stop my son."</p><p>The dream came that night.</p><p>
  <em>The ones in red and green are alone. The others had sacrificed themselves one by one, each falling to darkness. They are close to their destination. Suddenly, the one in red's sister is there. Her skin is grey and her eyes are a sickly purple. She prepares another shot of darkness. The one in red pushes the one in green ahead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Go!" He yells.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His companion stumbles forward on an injured leg.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one in red turns to face his sister.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry." He tells her before leading her away from the one in green.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The one in green is alone.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of backstory of Xavier. My concept is that Xavier's trauma caused him to mentally reach out, and Kai, who was the closest to Lloyd and his lead protector(as well as being the most emotional), reacted by forcing himself awake. And yeah, Lloyd killed Misako. I'm a terrible person. (but she kinda deserved it. He didn't, but she did)</p><p>Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am so sorry, Cole. I'm just so sorry. Also! Jay gets the first swear in the story!</p><p>Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane opened the training room doors. He led quite the troupe: Kai, Jay, Xavier, Cole, and Garmadon. Nya was still confined to bed even after the three days they had been back.</p><p>Kai pushed past Zane and stretched his arms out.</p><p>"Finally!" He said. "I've wanted to tear my arms off the last couple of days." He jogged in place as the others crowded in.</p><p>"That seems insensitive." Jay muttered under his breath.</p><p>"Will you be joining us sir?" Zane asked Garmadon.</p><p>The old man shook his head.</p><p>"I think I'll keep watching." He said.</p><p>Zane acknowledged him with a nod as he herded the rest to where Kai was standing.</p><p>"What will we be doing?" Xavier signed.</p><p>Zane paused. He really had no idea what Kai's skill level was and Cole would need careful training to overcome his missing arm.</p><p>"Jay, Xavier," he ordered. "You will train with Cole. Cole, we will start easier, in order for you to readjust to this."</p><p>Cole just shrugged. Zane frowned but turned to Kai.</p><p>"Kai and I will spar." Zane determined.</p><p>"Weapons or no?" Kai asked though he already had his cleaver like swords at the ready.</p><p>Zane hesitated before nodding.</p><p>"Keep them dull." He told Kai.</p><p>Kai rolled his eyes but the blades became far less sharp.</p><p>They moved together to the middle of the training hall.</p><p>Zane sank into a defensive crouch.</p><p>"You may start whenever you are ready." He invited.</p><p>Kai launched himself at Zane. Zane's shuriken were out in a flash. He shoved Kai's blades to the side and swung into a kick. Kai tried to dodge but Zane's heel smashed into the small of his back. Kai crashed to the ground and quickly rolled to the right. He popped to his feet and lost no time in slashing out again. Zane ducked inside Kai's attack and hit him with an open palmed strike to the chest. Even as Kai stumbled backwards Zane was astounded at how much joy he had in this. The exhilaration coursed through his veins. Combat, it seemed, was not all horrors and loss. Zane was fully starting to see the art. He dodged another strike and he plunged Kai into the ground.</p><p>"May I give a suggestion?" Asked an older voice.</p><p>Zane looked up. Garmadon had approached them. Zane let Kai up and nodded.</p><p>"Sure, if it'll keep my nose out of the dirt." Kai grumbled.</p><p>He rubbed at his dirty face. Garmadon smiled.</p><p>"It may give you a better chance, but Zane is clever. He might keep you planted regardless."</p><p>Kai scoffed. Garmadon regarded them both with a searching stare.</p><p>"You are too hasty." He said. "You attack Zane with no thought. He sees what you are going to do and it is easy for him to stop you."</p><p>"What I do worked on Lordings." Kai retorted but Zane could see he was considering a new angle.</p><p>"Are you saying Zane is the same as a Lording?" Garmadon said, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"That is quite offensive." Zane put in. "I will have to prove that you are wrong through combat."</p><p>Kai snorted.</p><p>"Was that supposed to be trash talk?" He said. "Let's just start over so I don't have to hear you try again."</p><p>He brandished his swords.</p><p>"Very well." Zane said. "Let us begin."</p><p>Despite Garmadon's advice, Zane still expected Kai to rush forwards.</p><p>He did not. In fact, Kai just stood there in his battle stance with his eyes narrowed. Zane cocked his head. Kai was taking Garmadon's advice too literally. Perhaps he needed a nudge.</p><p>Zane flung one of his shuriken towards Kai. Kai grinned. He jabbed his sword up and through the shuriken's center hole. Zane blinked in surprise. He pulled at the shuriken but Kai held the sword firm.</p><p>Kai grinned even more broadly.</p><p>"Come and get it!" He taunted.</p><p>Zane rushed forward. Kai stepped back but stood his ground. He was confident in his scheme. Zane sheathed his shuriken.</p><p>They disappeared. Zane pushed down Kai's arms. He twisted his ring again and the shuriken reappeared right at Kai's throat.</p><p>"An improvement." Zane said. "But I believe you are still 'planted.'"</p><p>"Okay." Jay said to Cole as Zane and Kai separated themselves. "I guess we should start with a basic spar."</p><p>Cole shrugged and summoned his scythe.</p><p>"Xavier, you take him on." Jay said. "You'll be more gentle."</p><p>Xavier signed a yes and unsheathed his glaive. Cole barely raised his eyebrows at it and made no comment. Jay found this odd, seeing as when Zane found out about Xavier's fighting, he had just about had a conniption.</p><p>"Okay, go!" Jay ordered.</p><p>Cole dropped into a defensive stance. Xavier didn't move. He just studied Cole. Finally he turned to Jay. He flashed his fingers.</p><p>"I'm dumb, remember?" Jay said. "Do it slower."</p><p>"Unbalanced." Xavier signed more carefully with a gesture to Cole.</p><p>"Xavier says your stance is unbalanced." Jay told Cole.</p><p>"Whatever." Cole grumbled. "Just come at me."</p><p>Xavier narrowed his eyes and frowned. He darted at Cole. Xavier simply rapped Cole on the side and Cole toppled over. Cole cursed and Xavier leapt back.</p><p>"Unbalanced." He signed again.</p><p>"The kid's right." Jay ventured. "You can't go on like nothing's changed."</p><p>Cole had pulled himself into a sitting position and avoided looking at either of them.</p><p>"Fine." He mumbled. "Fine. I'll just relearn everything then."</p><p>Jay shrugged.</p><p>"Can't be helped. I had to relearn a lot when I lost my eye." He said. "But the best way to adjust was for me to train with Xavier."</p><p>Cole scowled but fell back into position. He shifted his weight and his stance this way and that before looking up.</p><p>"This feels better." He admitted.</p><p>Xavier stepped forward and cocked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Go ahead." Cole said with a ghost of a smile.</p><p>Xavier leapt forward and the two clashed. Jay was impressed with Xavier's control of the situation. The kid was pushing Cole but making sure it wasn't too much for the weakened master of earth.</p><p>Except it did turn out to be too much. Xavier hit one of Cole's healing welts. Cole roared in pain and backhanded Xavier. Jay was halfway to the kid as he crashed into the dirt. Cole had stumbled back and fallen.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Jay snapped at Cole.</p><p>He tilted Xavier's head up to examine the black eye blooming across the kid's face. Xavier was sniffling and holding back tears.</p><p>"It was an accident." Cole stammered. "He startled me-"</p><p>Kai, Zane, and Garmadon had hurried over.</p><p>"What happened?" Zane asked as he joined Jay at Xavier's side.</p><p>"That idiot hit Xavier full on." Jay muttered. "He could have snapped the kid's neck!"</p><p>"Shut <em>up,</em> Zaptrap!" Cole snarled.</p><p>He ignored Kai's attempt to help him up and instead pulled himself to his feet.</p><p>"Cole-" Zane started.</p><p>"I'm going to go train by myself." Cole said and began stalking away.</p><p>Xavier broke free and ran to tug on Cole's hand. Cole tore it away.</p><p>"Leave me <em>alone</em>!" He bellowed.</p><p>Xavier faltered and Cole escaped.</p><p>"People liked him better than me?" Jay asked when Cole was out of earshot. Or not. Jay didn't care if Cole heard. "He's a total jerk."</p><p>Xavier whirled around and signed with a rapidity that Jay couldn't follow.</p><p>"But he did hit you, no matter his previous attitude and actions." Zane said softly.</p><p>Xavier continued too fast for Jay.</p><p>"I agree, there is something wrong." Zane said with a fretful air. "But I do not know-"</p><p>He trailed off and watched the far off figure of Cole lash out over and over with his scythe.</p><p>"Cole has been through an enormous ordeal." Garmadon said. "He will need time to heal. We must not press him, but be here for when he is ready to reach out."</p><p>Jay looked back at Xavier's bruised and mottled face. Jay's fingers became sparklers and he clenched them. Did Garmadon really expect Jay to be there for Cole?</p><p>Cole apparently didn't feel like reaching out regardless. He left before any of them and apparently skipped dinner. That had deeply disturbed Zane, though Jay didn't know why. When they got to their quarters, Cole ignored them and turned away from them in his bed. This was just fine to Jay. He was in no mood to have a heart to heart with the master of earth.</p><p>Kai and Zane both exchanged worried looks. Xavier moved to approach Cole. Jay held him back.</p><p>"Are you crazy?" He hissed. "Do you want another black eye?"</p><p>Xavier glared at him but looked to Cole with uncertainty.</p><p>"Later, okay?" Kai said.</p><p>Xavier slumped his shoulders and nodded.</p><p>Jay was woken later by the sounds of sobs. His first panicked thought was of Xavier. The theory was disproved by the gravelly voice and the fact that there was a voice at all.</p><p>Jay peered through the dark to see Cole wrapped in his remaining arm and weeping.</p><p>Jay felt a twinge of pity. He sat up and moved to leave the bed. He passed Xavier. The bruise was still apparent on Xavier's face. Jay swallowed hard and turned on his heel. He dove back into his bed and covered his head with his pillow. Maybe next time Cole could learn to not beat up the kid they were trying to protect.</p><p>"I'm going to train by myself."</p><p>Cole stormed away just as he had every time they had tried to train in the last week. He left Xavier, Jay and Nya to watch him go.</p><p>Xavier watched him go with a twinge in his stomach.</p><p>Cole had changed and Xavier didn't know what to do.</p><p>Jay made a tching noise and sheathed his nunchucks. His face and arms were mottled with bruises. He had taken over sparring with Cole. They didn't spar for long though. Cole would always get frustrated or accidentally hurt Jay. Then he'd run away to train by himself.</p><p>Xavier had noticed Kai having trouble too. The master of fire was irritable and frustrated most of the time, though it was nothing to Cole's struggles.</p><p>Nya looked like she was considering going after Cole.</p><p>"It's useless." Jay grumbled. "He won't listen: not even to you."</p><p>Nya settled back down on her rocky perch with a groan. Xavier knew her side still hurt her. She was taking a far more passive role than Xavier guessed she would've liked.</p><p>"Come on, kiddo." Jay went on. "Let's get that power of yours under better control."</p><p>Xavier nodded and moved in front of Jay. He summoned the gold-green light. It tingled between his hands in a pleasant manner.</p><p>"That doesn't look good." Nya said. Xavier took a glance to see Kai jogging up to Cole. Zane and Garmadon had stayed behind. They both looked reluctant to become involved. The earth master shrugged hard and turned away. The light faded between Xavier's fingers as Kai made the mistake of grabbing Cole's shoulder. Cole whirled around and smacked Kai's hand away.</p><p>"What the heck?" Kai snapped loud enough for Xavier to hear.</p><p>"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Cole shouted back.</p><p>Xavier started to go to them. He dodged Jay's restraining hand. He couldn't help it. He wanted to fix this, fix Cole. Maybe Xavier could help, though he remembered that neither Kai or Cole could understand him. Maybe Zane would come translate-</p><p>Cole smashed his palm into Kai's chest. Xavier could sense the elemental force behind it. Kai skidded back and collapsed to one knee.</p><p>"Kai!" Zane cried and hurried over with Garmadon.</p><p>Cole blinked. The same look he had gotten whenever he hurt Jay spread across his face. It looked scared and sad to Xavier, not angry. Jay and Nya had caught up. Nya went straight to Kai while Jay stood his ground in front of Cole.</p><p>"This needs to stop." Jay said.</p><p>The fact that Jay wasn't yelling scared Xavier. Jay was just glaring at Cole.</p><p>"You don't-" Cole said in a strangled voice. "I can't-"</p><p>"You can't what, not hurt the people trying to help you? You're pathetic." Jay said in a cold voice.</p><p>"Jay!" Garmadon, Zane, and Nya said all in unison, but it was drowned out by Cole's roar of anger.</p><p>Xavier flinched at the elemental shockwave the burst from Cole. The air rippled and the room began to tremble. Xavier stumbled to the wall and leaned on it for support.</p><p>There was a shout and the wall collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>Cole dove forward but it was too late. Xavier was swallowed up by the falling earth. Cole leapt on the pile of rocks and tore at it. He roared Xavier's name but there was no response.</p><p>Not Xavier.</p><p>He cursed his lack of an arm. He was too slow. Three pairs of other hands joined his efforts. A soft green light glowed from within the rocks within a few minutes. With the other's help, Cole shifted the final chunks of earth. Xavier was curled underneath. He was shrouded in a green sphere of energy. It seemed to have completely protected him from the falling rocks.</p><p>It popped as Xavier saw them looking down at him.</p><p>Cole reached for him but Jay shouldered him away. Jay picked the boy up and passed him to Zane. Zane held Xavier tightly. They were both trembling.</p><p>"We should get him to the med bay." Nya said.</p><p>Zane hurried off immediately with Jay and Nya close behind.</p><p>Kai moved to follow but glanced back at Cole.</p><p>"Jay was right." Was all he said before leaving Cole alone with Garmadon.</p><p>Cole sank to his knees. He was afraid to look at Garmadon.</p><p>"Cole." Garmadon said.</p><p>Cole forced himself to meet Garmadon's gaze. There was no condemnation, only concern and compassion. Cole nearly wept when he saw the lack of reproach.</p><p>"I don't know what to do." Cole said thickly. "I feel scared all the time. And I get so angry and I don't mean-"</p><p>Garmadon held up a hand.</p><p>"You have been through a horrific ordeal. " he said. "You are broken."</p><p>Cole nodded and the tears came.</p><p>"Fix me." He begged.</p><p>Garmadon rested a hand on Cole's shoulder.</p><p>"I can't." He said. "Only time can heal this."</p><p>He paused.</p><p>"But even time cannot heal things as they are now." He continued. "Your jagged edges cannot fit together with the others."</p><p>"What do I do?" Cole asked in a whisper.</p><p>"Find peace, Cole. That is your only path to healing now." Garmadon said.</p><p>Then he was gone and Cole was alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xavier slid off the examination table with a thump and a wince.</p><p>"He's completely fine, aside from some minor bruising. There are no signs of shock." The doctor was telling the horde of people surrounding him.</p><p>"Thank goodness." Nya said.</p><p>"Close call, huh kid?" Jay said and ruffled Xavier's hair. He was smiling, but his eyes were still worried and his posture tense.</p><p>"What are we gonna do about Cole?" Kai asked as they migrated out of the med bay.</p><p>"I dunno but he can't keep pulling stunts like that." Jay said with a scowl.</p><p>"Garmadon said we have to wait for him to come to us and then he will get better." Zane fussed.</p><p>"But he keeps hurting people!" Jay said. "We don't have time for him to get over himself!"</p><p>"What do you want us to do, kick him out?" Nya said. "He's one of us. We can't turn our back on him."</p><p>Xavier bit his lip. He didn't want to talk about this now. He moved to slip away.</p><p>"Xavier, where are you going?" Zane asked.</p><p><em>Shoot</em>. Xavier thought. He turned around to see everyone looking at him.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about this." He signed.</p><p>"We have to talk about it sometime." Jay said with a furrowed brow.</p><p>"Why do we even need to talk about it?" Xavier signed.</p><p>He tried to keep his agitation out of his movements but he didn't think he managed to.</p><p>"Cole is hurt. We need to help him. The end."</p><p>"He's <em>hurting </em>people, kid." Kai said after a translation. "Heck, he nearly killed you. We can't just let things stay like this."</p><p>This was going in a circle.</p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Xavier signed.</p><p>Everyone looked at each other and back to him.</p><p>"I'll be safe." He signed with a bit of frustration. "I'll be inside the base."</p><p>Nya finally gave a slow nod and Xavier bounded away before Zane had a chance to decide to come after him.</p><p>He loved his protectors. He especially liked it when Zane called them brothers and sister. But they could be overprotective. Getting a chance to be alone like this was hard to come by.</p><p>Xavier continued down the tunnel until he reached Nya's office. Xavier didn't have a lot to do in his spare time. He either took walks or studied his sign language book. He slipped into the darkened room, turned on the lights, and picked up the book on her desk. He blinked. There was a frame photo there that wasn't there before.</p><p>Xavier picked it up.</p><p>It was a group of people that Xavier recognized.. Kai, Cole, Zane, Jay, and Nya grinned up at him. They surrounded a young man wearing green and were joined by an old man with a very long white beard. They looked <em>happy</em>.</p><p>It was a shock to see them so light, like they didn't have any troubles. Especially Cole. Xavier's throat hurt as he looked at a Cole without the darkness he had returned with.</p><p>The doorknob turned and Xavier instinctively slammed the picture down. It was Cole.</p><p>The earth master blinked at Xavier and Xavier blinked back.</p><p>"Hey-" Cole's voice sounded heavy. "Hey Xay."</p><p>Xavier waved his response.</p><p>"You," Cole paused. "Doing okay?"</p><p>Xavier nodded. They stared at each other. Cole looked down.</p><p>"I didn't mean to hurt you." Cole muttered. "I'd <em>never</em> mean to hurt you."</p><p>He glanced back up at Xavier.</p><p>"I know." Xavier signed truthfully around the book.</p><p>He didn't blame Cole at all for what happened.</p><p>Cole managed a ghost of a smile.</p><p>"Can't understand you bud." He said. "Maybe I should take a look at that book-"</p><p>He reached for the sign language book still in Xavier's arms.</p><p>Xavier flinched.</p><p>A shadow fell across Cole's face immediately. Xavier panicked and dropped the book. He moved his hands furiously in the air.</p><p>"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to flinch, I'm just still on edge." Xavier signed. "Please don't be sad. I want to help!"</p><p>Cole turned away and Xavier remembered his words were just hand flapping to Cole.</p><p>"I guess," Cole said. "I can learn it later."</p><p>His voice was spiderwebbed with cracks, ready to break. He threw the door open and slammed it behind him.</p><p>Xavier stared after him. He was biting his lip so hard he drew blood. He wouldn't chase after Cole. What could he do? Flail his hands at him and hope Zane is near enough to translate?</p><p>Xavier scoffed in his mind. No, it'd be best to leave Cole alone for now. Maybe later Xavier could apologize with a hug or something. He settled down to read.</p><p>Still concerned a few hours later, Xavier wandered into the mess hall. There was always a chance Cole would be here.</p><p>This time, he wasn't. Instead, Xavier found the rest of his companions huddled together at a table. Xavier approached warily. They were still arguing about Cole. At least, Jay, Nya, and Kai were still arguing. Zane just sat listening and looking concerned. Garmadon had joined them with a similar look of worry. Nya caught sight of Xavier and waved him over.</p><p>The others grinned or said hello as Xavier slipped between Zane and Garmadon. Zane placed an arm around Xavier. Xavier started stealing food off of Zane's tray as the others started their bickering again.</p><p>"All I'm saying is that Kai went through the same thing and he's not like this." Jay said.</p><p>"Kai is not unaffected." Zane said. "He is struggling with his training and often does not keep his temper in check."</p><p>Kai flushed red.</p><p>"That's not because of what happened." He said. "I'm frustrated. My element-"</p><p>He stopped and Nya cut in.</p><p>"Kai's always been like this." She said. "Cole seems like a different person."</p><p>Xavier tuned out the arguing as he cracked open the book he'd brought with him. He needed to review the words he didn't use much. Like ice cream. He didn't even know what that was.</p><p>A hand touched his shoulder. Xavier glanced over at Garmadon.</p><p>"Did you see him?" Garmadon asked.</p><p>The old man's deep voice soothed Xavier a little.</p><p>"Yes." Xavier signed, then remembered Garmadon couldn't understand him.</p><p>Xavier nodded instead. Garmadon smiled and his normally dull eyes twinkled. Slowly, but legibly, he moved his hands into familiar shapes.</p><p>"How was he?" Garmadon signed.</p><p>Xavier grinned at Garmadon.</p><p>"You know it?" He asked.</p><p>"Some. It's been a long while." Garmadon said out loud. "My father had a hand in inventing it."</p><p>"Cole is still sad." Xavier explained. "I could not help."</p><p>And made it worse, he thought.</p><p>Garmadon put his arm around Xavier.</p><p>"Cole is working hard towards recovery. He will find it one day."</p><p>Xavier looked up and was surprised to see pain in Garmadon's eyes. They were watering and he gave Xavier an extra squeeze.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Xavier signed.</p><p>Garmadon nodded.</p><p>"Yes." He said. "You and the others just remind me of someone."</p><p>Xavier dreamed of falling rocks that night. They clattered around him, always coming close but never directly hitting him. Someone was yelling that something was wrong. A final, hulking boulder came barrelling directly at Xavier. He heard the sound of Cole crying out. The boulder hit.</p><p>Xavier jolted awake and gulped for air. He clutched at his sweaty blankets and let the sound of the others breathing soothe him. Zane, steady and methodical. Jay, filled with mutters. Kai, studded with the occasional snore. Cole-</p><p>Cole.</p><p>Xavier sat straight up. How could he have missed Cole's rumbling snores? Xavier launched himself out of bed and flew across the room. The halls of the base were completely black and silent. Xavier lit his way with his powers and started running on bare feet through the rough stone tunnels. His heart beat hard and instinct lead him upward. He didn't know what Cole was doing but his heart told Xavier it wasn't good.</p><p>Xavier tripped. He crashed face first onto the rock. Xavier found himself signing 'ow' over and over in the darkness. He relit his fingers to see an unconscious guard lying sprawled on the floor. Xavier's stomach dropped. His face went hot and he scrambled to his feet. The rest of the way felt as long as it had ever been to Xavier. He had to bash the heavy door to the entrance cave open by running his shoulder into it a few times. He climbed the rickety metal stairs on all fours. He could tell the air was chill around him but the combination of panic and exercise kept him warm.</p><p>There was one button press and Xavier was outside. The moon was full. Xavier could clearly see Cole mounting Rocky.</p><p>Xavier couldn't scream to stop Cole. So he did the only thing he could think of. He flared his element. It bathed the landscape in green gold light. It startled Cole. He fell from Rocky onto his back. Xavier ran to him.</p><p>"Xay?" Cole asked. "You're not supposed to be awake."</p><p><em>Neither are you.</em> Xavier took Cole's hand and tried tugging him back to the base. Cole sat up and pulled his hand out of Xavier's grip.</p><p>"No." Cole said. "I'm not going back."</p><p>Xavier noticed the bulging sack slung over Rocky's back. His hands moved without him thinking.</p><p>"You can't go. You can't. We need you." Xavier signed. "We love you. You just need time. We don't blame you."</p><p>Cole just stared back at him but Xavier tried one more thing. Perhaps the emotion could come through.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of you."</p><p>Cole shook his head and put his hand on Xavier's shoulder.</p><p>"I still have no idea what you're saying, buddy." He said softly. "And I'm really, really sorry about this."</p><p>"You don't have to-" Xavier started to sign. Cole stepped back. Four walls of earth shot up to trap Xavier.</p><p> </p><p>Jay woke up to a frantic Xavier shaking him.</p><p>"What the- Xavier?" Jay blurted as Xavier scrambled off to wake Zane. Jay looked around the dark room and let his eyes adjust. There was no Cole.</p><p>"Oh no." Jay groaned. "What's he done now?"</p><p>By then Zane and Kai were at least sort of awake so Xavier started signing so fast his fingers were almost a blur. Jay caught 'left' and 'dragon' and silently thanked whatever deity he believed in for Zane's robot ability to keep up.</p><p>"You are sure?" Zane asked.</p><p>Xavier nodded and Zane nearly leapt out of bed.</p><p>"Come." He shot to Kai and Jay. "Cole has run away."</p><p>Within ten minutes they'd gathered outside with Nya and surprisingly Pixal. Shard, Wisp, and Flame paced nervously.</p><p>"Kai, I'll go with you. Xavier you stay-" Nya started.</p><p>"No!" Xavier signed. " I am going!"</p><p>Jay could see Nya grit her teeth.</p><p>"Fine. Go with Zane." She relented. "Pixal, Jay, you go by yourselves. Use these radios to inform the others if you find him."</p><p>She passed out small rectangular radios. Jay took his and rubbed it with his thumb.</p><p>"Choose a direction and go! Let's get going!" Nya said.</p><p>Jay scrambled up Wisp. The others mounted their own dragons and Pixal boarded her mech. They launched into the air.</p><p>Jay urged Wisp forward.</p><p>"Let's find him, Wisp." He muttered.</p><p>The blue dragon roared in response.</p><p>The land rushed out under them. The reality of the situation finally hit Jay.</p><p>Cole was gone. And Jay wasn't sure he wanted to find him.</p><p>This of course meant that it was Jay who spotted Rocky perched on the top of a lone mountain an hour or so out. Jay groaned to himself. Wisp didn't need urging once the dragon saw his companion. They landed in the midst of the ruins of some burned out buildings.</p><p>"Found him. On the tallest mountain in my sector." Jay muttered into his radio.</p><p>He got a chorus of relieved sighs and promises to be there soon.</p><p>Jay looked around. It was eerie here. There seemed to have once been a large building here, but there had been a fire. Burned pillars loomed over him and odd blackened shapes scattered the ground. The dead trees clawed the sky.</p><p>"So you found me."</p><p>Jay jumped about a foot in the air as Cole emerged from the shadows of the remains of the main building.</p><p>He shambled forward until he was a few yards from Jay. His scythe was out.</p><p>Jay took a deep breath.</p><p>"Come back." He said.</p><p>Cole raised his eyebrows.</p><p>"Why?" He asked.</p><p>Jay grit his teeth. This was going to be difficult.</p><p>"We want you back." He managed. "We need you-"</p><p>"No you don't." Cole said. "If it were any of the others I might've believed it. But you?"</p><p>Cole shook his head.</p><p>"You've always hated me."</p><p>Jay groped for what to say. Even if Cole was right, which Jay was still trying to determine, that truth would probably not be a helpful addition.</p><p>The wind danced past and Jay shivered. What to say, what to say? All he could see was Cole's scythe.</p><p>"Fight me for it." Jay blurted.</p><p>"I- <em>what</em>?," Cole sputtered.</p><p>"Fight me." Jay repeated. "I win: you come back. You win, you get to leave and do whatever."</p><p>Cole stared at him just long enough for Jay to question himself before nodding. He twisted his scythe into a curious backhand grip.</p><p>Jay unsheathed his nunchucks.</p><p>"No killing." Jay said as a precaution.</p><p>Cole gave him a withering look.</p><p>"First one to pass out or yield loses." Jay went on.</p><p>Cole just nodded.</p><p>They stared at each other. Jay wasn't quite sure why he was doing this. Was it a stalling tactic? Was it an excuse to try and beat Cole up? Or did Jay really mean it? Jay had no idea, but here he was.</p><p>They moved at the same time. Jay barely caught sight of Cole's scythe swinging at him. He dove into a roll and popped up again behind Cole. Jay moved to slam his nunchucks into the back of Cole's head. Cole ducked and Jay's momentum rolled him over Cole's shoulder and onto the ground. Jay barely had time to scramble away from Cole's overhead swing. Jay hopped to his knees and Cole swung his scythe back. Jay's hands crackled and he hurled a ball of electricity at Cole. Cole side stepped to let the ball fly by harmlessly, though his hair did stand on end. He wasn't expecting it when Jay launched into a flying kick. So Jay's foot collided nicely with Cole's face. Cole grunted and fell onto his back with a thud. Jay landed perfectly behind. He smiled to himself. Nice. He had rarely landed that-</p><p>Rock.</p><p>Jay had barely time to whirl around and smash his nunchucks into a flying rock Cole had launched with his foot. He flinched as the shattered pieces pelted his face. Then what felt like a mountain barrelled into Jay. Jay hit the ground hard and suddenly he could barely breathe. Cole's knee dug into his chest. Jay sucked in a shallow breath but his lungs still burned. Cole clocked him in the face. Jay's vision blacked out for a second. Before he could do anything more than groan Cole's fist rammed into his nose. This time Jay heard a crack and blood started oozing from his nostrils.</p><p>Another hit to his cheek.</p><p>"Go to sleep!"</p><p>One more higher up on the temple.</p><p>Jay finally had the presence of mind to grab Cole by the shoulders.</p><p>"Dat's enough!" Jay gasped and <em>shocked</em>.</p><p>Cole went rigid as Jay's current passed into his body. Jay let go and Cole fell to the side with a thud.</p><p>It was quiet.</p><p>"Are you-" Jay said between heavy breaths. "Are you still awake?"</p><p>Cole groaned in response.</p><p>"For pidy's sake." Jay said. "Come here. Let's get this ober with."</p><p>Jay made to get up. The world spun around him and he fell back.</p><p>"Dang it." Jay muttered. "Could you just like pass out by yourself for me?"</p><p>Cole grunted and Jay heard him trying to get up. It wasn't working.</p><p>"You seriously dink you can move after I almost blew out your nervous system? You're more of an idiot than I thought-"</p><p>"Can you shut up?" Cole snapped.</p><p>Jay was a little shocked that Cole could actually speak.</p><p>"Afraid I'll start spidding facts?" Jay said.</p><p>"By facts you mean insults? You don't care. Why are you even here?" Cole muttered.</p><p>"Cause I care about the people who actually care about you." Jay snapped. "Imagine Xavier's face if I come back and have to tell him 'I'm sorry, the big lug ran away. Into the dangerous world. With Lordings. And an evil ex-pupil of ours. By himself-'"</p><p>"Shut UP!" Cole roared.</p><p>Worry streaked up Jay's chest as he realized Cole had staggered to his knees.</p><p>"Don't even pretend you know what's going on!" Cole spat. "Don't you know what happened?"</p><p>Worry sharpened into anger.</p><p>"Yeah, I know! But Kai went through the same thing! And he's not nearly killing Xavier!" Jay shot back. "He's not losing his temper and completely closing off!"</p><p>He struggled to sit up and managed it, though the world rippled around him. Cole was still stuck on his knees.</p><p>"I <em>am </em>trying!" Cole said.</p><p>"Are you?" Jay spat. "You don't try to hold back, you don't try to keep your temper, you're not trying to get <em>better</em>!"</p><p>Cole had staggered to his feet.</p><p>"What do you <em>think</em>," he said with grit teeth. "I'm <em>doing?</em>"</p><p>"You're running away to get better?" Jay asked with incredulity.</p><p><em>Oh.</em> Jay thought. When he said it out loud, things started to make more sense.</p><p>"Garmadon told me," Cole went on. "That I need peace to heal. I can't find peace at the base."</p><p>His voice had gotten softer.</p><p>"I don't want to leave you guys. But things aren't gonna get better if something doesn't change."</p><p>"Why didn't you <em>tell </em>us?" Jay protested. He was still on his knees.</p><p>Cole snorted.</p><p>"You think <em>any </em>of them would accept that?"</p><p>Jay had to admit that the others wouldn't take it well at all. Jay however, was starting to understand. He decided he didn't hate Cole. He also wanted Cole to get better. The others were probably almost there. Jay took a deep breath.</p><p>"I yield." He said. "Now you don't have to knock me out!"</p><p>From what Jay could tell Cole was just staring at him.</p><p>"Come on, you gotta go!" Jay urged. "The others are gonna be here soon and you <em>know</em> Zane isn't gonna let you go easily."</p><p>Cole smirked.</p><p>"I'd go faster but my nervous system's all out of whack." He said.</p><p>Jay laughed nervously.</p><p>"You're coming back, right?" Jay asked as the thought came to him.</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes.</p><p>"Course I am, Zaptrap." He said. "That's the point of all of this."</p><p>"How're we gonna know you're okay?" Jay asked. "I am <em>not</em> living with three people in a constant state of panic over you. This could take months."</p><p>Cole was stretching his arm and kicking out his feet. He looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Come back here every five days. I'll leave a message for you. I won't be too far from here just in case." He said after a minute.</p><p>Jay grinned and nodded his assent.</p><p>"Have fun." Jay said. "And good luck."</p><p>Cole grinned back.</p><p>"Will do." He said. "And thank you."</p><p>Jay shrugged.</p><p>"Just get out of here."</p><p>Cole turned and whistled for Rocky. The drake lumbered over and Cole made to get up.</p><p>"Cole!" Jay called.</p><p>Cole looked back. Jay bit his lip.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Jay said. "For, you know-"</p><p>"It's chill." Cole said. "See you."</p><p>And Rocky dove off the mountain into the night.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me tell you, writing Cole and Jay in this scene has been one of my favorite things to write. They are destined to be friends, no matter how salty Jay gets. To be honest, this is in general one of my favorite chapters. Lots of angst, but a little bit of hope.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay hadn't moved from his sitting position when the rest arrived a half hour later.</p><p>"Jay!" Nya shouted as Flame landed. "Where is he?"</p><p>She stopped short when she saw his bloodied face. He had managed to stop the flow but he hadn't bothered to wipe off the dried blood.</p><p>"What <em>happened</em>?" Nya exclaimed.</p><p>"Did Cole do that to you?" Kai asked, incredulous.</p><p>"Who else could've?" Jay replied with a roll of his eye.</p><p>"I dunno, Lordings? Just spill the beans already." Kai said.</p><p>"Nah, let's wait til everyone is here so I don't have to repeat myself twenty times."</p><p>Right on cue, Pixal landed next to Flame. She narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"You let him escape."</p><p>"Geez that sounds like he was a prisoner or something." Jay muttered.</p><p>It took Zane and Xavier another ten minutes to arrive, during which Nya had fussed over Jay and his apparently broken nose. Jay wasn't going to lie and say he didn't enjoy the attention. Kai, on the other hand, was not pleased. He kept scowling at the two of them.</p><p>Zane jumped from Shard and looked around.</p><p>"Jay?" He asked. "Your face- Cole- What has happened?"</p><p>Xavier looked panicked as he noticed Cole wasn't there. Jay shrugged.</p><p>"He didn't want to come back so I challenged him to a fight. If I won he'd come back. If he won he could leave."</p><p>"How long has it been since since he defeated you?" Zane asked.</p><p>He looked ready to leap back on Shard and start scouring the area.</p><p>"Hold on, let me explain." Jay said.</p><p>He told them what had happened and Cole's plan. He omitted the part where Cole was still nearby, lest Xavier hijack a dragon and go on a man hunt.</p><p>"I really think this is what he needs." Jay finished.</p><p>Zane still had his brow furrowed.</p><p>"I hesitate to bring this forth, but you have never held Cole in high esteem."</p><p>"You hate him." Kai interjected bluntly.</p><p>"You may not have Cole's best interest at heart." Zane finished with a sharp look at Kai.</p><p>"You would have been right an hour ago but I have since warmed up to him." Jay told them.</p><p>"He broke your nose!" Kai said.</p><p>"Apparently male bonding involves violence. Who knew?"</p><p>"I think Jay's right." Nya interrupted. "Cole wasn't getting any better with us and he was a danger. I'm really hesitant to let him be out there by himself but-"</p><p>She trailed off. Zane looked over the impressive view from the top of the mountain.</p><p>"When the first five days are up, we will leave him a message. He must leave us a sign every three days." He said. "I would be more comfortable if the intervals were shorter."</p><p>Jay beamed at him. If the nindroid was convinced, the others were convinced. Kai was nodding and Nya's face relaxed.</p><p>Jay made the mistake of looking at Xavier.</p><p>The boy's round face was twisted with anger and fear. Once he noticed Jay looking at him he began signing.</p><p>"No." Xavier signed. "This is bad. No."</p><p>"Xay, it'll be okay-" Jay started.</p><p>He didn't think it was possible to interrupt someone speaking with sign language but Xavier was a special kid.</p><p>"Lordings are out there!" Xavier signed with a jab off the mountain. "The Fallen! He is in danger! We need him back!"</p><p>He was getting more and more animated.</p><p>"He wasn't getting better-" Jay tried again.</p><p>"Shut up!" Xavier signed in a snarl. "You don't understand! None of you understand! You don't care about him!"</p><p>"Xavier." Zane's voice was sterner than Jay had ever heard it. "It is understandable that the idea of Cole leaving is upsetting to you. I myself am hesitant. However you cannot make these baseless accusations. You <em>know </em>we care about Cole."</p><p>Xavier wouldn't look at Zane. His shoulders were hunched and his arms knotted together.</p><p>Zane knelt next to Xavier.</p><p>"I know this is frightening. We must remain calm and trust in Cole."</p><p>He put a hand on Xavier's shoulder. Xavier threw it off.</p><p>Zane blinked.</p><p>"Xavier?"</p><p>The boy stomped away.</p><p>"We should go." Kai said with a sidelong glance at Xavier. "I think he'll need a minute."</p><p>Nya closed her eyes against the wind and let out a long breath. Her brother was the one actually doing the flying. He had insisted despite not having much, if any, experience with the dragons. Kai's months in the wilderness had ironed out most of his fears and doubts. He was confident, much more so than the others when she had met them. He still held a form of their old bravado and cockiness.</p><p>Nya squinted as she heard a faint voice on the wind. It sounded like someone calling her name. She looked up to see Kai jabbing a finger down at the ground. She followed his motion to see a smallish swarm of Lordings up ahead.</p><p>She gave Kai a thumbs up and raised her hand to signal the others. Jay and Zane signalled back and Pixal simply diverted her path away from the pack. Zane and Jay followed. Nya expected to be close behind but Kai was urging Flame <em>downwards</em>. Nya grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>"What are you doing?" She yelled over the wind.</p><p>"Taking care of these guys!" He yelled back.</p><p>"No!" Nya shouted. "Turn away, <em>now</em>!"</p><p>He didn't listen. Flame still rocketed towards the Lordings. Nya tried to dissuade the dragon but Kai kept urging him down. The Lordings had seen them now. They had no choice.</p><p>Flame landed in a cloud of dust. Kai leapt off and jumped into the swarm.</p><p>Nya couldn't follow. These were <em>people</em>! And unlike previous times she had been forced to kill the corrupted humans, these were in no way endangering her or her people.</p><p>The pack was small and Kai's fervor was enough to eradicate them within minutes.</p><p>He tore through the last one and sheathed his swords with an air of grim satisfaction.</p><p>"What, I don't get any help?" He asked as he approached her.</p><p>His voice was almost <em>jovial.</em></p><p>"I told you to not engage." Nya said quietly.</p><p>Kai shrugged.</p><p>"Isn't our job to kill these things?" Kai said. "Besides them making me feel like crap, there's no reason <em>not </em>to."</p><p>"They're-" Nya choked out.</p><p>She couldn't tell Kai what they were. How many had he killed? Whatever else Kai was, he was not a killer. Knowing that he had unwittingly killed dozens of people could destroy him. Like it had nearly destroyed her.</p><p>"Our job is to protect. What were you protecting by needlessly slaughtering this group?" Nya snapped.</p><p>"I don't get why this is such a big deal!" Kai protested.</p><p>"You disobeyed orders!" She said.</p><p>Kai scoffed.</p><p>"So that's it!" He said. "You're just bitter I didn't decide to follow your <em>orders</em>."</p><p>Nya slapped him.</p><p>He froze and blinked back at her.</p><p>"You listen to me." Nya said in a low voice. "I don't care how long you were alone. I don't care about your overinflated ego."</p><p>Kai narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"I am in charge here. I have kept people alive for four years. When I say don't engage, you <em>do not engage</em>."</p><p>Silence hung in the air like fog. Kai finally turned to Flame.</p><p>"Whatever you say, <em>captain.</em>" He said in a voice dripping with contempt.</p><p>"What happened?" Zane asked, worried.</p><p>Nya and Kai had found the others waiting for them outside the base.</p><p>"Er-" Nya said as she watched Kai stomp away. "They saw us before we could get away."</p><p>Jay and Zane shared a look but thankfully didn't press her. Jay especially looked unnerved. He alone knew the secret of the Lordings.</p><p>Xavier haunted the shadows near the entrance with a scowl.</p><p>"He worries me." Zane fretted. "I have never seen him so angry."</p><p>"I didn't think he got angry." Jay added.</p><p>"I know this has been the answer to everyone's issues lately, but give him time. It's been a hard day." Nya said with forced encouragement.</p><p>Xavier gave them a glare and descended into the base with an air of defiance.</p><p>Zane winced.</p><p>"Can everyone stay normal for five minutes?" Jay grumbled.</p><p>Nya shuffled through the paperwork she had abandoned at her desk when there was a soft knock.</p><p>"Come in." She called.</p><p>Dareth gave Nya a look while jerking his head at her papers. She scowled back at him.</p><p>Garmadon entered. The old man looked tired as usual.</p><p>"Nya." He said. "I take it Cole is gone?"</p><p>Nya started.</p><p>"The others told you?"</p><p>Garmadon shook his head.</p><p>"It's what he needed to do."</p><p>Nya chewed the inside of her cheek.</p><p>"I'm worried about him." She confessed.</p><p>Garmadon sighed and sat down.</p><p>"Yes. But what else could we do?" He said. "Idleness would not serve him. Work forced him into confrontation with the others. Isolation will have to serve him in a way we cannot."</p><p>Garmadon stared into the air before leaning forward on his elbows and pinching the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Poor Cole. He didn't deserve this." He muttered.</p><p>"None of us did." Nya said.</p><p>They fell silent. Nya knew Garmadon was thinking of Lloyd too. She couldn't imagine the pain of having his son ripped away from him <em>again</em>. The man seemed destined to never be with his family.</p><p>The next morning had cooled Kai off at least. He greeted Nya in his usual manner of a nod and casual 'Hey.' Xavier was less openly hostile but still sullen and resentful.</p><p>"What's on the agenda for today?" Jay asked with false cheeriness.</p><p>"Let me guess, training." Kai grumbled.</p><p>"You'll need it. I have a bad feeling that the celestial clock is ticking and that we don't have much time until Xavier has to face the Overlord." Nya said.</p><p>The feeling around them sobered. Nya was relieved to see Zane looking resigned rather than mutinous. Jay slung an arm around Xavier. The boy had stiffened and was staring into space. Kai raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"We're sending the <em>kid</em> against the ultimate evil?" He asked.</p><p>"Did no one tell you?" Nya asked with a pointed look at Jay and Zane.</p><p>"It never came up!" Jay protested. "Why didn't you?"</p><p>"That's besides the point." Nya said with a sigh. "Yes, Xavier's the one who has to face the Overlord."</p><p>Kai opened his mouth to respond but Pixal approached them, cutting him off.</p><p>"Nya." She said. "Are you ready?"</p><p>The android was dressed in a purple tank top instead of her normal jumpsuit. Nya glanced at Zane. His face had flushed and he was staring at the ground. Pixal was sporting a faint silvery blush.</p><p>"Give me a minute." Nya told her. "Go ahead and head for the training hall."</p><p>Pixal nodded and jogged off.</p><p>"Pixal is training with us?" Zane burst out as soon as she was out of sight.</p><p>"No, she's training with me." Nya said. "You and the others will be training with Xavier."</p><p>"You could <em>not </em>handle training with her." Jay said with a smirk. "You can't even handle being in the same room as her!"</p><p>"I can handle being in the same room." Zane snapped. "It is just that I become very uncomfortable."</p><p>"That's exactly what I mean, Brain-freeze."</p><p>Nya left them to squabbling. She moved to Xavier. He had been apart and watching them with a dark expression.</p><p>"Do you wanna talk?" She asked him.</p><p>He glanced at her and shrugged.</p><p>"I know it's scary to have him out there. But we-"</p><p>Xavier's eyes were filling with tears. He rubbed them away with his palm. A light clicked on for Nya.</p><p>She took Xavier's hand and towed him away. The others were too busy bickering to notice.</p><p>"Is this about your mother?" Nya asked.</p><p>Xavier stared at the floor. Then he nodded almost imperceptibly and his hands began to slowly weave his story.</p><p>Mommy and Daddy gave the boy who would be known as Xavier three rules. One, he had to listen to them and never ever disobey. Two, never ever go anywhere by himself. Three, when mommy and daddy talked in quiet voices after he'd gone to bed, he wasn't supposed to listen.</p><p>Xavier broke rule number three a lot.</p><p>Like tonight, when the stars shone like pinpricks of flame. Xavier shivered. They didn't risk a fire tonight in this wide open plain.</p><p>"I'm worried, Sel. He hasn't even tried to speak after his illness." Mommy fretted.</p><p>"There's nothing we can do." Daddy said with a sigh. "It's a miracle he pulled through. "</p><p>Xavier opened his mouth again and tried to force a noise, any noise. Not even a squeak came from his throat. He closed his mouth again. He barely remembered the last couple of weeks. Everytime he swallowed it felt like jabbing needles. He had been hot and cold and ached all over. He listened closer to what his parents were saying. He shifted a little too much.</p><p>"Helia. He's still awake." Daddy said in a whisper.</p><p>Mommy sighed and got up. Xavier felt a twinge of guilt.</p><p>"Baby, you're supposed to be asleep." Mommy chided as she settled down next to Xavier.</p><p>Xavier shrugged in response. She smoothed his hair.</p><p>"It's hard, isn't it?" She murmured to him. "Living out here and running all the time?"</p><p>He shrugged again. It was how things were. Being scared and hungry were normal. The life before was nothing more than a dream to him. A pretty dream that almost wasn't real.</p><p>Daddy had come over and joined Mommy. He picked Xavier up and held him in his arms.</p><p>"One day it'll be back to normal." Daddy said. "My aunt would talk about the end of the world. She'd say even in the end, light would eventually win."</p><p>Daddy seemed to say it mostly to himself. Xavier just snuggled up to him.</p><p>A world where he wasn't scared? A world where his family didn't have to run and avoid dark monsters from his nightmares every day? A world where there were other people and his belly was full? Xavier had a hard time imagining it.</p><p><em>"It would be nice, though" </em>He thought drowsily.</p><p>The next thing he knew the sun was peeking over the horizon and his parents were packing up their meager belongings.</p><p>"Come, sweetheart." Mommy said. "It's time to get up."</p><p>Xavier stumbled to his feet. He looked out over the plains. His heart dropped when he noticed the dark smudge on the horizon. He scrambled over to Daddy and tugged at his ragged sleeve.</p><p>"Hm?" Daddy said as he looked up.</p><p>He froze. Was the smudge bigger now?</p><p>"Helia, we need to go. Now." Daddy said.</p><p>"We're ready." Mommy said.</p><p>So they ran. It didn't matter how far away the monsters were; if they were in sight, they had to run. Run and run and run, til Xavier had to be carried by Daddy.</p><p>That night they had even less than usual to eat.</p><p>"We'll have to stop at a town soon." Mommy said quietly.</p><p>She was scared. Xavier knew that monsters were almost always in 'towns.' He had lived in a 'town' once, but now the places with strange things called buildings frightened him.</p><p>Daddy sighed but an odd look got in his eyes.</p><p>"Helia, I once heard of a language that you could speak with your hands. There must be books-" He said.</p><p>"It's bad enough we have to risk ourselves for the necessities. I won't have you risk your neck for something we don't need." Mommy said.</p><p>"But-" Daddy started.</p><p>Mommy shook her head.</p><p>"He doesn't need it. I want him to be able to communicate as much as you do, but we can survive without it."</p><p>Xavier looked from one to the other. His chest was tight with disappointment and he looked down. Mommy was probably right. It was scary to think of Daddy in more danger.</p><p>But to be able to talk again would be <em>wonderful</em>.</p><p>They spent the day traveling across the plains and forests until they came across a town on the edge of a dusty wasteland.</p><p>"I'll be back soon." Daddy said.</p><p>He pulled Xavier into a hug and gave Mommy a kiss. Xavier stuck out his tongue.</p><p>"Be safe." Mommy said.</p><p>She sounded like she wanted to cry. She always sounded like that whenever one of them had to leave.</p><p>She took Xavier's hand and they watched Daddy go into the town.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A bit of Xavier's backstory. Officially, he can't speak because he had an untreated infection in his larynx, or something like that. And Kai is getting into trouble. Though, isn't he always? I thought it would be interesting to kind of see how Nya and Kai would interact without their sibling bond, at least on one side. I think Nya would really grate against Kai if he didn't have that bond.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daddy didn't come back. Xavier and Mommy waited until past nightfall. Mommy was still watching for him when Xavier drifted off to sleep. She was still awake when Xavier woke up. He didn't think she had slept.</p><p>"We'll-" Mommy said after a very long time. "We'll have to find another town."</p><p>They left Daddy there with the monsters and shadows.</p><p>Mommy never cried for Daddy. Xavier didn't either at first but after a few days it hit him that Daddy would never come back. Never swing Xavier up into a hug or ruffle his hair. Never bring back a special treat just for Xavier. Never be there for when the monsters took hold of Xavier's dreams.</p><p>Mommy held him while he cried. Her eyes stared far, far away. She'd become quieter. Sometimes almost a day would pass without any words. Xavier missed words. Daddy had been full of them: happy words, kind words, funny words, serious words. He had left with them and had taken Mommy's too.</p><p>Maybe it had been the change in Mommy that had made her miss the monsters that had gotten too close. They had stopped for the night weeks after Daddy had gone. Xavier was tired. They had come a long way today. All the way to the mountains.</p><p>The moanings started. Xavier sat bolt upright at the groans that he had only heard in his nightmares. Mommy had frozen and her eyes were locked onto something behind Xavier.</p><p>"Come here." She breathed.</p><p>But Xavier had seen something else. A monster, right behind Mommy. He scrambled to his feet and ran to her. She was still looking behind him and she didn't see his frantic hand waving.</p><p>She finally saw him as the monster raised claws that glistened in the dying sun. Mommy turned around. Xavier reached her and threw his arms around her.</p><p>The monster plunged its talons into her chest. Mommy didn't scream or yell. She just gave a long sigh. Blood soaked Xavier's hands.</p><p>Xavier ran.</p><p>Xavier's hands were trembling as he finished his tale. Nya could only stare at him.</p><p>"When my Daddy was alone, he died." Xavier signed. "When my mommy was alone, she died. If you are alone, you die."</p><p>The boy stared at the floor.</p><p>"Cole is alone." He finished.</p><p>Nya didn't know what to say. She wrapped Xavier into a hug.</p><p>"Cole is different from your mother and father." Zane said.</p><p>Nya looked over to the others. Zane and Jay had gone pale and Jay's jaw had dropped.</p><p>They must have stopped their bickering in time to read Xavier's fingers. Only Kai continued to look nonplussed. Jay began whispering in his ear.</p><p>Zane came and knelt by Xavier.</p><p>"Cole is far better prepared. He is equipped to fight them." Zane said quietly.</p><p>Xavier shook his head. An idea sprung into Nya's mind.</p><p>"We'll patrol the area." Nya told him. "We'll make extra sure there are no Lordings to hurt him."</p><p>Zane looked weary as he nodded in agreement.</p><p>"It will be difficult," He said. "But we will protect Cole."</p><p>Kai groaned as the alarm went off. He heard Jay slap at it a couple of times to no avail. Kai cracked open an eye in time to see Zane quietly get up and turn the stupid thing off. Here came the part Kai dreaded.</p><p>"Come, it is time to get up." Zane said as if there hadn't been an alarm blaring.</p><p>Kai buried his face in his pillow again.</p><p>"I was out late last night." Kai muttered. "Can't we give it a rest?"</p><p>"I am sorry, but there is much to do today." Zane said.</p><p>Kai groaned again but forced himself to sit up.</p><p>"Why were you out so late anyway?" Jay asked as he knuckled his eye. "You woke me up coming in."</p><p>"Sorry." Kai replied. "It was a skittish group."</p><p>His stomach gave a twinge at the lie.</p><p>"You were gone for four hours." Zane said as he shook Xavier.</p><p>The kid just turned over and wrapped the blankets tighter. Xavier could sleep through anything if he didn't have nightmares.</p><p>Kai shrugged.</p><p>"What do you think I was doing instead?" He asked with a nip in his voice. "Having a party with the Lordings?"</p><p>Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"Why would I think that?"</p><p>"Sarcasm." Jay supplied as he stretched.</p><p>"Ah, yes. My apologies, Kai. I tend to worry."</p><p>"That's the understatement of the year." Kai said.</p><p>Zane was nice and Kai liked the guy, but he could out mother the greatest of matrons.</p><p>"I'm heading out." Kai told the others.</p><p>Jay shrugged while Zane, still trying to wake Xavier up, nodded.</p><p>Kai was well into his morning exercises when the others finally joined him.</p><p>"Took you long enough." He told them as he jogged over.</p><p>Jay rolled his eye.</p><p>"Some of us like to enjoy our mornings." He said.</p><p>Kai shrugged and turned to Nya.</p><p>"Got anything special for me today?" He said as the others split off.</p><p>Nya rubbed at one of her shadowed eyes.</p><p>"Not today." She said. "You'll have to handle yourself later. Pixal and I are doing a sweep of Cole's location."</p><p>Kai looked her up and down. She didn't look even close to being up for it. An urge to protect her hit him like a truck.</p><p>"I can do that." He told her.</p><p>She blinked at him.</p><p>"You don't have to-"</p><p>"You look dead on your feet. I've only been out once in the last couple of days."</p><p>Nya's grey eyes warmed with gratitude.</p><p>"Thanks." She said.</p><p>"I can take over Pixal's training today too." Kai offered.</p><p>Nya smiled.</p><p>"Not today. You've got your stuff to work on."</p><p>"Right." Kai muttered.</p><p>His stuff. His element. The stupid fire that for whatever reason refused to work for him.</p><p>His frustration must have shown on his face because Nya patted his shoulder.</p><p>"Zane has trouble too." She reminded him.</p><p>Kai shrugged. He couldn't bring himself to remind her that Zane had some semblance of control. They'd tried Zane's techniques. Nothing.</p><p>That's what an hour of trying produced. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing.</p><p>"Urgh!" Kai finally exploded. "What is wrong with me?"</p><p>"I could give you a list." Jay said.</p><p>He was perched on a piece of rubble with a hand on his chin. Zane and Xavier were sparring nearby. Garmadon slowly paced between the two pairs.</p><p>"Shut it." Kai grumbled at Jay.</p><p>"Maybe if you'd lighten up it'd work." Jay said as he slid off the rubble. "Any other tips, Garmadon?"</p><p>The old man looked thoughtful.</p><p>"Elemental powers are connected to your emotional state." He said. "I suppose it is possible, if you are badly unbalanced enough, it could block your powers."</p><p>"Have you met him?" Jay teased. "He's always unbalanced."</p><p>Kai shot him a dirty look. Sure he'd lost his temper a few times, but life had been stressful lately.</p><p>Garmadon ignored them both.</p><p>"I would speak to Nya about it. Perhaps she has some insights." He went on. "Zane, concentrate."</p><p>Zane immediately snapped his attention from Pixal and Nya and back to Xavier. His cheeks were red. Kai sent a glance the girls' direction. They were sparring as usual, on the side of the training hall with the waterfall and river.</p><p>Kai shivered. He was glad he wasn't with them. To be that close to that much water. He shivered again.</p><p>Jay had moved up behind him. Kai frowned. What was he-</p><p>A shock ran through Kai's body.</p><p>It turned out that Kai's fire worked instinctually. At least, that's what Garmadon suggested after Jay was carted off to be treated for minor burns on his hands.</p><p>Kai was still in a bad mood when Nya ushered him and Pixal to do their rounds.</p><p>Flame seemed to sense his mood and was unsettled as Kai climbed up.</p><p>"Come on, calm down." Kai muttered.</p><p>Pixal waited for him, already in her mech. She didn't say anything to him as Kai finally urged his dragon into the air. She just blasted up after him.</p><p>Kai glanced at the large exo-suit flying beside Flame. She would be a problem.</p><p>Most times he'd been able to shed any companion Nya tried to give him. This time he'd been so preoccupied by his elemental block, he'd forgotten to convince Nya he could do it alone.</p><p>Pixal waved an oversized arm. Kai had already noticed the smudges between the trees.</p><p>Kai found himself facing off against a few dozen Lordings. It was greener here than in many places in Ninjago, with crooked trees with high branches. Pixal was suddenly beside him. She leapt from her mech and unsheathed two broad bladed swords.</p><p>Kai summoned his own weapons. He adjusted their length, just so Pixal knew who the top sword master was around here.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged and slashed an approaching Lording's head off.</p><p>He gagged at the scent of burnt rotten flesh that seeped into the air. He hated these things. Pixal had dived into the mass.</p><p>Kai ducked the claws of the next Lording and cut its legs out from under it. It screeched until Kai plunged his blade into its head. At the same time he brought his other sword up into the chin of another. This was too easy.</p><p>After only a few minutes, Pixal decapitated the last Lording with a heavy blow. Kai straightened and tried to wipe off the grime. Pixal was cleaning her blades. Now all Kai had to do-</p><p>"Good job guys."</p><p>Kai whirled around to see Cole push through the bushes.</p><p>The master of earth looked distinctly disheveled. His gi was ragged and torn in places and he was sporting some stubble. Despite his appearance, he looked lighter than Kai had seen him.</p><p>"Thanks for taking care of those." Cole went on. "I could have done it, but it's good to not have to."</p><p>Kai grinned and ran to clasp arms with his friend. Pixal followed more warily.</p><p>"How are you doing?" Kai asked. "You need anything?"</p><p>Cole managed a half smile. His eyes still hadn't quite lost that haunted look.</p><p>"I'm fine." He said.</p><p>This time Kai believed him.</p><p>They exchanged information. Yes, Cole appreciated the sign language book they had left for him. Yes, the others were fine, Xavier especially. No, Cole wasn't having trouble with Lordings. No, Jay hadn't stopped being a motor mouth.</p><p>"You guys should probably head back." Cole finally said. "I know how Nya gets."</p><p>"Indeed." Pixal piped up. "Nya is, shall we say, not a fan of tardiness."</p><p>Kai thumped Cole on the back one more time. Cole grinned back. Kai made to turn back to his dragon.</p><p>"When are you coming back?" He blurted out.</p><p>He couldn't help it. He missed Cole. To be honest, Cole was the only one who didn't annoy him, besides maybe Nya.</p><p>Cole's smile slipped.</p><p>"Not yet." He said. "I'm getting better, but-"</p><p>He shrugged. "It's like Garmadon said, it takes time."</p><p>Kai let out a sigh. "All right. Just...be careful."</p><p>Cole rolled his eyes. "When am I not?"</p><p>Pixal raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"I do not believe you were being careful when you were nearly killed by Lordings when retrieving Jay." She said.</p><p>Kai blinked at her. Was she just sarcastic?</p><p>Cole laughed.</p><p>"No, I guess I wasn't." He said "Fine. When am I not, unless faced with a certain death situation?"</p><p>Pixal's lips twitched. "More accurate."</p><p>"Point is, I'll be fine." Cole went on. "Go on home. Tell everyone hi for me."</p><p>A few minutes later Kai and Pixal were in the sky. Kai glanced at Pixal. She always seemed so focused on whatever she was doing. Maybe too focused.</p><p>"Slow down, Flame." Kai whispered.</p><p>The orange and red dragon complied. Pixal drew ahead and left Kai in her wake.</p><p>Kai waited a few moments to make sure she didn't turn around. When she didn't, he wheeled Flame around.</p><p>"Come on buddy." Kai said. "Let's find some monsters."</p><p>Pixal watched as Kai engaged his third group of Lordings. She clenched her jaw and returned to her mech among the trees.</p><p>She was angry- no, it was not anger. It was not as intense and passionate as anger. It was more like what she felt when interrupted. Annoyance? At least something similar.</p><p>Zane and Nya had introduced her to a world of emotions. She sometimes got lost in them.</p><p>She was definitely feeling something strong towards Kai. Pixal did not care much if he got hurt; Kai was brash and cocky. An injury might teach him a lesson. No, what worried Pixal was Nya and Zane. It would hurt them both if Kai was injured. He was also hurting Nya by his disobedience.</p><p>Pixal clenched her fists around her controls. Fool. Did he not see that Nya had reasons for her orders? Was he that fixated on satisfying-</p><p>Pixal frowned as she adjusted her flight path. What was he satisfying? What possible reason could Kai have for seeking out Lordings to destroy?</p><p>According to Zane, he and the other elemental masters despised being in their presence.</p><p>Pixal closed her eyes. Nya would have to be informed nonetheless.</p><p>Pixal found Nya pretending to work in her office. Jay was there, as the main reason Nya was not working. They both looked up as Pixal entered. Jay had a grin on his face and Nya was laughing. Pixal felt a sudden rush of an unpleasant feeling at the sight of them together.</p><p>Jealousy. She had to fight it every time she saw the two together.</p><p>"Pixal!" Nya said. "How did it go?"</p><p>Her smile faded as she saw Pixal's face.</p><p>"What happened?" Nya stood up. "Is Cole all right? Where's Kai?"</p><p>"Cole is fine. We in fact encountered him." Pixal told her. "But Kai-"</p><p>Jay stood up as well. His eyes were narrowed.</p><p>"What'd he do?" He said.</p><p>Pixal took a deep breath.</p><p>"Kai is going out of his way to seek out and destroy Lording packs."</p><p>Jay sputtered and Nya's eyes widened.</p><p>"You saw him?" Nya whispered.</p><p>Pixal nodded.</p><p>"He had engaged his third pack when I left."</p><p>Nya sagged and placed her face in her hands.</p><p>"Wow." Jay said. "Just...wow."</p><p>"This would explain how long he spends in the field." Pixal said.</p><p>"I can't believe he's doing this." Nya said. "Why would he do this?"</p><p>Jay rubbed at a bandaged hand.</p><p>"Probably making up for the fact he can't control his element."</p><p>"Why is it always this with him?" Nya exploded. "He always has something to prove!"</p><p>Tears were leaking from her eyes.</p><p>Pixal quietly stood and watched Nya's outburst.</p><p>"He will have to be stopped." Pixal said.</p><p>"Duh!" Jay said. "The real question is how bad are we gonna have to beat him up to get him to stop?"</p><p>Pixal started. Jay was known to exaggerate, but with something as serious as this?</p><p>"Will it come to physical force?" She asked Nya.</p><p>Nya put a hand to her head.</p><p>"I honestly don't know. You don't know what he can get like about things like this. He just refuses to listen."</p><p>Pixal personally thought that was a trait all of the former ninja shared. Zane could be incredibly stubborn.</p><p>"I will send the Falcon to watch him and let us know when he returns." She said.</p><p>Nya nodded.</p><p>"Thanks. We'll have to confront him right when he gets back."</p><p>Jay looked over sharply.</p><p>"Since when did this become a 'we' thing?" He said. "I've already gotten fried today, thanks."</p><p>"Jay, please."</p><p>Jay looked at her and gave a half smile.</p><p>"Fine. Should we get Zane in on this?"</p><p>"No!" Nya and Pixal said together.</p><p>Nya blinked at Pixal.</p><p>"Zane already has much to worry about." Pixal said.</p><p>"And Nya and I don't?" Jay said with a snort.</p><p>Pixal ignored him.</p><p>"Zane doesn't know about what the Lordings are." Nya said. "He doesn't understand how important it is to only destroy them when we need to."</p><p>"Fine, fine." Jay said. "Come on, we should probably prep for an argument."</p><p>The three of them waited outside for Kai for over an hour. According to the Falcon, Kai had sought out two more packs to destroy.</p><p>Finally, Flame's orange and red form appeared over the horizon.</p><p>"Here we go." Jay muttered.</p><p>Kai looked around at them all, confused, as he dismounted.</p><p>"What's going on?" He asked. "Where are Zane and Xavier?"</p><p>Pixal heard Nya take a deep breath.</p><p>"Kai, Pixal has been back for over an hour. Where have you been?"</p><p>Kai stiffened and narrowed his eyes at Pixal. She met his gaze evenly and folded her arms.</p><p>"I-" Kai started. "There was-"</p><p>"Please, no excuses." Pixal cut in. "We know what you have been doing. Nya is merely giving you a chance to speak the truth."</p><p>Nya and Jay shifted nervously. Kai glared at Pixal.</p><p>"Snitch." He growled.</p><p>"And why wouldn't I inform my captain of your doings?" Pixal replied. "You are acting out of line."</p><p>Kai threw his hands in the air.</p><p>"Okay fine! You caught me! I'm hunting down Lording packs!"</p><p>He began pacing.</p><p>"Except I don't see what's wrong with that? Give me a reason why I shouldn't be taking these things down!"</p><p>"Because I told you to stay away from them!" Nya snapped.</p><p>"But <em>why</em>?" Kai gestured sharply.</p><p>"They're dangerous and if one gets away-"</p><p>"That's not it." Kai interrupted. "They haven't been near to hurting me. They're almost too easy to take out."</p><p>"How'd I lose my eye then?" Jay muttered.</p><p>"Give me the real reason. Then maybe I'll listen." Kai said.</p><p>Nya stared at Kai. Her clenched hands were dribbling water. Pixal waited for the terrible truth to pass her lips.</p><p>It didn't come. Nya just stared at Kai in silence until he scoffed and pushed past her.</p><p>"I knew you didn't have a real reason." He threw the words over his shoulder.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not gonna lie, I loved diving into Pixal's head. Of all the ninja, I feel like Kai irritates her the most. Besides Zane, Nya is her favorite. In the original drafts of this, I just had Kai kinda show up and go along with things. And the I remembered 1, that meant I was going to do next to nothing with him, 2, he's basically had his character arc reset so's he's going to be a piss ant, and 3, his number 1 reason for normally following plans (Lloyd) is not here, so I knew Kai had to do something stupid. And I enjoy writing conflict between him and Nya. They're two really strong personalities that should clash, and do, but it's often softened by their sibling bond.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zane jumped as the training room door slammed open. He and Xavier shared a look as Kai stormed into the hall. He unsheathed his swords and started slashing at a boulder.</p><p>"Kai?" Zane ventured. "What is wrong?"</p><p>"Nothing!" Kai said with gritted teeth. "Abso-freaking-lutely nothing!"</p><p>He slammed his blades down again.</p><p>"Kai-"</p><p>"It's Nya!" Kai burst out. "I've been taking out Lording packs-"</p><p>Zane blinked at the revelation. It would explain his lateness.</p><p>"So yeah, I get she'd be mad. I'm disobeying her or whatever. But she won't-"</p><p>His sword came down.</p><p>"Tell-"</p><p>The other slammed into the rock.</p><p>"Me-"</p><p>They both slashed deep gouges.</p><p>"Why!"</p><p>Kai brought down both swords and the boulder was reduced to steaming rubble. He stood there with shoulders heaving.</p><p>"I just want her to tell me the truth." He finished.</p><p>Xavier met Zane's gaze again and jerked his head towards Kai.</p><p>"Keep going." He signed.</p><p>"I understand your frustration. But I am sure Nya has a good reason. Besides, it is dangerous for you to be out by yourself." Zane said.</p><p>Kai barked out a laugh.</p><p>"That's the bull she told me!"</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"The thing is, I don't care about the danger. I've been fine all this time and getting hurt doesn't scare me. I want her <em>real </em>reason."</p><p>He slumped down to sit on his pile of rubble.</p><p>"I trust Nya." Zane said. "But I truly understand your frustration."</p><p>"Thanks." Kai said with a sigh.</p><p>"It will be okay." Xavier signed.</p><p>Kai furrowed his brow.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>Zane smiled.</p><p>"He said it will be okay." He explained.</p><p>He repeated the phrase in sign language, slower this time, for Kai.</p><p>"Now you try it." Zane said.</p><p>Xavier nudged Zane.</p><p>"Do not teach him now!" He signed when Zane looked down.</p><p>"But that is how we have been teaching him." Zane said, confused. "Every time he does not understand, he must repeat the signs."</p><p>"Kai is upset!" Xavier signed, almost flailing. "This is not the time!"</p><p>Zane cocked his head.</p><p>"But he needs to learn."</p><p>Zane grew even more confused when Kai burst out laughing.</p><p>"What is even going on?" Kai asked.</p><p>"Xavier insists you should not learn this phrase because you are upset." Zane explained.</p><p>Kai laughed again.</p><p>"Thanks, squirt, but I'll be okay."</p><p>His smile faded and he looked over to the training doors. Zane placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I do not understand your desire to fight them, but I believe your intentions are noble." Zane told him. "Do what you think you must."</p><p>Kai looked up sharply.</p><p>"Even if Nya says no?"</p><p>Zane paused.</p><p>"Nya is not infallible."</p><p>He offered Kai his hand and Kai heaved himself up.</p><p>"Then I'll do what I think is right." Kai said.</p><p>Zane nodded.</p><p>"I would not have it any other way."</p><p>"You didn't tell him!"</p><p>Nya groaned and put her face on her hands. Pixal and Jay stared at her from across the desk.</p><p>"I couldn't." Nya admitted. "He's already killed so many. Knowing would break him."</p><p>"Didn't break me." Jay grumbled.</p><p>"You haven't been going out of your way to kill them!" Nya snapped.</p><p>Jay shrugged. Pixal narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"And he will continue to do so until he knows the truth." She said.</p><p>"We don't know that-"</p><p>"Nya." It was Jay who spoke. His voice was surprisingly serious. "He's not gonna stop until he knows."</p><p>Nya looked at him. He was right. Kai would not stop unless proven without a doubt what he was doing was wrong.</p><p>"I'll do it tomorrow." Nya finally said.</p><p>"You will do it now." Pixal said. "How many more will die by his hand?"</p><p>Nya clenched her fists.</p><p>"You're right." She said. "I just-"</p><p>"I'll come with you." Jay volunteered.</p><p>He was leaning forward and looking at her with earnest blue eyes. Nya couldn't help but smile just a tiny bit.</p><p>"Thank you." She said. "But it might be better if it's just me."</p><p>"If you are sure." Pixal said. "It must be done now, but you do not have to be alone."</p><p>"No," Nya replied. She stood. "He's my brother. I can do this."</p><p>She had hoped to find Kai in the training hall. It was devoid of any red clad warriors. Only Zane, Xavier, and a few of her own men were inside.</p><p>"Zane, have you seen Kai?" Nya called to him.</p><p>Zane immediately looked guilty. Xavier gave him a withering look.</p><p>"Zane." Was all Nya had to say. Zane hated lying.</p><p>"He has gone to destroy more Lordings." He said in a rush.</p><p>Nya's stomach plummeted.</p><p>"<em>What?"</em> She hissed.</p><p>Zane drew himself up.</p><p>"It is how he feels a part of our work. He needs this."</p><p>"He does <em>not</em>!" Nya snapped. "You don't understand!"</p><p>"What do I not understand, Nya?" Zane asked. A slight edge had crept into his voice. "I cannot understand what I am not told!"</p><p>Nya stared at him. Not Zane too.</p><p>"Zane, I came out here to tell him!"</p><p>Zane blinked.</p><p>"Will you tell me?" He asked.</p><p>"No." Nya had already turned around. "You're not doing idiot things that need to be stopped."</p><p>"Nya-"</p><p>"I'm going to go find him and put an end to this. I'll be borrowing Shard."</p><p>Zane didn't protest as she stalked out.</p><p>Shard seemed skittish when she approached him.</p><p>"Please don't be like Zane." She muttered as she stroked his side. The ice dragon grumbled, but launched into the sky at her command. Nya could see a red smudge on the horizon. She was grateful that of the two, Shard had the edge on speed.</p><p>It was only a little while of hard riding before Nya could spot Kai on Flame's back.</p><p>Kai seemed to have seen her. Flame took a sharp nosedive. Nya urged Shard to follow.</p><p>Kai was waiting for her when she landed in the sparse forest. His swords were out, glowing in the shadows.</p><p>"What are you gonna do, fight me?" Nya challenged as she dismounted.</p><p>She saw Kai tighten his grip.</p><p>"If it'll make you let me do what I need to do."</p><p>"I came to-" Nya said but Kai had rushed at her.</p><p>Nya dove under his blades. She twisted in the roll and came up to her knee to face him. Kai had whirled on his heel. He brought his swords down in an overhead strike.</p><p>In a flash Nya unsheathed her blades and forced Kai's swords to a halt. The heat from his blades made her forehead bead with sweat. The waves of heat distorted Kai's concentrated face.</p><p>"Why is this so important to you?" Nya hissed through grit teeth.</p><p>They broke apart. Nya sprung to her feet. Kai swung again. Nya leapt and twisted over his swords. She landed on one foot and smashed the other into Kai's face. He staggered and Nya took the chance to blast him with a quick geyser. He skidded back, unbalanced. It was almost too easy to rush forward and sweep his legs from under him.</p><p>"Why do you <em>need</em> to?" She asked with her dagger pointed at his chest.</p><p>He glared up at her.</p><p>"Why does it bother you so much?" He snapped.</p><p>"No, you answer me first." She told him.</p><p>Kai's jaw was clenched and he stared up at her for a long time.</p><p>"I have-" His chest was heaving. "I have to prove myself."</p><p>Nya stepped back. Anger bittered the back of her throat.</p><p>"This again." She said. "This <em>again.</em>"</p><p>Kai sat up.</p><p>"You don't have to prove yourself!" Nya growled. "You never had to prove yourself!"</p><p>"That's easy for you to say!" Kai snarled. His fire was evident in his voice. "You know who I am! I don't! I need to know for myself what I can do!"</p><p>Nya was suddenly so tired.</p><p>"They're humans." She said. "The Lordings. They're humans."</p><p>Kai's face went white.</p><p>"No." He said.</p><p>Nya just nodded.</p><p>"You can't be serious. They can't-" Kai squeezed his eyes shut and curled into a ball. "What have I done?"</p><p>Nya crouched down next to him.</p><p>"What we all did." She said. "I'm sorry."</p><p>She put an arm around him.</p><p>"I hope you can forgive me." She murmured. "Though I understand if you don't."</p><p>Kai's body was rigid under her arm.</p><p>"How long have you known?" He asked in a harsh whisper.</p><p>Nya closed her eyes.</p><p>"Not long after you and Cole were captured."</p><p>He didn't say anything else, though his breathing grew more ragged. They sat together under the patchy trees for a very long time.</p><p>"Just give him space." Nya told Jay.</p><p>It was soon after she had managed to drag Kai back to the base.</p><p>Jay raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Cole amounts of space? Should we find a mountain to drop him off on?"</p><p>"No!" Nya said. "Just don't press him and definitely no random shockings!"</p><p>"I will keep an eye on him." Garmadon asserted.</p><p>He had been filled in by Jay when Kai hadn't returned. He looked more tired than ever.</p><p>"Thanks." Nya said. "Knowing Kai, he'll pop back in a couple of days."</p><p>Kai did not pop back in a couple of days. The news had shaken him deeply and even a week later he found himself sitting on his bed and staring at his hands.</p><p>"Kai."</p><p>Kai looked up to see Zane standing over him. It was time for his daily interrogation.</p><p>"Zane, lay off him." Jay said from the other side of the room. Zane ignored him.</p><p>"Tell me what is wrong."</p><p>Kai looked down.</p><p>"Nothing."</p><p>Zane sat down next to Kai.</p><p>"Please do not lie to me." He said quietly. "For the past seven days you have been deeply troubled. I can see this. And yet each day you continue to pretend you are fine."</p><p>Kai kept his gaze firmly on the ground.</p><p>"The past seven days I haven't told you. I'm not gonna tell you today."</p><p>"Come on, leave him alone." Jay asserted.</p><p>Kai was grateful for Jay's interference for once.</p><p>Zane stood.</p><p>"Very well. But please remember I am here if you wish to talk."</p><p>"Thanks." Kai mumbled.</p><p>Jay watched Zane leave the room with Xavier. He glanced at Kai.</p><p>"We're here too if you need to talk." Jay said.</p><p>"I said I'm fine!" Kai snapped.</p><p>Jay's mouth tightened into a stiff line.</p><p>"Fine then." He muttered and slammed the door on the way out.</p><p>Kai pressed his head into his hands. The secret burned in his stomach. It made him sick. How many people had he-</p><p>No. He couldn't think about that or he'd break.</p><p>Each day Zane asked him made it worse. He wanted to tell Zane. He wanted the burden to be shared. He couldn't talk to Jay and Nya about it; it made him furious just to think about it. He could in part understand why they kept the secret. They knew the effect it would have.</p><p>But it would have stopped Kai from killing all those people.</p><p>Something moved in front of Kai. He looked up to see that Zane had returned.</p><p>"Please." The master of ice said.</p><p>The words rose in Kai's throat like bile. They leaked from his lips.</p><p>"The Lordings are people."</p><p>The temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Zane's pale face went paler.</p><p>He didn't say anything. He only sat down on the nearest bed and placed his head in his hands.</p><p>Kai sat next to him.</p><p>"I'm sorry-"</p><p>"Leave me alone!" Zane hissed.</p><p>Kai recoiled at his tone. He understood though. The news was shattering. Kai got up and left Zane to his emotions. It hadn't made him feel any better.</p><p>Nya frowned as Kai came in late. His shoulders sagged and he still looked upset. She sighed inwardly and prayed that Kai would be able to move past this. There was no sign of Zane, but Nya wasn't worried. He liked to be alone sometimes.</p><p>She started getting worried when several hours had passed and she hadn't seen Zane. She had come and gone from the training hall and every time she returned it was just Xavier, Jay, Kai, and some of her men. Garmadon eventually joined them, but still no Zane. After her fourth or fifth check in, she beelined for Kai and Jay, Pixal in tow.</p><p>"Have you seen Zane?" Nya asked.</p><p>Jay and Xavier shared a confused look. Garmadon furrowed his brow. Kai looked away.</p><p>"Where is he?" Pixal demanded. An edge had slipped into her voice.</p><p>"I don't know!" Kai snapped.</p><p>"You know something." Pixal accused.</p><p>Nya was a little taken aback at Pixal's aggression. She supposed that the droid was as worried as she was about Zane.</p><p>"Listen, all I know is that he's upset." Kai said.</p><p>Nya narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Upset about what?"</p><p>Kai set his jaw.</p><p>"Come on, man. Just tell them." Jay said, annoyed.</p><p>Xavier touched Kai's hand. Pixal glared at the master of fire and Nya copied her.</p><p>"Kai." Garmadon said. "Tell her."</p><p>Kai looked at the old man and let out a long breath.</p><p>"I told him about the Lordings."</p><p>Nya's eyes widened; Pixal's narrowed. Garmadon's mouth became a tight line. Xavier put his hands to his mouth and Jay gaped.</p><p>"You <em>what</em>?" Nya finally sputtered.</p><p>"He wouldn't stop bugging me!" Kai said, but lowered his eyes. "It just- I couldn't keep it in any longer."</p><p>Nya could have hit Kai. Pixal looked as if she was going to.</p><p>"I don't understand why he couldn't know!" Kai snapped defensively.</p><p>Nya clenched her fists.</p><p>"Zane's sole purpose in life, his literal main function, is to protect people." She said. "What do you think it'll do to him to know that he's been murdering the people he was programmed to protect?"</p><p>"I didn't know that!" Kai shot back, though his eyes were worried.</p><p>Pixal meanwhile had stalked back to the door.</p><p>"I'm going to find him." She threw over her shoulder.</p><p>Nya hurried after her. Jay, Xavier, Garmadon and Kai followed her as well.</p><p>They rushed to the entrance and all ran to the dragon paddock. Nya had just gotten the doors open when the Falcon called. She whirled around as it streaked to her. It landed heavily on her shoulder. It opened its beak and a voice came out.</p><p>"You missing a nindroid?" Cole's voice said. "He's here with me at our regular rendezvous. He's pretty upset, but he says he's okay to talk."</p><p>Zane looked up at the sky. Two dragons and a mech were soaring towards the mountain. The burned ruins around him creaked. The mountain air was clear.</p><p>"I do not want to do this." He said.</p><p>Cole put his hand on Zane's shoulder.</p><p>"Take deep breaths. It's okay."</p><p>The knot in Zane's stomach tightened as the others landed.</p><p>Nya dismounted Flame and walked with an air of hesitance towards him. Kai, Jay, and Xavier were close behind. Pixal and Garmadon brought up the rear. Zane's stomach fluttered. Why was she here? Cole squeezed Zane's shoulder.</p><p>"Zane, I-" Nya started.</p><p>"<em>Our training equipment, gone!" </em>It was Zane's voice that spoke, but Zane had not said anything.</p><p>"<em>Our video games, gone!" </em>It was Jay speaking this time. By the look on the master of lightning's face, he hadn't spoken out loud either. Cole and Kai were looking wildly around. Nya had faltered in confusion.</p><p>A new voice spoke, an old man, one that Zane did not know.</p><p>"<em>They stole their staff back."</em></p><p>"What's-" Cole was interrupted by himself.</p><p>"<em>What do we do now?"</em></p><p>Nya looked from one to another.</p><p>"What's wrong with you guys?" She asked.</p><p>Kai flinched as his voice spoke.</p><p>"<em>If you hadn't followed that silly bird, none of this would've happened!"</em></p><p><em>"Kai!" </em>The old man's tone was sharp.</p><p>Tears were welling up in Zane's eyes. He didn't know why.</p><p>"<em>No, Sensei, he's right. Because of you, my high score has been deleted!"</em></p><p>Kai, Cole, and Jay all were weeping silently as well.</p><p>"<em>This is a teaching moment. We must learn from this.</em>"</p><p>It was Zane again. Finally Zane pinpointed where the voices were coming from. They were a <em>memory.</em></p><p>"<em>A teaching moment? What's wrong with you? Don't you get it? Everything is gone!</em>" The memory of Cole's voice was sharp. Zane could now picture in his mind his brother's angry faces in the still smoldering monastery. He felt his past self see the Falcon and move to Shard. He could still hear the old man's voice, now matched to a broad hat and sagely beard.</p><p>"<em>Enough! We're all at fault. Zane is your brother. Apologize at once.</em>"</p><p>Zane could barely hear the mumbled apologies of the others. His past self was too far away. Before Zane could react to what he had seen, a new memory began.</p><p>He could now see the ruins, several weeks old. The sun was shining and his brothers' laughter rang through the air. They were by his side.</p><p>"<em>I still don't get why you'd want to see this old dump, kid.</em>" Cole began this memory.</p><p>"<em>It </em>is <em>where</em> <em>our journey started. I understand his curiosity.</em>" Zane himself this time. There was a confidence in his past self's voice that the present Zane lacked. Zane felt acutely he was missing something.</p><p>"Our <em>journey maybe, but not his.</em>" The memory Jay pointed out.</p><p>Kai's memory laughed.</p><p>"<em>He just feels left out, don't you, Lloyd?"</em></p><p>Lloyd.</p><p>Lloyd.</p><p>LLOYD.</p><p>Something in Zane's mind screamed as his past self turned to see a short figure in green that wasn't Xavier.</p><p>Jay had gasped aloud. Cole made a surprised grunt. Kai gave a strangled yell. Zane fell to his knees.</p><p>No more memories surfaced. It was enough. The two hung shining in his mind, a beacon to dark eyes now fixed on him.</p><p>"What's happening?" Nya demanded.</p><p>It was Cole who managed to answer first.</p><p>"We remembered."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>FINALLY. Again, in the initial drafts, I didn't have them remember anything. And then I realized that was really dumb. So obviously we have the memory from Season 1 Episode 2, Home, after the Serpentine burn down the Monastery. The second is something I made up, thinking Lloyd would want to see the ruins. And I needed a scene with Lloyd and he's not there in the canon scene! If you're confused, the reason something was triggered was because it was all of them together in a place where they had a very specific memory.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All right guys, I'm uploading the final 2 chapters + epilogue today. It's all edited and ready to go.<br/>So. Here we go.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How much did you remember?" Nya's voice was harsh on Zane's ears.</p><p>Cole spoke again.</p><p>"Just-just two memories."</p><p>"But it was enough." Zane said quietly. "He can see us."</p><p>Zane was looking at Xavier. The little boy's face was stark white.</p><p>"The seal is breaking." Garmadon said. "We are no longer safe."</p><p>"Then we have to act!" Cole said.</p><p>His voice was strong. The weeks alone or perhaps the memories had given him a strength that Zane craved.</p><p>"Are you suggesting we march up and fight that thing?" Jay demanded.</p><p>"That's exactly what he's saying." Kai spoke up.</p><p>He too must have gained strength from the memories. His back was straight and his eyes bright.</p><p>"We either wait here for it or we go and fight it on our terms." Cole continued.</p><p>Zane's numbness was giving way to dread, yet also determination.</p><p>"Then it will be only us." He said. "Pixal, Garmadon, take Xavier back-"</p><p>"No." Garmadon said. "I will be with you."</p><p>"Fine, Pixal-"</p><p>"Xavier has to come." Cole's voice was somber. "He's our only chance."</p><p>The little boy had his eyes squeezed shut and was as rigid as a board. When Cole spoke, however, he nodded his head. Zane's heart ached for the child. Gone were the days he would have protested. As much as it hurt him to place Xavier in danger, he knew there was nothing he could do to dissuade the boy. He could at least be at his side.</p><p>"Pixal, please go back to the base and prepare for an assault." Nya told the droid.</p><p>"Yes." Pixal said. "As much as I would like to assist you, I would be a better use at the base."</p><p>She turned to her mech.</p><p>"Good luck." She said over her shoulder. "Please, be careful."</p><p>One of the raging emotions within Zane rose above the others. What if he never saw her again? He ran after Pixal.</p><p>"Zane?" Cole called after him.</p><p>Pixal's normally impassive face was concerned as she turned to face Zane.</p><p>"Pixal." Zane's breath caught in his chest. "I need to tell you, in case I do not see you again-"</p><p>He heaved a deep breath.</p><p>"I still care for you. I will always care for you."</p><p>Pixal stared at him. There was an emotion in her eyes, but Zane could not read it.</p><p>She pulled him to her and kissed him. It was no longer than their first kiss, but Zane's heart was pulsing hard.</p><p>She looked into his eyes as she pulled away.</p><p>"I will see you again." She told him.</p><p>There was no uncertainty in her voice. It was a command to him. He would do everything in his power to come back to her.</p><p>"Yes." He said.</p><p>He felt suddenly that he could now face the hardship before him. She touched his face before hurrying to her mech.</p><p>Zane turned around to see Jay and Nya locked in a similar embrace. Cole looked saddened and Kai looked outright angry.</p><p>"We can do this." Nya said as she and Jay broke apart.</p><p>"Yeah." Jay sounded breathless.</p><p>Kai coughed.</p><p>"Now that we've got that out of our systems, can we please get to our suicide mission?"</p><p>The flight to Ninjago City was both eternal and yet the shortest of Xavier's life. He clutched the back of Zane's robes. Deep breaths. In and out. Could he do this? Could he face the Overlord?</p><p>He did not know.</p><p>Dread coursed through his veins. They were approaching. They landed on the outskirts of the city.</p><p>"Be ready." Kai said. "We may have to fight our way in."</p><p>Xavier noted Zane's pained expression. His brother was being awfully brave for just finding out what the Lordings were.</p><p>Xavier turned his attention to the streets of the city. Lordings milled about in large groups. The tall buildings made Xavier feel trapped.</p><p>He tensed as the first Lording caught sight of them. The other six immediately formed a protective circle around him. Their weapons were in their hands.</p><p>The Lording didn't cry out, or charge, or do anything. No, it did do something. It moved out of the way.</p><p>All of them stared in shock as the hundreds of Lordings parted to form a straight path to the tall twisted spire at the heart of the city.</p><p>Kai took a hesitant step forward. None of them moved. Xavier's group began to make their way</p><p>along the cleared path.</p><p>"He wants us to face him. " Zane said under his breath.</p><p>The air felt thicker the closer they got to the tower. Light seemed grey and shadows seemed darker. Places where plants might've grown were bare with sickly grey dirt.</p><p>In what felt like no time at all they had reached the base of the tower. Xavier looked up. The height was dizzying.</p><p>"Garmadon?" Kai asked.</p><p>Xavier looked around. The old man had gone pale and was trembling as he looked up the tower.</p><p>"Hey, are you all right?" Cole asked.</p><p>"I-" Garmadon swallowed. "This tower does not bring pleasant memories."</p><p>"Maybe you should go back to the dragons." Nya suggested.</p><p>She too looked troubled. At least, more troubled than before.</p><p>"That's a no-go." Jay piped up. "Look."</p><p>The path behind them had filled, leaving them trapped by a seething mass of Lordings.</p><p>"I guess the only way is up." Cole muttered.</p><p>Xavier stared at the dark staircase wrapped around the tower. He closed his eyes and took the first step.</p><p>Panic rose higher and higher as they in turn climbed higher and higher. Xavier kept his hand on the wall. It was smooth under his fingers, unnaturally so. He looked down at his feet. One, two, one, two.</p><p>They reached the top. Xavier took one more glance at the landscape of Ninjago, as shrouded as it was, before turning to face his adversary.</p><p>The Fallen was waiting for them. So was a huge dark figure made of shimmering blackness. The Overlord.</p><p>Bile rose in Xavier's throat. Here he was. Facing what he was born to face.</p><p>"You were right, master." The Fallen said. "They did come."</p><p>"Of course they did." The Overlord's voice rose and fell in a grating crescendo. "They had no choice."</p><p>Xavier found himself staring into the Overlord's red-violet eyes. It gave a strangled laugh.</p><p>"The new prophecy child." It sneered. "Destiny is nothing but predictable."</p><p>The others were trembling. The mere presence of the Overlord was suffocating.</p><p>Xavier moved to the front of the group. The Overlord laughed again.</p><p>"Child, you are nothing to me. If you must, fight my plaything."</p><p>The Fallen stood up from where he was lounging.</p><p>Xavier took a deep breath and before he could lose his nerve, stepped forward. The others shouted in alarm as a wall of darkness sprang up between them and Xavier.</p><p>The Fallen unleashed his power. Xavier dove to the side. He ran as the tentacles of darkness lashed out one after the other. He stretched out his hand. No light sprang to his fingertips. His power. Where was his power?</p><p>He was moving only by instinct now. Then his panicked mind remembered his ring. In a flash his glaive was in his hands. With a spin the tendrils of shadows dissipated.</p><p>The Fallen was suddenly in front of him. The dark creature slammed his fist down. Xavier caught the blow on the shaft of his glaive. With an overwhelming effort he threw the Fallen's arm away. Xavier jabbed his glaive but the Fallen twisted to the side. The dark aura around him formed a spike over his clenched fist. He lunged at Xavier. Xavier barely managed to scramble back. The Fallen swiped again, this time nicking Xavier's cheek. It stung, but the adrenaline made it seem insignificant.</p><p>Xavier took the opportunity to strike back. The blade of his glaive cut deeply into the Fallen's chest. The surge of triumph died when the Fallen slashed downward. Xavier scrambled away but he hit his mark. The spike sliced into Xavier's shoulder and down his chest. Xavier stumbled back. The gash blazed with pain. He didn't notice until too late as the Fallen blasted him with a wave of shadows. It threw him into the barrier. The wind was forced from his chest as he fell to the ground. He could barely focus on the form of the Fallen getting closer.</p><p>"You'll have to do better than that. " The Fallen sneered. "Where are your powers, little boy?"</p><p>Xavier struggled to his feet but it was too late. The Fallen took him by the neck and slammed him against the dark wall.</p><p>Xavier clutched the Fallen's arm, trying to keep himself from choking. He struggled for breath. His chest ached. The Fallen raised his other, spiked hand. A glimmer of pity seemed to spark in the dark pools of the Fallen's eyes.</p><p>"I'll make it quick."</p><p>Xavier squeezed his eyes shut. At least he had that.</p><p><em>Thud</em>.</p><p>Xavier cracked an eye open. The Fallen had frozen, staring at something past Xavier.</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>Vibrations ran up Xavier's back. The grip around his neck loosened.</p><p>
  <em>Thud.</em>
</p><p>Xavier managed to gain enough leverage to twist his head. Through the shimmering dark wall, he saw Cole. Cole, with tears streaming down his cheeks, smashed his fist once again into the wall. His mouth was open in an unheard roar. He pulled the fist back, leaving a discoloration on the barrier.</p><p>Xavier could see the others in shadow, further away. They all had their arms outstretched, elemental energies arcing from their fingers. They were trying to break through.</p><p>Xavier turned his head back to face the Fallen. He was crying too.</p><p>"They'd have done that for me." He said in a hoarse voice.</p><p>The dark eyes flickered back to Xavier for a moment.</p><p>"I don't hate you." The Fallen whispered. "Why don't I hate you?"</p><p>"<em>Because we're brothers.</em>"</p><p>Xavier said the words in his mind, but the Fallen's eyes narrowed as if he had heard them. The grip tightened but the light had come back to Xavier. It sprang not to his fingertips, but to every pore. The Fallen gasped and dropped Xavier. He backed away. Xavier landed lithely and stood up straight.</p><p>"<em>And I'm going to save you.</em>"</p><p>The Fallen's face contorted into a combination of anger and despair.</p><p>"You can't!" He screamed. "How many times do I have to say it?"</p><p>He slammed his hands into the ground. The wave of darkness dissolved before it got close to Xavier. He dashed around the perimeter of their arena as more shadows lunged for him. He skidded to a stop and faced the Fallen one more time.</p><p>Xavier took several deep breaths and <em>pushed</em>. All of the light within radiated from him. The Fallen roared as a blast of darkness burst from him. It clashed with Xavier's power and Xavier felt himself be shoved backwards. He dug his feet in and pushed harder. He poured every ounce of himself into that force. He could feel that the Fallen had too. It was no longer their powers that were battling, it was their souls.</p><p>Memories and emotions that weren't Xavier's made a patchwork in his mind. Abandoned, by his mother, by the school she had left him to, by the snakes he called friends. Thrown by destiny against the father he loved. Torn away from the family he had found, leaving him alone. Completely alone.</p><p>Xavier felt it all. He faltered for just a second. The darkness snapped up the advantage. All of a sudden it was threatening to overwhelm him. He began to panic. He tried to call out for help but his voice was still lost. He was alone too. He was going to die alone-</p><p>"Xavier!"</p><p>It was Cole's voice, Zane's voice, Jay's voice, all their voices somehow overcoming the barrier. And somehow, his mother's voice. His father's voice. Xavier wasn't alone.</p><p>The knowledge opened his heart and power he didn't think possible exploded out. There was a brief resistance, but Xavier only had to focus before he purged the Fallen. The light engulfed them both. It blinded him and his senses were overcome.</p><p>When the light faded, Xavier was somewhere else. He looked around at the vast white expanse around him. There was no sign of the Fallen, the Overlord, or the others.</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Xavier whirled around at the sound. Behind him stood a young man with pale blonde hair and dressed in green.</p><p>"<em>You're-</em>"</p><p>"Lloyd, yeah."</p><p>Xavier studied him. His features matched the Fallen's, but softer and rounder. He looked four years younger.</p><p>"<em>Where are we</em>?" Xavier asked.</p><p>"Between realms, I think." Lloyd said with a cocked head. "I'm on my way to the Departed Realm."</p><p>Xavier blanched.</p><p>"<em>No!" </em>He thought desperately. "<em>I was supposed to save you!</em>"</p><p>Lloyd shook his head with a sad smile.</p><p>"You did, in a way. You destroyed my connection with the Overlord. I can move on now. If I had died with that bond, I'd be stuck in the Cursed Realm."</p><p>Xavier bit his lip.</p><p>"<em>But-"</em></p><p>Lloyd crouched down to Xavier's level.</p><p>"I've been through a lot." He said softly. "Let me be at peace."</p><p>Xavier studied his green eyes. He nodded. Lloyd smiled.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>He paused and tilted his head.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm coming, Uncle." He said to the air. He turned his focus back on Xavier.</p><p>"Thank you, Aaron."</p><p>Xavier flinched at the name of the boy he had been.</p><p>"<em>It's Xavier.</em>" He insisted.</p><p>Lloyd grinned.</p><p>"All right. Thanks, Xavier. Look after them."</p><p>He turned around and walked away. The further he got, the more faded he became until finally he was gone.</p><p>The light was suddenly blinding again, and Xavier found himself back on the top of the Overlord's tower.</p><p>Zane was frozen in place as he watched the light fade away. It left Xavier crouched with shoulders heaving and blood staining his front. Across from him was the Fallen, now just an emaciated, pale haired young man. The second Zane laid eyes on the body, he felt the seal break. Like four years ago in an ice bound forest, memories began to pour into his head. His father. What he, <em>Zane</em>, was. Again his heart opened, the joy of knowing who he was coursing through him. With that joy came power. But as the ice particles began to form around him, that joy turned sharply to shock, to grief, and then to anger. Because he <em>knew </em>the young man lying on the ground.</p><p>Lloyd.</p><p>Xavier flinched as the top of the tower burst into light. Kai, Zane, Cole, and Jay were blazing with blinding power. The temperature of the air fluctuated wildly, from blazing hot to freezing cold. The air sparked with electricity and the tower trembled. Something was wrong, very wrong. Xavier began to run towards them, ignoring the throbbing at his chest. He reached out to Nya. She pulled away, eyes flooded with tears. She was engulfed by a pillar of glowing water. Her scream mingled with the rough laughter of the Overlord.</p><p>"No!" Xavier thought desperately.</p><p>For the thousandth time he wished he had a voice, to call out to them. If they could just hear his voice, they could come back, he just knew it.</p><p>"How did it end up like this?" A grieving voice asked.</p><p>Garmadon had made it to Xavier's side.</p><p>"What's happening?" Xavier signed.</p><p>"Their true potentials." Garmadon rasped. "Their true powers have been unleashed."</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>"But it's all wrong. They were never supposed to be unlocked with pain and loss."</p><p>Garmadon clenched his fists and stared at the bright figures.</p><p>"Their powers are stronger than ever, but it's going to kill them. Was this my brother's plan? To destroy the Overlord at the cost of his students?"</p><p>Panic flared in Xavier's chest. Garmadon fixed his intense green gaze on Xavier.</p><p>"Xavier, you're like my son was. You have that connection with them. You have to call them back."</p><p>Xavier looked back to his five guardians. He couldn't- <em>wouldn't </em>lose them. He took a step forward. The elemental energy slammed into him like a wall. But he took another step. Then a third. One after the other with the elemental storm raging around him, until he reached Zane and Kai's side.</p><p>Their auras burned his face but he blindly reached out until he grabbed a hand. If he had a voice, he would have screamed at the icy sear across his palm. When he opened his eyes, Zane had turned his face to him. His expression was oddly blank. The sheer force of his powers had ripped part of his face away, leaving only frozen tears on the metal.</p><p>Xavier reached out to him in his mind. He was hit with a storm of anger and grief. He pushed back, trying to find Zane in the middle. He called to his first protector and something responded. He took those feelings. They hurt, but Xavier was no stranger to it. Xavier squeezed Zane's hand. The cold of Zane's hand lessened.</p><p>Xavier took the opportunity to reach for Kai's hand. He gasped at the scorching pain but more potent was the rage and agony flowing from Kai. Xavier looked up to Kai's blistered face. He was crying too, but the tears were evaporating as fast as they could be shed. Xavier called out again, pushing at the torrent of emotions that ensnared Kai. He took them. The flames diminished.</p><p>He connected with the others. He felt Cole's anguish. Jay's bitterness. Nya's despair. He took them all and focused them. He whispered to their hearts. Their pain came with their power.</p><p>And in him the powers combined to become the power of the First Spinjitzu Master. He held it for just a moment and saw the Overlord for what he really was. A vast darkness that spread across all of Ninjago and the world.</p><p>Xavier could not destroy it, not completely. He didn't want to. Balance wasn't the absence of one part. But Xavier could destroy that consciousness that controlled the darkness. He released the light. The Overlord screamed.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>There was a clatter as Jay's nunchucks hit the ground and vanished. He had dropped them to meet and catch a running Nya.</p><p>"Nya." He said in a tight voice. "Nya."</p><p>She just clutched him tighter and wept into his shoulder.</p><p>Kai had approached Lloyd's body. His fists clenched.</p><p>"I failed." He said in a hollow voice.</p><p>Zane hadn't moved. He was staring at his hand. The skin had been stripped away from the robotic insides.</p><p>Xavier didn't move either. He didn't have the strength to. Cole had come up to him and crouched down. He gently turned Xavier round and began examining Xavier's wound. His movements were mechanical and Xavier could tell it was all on instinct.</p><p>Garmadon had gone to Lloyd and gathered him in his arms.</p><p>"Be at peace, my son." He whispered. "Your journey is over. You can rest now."</p><p>He broke down and sobs racked his body as he clutched his son.</p><p>No one looked at the dark remnant where the Overlord had stood.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry Lloyd, but I felt it was right. There are some versions of this in my head where Lloyd's spirit attaches himself to Xavier, or he straight up survives, but in the end, I wanted Lloyd to rest after all the crap I put him through. And Xavier's name was Aaron! Xavier actually considers that person to be dead, dying with his parents. And here's my explanation of the True Potential thing. The memories that caused the emotional release that lead to their original true potentials being released were sealed. Cole and Jay were less effected by this, i.e. being way better with their elements, because their true potentials were based on more personal things, Cole having his father be proud of him and Jay letting himself be himself. It felt like they would be able to achieve some form of inner peace in this universe even without the specific memories. On the other hand, Zane's is dependent on knowing who he was and where he came from, so of course his element is going to be stunted. The only real times he's able to use it is when he is protecting. Kai's potential is based on Lloyd and his duty to protect him. Lloyd is gone, and Kai never really gets a handle on his powers. Anyway, when their memories come back, it's tainted with the fact that Lloyd is dead, and I thought it would be interesting that if their moment of inner peace was marred by something so tragic as that, it would enhance their powers to the point of being deadly to themselves. Nya just kind of gets caught up in the energy of the moment.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is some emotional resolution for Zane and some other loose ends.</p><p>WARNING: There are some sentiments similar to suicide in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The tower shuddered. Cole snapped his head up.</p><p>"We need to get down." He said.</p><p>He scooped up Xavier, careful of the boy's wound. Garmadon struggled to stand with Lloyd's body. Cole's heart wrenched again. Lloyd. Little Lloyd. No. Not now. Kai rushed over and took Garmadon's burden.</p><p>"I've got him." Kai muttered.</p><p>Nya and Jay broke apart. Cole led the way to the staircase but paused. The building was collapsing; he could feel it. There was no way they'd get down in time.</p><p>Zane stepped forward. With a flick of his wrist, the steps were leveled under a sheet of ice. The nindroid beckoned to them and began sliding his way down to prepare the way.</p><p>Cole clutched Xavier tightly the whole way down. At any other point in his life, Cole would have loved this. Now, he just felt sick at the whipping wind and gut wrenching speed.</p><p>He managed to land on his feet with Zane's help. Large chunks of the tower were falling now. When everyone had arrived, Cole summoned the last bit of strength he had and stomped. The earth rippled and a large slab of stone jabbed into the air. The tower's debris bounced off of it.</p><p>Cole panted for a moment before the shrieks reached his ears. He, along with the others, stared at the panicking mass of Lordings. The tower had fully collapsed backwards. Jay and Nya readied their weapons.</p><p>Xavier shifted in Cole's arm. He peered out over the army and stretched out his hand. A soft glow radiated from his fingers. The light reached the first Lordings and the darkness began to melt away, leaving behind its human host.</p><p>A person. People fell to their knees as the darkness was purged.</p><p>Cole's shock was broken by Xavier's heaving chest.</p><p>"Stop!" Cole snapped. "You'll kill yourself!"</p><p>Xavier lowered a trembling hand and the light faded. His fingers wove words Cole couldn't see.</p><p>"He says they'll recover by themselves, he's just helping them along." Jay said quietly.</p><p>The remaining Lordings weren't attacking anyone, in fact they were retreating out of sight of the disoriented citizens. The nearest people to them seem to have recognized Cole's group.</p><p>"Is that the ninja?"</p><p>"What's going on?"</p><p>"What happened to Ninjago City?"</p><p>"Is that the Green Ninja? Is he dead?"</p><p>The last comment made Cole flinch. Garmadon stepped forward wearily.</p><p>"People of Ninjago!" He called in a commanding, but tired voice. "There has been a great disaster over this land that has only now been lifted. Many lives have been lost, but many will be found. You will see dark creatures among you; do not fear. In time they will become the people they used to be."</p><p>The crowd murmured at that. People started to catch sight of the Lordings and retreated into huddles. Garmadon took a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>"For now, do what you can for each other. The ninja will help you in time, but now we must rest."</p><p>Somehow the crowd didn't turn into a mob. Cole watched as they split off into groups.</p><p>"Let's get out of here." Kai muttered.</p><p>The dragons seemed to have noticed their situation and came flapping in.</p><p>Cole swept the crowd with his eyes as their little group moved to mount the dragons. Was his dad here? Though he could remember all the way up until he had been infected by darkness, Cole still had no idea what had happened to his father.</p><p>As short as the ride there was, the ride back was eternal. Cole just wanted to sleep. Every muscle and even his skin hurt. His mind was numb and his heart sick. He looked over the horizon of Ninjago and let his tears fall.</p><p>Pixal paced her mech in front of the base entrance. Back and forth, back and forth. She had circled the Sentinel approximately one thousand times. There had been no Lordings. She was glad. She was in no condition to fight. No emotion had ever gripped her like the fear she felt for her friends. Especially Zane. It was paralyzing.</p><p>Finally, bright colors formed themselves into dragons. Pixal launched out of her mech and jogged to meet them.</p><p>Her sharp eyes immediately noticed the distinct lack of a white dragon. She felt sick. As soon as the first one, Jay, landed and dismounted, Pixal grabbed him by the shoulders.</p><p>"Where is Zane?" She hissed.</p><p>Jay blinked at her. He was confused.</p><p>"Has he not landed yet or-" Jay looked around. "What the heck, where'd he go?"</p><p>Nya had slid down after Jay.</p><p>"We won, Pixal." Nya said with a wan smile.</p><p>"Zane is missing." Pixal asserted.</p><p>Her chest had flared with relief that had been frozen for her wild concern about Zane.</p><p>Nya's eyes widened.</p><p>"What? But-" She whipped her head back towards the others.</p><p>Cole was carrying Xavier into the base. Kai was helping Garmadon with a body. Pixal moved to run to it. Nya grabbed her shoulder.</p><p>"Pixal, no! That's not Zane!" Nya gasped. "Listen, we don't know what happened to him, but he was fine when we left."</p><p>"We got our memories back." Jay supplied. "He remembers everything. He might have gone to his father's lab."</p><p>Pixal blinked at him before sprinting to her mech. She would find Zane and drag him back safe and sound.</p><p>"Bring him home." Nya said with agitation.</p><p>Pixal landed with a crunch in the snow of the Birchwood Forest. She couldn't feel the cold, but her scanners registered the air temperature as well below zero. She looked around and easily spotted the tree Nya had described to her. The door embedded in its base was ajar.</p><p>Pixal approached with caution. There was no noise from within. She pushed it open. A staircase spiralled down into the depths of the tree. At the bottom, among scattered blueprints, sat Zane.</p><p>Pixal made her way down the stairs. As she got closer, she realized his chest was open. He didn't look up as she approached him.</p><p>His hand was fingering his memory switch.</p><p>"Zane." Pixal said. "Close your chest."</p><p>"Why?" Zane asked. "I can leave my pain behind."</p><p>"You would lose your joy as well." Pixal said carefully.</p><p>"You would not leave me." He said in a monotone. "Memories or not."</p><p>Pixal grit her teeth. She could easily turn his switch back on, but the process was disorientating and not guaranteed to restore his memories completely.</p><p>"Tell me why I wouldn't want to forget this experience." He went on. "Lloyd is dead. My father is dead. And I have betrayed my primary function to protect."</p><p>His voice was low and blank. Pixal sat down in front of him.</p><p>"How do you know your father is dead?" She asked quietly.</p><p>He was shaking.</p><p>"I can sense it. He has been gone for four years."</p><p>Pixal gently took his hand and guided it away from his switch.</p><p>"Zane. Please." She whispered. "I love <em>you</em>, the person these experiences have created. As do the others. Please do not take him away from us."</p><p>She clutched his hand in hers. He finally met her gaze. His blue eyes were overflowing with tears. Pixal eased his chest shut. He didn't stop her, just lowered his head again.</p><p>She cupped his face with her hand. He leaned into her touch and she felt tears slip down his face. She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his.</p><p>"It will pass." She whispered. "You will overcome."</p><p>Zane let out a strangled sob. They sat together for a long time.</p><p>Nya let out a huge breath she didn't know she was holding when Pixal returned with Zane. They had all gathered in the med bay to be treated. Lloyd's body lay in a quiet chamber nearby.</p><p>"Zane." Nya said. "Don't scare us like that."</p><p>He nodded quietly and sank into a chair. Silence reigned for a few minutes.</p><p>"Now that Zane's back." Jay said cautiously. "Will you tell us what happened after we got darkness'd? How we got in those caves?"</p><p>Nya suddenly couldn't look at them.</p><p>"I-" she swallowed. "Kai knows more of the story."</p><p>Kai looked down as five pairs of eyes moved to him.</p><p>"I was the only one not corrupted." He said heavily. "So yeah, I know the most. But-"</p><p>"Please." Cole said. "Do you know what happened to my dad?"</p><p>"And my parents?" Jay piped up.</p><p>"How did my father die?" Zane asked quietly.</p><p>Nya felt a stab of guilt and sympathy as Kai looked at them and settled down to tell his story.</p><p>Kai stood with six others in the Temple of Light. They were the only ones that had escaped the dark power of the Overlord. Kai's brothers still lay prone before him, the Overlord's corruption still clinging to them. Nya held his hand as Lou, Edna, and Doctor Julien stared at their children. Dareth hovered behind Wu, for once without anything to say.</p><p>"Lloyd has fallen to darkness." Wu said quietly. "The Overlord has taken him for his own purpose. He is lost."</p><p>Kai felt sick.</p><p>"No!" Kai choked. "No, we have to go back for him! We can save him!"</p><p>Wu shook his head. Dr. Julien stepped forward.</p><p>"This doesn't explain why my son is still like this." He said almost too evenly.</p><p>"The ninja have deep bonds with Lloyd due to their elements and the prophecy. His new darkness is being poured into them. They cannot be purified." Wu said and looked to Kai. "Kai, you too will fall soon to this darkness."</p><p>Edna gave a terrified sob and Lou and Julien both were frozen in shock.</p><p>"There has to be something you can do!" Nya protested.</p><p>She had taken Kai's hand. He was numb.</p><p>"Sensei, I'll take care of it." Kai managed to say. "I'll leave, take them with me. I-I can make sure they go out quietly. They wouldn't want to be like this."</p><p>Nya turned to him with blazing eyes.</p><p>"Don't you dare!" She snarled. "We are going to figure this out!"</p><p>Wu had nodded in agreement.</p><p>"There is a way." He said. "But it requires a great sacrifice."</p><p>"I'll do whatever you need." Nya said firmly.</p><p>"Not from you, Nya." Wu said, turning his gaze to Edna, Julien, and Lou. "From those that love them most."</p><p>Cole was first. Kai refused to stay behind when Wu and Lou carried the black ninja into the crack of the rock. Wu explained that throughout Ninjago, there were springs of elemental energy. This was one of earth.</p><p>They settled Cole down. Lou looked over to Sensei Wu.</p><p>"What-" The older man swallowed. "What do I do?"</p><p>"Just be willing." Wu said. "I will do the rest."</p><p>"Lou, are you sure-" Kai tried, but Cole's father shook his head.</p><p>"I'll be with Lily again." He said softly.</p><p>Kai couldn't look away as Wu began chanting in an unknown language. Light swirled from Lou and Kai flinched at the look of pain on his face. Kai was confused as soft singing joined the light in filling the room. It was Lou. Kai recognized the words as an old lullaby.</p><p>
  <em>Hush, my perfect, baby boy</em>
</p><p>Cole's face relaxed.</p><p>
  <em>Let your dreams be filled with joy.</em>
</p><p>The color was draining back into Cole's skin.</p><p>
  <em>Though I will soon leave your side.</em>
</p><p>Cole's eyes fluttered.</p><p>"Dad?" He whispered.</p><p>
  <em>Know that you alone are my pride.</em>
</p><p>Lou disappeared into light. The light churned around Cole, forming a crystalline protective shell.</p><p>"It is done." Wu said heavily. He turned to leave. Kai gave Cole a final glance before leaving his brother behind.</p><p>Kai insisted on being there with Edna and Julien. Edna had taken his hands and given him a searching look.</p><p>"When you remember, tell Jay that there is a letter for him in our home, in Ed and I's special trunk." She said quietly. "And please take care of him."</p><p>"I will." Kai had said with a lump in his throat.</p><p>Edna had talked constantly throughout Jay's sealing. Words of love, words of comfort, words that a mother would say to an ailing child. Then she was gone, and Kai felt that much weaker.</p><p>Julien had held Zane during the sealing. Like Edna, he had spoken to his son, but just the same words, over and over.</p><p>"I love you, son. You were built to protect. Always remember that."</p><p>Kai felt sick as Julien faded into light like the others.</p><p>"It is time, Kai." Wu said gently.</p><p>Kai shook himself from staring at Zane's prison and turned to his Sensei.</p><p>"Okay." He muttered.</p><p>His cave was near his home town of Ignacia. He drank in the familiar sights and tried to forget what was about to happen. Wu beckoned to him and Kai followed him into the dark.</p><p>"Good luck, Kai." Wu said quietly.</p><p>The light began to flow from Wu.</p><p>"Sensei." Kai said. "Is there- is there hope?"</p><p>Sensei Wu smiled.</p><p>"There is always hope."</p><p>Behind the old man's head, Kai could have sworn he could see a glow of gold and green light. Then the world went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This Kai scene was originally so bulky. So, so bulky. I was ready to just throw it away, but my editor liked parts of it a lot. I'm much happier with the way we cut it. The beginning part of Kai's story can now be found at the beginning of Chapter 1. My editor and I thought it would make a good prologue. The official explanation is this: There is light in every person, purer than that found in the Temple of Light. Wu knows magic to basically purify anything at the cost of a person's life. Julien, Lou, and Edna are down.</p><p>A bit of a reference to Xavier in those last few lines. I think he turned out well for a character I originally made because I didn't like Lloyd as a 14 year old.</p><p>Anyway, wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Officially, this is a year later.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Pix, are you done yet?" Cole asked.</p><p>Zane watched Pixal adjust something on Cole's prosthetic arm. The ninja of earth was seated in the monastery's kitchen.</p><p>"Be patient." Pixal said. "This new prototype requires extreme precision to install."</p><p>"I still dunno why you picked now to put it on." Cole grumbled. "We're going to be late."</p><p>"We will not be late." Zane put in. "We do not need to leave for another eleven minutes to arrive exactly on time. At most, Pixal will need only four."</p><p>"I still need to finish getting dressed!" Cole protested and gestured at his half buttoned white shirt.</p><p>Kai wandered in at that point.</p><p>"You're not ready yet?" He asked. "Come on, the least we can do after hiding for six months is show up on time."</p><p>"They didn't need us." Cole said with a wince as Pixal tightened the arm. "Borg's been taking care of things just fine."</p><p>"Sensei Garmadon would not have let us in any case." Zane added.</p><p>"He's too protective." Kai said with a snort.</p><p>Pixal stepped away and Cole flexed the artificial arm.</p><p>"I think he has a point." He said. "When was the last time you didn't have a nightmare? We still need time."</p><p>He looked at Pixal, who nodded. He slipped the arm into the shirt sleeve and started buttoning his shirt up.</p><p>"I can fight bad guys with or without nightmares." Kai muttered.</p><p>"There have not been any bad guys of late." Zane said.</p><p>Cole muttered a curse as he struggled with the tie. Zane walked over to help him.</p><p>"Stupid thing." Cole said as Zane quickly tied it correctly. "I hate dressing up like this. Reminds me of-"</p><p>He trailed off. Zane guessed Cole was thinking of Lou. A spike of pain came at the thought of his own father.</p><p>Kai broke the silence as he handed Cole the suit jacket.</p><p>"Come on, let's go."</p><p>They found Xavier, Nya, and Garmadon waiting for them outside.</p><p>"Where're Ed and Jay?" Kai asked.</p><p>"They've already left." Nya told them. "They wanted a minute alone."</p><p>Zane shared a look with Cole. He couldn't stop the twinge of bitterness at the news. Jay and Ed had not been the only ones to lose someone.</p><p>The flight to the city was uneventful. Of course it was. Who would attack them? Zane still found himself raking the ground with his eyes, searching for hints of darkness.</p><p>The city looked good. Many of the buildings were in good repair again. Even some businesses were trying to open up. There had been much progress in just a year.</p><p>There was already a crowd gathered around a large, shrouded statue in the park. Whispers followed Zane and the others as they made their way to the front.</p><p>Borg, Jay, and Ed were waiting for them. Pixal moved to hug her creator.</p><p>"Hello everyone!" Borg said as he patted Pixal's back.</p><p>They all gave their subdued greetings and settled on the seats a few feet from the veiled statue. Borg gave a cough and wheeled his chair to the base of the monument. He caught the crowd's attention and began to welcome them to the event. He spoke a few words on the loss of Ninjago, but Zane had focused on Xavier. The boy was staring up at the statue. His eyes had not lost the tired look from a year ago.</p><p>"I present to you, the <em>Green Ninja Memorial</em>." Borg finished.</p><p>He tugged on the tarp and it fell away to reveal a statue of Lloyd, looking to the sky. The statue was composed of hundreds, if not thousands of tiny wrought metal names. Zane quickly caught sight of the name Julian around the chest of the statue, along with Helia, Sel, Wu, Edna, Lou, Echo, Ronin, Jiro, and Aaron.</p><p>Zane closed his eyes as tears came unbidden to them. Xavier's hand tightened on his own.</p><p>"May it be a reminder of what we have lost." Borg said. "Things will never be the same. But we will survive."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There. It's done. My family collective have started many fanfics, some of them good, some of them not. But I am the first to actually finish one. It's been a great time with you all. Thank you so much for reading, thank you so much for reviewing. I might one day do a few one-shots and alternates for this universe, but the main story is done. Right now my focus is going to be on Star Wars fanfics, so if you're interested, take a look!</p><p>Thanks again for everything. Wear your masks, and have a great week!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wear your masks, remember to review, and have a great week!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>